


Rules and Regulations

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Asami's Got a Fuzzbox, And Korra Wants to Use It [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Shot, Daddy Issues, Dominance, F/F, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Kinbaku, Knotting, Long Form, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Past Mako x Asami, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After breaking up with her previous Alpha, Asami finds the stress of her unique position within society (considering the fact that she's an Omega in a multi-million yuan tech and automobile conglomerate under her father's employ) more stress-inducing than ever. In an attempt to relieve her of some of the frustrations she's feeling after her break up, Kuvira and Lin organise a night out to a strip club with a unique quirk even among clubs in Downtown Republic City - all the dancers are Alphas, and tonight the headliner is a fire-juggler with striking blue eyes and a stunning back tattoo...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Series: Asami's Got a Fuzzbox, And Korra Wants to Use It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757677
Comments: 449
Kudos: 1039





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/gifts), [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> Okay well here goes; I'm making my attempt at a long-form Omegaverse story for Korrasami. Let's see how far we get!
> 
> As background, Asami has been in a short and doomed to fail with Mako for a very short time before finally pulling the plug on the whole thing, leaving him alone. As an Omega, it's strange that she would hold such a high rank in the company of Future Industries, but you can have Hiroshi to thank for that. 
> 
> While this first chapter doesn't feature any erotic material, that will be coming in the second and some of the ensuing chapters. I have a rough outline of maybe 10 chapters planned for this, and then more so for the series that is my Stripper AU. If anyone wants to add ideas or suggestions as to what could happen here or forward, please let me know!

Everything told her not to go – Asami had work and meetings in the morning (decisions loomed about where to take the company next) and this was not entirely a night she wanted to spend getting drunk out of her mind. Future Industries required her attention more than her body and her mind did.

“Bullshit, you’re getting some R&R, you deserve it and you need it,” Lin had told her rather forcefully. Asami had looked to Kuvira and Opal at the time, but the only other Alpha in the room was entirely on her elder’s side in the coffee shop earlier in the week.

“Now is not the time for me to going out on benders before I have to present meetings and reports to board, Lin,” Asami had tried to fight her corner, at the time sipping her tea almost just as quickly as Opal was bringing it to their table. Every time she brought a decanter of a different brew or a tray of some of her freshly baked goods for both Alphas and both Omegas, she was compelled by her mate to provide a deep and lavish kiss as Kuvira had continued to simply smile and let Lin tell Asami what to do.

It had irked Asami at the time, but now it was simply frustrating her that there seemed to be no way out of it. She was dabbing her eyelashes in black and letting Opal finish painting her lips a beautiful and deep red – Asami could see both Kuvira and Lin in the reflection of the mirror, both of them dressed smartly and utterly intimidating. Even Asami was caught stuck by the angular shapes and lines that Kuvira cast in her waistcoat and a long-sleeved shirt with a rather large collar. Lin was at least a little less bombastic but the deeper greens and almost black of her turtleneck and jacket made her exhume the strength of her power. Both were Alphas and incredibly handsome so; even seeing Opal around her mate made Asami quiver and brood in a fit of mild jealousy. There had always been at least an attraction to Kuvira, with her tender and rugged hair and handsome face; Asami wanted something like that in her life deep down. Thus far, she had only seemed to encounter bad luck for a woman of her position and stature.

There were not many CEOs or company big brains that were Omegas. Seeing Kuvira and Lin and their imposing shapes in the mirror, Asami had to clutch down the hem of her slightly shorter dress passed the plump of her thighs to cover her more.

“Relax, Asami... I’ve only got eyes for one woman tonight,” Kuvira told her with both eager and hungry eyes darting to the mirror. She wasn’t looking at Asami in her slightly shorter maroon number, but to Opal in her own long silver gown. “After all, isn’t that the point?”

Asami had to turn, seeing Kuvira’s avid glare at her own Omega ensuring her fellow was looking good enough to eat. “What point?” Asami asked, forcing Kuvira to grin revealing almost wolf-like teeth for her. Lin checked her watch.

“You really have to relax, Asami,” the older Alpha reminded her, tossing her sleeve back to check the time and wonder where her own mate was with the car that would take them all out. “Kya should be here by now; she won’t be much longer. Are you ready, at least?” She asked.

Opal claimed Asami’s face for only a couple of seconds longer, enough to finish her lips and slightly touch up her cheeks. “Wait! Oh! Lemme get some glitter in the corner of your eyes! They won’t be able to resist you out there once they see your eyes Asami,” the eager Omega demanded, reaching for the pot on the bedroom vanity. “Kuvira, fetch me her heels? She’s almost ready.”

The Alpha moved to the shoe rack, reaching for the black ones to go with Asami’s hair; looking to the hung coats as Lin left the room, she found a leather jacket with a couple of studs along the shoulders. There was absolutely no way this belonged to Asami, she would never wear something this punkish, nor did she have a reason. As Kuvira lingered with the heels over her finger, she thought about the look – along with the length of Asami’s red dress and how it clung to her incredible and offering frame, Kuvira couldn’t think of her wearing anything else tonight. She took it and moved to the vanity, resting the shoes just ahead of Asami’s toes and stood up at her back with a strong hand reaching for the vanity.

“There’s no way this is yours,” Kuvira told her, draping the leather jacket against the exposed flesh of her arm.

“Ugh, I forgot to give that back to _him_...” Asami cursed, almost disgusted to be thinking of her most recent ex. Only a person like him could have doomed their relationship from the start, causing her far more stress than he was worth. “Remind me to toss it out after work tomorrow.”

“I think it’d look better _on_ you, ‘Sami,” Kuvira leered into her ear, looking at her face in the mirror as she pulled one of the halves of the jacket around her bosom and letting her see the leather against her frame and her dress. “See? What Alpha could deny this?”

“Kuvira!” Opal jabbed at her, forcing her away.

Asami jabbed her too, not really wanting to hear of Alphas or anyone looking at her in that way at present. The only horse Asami had in the race of them going out was that she would at least be able to let off some steam before her meetings at Future Industries. Kuvira’s look at her made her feel uncomfortable at first, but when the Alpha exhumed just a trickle of her scent, Asami’s body felt it. “You can just wear the black fur one, Asami. Or any of the others, it doesn’t matter,” Opal was telling her, running one last pull of the brush through her curls to make sure she looked good enough to eat – Kuvira’s eyes were already attesting to it as she smugly anticipated the thus far independent Omega. This close, it was already causing Asami’s eyes to slightly dilate. She steeled herself as she looked at the Alpha.

Lin reappeared within a moment, only pressing half of herself into the room before stealing Kuvira’s eyes. “Kya’s here, everybody ready?”

“Ready here, let’s go,” Kuvira reported, feeling Asami snatching the leather jacket from her hand just as Opal sealed the lid on the glitter. Looking at Asami’s finished exterior, Kuvira knew she would undeniable tonight – there’d be more than one someone out there wanting to claim her as soon as they saw her shimmering eyes and felt her incredible aroma.

“At least tell me where we’re going before I start making mistakes tonight,” Asami asked of them as Kuvira and Opal flooded out of the room.

Lin had her arm around the Omega now in an almost maternal way, sensing the sudden uneasiness within Asami at not knowing where she was to be whisked off to almost against her will. The grey-haired Alpha chuckled a little; she’d frequented this play too many times before and had even shown Kuvira before. “You’re really going to like this place, Asami,” she reassured the Omega, taking her and enveloping her in an aura of proud and almost regal musk. Lin’s was extremely different to Kuvira’s – whereas the younger Alpha’s scent was palpable and intoxicating due to her being so overbearing and wanting when she found something or someone that piqued her interest, Lin’s was consoling, as if lulling Asami into the promise of a match, but Lin never would. She had her coterie and wanted to simply ensure all of them would find their own matches and mates. Thus far, only Asami remained (Lin had severely disapproved of her previous partner, and now she saw the opportunity to put the Omega with someone who would give her all she wanted and more importantly what she needed), Lin was a determined maternal Alpha.

“You still haven’t told me, Lin...”

“It’s a place called ‘Feel Good Inc’ downtown,” the Alpha finally told her. “Don’t worry; you’re going to have a wild night.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Asami chuckled to herself as they all got into the elevator. “Isn’t Feel Good the strip club that claims to be a normal bar for Alphas? Please tell me why you want to take me _there_ of all places, Lin.”

Kuvira rubbed her hand onto the small of Asami’s back while still holding Opal in her strong embrace. “It’s not just for Alphas, hon,” she leered, her almost sharp teeth making another appearance behind her thin yet inviting lips. Asami shuddered under the weight of her scent, even as Lin continued to envelop her in her own. “Feel Good only has a reputation for us... because all the _dancers_ are Alphas...”

The words trickled into Asami’s brain like hospital fluids, sustaining her as soon as she’d recognised them. Lin wasn’t looking for her to get a match – she just wanted her to utterly lose herself, surely. Either way, this was the right way to go about it. A whole strip club with only Alphas as the dancers? Asami clenched her thighs together under the hugging constriction of her beautiful dress and wondered if anything could go wrong tonight, or if anything would be going right.

Her apprehension deepened the whole way there. Asami snuggled into the leather seating of the town car on the other side of Lin, her own Omega holding the Alpha with a fever that Lin always loved in Kya – on the opposite side of the seating, Kuvira gave Asami mild hungry eyes the whole ride while she snuggled up to Opal and exhumed her scent over the darling Omega as she always did. Asami could see the longing already in Opal’s eyes, how devoted she was to her mate; it was how her leg draped over Kuvira’s, and the way Opal’s slender fingers adored the handsome chest. So many times Asami had seen the pair of them look how they looked to her now. Kuvira’s eyes followed her glance, which much she could tell – she ended up looking at her Omega at her chest and staring into her lime-emerald eyes, the crooks of her dark pupils slightly dilated and wired from the involuntary oozing of the Alpha’s scent. Opal looked almost high from it, even as Lin looked at her.

“Careful, Kuvira,” the older Alpha spoke across the cabin, her booted and heeled foot jabbing at Kuvira’s. “Night’s only just started and she looks like she wants it.”

Kya ran her hand lovingly along and to the right of her own Alpha’s chest, and Asami had to look away from all four of them. It wasn’t raining out, but the low hanging of the sun far behind the pillars of skyscrapers and the way the clouds shadowed its departure told her that rain could be well on the way, even as she looked out the black and tinted windows of the town car.

“She’s okay, right?” She could hear Kuvira asking her doting Omega, and sensed the pulse of scents dancing in the air as Opal told her a sated ‘yes’ and cuddled her.

“Relax, ‘Sami,” She could hear Lin telling her again, her hand just gracing her outer thigh.

“We could have done this a different way... I’m not that stressed out lately, girls,” she told them defiantly, the frustration of how they’d arranged this and the state of things bubbling to the forefront of her mind. At this point, a room full of sweaty Alphas dancing in next to no clothing didn’t even amuse her anymore. She wanted to go back to the apartment already and sleep before her busy morning.

“Listen to her!” Kya piped up on the opposite side of Lin. “Take it easy, kiddo. You’re not gonna regret coming anyway, promise.”

“Just take it easy, ‘Sami,” Lin echoed as Sami sensed another encroaching attack of Kuvira’s scent opposite her. The Alpha was leering again, even as Opal fished an owning kiss from her. “Let yourself have a good time for once, okay?” Lin asked of her, snapping her out of Kuvira’s almost hypnotic demand of a look with her muted green eyes. They were the same as Opal’s only darker and far more suiting to her inherited role. If there was anyone like Kuvira in Feel Good, Asami couldn’t bare the antics that would ensue.

The car pulled up the curb not a few minutes later and as soon as Asami fled the confines of the car, she felt regret hitting the pit of her stomach with the annoying pulse and beat of music from the innards of the club wafting outside. The neon sign gliding over the forefront above the entrance to the den did it no favours and neither did the exterior, with girls already semi-naked in the windows to beckon inside a majority of Betas or the brave and endearing Omega. Never would Asami dare to come here alone; the mixing smells and sensations coming from inside hit her like a whirlwind of conflicting neon gases of all different colours like sherbet blended together with a syrup of all things sweeter and insanely sour. Lin’s hand came to her shoulder as Kuvira hopped out from the town car with Opal clinging onto her. Kya joined them after fronting the bill with the money of her estate (both she and Lin were well-to-do coming from wealthy and influential families and tribes in both the Southern Water Territories and just outside of the United Republic) just as Lin began to smile.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked.

“No... Definitely not... Why the hell did you bring me here? It looks almost as bad a brothel...” Asami grimaced, groaning her displeasure with the women in the window dancing against the glass. The music from deep within didn’t inspire her either but the car was already pulling away without her. She wanted to call out to it to take her back, but Kuvira slapped her upper back and refused to let her go.

The music was moving in sequence like the spurts of a spider moving up or down a wall and if she was honest, Asami felt like an insect outside of it even with her coterie. In the window, one not occupied by a semi-nude man or woman, Asami could see some form of a poster, advertising one dancer in particular with rings of fire illuminated all around her naked and _muscular_ form.

“The Avatar?” Asami asked the rest of the group, enticed by the luminous sapphire eyes of the dancer on the poster with the orange licks of flame kissing her illustrated form. The rest of the woman gathered around her and looked at the flyer she was looking at, seeing the same dancer advertised with the comets of flame surrounding her. The date matched up – she was surely inside and Kuvira gave a sultry and inspired look to Lin, seeing as this was the only thing about the establishment Asami had even remotely shown interest in.

“C’mon,” Lin told the younger Omega, ushering Asami forward. “Give it shot at least? If anything let it blow off some steam, because you _have_ been carrying it, Asami,” she told her, nothing playful in the voice of the older Alpha.

It was enough to actually make Asami relax and reach into her clutch for her purse. “Fine... First drinks are on me, ladies. Let’s make the most of this, I guess,” she finally relented and led them all inside. Kuvira’s scent simmering around her was boasting.

“That’s the spirit! I cannot _wait_ to see how this pans out...”

It panned out quite boring for the most part. The club was trying to be two things at once from what Asami could tell – one half was devoted to a single stage that featured three poles for the Alphas, and the second half of the club was an opened dance floor for entertainment. Overall it just struck Asami as annoying and the music was equally so. Opal had managed to claw Kuvira away from her which made things at least tolerable for the Omega; not having to deal with the encroaching offer veiled as Kuvira’s scent made everything just manageable for Asami as she stuck mainly to the bar and kept the drink flowing at a snail’s pace, the whole time focusing in her mind on the impending meeting that had claimed all her attention since she had broken up with Mako. As she rested her arm onto the bar she realised she was still wearing his jacket, and thus immediately became annoyed he occupied any length of thought she had at all. Asami gritted her teeth and shot down the rest of her rum and coke before gesturing the bartender for another and slipped him another ten for him to pick up the pace.

Lin arrived at her flank just as she finished the next drink in two gulps and demanded another. “You’re going to want to pace yourself,” the older Alpha told her, pointing to another bottle on the top rack as the bartender looked at her and then gestured to her glass.

“I’ve got it,” Asami told the tender for Lin, breaking a twenty anyway. “And trust me; I’m hardly in the mood to get drunk.”

“What _are_ you in the mood for, Asami? That dancer on the flyer?”

“I think I’m in the mood to head home, Lin. I really have to be on the ball tomorrow. We’re unveiling the new model before investors and if I flunk out...” She tried explaining, flailing her hands around for only Lin to catch them. The older Alpha intervened, putting her hands back on the bar and trying to calm the Omega down.

“’Sami... Relax,” Lin repeated.

“Why is everyone telling me to relax tonight?” She asked, finally sick of hearing the word passed at her between Lin and Kuvira. “Can’t I just be allowed to be pent up for once?” She followed up incredulously.

Lin smiled at her maternally, taking her drink from the bar and sliding a straw into it for her gracefully. It made Asami blush just a little, the red melding with the glitter in the corners of her eyes and making her look adorable. Moreover, she could feel the wave of Lin’s scent invade her shell, dispelling her sense of dread and frustration. The way the older woman laughed set her at ease as she passed her the drink and stroked the leather sleeve of Asami’s borrowed jacket.

“Of course you’re allowed. Who would we be with the stress? But...”

“This _isn’t_ about Mako...” Asami told her in ironclad resolution, not wanting to hear that possibility at all. It had been almost a month and she was not prepared to trudge down the terrible path with him – the relationship itself has consumed too many of her thoughts.

Lin let it dissipate between them, and didn’t say anything about it or the stress. She didn’t really have a chance on the matter – the lights of the dance floor and the main pole area of the strip club began to direct all attention to the centre of the stage, where a single spotlight illuminated a central spot between the two grand and maroon curtains (their colour not unlike the wings that was the dress that wrapped around Asami’s body and clung to her neatly). Asami’s gaze was held entirely in rapture by the sudden commotion happening about the stage.

“For one night, and one night only!” An announcer was declaring, as the music took a deep and different turn to the sound of primal drums that enamoured something deep within Asami’s body to form and take flight.

The pace of the drums was exciting, and Lin was looking at her with a true smile for the first time tonight. Asami expected her to say something snark or with a teasing sensation that would snap her out of her trance with the stage, but the Alpha said nothing to her and Asami could no longer feel her mellow influence hanging about her. She smelled Kya join them, and could pick out both Kya and Opal from among the sitting and standing audience in the small vestibule some ways downwind from the central bar, but Asami now felt alone and independent once more as she saw the woman from the poster take centre stage in very little clothing at all.

She was wearing what looked at first glance like a two piece of bright golden-orange wrapping and containing her beautiful breasts, with a little more room in the bottoms to both conceal her and also accommodate anything that could form from what lay between her thighs. Asami was completely captive by her darkened skin. The browner texture of her body glistened when the lights captured her and her long hair was captured in three distinct pony tails – one atop her crown and two dangling in front of her ears in orange-gold bands that matched her very much lacking outfit. Sato was not only fascinated but totally captivated by her, losing all sense of anything else that lay between them and when the dancer opened those distinct and glacial sapphire eyes that seemed so against the fiery rest of her body, Asami could tell they darted across the whole club and looked at her. Not only that but they spoke to her, deep within her and she was completely helpless to listen to them.

 _Watch me now_. The dancer spoke to Asami with her gorgeous eyes across the gap. _Don’t look away from me and only me. Watch me move, because I know you want to..._

Two more of the girls handed the dancer batons topped with fabric as the crowd continued to applaud her. “The Avatar!” The announcer declared and before Asami could think about looking away, the ends of the rods in the woman’s hands ignited with flames and she began to move.

Despite the flames, she moved like a river – one moment she was lulling and moving serenely and the next she became a set of rapids, drawing in the looks from the women and men of all roles in the audience and toying with their attention. Asami, enamoured enough and losing herself within a moment, was blown away with how this woman moved. Lin and Kya, right next to her, looked between them, seeing how captured Asami’s eyes were with the blue-eyed fire dancer. And it was not as if Asami was only captivated by the sources of flames on either side of the Avatar, but her gaze was totally enthralled by the eyes of the dancer in particular. The way she moved was totally ethereal, or more viscerally so to Asami’s eyes held hostage by her incredible body. The Avatar was ripped; her lower abdomen chiselled like a marbled statue the more Asami inspected her between slick and incredible movements. What little she could observe about the woman’s body totally set her flame – the spark with Asami was chipped and illuminated into a large fire deep within her. The other Alpha’s dancing at the time had only set her mood, and now this Avatar was blowing her away as she clutched her purse and wondered who she really was. Even this far from the stage, Asami could distinguish her scent like a lighthouse. It was charcoal in the sea of herbs, so bright and identifiable that Asami’s knees even felt weak and forced her to her stool once again.

She was not even returning the gaze at Asami. She had done to begin, she had spoken to her, and now she was totally ignoring her. Asami didn’t care – the familiar direction of those prominent blue eyes had burned within her a mark that the Omega could not ignore even if her life depended on it – the Avatar was simply that striking to her as she danced and made bodily love to her rods of fire. On her back, Asami saw the defiant tracings of a single long and intricate tattoo that marked almost entirety of the dancer’s back. It looked like a kite; something that resembled a ceremonial and complex flying kite but with aspects not innate to a creature of some sort. And neither was it the only tattoo that adorned the Avatar’s body – she had a cuff of a sleeve on her right arm that Asami could immediately indentify as Southern Water Territory in nature. Just as Asami was about to observe the movement of the fire (the tracing motions that made all over the stage almost seemed to distract from the bare-nakedness of almost all of her entire body) she saw a flash of blue bright and stark in contrast to the yellows and oranges of the flames she was handling.

Had she looked at her? Was Asami now being looked at with the eyes that had ignited a flame within her? Again she clutched at her purse and observed the rest of the dancer again and again. Her eyes lingered from top to bottom and Asami could not control herself anymore.

Below the hem of her dress, she could feel a familiar sensation that had not graced her form for some weeks – a true wanting of someone. “Excuse me...” She struggled to whisper to Lin above the pulse of the now guiding music and the struggle of clawing her eyes away from the dancing Avatar.

“Where are you going?” Kya asked her, but Lin gripped her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Watch... She’s going to feel this in the morning,” the Alpha anticipated, seeing Asami approach one of the other girls wandering the room with notes stuffed in her garter and a tray covering her naked tummy.

Asami looked right past her and once more struggled not to give her vision freely to the stripper on the stage, the flames of the batons now pressed to her completely gorgeous lower abdomen, alighting her breasts in a yellow hue from the only light source in the room. The other girl stood taller than Asami, touching her arm wanting but Asami exhaled and expelled desperate breath.

“How much gets me a dance..?” She asked the woman.

“Oh honey, for you I’d have to drop my rate, look at you... You’re almost begging for it,” the nameless Alpha tried to pressure the determined Asami. She was resolute, even if the dancer made her feel the strain of herself deep with. As the Alpha tried to touch her body more, Asami battered her away, needing to get what she now extremely wanted.

Another flash of blue came in her direction and Asami knew it was honing in on her position in the room – her own retort of mellow seafoam found the Avatar’s glance within a second and more of the pulse of scent found her. Asami needed _her_ and only her. She had to get closer. Even if she couldn’t touch the woman, Asami just needed to be closer, alone if preferable and she had more than another money on her person and enough determination in her to know she could slide her way to making it happen.

“Not you... I’m sorry,” it pained Asami refuse, but her eyes and intentions were locked on the Avatar. “Her,” she pointed to the stage and the woman tossing fire. “I want a private dance from her I have enough to afford it.”

“I doubt that sweetie, she’s only here for the night, and she doesn’t give dances to just anyone,” the Alpha told Asami, the consolation and accommodating nature in the smooth of her voice leaving it as she took a dire demeanour about her.

Asami would not stand for it – she didn’t care what it took, she wanted the dancer on the stage tossing fire about her beautiful naked body. She wanted the Avatar. To this end her hand dove into her clutch and pulled out her card, slamming it into the face of the Alpha now mocking her. She knew that just by looking at the name on the card, she would know who Asami was, what position she occupied (in society Asami was an anomaly of being an Omega with such a high position in such a reputable company plenty of people were stunned just by the size of her estate) and how much she could afford. Right now, the Avatar dancing was all she wanted and she was wholly prepared to go through a vast sum of her fortune to be put into the same room as her.

The commotion attracted one of the bouncers, one of the administrators – a large woman with a punkish demeanour. None of the dancers needed muscle, not least against Asami, but this was a special case. She examined Asami’s card and observed both the company logo dotting it as well as Asami’s fortunate surname. Her heritage stood out to the admin right away, and she, in turn, motioned to the dancer holding up the transaction. Asami’s surname carried weight all over the city, all over the United Republic; it was one thing she actually thanked her father for – the money and status accompanying her was enough to always get her through situations like this swimmingly. “Allow to me to apologise, Miss Sato. We had no idea you’d be entering our club tonight.”

“I’ve been handling with just cash until now,” Asami told them, she almost always dealt in cash for this very reason. The sudden recoiling of two otherwise autonomous Alphas made her body jerk and reject it. “It’s totally fine, but please tell me how much would it cost for a private dance with the Avatar?”

Both women looked at each other before looking back to Asami. “The Avatar is only here for the night...”

“I know, I saw the flyer on my way in,” Asami said again, her tone more rushed than before as the display on the stage attempted, again and again, to claw her attention to it. She spotted the lit abdomen of incredible muscles again and another flash of blue questionably coming to her location. “If she doesn’t want to accept my offer, that’s completely fine,” Asami calmed. “But I’d at least like you to deliver it to her... and return to me with a price.”

“It’s not gonna be cheap,” the dancer told her nonchalantly.

“I’m prepared for that,” Asami retorted, more defiant than she had been in a long time at all. “I’d just like to extend the offer.”

The admin took a moment to look at the card again before handing it back to Asami with a more revering and respectful look on her face. She batted her colleague away before getting closer to the almost desperate Omega. “There’s an ATM in the front your welcome to use to rent the room. I can offer you the after part abode if you’d like it; that’s if she says yes...”

“I’d really appreciate it if you expressed my desires to the letter,” Asami told the Alpha suavely. “I’m really pining to meet her...”

The Alpha disappeared backstage before long and Asami looked over the bar. Lin shot her a cool look and a smile that only meant one thing as the Avatar’s dance finished with a masterful toss of her batons. Kya was snaking all over Lin and Asami could swear she had seen Kuvira being dragged into one of the toilet clusters by an eager Opal. There was another bar near the set of private rooms that had fallen completely silent – the admin appeared again from the side of one of the wings and gestured to Asami to wait there while she continued negotiations and Asami caved to buy another drink while her nervous slightly encroached on her eager being. She elected for a larger one this time, tossing the young Beta much more than he deserved as she waited. When the bouncer finally reappeared, Asami could have sworn she could see piercing blue eyes gazing at her from a slit in the central stage curtains. They had such gravity and a pull to them that Asami could sense them observing her entire frame with something between shyness and an utter delectable want to meet as well. It was only here that Asami felt her knees wobbling a little underneath her.

Was she there? Had she said yes? Asami held her clutch tight to her bodice but didn’t care how much this would cost anymore – if the Avatar was only here for one night, Asami had to meet her even if it was in the private room of a downtown strip club. But the thought of the Alpha draping her almost naked body all over her rich frame, of course, managed to make her feel heated, to say the least.

“The Avatar says she’ll see you in the room... just the two of you.”

“And payment? How much does she want?” Asami asked, ready to pop the snap of her purse.

But the Alpha stalled; her words became sluggish and the sense surrounding Asami that the Avatar was definitely close, if not moving backstage to head to the room already. Still, the bouncer stopped wearily before looking back to Asami and reserved herself. “She says she’ll discuss with you in the room, just the two of you. To that end you’re gonna have the door closed – it’s her request. Also, you’ll be her only dance tonight and you only get the one, so make sure you enjoy yourself because there won’t be another, Miss Sato. The room _is_ going to cost you, though,” the Alpha made herself clear, holding her hand out for the cash. Asami past a wad of notes to her, not counting it but knowing it should be more than enough.

“Thank you,” Asami told her before walking past her and into the corridor of empty private rooms; thoughts of Lin with Kya at the bar and Kuvira and Opal no doubt still in the toilets were removed from her mind and as the door closed behind her to mute the music, she realised what she was about to do.

Was she really about to get a private dance from a powerful Alpha in the back of a seedy strip club with no further regards for what was going to happen tomorrow?

When the scent from an opened door hit her with tones of pure and unfiltered musk hit her, Asami breathed desperately, her arms falling lax. She didn’t care if she was wearing his leather jacket, or how much money this might cost her – those eyes of fantastic blue were enough to lull her to anywhere right now. The scent hit her like a hot iron on her skin and she decided that she was doing this if it was the last thing she would do – she held the cup of her dress’s bosom and lingered to the door ajar.

Inside was the Avatar. Inside was where she desperately wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Since she had gotten to the crook of the door, Asami felt herself shaking; her sex ached below the hem of her dress as the casual backdrop of the club’s previous playlist began to completely fade away from her recollection and all she could focus on was who lay within the private room.

She could not hazard why the club had rooms and not simply booths, nor why she was being let alone with the Avatar for this dance, but she was not about to really question why when her body felt his flushed. She caught a glance of herself in the vanity’s mirror within the room and the sheer redness stretching across her cheeks when she looked. Moving her glittered vision around, she spotted the shape of a woman coming from the conjoined bathroom. This was why Asami had theorised the place as a brothel before outside the club and the design of the room did not fill her with confidence to the contrary.

But the way the woman within moved completely stunned her in place – it was the Avatar. Without the fire licking her near-naked body, Asami saw her for real, in the almost normal light of the room and how she carried herself. The Alpha alone exhumed a confidence Asami thought was too good to be real. It was totally different to how Kuvira walked and stood; the Avatar was still only in her performing outfit – the orange of the bikini top and bottoms glistened the same as Asami’s glitter in the corner of her eyes over the round softness that was each one of the dancer’s breasts. Combined with the small triangle of the same flame pattern between her incredible thighs, Asami struggled to maintain her silence as she risked her voyeurism. Eventually, she broke by footing the door in clumsiness and opening the thing on the stripper.

“Who... You’re the rich girl with the credit card, aren’t you?” The Avatar asked with a smile that had relaxed into a cocky grin as soon as the door revealed a lot more of Asami for her to see. The Omega was now extremely visibly nervous and she knew her scent was betraying her before she even stepped through the threshold. “Of course you are; figures...”

“Figures what?” Sato asked, expecting the dancer to know exactly who she was immediately after seeing her eyes or her face. Her lifestyle hadn’t exactly made her a nobody in Republic City.

“That you’d be an Omega,” the dancer told her with another cocky look and a mild flex of her abdomen. Asami visibly shuddered from the fresh wave of scent wafting her way. “To say you’d lay down anything, you must have really wanted to see me alone...”

Asami moved to the coat hanger to consciously put her back to the Avatar, already feeling weak at the knees – she’d seen enough of the room to know its layout in her mind without looking at it. It was arranged like a bedroom, definitely not furnished like one; there lay one large and expansive sofa at the rear wall with two plush chairs on either side of it with the vanity pushed to the left of Asami. The stripper had addressed Asami in its reflection the whole time as she touched up the edges of her makeup and fondled with the straps of her outfit. Deep down, Asami already wanted it off. Unable to take off the leather jacket of her ex Alpha, she looked behind her and back into the mirror, seeing into the crook between the Avatar’s widely parted thighs – she was practically straddling the stool of the vanity set her legs were parted so far. Asami could see the fiery pattern on her bikini thong and the added room to the padding; she could tell why there was added room, it was for it to be able to give way and stretch. It was like this in case the Avatar got _excited_ either during a dance or afterwards. Another, much more powerful wave of the dancer’s scent almost knocked the Omega to her knees her legs were shuddering so much.

“Do you want to talk about price now?” Asami asked, quickly enough to distract her from the mental image she was already casting of the Alpha’s naked body without the bikini. She envisioned it all in her third eye and it only managed to exacerbate her building need and growing problem. “I meant what I said to the Alpha outside... I don’t mind what the cost is; trust me that I can cover it.”

“You got a big handy trust fund or something hidden away in your back pocket over there?” She heard the Alpha behind her, her words suddenly louder.

Before Asami could muster the ability to answer her, she could feel strong and flexible hands come around her shoulders and slide down the length of her leather jacket, soothing and trying to relax her.

“Relax, baby...” The Alpha told her (an echo of Lin and Kuvira but by now Asami didn’t care at all, the dancer could tell her anything) as she gently held her arms. She was right behind Asami now, forcing the Omega to shudder back into herself; she reached for the door at its hinges and pushed just ever so slightly to close it. The admin had told her they’d have privacy and Asami, at this point, wanted to indulge in some of that. “You’re shaking and I can tell you’re nervous,” the dancer told her, really feeling her. “I’m not gonna bite... Unless you ask me.”

“Don’t you mean pay you? How much is _this_ going to cost me? Can I even touch you..?”

“Don’t worry about the price. I’m not talking about that at all right now,” her voice told Asami, while her hands began to grip the worn collar of the leather around her frame. “This one isn’t yours, is it? I can’t smell you on it at all and you most certainly _aren’t_ an Alpha, baby.”

Asami felt a twitch of anger flash across her mind along with the face of her previous mate. She wished she could erase him for good at this point, even with the swelling musk of the Avatar surrounding her from the rear. She was already draining Asami of her strength, the smell making her body promises of things she wanted only here and now – thoughts of the outside world and the meetings tomorrow dripped out of her ears as the Avatar touched her, gently lifting her jacket off of her to expose all she could just now. “It belongs to an ex,” Asami told her through almost gritted teeth as Mako faded along with everything else.

“Turn around, let me really look at you,” The Avatar told her with a hint of order in her otherwise sandy and beautiful voice. Asami could tell how much of an effect it was having on her already – her thighs clenched again as she turned to face the almost entirely naked dancer. “You can touch me... I _want_ you to touch me.”

Asami felt a knot in her chest; her hands were trembling when she came to place them on the dancer’s sturdy arms, feeling their weight and the musculature underneath them. The Omega struggled to hide her blush or contain a very audible gasp that rifled through her frame. It made the Avatar chuckle a little as she gave Asami a look that told her sweet nothings. Was it her really talking? Or was the promise of payment behind it? It was a conflict that fought its way through Asami’s mind as her body had too much fun for her own good. She didn’t hold her hands or fingers back – the woman had wanted her to touch her, and so the Omega did. She really felt her companion’s upper arms, moving her fingers down their length as the Alpha removed the last of the jacket from Asami’s arms and let it fall to the floor right next to the hanger.

“If it belongs to an ex, you won’t mind if it doesn’t join us for the dance, right?” She asked with the cocky grin returning to show her teeth.

“Not at all...” Asami returned, her own lips curling into a rather nervous smile. Her own scent must have been oozing and hitting the Alpha from what she rationalised – the dancer was shrugging at first and now her height seemingly became taller parallel to Asami. Her hands were so solid, her touch gentle but definitely with power behind it as it came to Asami’s wrists. “Where would you... Where should we do this?” Asami caught herself asking, trying once more to distract herself from dancer’s striking sapphire eyes. They seemed to glow more prominently in the mood lighting of the showroom than what they had in contrast to the searing flames she was dancing with.

“If you wanna pick a chair or the sofa,” the Alpha retorted, her tone turning rocky with the business but it was still enough to totally enamour Asami from where she was standing. She was trying not to look only at the dancer’s impeccable chest. “You want me to dance on the pole for ya? Or are you one of those impatient Omegas and want to me to just get to work on your body?”

_Spirits, please work my body._

Asami steeled herself and tried to detract from the tension she felt all the way down at her sex. It was on fire at this point and she could not take her thoughts away from the woman draping herself along her own body, feeling her naked and chiselled back and maybe more. The tattoo cuff on the Alpha’s right upper arm reminded Asami about the one on her back – the whole time she’d gawked at the woman straddling the vanity like a model, Asami hadn’t noticed the full expanse of her back tattoo unlike she had in the main area of the club.

Suddenly, the Omega was left without a response, she had no idea what she should ask for – but she certainly knew what she wanted. Deep in the carnal echoes of her body, as she listened to her sex cry out with a yearning for the Alpha, she tensed to follow through. Still, the Avatar was waiting for an answer, her fingers coming to the strings holding her bikini top together.

“Stuck for choice?”

“Not at all,” Asami audibly gulped before her, holding her clutch at her tummy. “I’ll take the sofa, but could you...” She was struggling incredibly to convey what she wanted, what she really wanted. _Can you take the rest of it off?_ Her mind was asking for her; it was corrupted by her sex, already threatening to release the build-up of slick that had beaded within Asami. “Could you...”

She was looking almost directly at the woman’s chest, now unable to look away at all.

“Don’t know what you want, huh?” The Avatar asked, returning to Asami and holding her hands with her own. Of course, Asami knew what she wanted; she was simply stunned to ask at this point. “Go you that pent up already, huh?” The dancer whispered, her face coming to closer to Asami’s in an erotic display that really threatened to make her wet with slick. Asami’s hand darted down between her thighs to control herself.

“Sorry...” Asami whimpered, knowing this was not normal for a private dance.

The dancer let out a stiff and enamouring chuckle that forced her scent to completely shroud Asami’s body the more the pulse of her core threatened to break her. It wanted to take hold, take control – with the Alpha this close to her, her scent surrounding her; Asami wondered if she’d hold out enough to even get in trouble.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, baby,” the Alpha’s serpentine words captivated her exactly as she had done on the stage before. Those bright blue eyes pierced at Asami’s under the low mood lighting of the room and the Omega’s lips parted with wet cotton flooding her mouth. “What’s your name, baby..?”

“Asami...” The Omega felt compelled to answer immediately trying to fix the state of her wanton mouth with another gulp. The confliction of her interests ruptured Asami’s inhibitions the closer the dancer got. “Can I... Can I know yours? I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t, baby,” she answered the Omega about as quickly. “I can _smell_ it on you.”

“What?”

“How much you want this,” she was teasing, almost mocking. “How much you want _me_... You can call me Korra; give me your hand, Asami,” the Alpha demanded, her command so intoxicating that the Omega did not realise she was obliging the dancer until Korra had hold of her wrist and was dragging her fingers down the parting between her beautiful breasts and further down still, onto the shredded muscles of her chiselled lower abdomen.

Asami’s body shuddered when she felt the tone and texture of the Alpha’s body; the lower half of her upper body was unlike anything she’d felt before and the scent slithering around her body was so enticing that it was almost hypnotic. If the Alpha gave her the word she’d do anything at all for her – the dynamics of their little transaction had bolted out of the window and left them so alone and stewing in tension of a sexual nature that Asami doubted she’d survive this. It had gone further than simply meeting Korra or getting a dance from her. This was a want and a downright _need_ for the Alpha woman that Asami could feel her heart and her body betray her, selling her out to the patient and playful stripper. Through the received musk coming from her too, Asami began to get the sensation that perhaps the talk of money was far from her mind too, and Asami recoiled as her own aroma blended into the room. And Korra was still dragging her hand further south, below the last line of muscles and into the region of her naked navel, with absolutely no insinuation of the Alpha stopping.

“Korra...” Asami gasped, feeling the rather loose hem of her bikini thong and taking her hand back still in the Alpha’s grasp. Was she reading her mind or was Asami so obvious in what she wanted.

“Sofa, yeah?” She was already asking Asami.

“ _Yes_ ,” Asami was hostage to the answer, each and every word of Korra’s coming to her answered in rapid succession as if the Omega was serving her speech, roles completely reversed and the stripper clearly in control of not only the situation but everything about Asami now. It was useless to resist her now – Asami swooned as she hit the sofa, Korra guiding her there the whole way until the Alpha finally straddled her and pressed her body close to the Omega’s. It wasn’t a contest, it was sport.

“Real question now; try to keep up with me, okay?” Korra asked her; Asami repeated her ‘yes’ just as quickly as she began to sweat even in the small maroon number that contained her strained and rugged form. Trying to contain her sex’s wishes was completely shot and Asami could feel a puddle of slick begin to bead from out of her as Korra’s unbelievable frame came even closer to her own. “I know what you want, Asami.”

Of course, she did; Asami was hardly being subtle when her fingers immediately darted for their previous position on Korra’s body. The Alpha was towering over her still as she straddled the Omega, her hips bucking directly into Asami’s abdomen to torment her with incredible abs and pelvic movements made her swoon. Another wet pulse of her senseless perfume covered both her and Korra both, wrapping around the Alpha and filling her up like a sensual succubus in the trappings of this incredible erotic dancer. Another buck of her powerful hips sent Asami in silent torture, her cheeks incredibly red and her hands wanting to touch far more of the Avatar than she was bold enough the grab. When Korra’s hands came to her wrists, Asami felt her core ignite all over again. Could the Alpha sense her slick? How wet she was now becoming underneath this majestic creature intimidating her reserved body. Korra’s smile was infectious, the glance of her perfect glacial eyes striking Asami more than what they had done as she tossed fire on the stage. She was such a beautiful and appeasing being.

“No, no,” she whispered as sudden mood music began to join the lighting. Asami’s chest heaved as Korra’s hands came to her own and pushed them down the length of her abdomen and back to her navel as she began to buck and twist her muscular curves all over Asami’s willing body. “Touch me _here_... I can tell you want me, baby,” Korra spoke like a siren. “You’re getting excited, right?”

“Spirits, yes,” Asami rifled back, her breath not only palpable but almost visible in the small space against them.

Korra destroyed her restraint, teasing her with the promise of a kiss through a widely opened mouth. Her inviting tongue removed Asami’s will and her hands slipped on their own accord, below Korra’s navel and felt the tender softness underneath her thong. However, where Asami expected to feel the warmth and the slender of the Alpha’s sex shrouded in nylon, Asami felt an impeccable hardness balled into a shat. Korra was hard, and tender, and oh so _big_.

Asami shuddered all over again, her body shooting with sensation and apprehension as Korra laughed into her mouth when she could tell Asami’s touch against her cock. “See? Look how excited you're making me, Asami?”

“Do you usually... Do this with other girls?” Asami found herself asking, her lips wandering dangerously close to Korra’s as she felt another wave of her own slick leave her sex and prepare for Korra.

Prepare for Korra? Asami’s mind raced like a sports car around a track. Her body couldn’t hold itself together. As Korra continued to grind on her, forcing the soft plumpness of her member into Asami’s hand, the Omega could feel her sex control her and demand she part her thighs and ride up the skirt of her dress. She would not follow through, even as Korra’s free hand draped down the curtains of red to tease her body all the more. This had become less and dance more mocking foreplay for the Omega, and the Alpha was still leering as she kneaded Asami’s hand into space between her breathtaking thighs. Asami breathed her dancer’s name, and Korra grinned a confident chuckle under her elated breath; she could tell how much of an effect she was having on the Omega and it was a drug to her powerful system. The way her muse’s fingers were clawing at her cock underneath the flimsy barrier had the Alpha stretched, excitable to an indulgent degree as she straddled and worked her body over Asami’s.

It didn’t even matter how she worked her frame, Asami was so far gone and drunk on the Alpha’s combination of scent and the texture of her concealed cock that she was hostage to whatever Korra gave her. The sensations of feeling the outline of such a member forced Asami to cover her lips, trying purposefully not to give away her now deepest and hopeful desire from the willing and remarkable Alpha.

Korra’s traced her cheekbones, just teasing her jawline until she brought her mouth completely to Asami’s ear and kissed her there gently, not to push the boundaries of this transaction. She could smell only Asami’s begging musk so potently from here it was almost overwhelming.

“I can take them off if you want, baby,” Korra told her.

Asami was boiling over; her body totally betrayed her and she jerked in the hold Korra had over her. The Avatar was totally ruining her, the gyrating of her amazing body hypnotising her into losing herself to her ultimate need for the dancer. What was she thinking? Korra’s hand answered her, pulling her fingers even deeper into the softness her cock had formed in the clutch of her thong. “What... What are you doing..?” Asami whispered, her voice failing her. Again the Avatar nibbled on her ear with a taken and captivating motion. She was so suave, more than sensual and wholly in touch with Asami’s body and wants. “Korra...”

“ _I_ say it’s okay, baby... C’mon,” Korra enticed her again. “You’ve got me so riled up, it’s only fair. And I know you’re feeling the same way.”

“I only usually feel like this with nice girls,” Asami feigned a dominant reply, but Korra saw right through her retort; it was pathetic to think she could get away from what she deeply wanted now. She’d excited Korra too much and the playful stripper had not only her hands but her entire body at the will of her desire.

Their lips drifted closely again. The dance had gone completely awry and now they were just flirting about the idea of fucking – it didn’t even occur to them where they were but Korra’s body was still moving to the music lulling in the background. And it came to Asami that yes, there was music playing but she could not bother to hear any of it – all there was to her senses was Korra. Korra, Korra, Korra. Her body was railed against Asami, her legs pinning her dressed body to the sofa and her hands clamped around her wrist pulling her to touch her cock. She knew the Omega wanted it, the trembling twitches of her desperate fingers and the palpable sweat littering her almost terrified scent told Korra exactly what she wanted.

“Are you sure we should be doing this... You’re a dancer,” Asami panted, Korra still taunting her with her mouth agape so close to her own but not relenting her lips.

“And this dancer knows you want her to take her bottoms off and show you her cock, right?” She was a demon at this point; Asami’s fingers clawed between her amazing muscles and the hem of her thong now held out by the length of her member. “Let me out, Asami...”

The slight plea in Korra’s voice was enough to shatter any self-control left in Asami. “Please... please let it out, _Korra_.” Was Asami’s ultimate response, her body almost cowering as the Avatar took her hands back and pulled at the knots that held her bikini tong together and before Asami could close her eyes and contain herself, she saw the incredible length of Korra’s beautiful cock fully formed and laying bare before her. It was a given, Asami’s sex was burning to take it, she wanted it more than anything – inside her head, her thoughts were totally clouded with images of the Alpha giving into urges and stripping Asami bear to rut her on the sofa. She was mentally begging for Korra, her body just lagging in her request and slick soaking her lower folds within her underwear. Without asking, but with her hand still on her clutch, Asami had to feel the Alpha’s member. Korra’s eyes were wide and dilated, still pinning the Omega to the couch as she danced over her body moreover.

When she felt fingers grip around her, the Avatar moaned a little. “Thought so... You must want me bad, huh?”

“ _Yes, I do_ ,” Asami whispered, her chest pressing against Korra’s as she indulgently felt her cock and imagined how amazing she would feel buried inside of her and mating her. They could do it, the sofa was accommodating and the room was empty, but Asami still realised where they were regardless of how much she would beg for it. But maybe there was a chance. Korra had said she did not do this often – did she want Asami? Had she sensed her on that stage?

“You don’t know what you want...”

Asami shot back at her as soon as she was prepared to get away from her. “Yes I do... I want the Avatar...”

Korra was hopeless and did not see it coming. Even still with her member in Asami’s hands, the steam bubbling from them with the heat approaching mad levels Asami darted forward as Korra shifted over her, dancing with her cock fully formed and dancing with her. Asami stole her lips in a desperate kiss and suddenly the world went into shock around the Alpha and the Omega both. Glacial blue eyes almost popped before Korra struggled but melted into the kiss. Her body reviled it at first but when she took in the scent and the want and the feeling of Asami’s body around her own and her hand gripping her cock wanting, Korra couldn’t help but totally fall for it.

“I’m sorry...” Asami winced when the kiss was over. Korra stepped back and reached for her robe hauled over the vanity. What had she done? Touching the dancer was one thing but she had totally let her feelings and her wants of her overbear her senses and she had broken their contract for sure. “I’m so sorry...” She almost wept.

Korra spun around in a flash and was looming over Asami just as quickly, her lips colliding with the Omega’s and her arms coming around her like a warden. The Omega was just as stunned as Korra had been but the world and the doubt soon melted away all over again as she tasted the slick and hot fire of Korra’s kiss. Her lips tasted like muted cinnamon with the freshness of a citrus laid over it. Asami’s legs went limp, but one had to trail up the length of Korra’s as they indulged in even more of a lucid and explorative kiss. Asami’s hands found the knots in Korra’s hair and she could feel the Alpha’s cock still against the hem of her dress. She wanted to take it, wanted it more than she had wanted anything – its length and shape completely consumed her desire as the slick continued to line the length of her sex, begging for the cock of the Alpha to mate her.

As much as she did want it, the Alpha had to return, her duty fulfilled but a smile plastered across her goofy face now her sex appeal had died a little bit.

Asami looked deeply confused.

“Nice girls, huh?” She was sniggering as Asami’s hands came to hold her again. “Always the nice girls?” There was a telling silence between them during which Asami came to the realisation of just how wet Korra had made her during the dance, but there was no going back now – she only wanted more, and she knew Korra could tell by the look on her innocent face and the depth of her scent wafting around them both. Korra came closer again to her and held her mouth agape again, denying the Omega another kiss.

“I want you... I don’t care how much it would cost me. I don’t care how much this has cost me,” Asami begged of her, but Korra was holding her much more tenderly now and the Omega could only fall for her sense of wanting and ownership trickling into Korra’s musk.

“This one doesn’t cost you anything, baby... Except...”

“I’ll do,” Asami whimpered like a puppy, her knees wobbling and threatening to make her faint. “I’ll do anything,” she shuddered before retreating into herself before; once again her sex intervened in her thoughts and spoke for her. “No one’s made me this wet before, _Korra_ ,” it was opulent, but the Omega loved saying the dancer’s name.

“So _needy_ , aren’t you?” Korra asked tauntingly, her lips still a hair’s width from the Omega’s as she withheld her love and warmth.

“Sorry...”

Just as before, Korra dragged her lips to Asami’s ears, opening her robe and give Asami another chance, guiding her hand down to her cock just as she felt herself swelling at the base. If the Alpha didn’t stop now she knew she’d be unable to control her own want for the willing Asami. “Don’t be baby... Look how excited you're making me.” Asami gasped when she felt the size of Korra’s bulge and the length of her cock again, her throat forcing a moan to escape that told Korra all she needed to know.

“How long are you in town for?” Asami was desperate to know as much as she was desperate to feel more of the Alpha.

“I haven’t made my mind up yet,” Korra told her, kissing the angle of her jawline. “But maybe we can find out.”

“Where?”

“Leave your address at the door... I don’t usually make house calls but I got a feeling I’ll make an exception this time, _Asami_.” Hearing her name back with the low rumble of hunger from the dancer made Asami yearn for her, all the more when she took her hand back. All she wanted now was Korra; she could tell how much havoc the stripper had wreaked upon her.

Praying as she left the room and rejoined her entourage with a pen in her mouth and a slip of paper ready to be marked, Asami wondered what on earth she’d just let loose. Lin looked at her with keen and proud eyes as they made their way for the door. Asami left the slip of paper with the woman on the door and breathed out her apprehension as she saw the time; it was incredibly late but she didn’t care anymore. The striking blue of the Avatar’s eyes imprinted themselves into her brain and told her they wouldn’t leave for the moment. Asami clutched her thighs together as she thought of the shape of Korra in her hands again. “How much did it cost you, ‘Sami?” Lin was asking her.

“I don’t know yet... I guess I’ll find out in the morning,” she lied explicitly, the crook of a smile creeping across her excited face.


	3. Chapter 3

She struggled through the day – thoughts of the Avatar with those amazing eyes dominating her thoughts in a way Asami secretly wished would mirror her body through the dulcet communications of board and investors meetings. Every time someone asked for her by name, Asami would find herself swirling in the pits of imagination only to be snatched from Korra’s embrace and dragged back to the waking interior of her company’s conference room.

Future Industries worked in technology, and a massive part of that conglomerate umbrella rested automobiles and even aviation. They were market leaders, and Asami owed her position mostly to her genius brain and more than a little of her own father’s influence. Hiroshi sat opposite her always, each of them on one end of the massively long table seated entirely by the middlemen and inner managers of Sato’s technological empire. The fact that the man had gifted his Omega daughter the entire automobile division of the company when she turned eighteen had always steered heads but nepotism was hardly something to blemish the esteemed status of Hiroshi Sato. The only mind that did not entirely adore the emperor was Asami herself.

“You seem... distracted, this morning, Asami,” Hiroshi questioned her as they reconvened following a break for a quick brunch.

Her father’s hand around her upper arm only did worse to sour her opinion of his not only strict but condescending demeanour. There was a love she bore for him, of course, but Asami could never gel properly with his uptight and traditional sense of fatherly chivalry and had never been about to see the good in it since her eighteenth birthday. His gift of almost half of the worth of Future Industries had elated her back then, but in the further seven years since she had been made a divisional CEO, Asami had felt her passions depart so further from her father’s desire. And in turn, all she began to feel in her life from him was something between love and regret. The intensity of his eyes scorned her a little and made her feel the tiniest pang of guilt for what had happened the previous night.

If Hiroshi so desired, he could probably smell it on her; the delight, the passion for the dancer, even Korra herself. In her bed it had been all Asami could intake as she slept that night. It was as if Korra was laying with her, totally naked with her cock tormenting the Omega. Some slight glint in the reflection of his circular glasses made Asami suspect that he smelled it on her.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” she lied; after her encounter with the Avatar, she had slept more soundly since before her previous relationship. “You know, father... Things on my mind.” So she only half lied, but the twitch of his hairy lip told her maybe he was not convinced.

Hiroshi Sato had the intuition of a detective and the gaze of the most powerful Alpha Asami had ever seen; it only did more to make her perturbed by him.

“Well,” he spoke direly. “Try to come back from it, please. Do you have your notes ready for the pitch?” He asked, moving swiftly on.

“Yes, father,” Asami told him, the tones of an eight-year-old reinforcing her meek response. “Everything’s ready just as you asked me. Do you think the investors will be on board for the new model?” She was feigning being curious for the there was only one thought dominating Asami’s mind; she was far away from the tower of Future Industries and still, the Omega wondered if her father could tell it on her darling and meek face.

Hiroshi’s look changed yet again, the reflection of his daughter moving from the panes of his dire glasses as he looked into the conference room. “I trust that Red Lotus will go for a slice of the pie, dear. And Blackstone always likes what we bring to the table – let’s see if you have what they want.” This was what he always did to her. Asami seethed in place as he left the conversation so abruptly with the jacket of his suit coming apart while the door opened. “Gentlemen,” he announced to the gathered suits. “If you will, Miss Sato will now unveil our new line of automobiles to you. It would do me and Future Industries a great honour if you would hear her proposal.”

 _Miss Sato_ , not ‘my daughter. _Her proposal_ , not ‘our proposal’. Asami gritted her teeth and almost clenched her fists to the point of bleeding for contempt for his distant demeanour. What had she ever done to earn this exile from his good graces? He had given her everything she’d had and worked for in life, and he would never once owe his love or companionship to anything she did for him – and this was _for_ him. He owned her division, owned her status, owned her licenses.

Hiroshi Sato owned his daughter.

The whole carnival that was the pitch had Asami almost sweating. She could feel her father’s inquisitive stare totally suppressing her like it always did – he wanted her to make the sale and he wanted it as she had always done it. Every single line of four-wheeled and two-wheeled machines had taken off like rockets both commercially and within the tight-knit group of investors. Hiroshi had made millions and stocks in Future Industries had soared every single time. Asami had proven herself, again and again, to be something of a cash cow for her father, and while he had made millions time and time again, Asami had felt the generosity trickle down at a pace she felt lacking in. It was lucky money meant very little to her, but still, she worked her lips and vexed her mind for different models of cars year after year.

Heads were nodding the whole while she spoke, belaboured as she was reading the notes from her tablet with a faux sense of loyalty to what she was saying. It seemed to last a lifetime as she stood before them all. Models came to the table by teamsters that were decidedly not part of her design team but Hiroshi’s own staffers. Asami didn’t let her vindictive thoughts creep into her stare as she focused on some of the investors over a video link and gathered around the table, but most importantly her father at the head of the table in a seat purposefully larger than anyone’s at it. Instead, Asami thought to the dancer. Those amazing blue eyes staring at her in the dark and low light of the strip club stage worked their way into her vision – the whole club’s dark and pleasingly sleazy interior overwhelmed the white and orange-red of the Future Industries conference room and Asami imagined herself far away and twelve or fewer hours prior. As she continued to speak she could imagine the mood, the lighting, the pulse of the primal drums as the Avatar took the centre of the stage and had torches passed to her by almost nude Alphas. But their bodies were nowhere near as masterful and magnificent as the Avatar’s.

“As you can see by the shape of her body,” Asami was saying, denoting the appearance of the latest sports car on offer in the middle of the table. Her glance completely avoided Hiroshi now and she looked at only the walls, giving the illusion she was still speaking to the horde of men. “She’s quite the looker; we made sure that her body would evoke a specific response from prospective buyers and onlookers.”

While the words left her mouth, Asami looked down at the tablet for a moment, and when her vision returned, she could see Korra in the forefront of her perspective. Where Hiroshi used to be, Asami could see Korra on the table in the same bikini and thong she wore last night – she was crawling along the length of the table, her body sultry and almost swirling as she made a show of ever muscle for Asami and only Asami. Those magnificent eyes shot across the room only to meet and clash with the seafoam orbs of Asami’s eyes gazing longingly and with a need. Guiding Asami’s pitch to each movement of her chiselled back and impeccable arms crawling down the table, Korra reached her at the end, her lips coming to the Omega’s and forcing her legs to shut again.

The Omega sensed slick trickling yet again as it had done all night with thoughts of Korra controlling her mind.

_You want me, don’t you?_

“Yes...” Asami almost moaned.

“Sorry, Miss Sato?” One of the investors had piped up and asked her. She had not realised how audible her innermost desires had become; neither did Asami realise she had audibly released her ‘yes’ to the room. Hiroshi was staring at her.

Asami coughed. “I mean, yes, did you have a certain question you wanted to ask about her,” Sato continued; she could not stop referring to the car as ‘her’. Something in the back of her mind giggled her delight at what her daydreams were really seeing. The illusion broke for a moment when she could sweat she saw a smile creak on Hiroshi’s aged face.

“Well, Gentleman,” the olden conglomerate addressed the room. “I’ll give you time now to consider Asami’s pitch and I expect to hear from you very soon. One last note...” Asami took her seat again and folded up her notes into the moleskin book with her table on top, not disappointed but deeply wishing for once he would refer to her as his daughter in these meetings. “Thank you for ensuring that the stocks of Future Industries continue to rise...”

Finally, it was over – the only place Asami wanted to be was home, in her own apartment that she had acquired far from the Sato mansion estate with her own money made from the percentage she made from the cars she designed. There’d be more models she would need to make and pitch, but for now, as soon as she was released from the windowed board room, the only thing that made her smile was the buzz from her phone. She remembered she’d left her personal cell number along with her address for Korra at Feel Good.

The buzz in her bag rang out as she left the room and Asami could feel the always inquisitive glance of her father. He could watch her as she left.

New Contact (Avatar): Twenty mins, lobby, be ready for me.

Asami’s face lit up, her cheeks blushing red as well as her sex humming to her down below at the thought of seeing the dancer. The commanding nature of her text sent Asami into a waking haze, wholly consumed with thoughts about the Alpha; she already wanted to give herself up to the amazing woman. Hiroshi owned his daughter, but Asami wanted Korra to _really_ own her.

* * *

She raced back to the apartment, the cab taking much longer than she wanted (Future Industries had its own range of shuttle buses and private cars but Asami wanted neither after a morning and mid-afternoon filled with the stench and horrid vibes of the place) in getting her back to her apartment deep in the downtown jungle of Republic City. As she saw the unlit neon insignia of the orange half-cog of Future Industries disappear behind the large and concrete monstrosities that were the skyscrapers of its competition, Asami wondered a moment how different she would make it without her father.

He had left her the company in its entirety upon his departure from it but had almost made it abundant adamant in his silence that he would never leave its CEO’s chair while he still drew breath.

She arrived at the lobby to see an absence of Korra – it had been only fifteen minutes since her phone had buzzed and the stripper had made it clear she was not to be early. A part of Asami pined in disappointment that her ‘date’ had not been early, but at least it would give her a moment to change. She approached the doorman swiftly and with her phone still in her hand. Much to her dismay it still had not buzzed again; the one trickle of contact she’d had with the Avatar was all it would seem she would have until she’d be standing in her apartment with her scent enveloping her all over again. The thought of it enticed Asami as she pinged the elevator, and then impatient with its lack of rapid response to her. She rose with the thoughts of Korra again swirling around in her mind – the things she wanted to do with the Alpha could not manage to conjure up a coherent sentence in her thoughts. She pressed her thighs close together again for what must have been the hundredth time thinking about Korra; she could only sense and feel the memories of their bodies together on the sofa of the private room. She remembered the size and curves of Korra’s breasts and how they felt so almost fully exposed against her own fully dressed bodice. Then her mind wandered to her abdomen and how incredibly strapping her muscles were, the effects they were having on Asami’s body so obvious.

And then there was her cock.

The elevator arrived at the top floor with a ding that snapped Asami out of her new daydream before she could become obsessed and heated over Korra’s member; her fingernail had already drifted between her lips and teeth, while the fingers of her other hand hooked on the bottom hem of her suit jacket and tugged. She was already aroused, feeling the slick beading and building behind the cloister of her panties. Asami wanted to change, to get into something both casual and playful for when the Alpha arrived, her mind rifled through the obsessions she was now having about their rendezvous as her excitement hit the roof.

Was she really about to do this? Meet up with a stripper away from the club and indulge in impeccable fantasies she had been unable to follow through with the night before. The more she thought about seeing the Avatar again, the more she felt the need to clench her thighs.

It was a total system shock to her body when she rounded the corridor to her apartment and noticed a shape leaning against the white wall totally polar to its colour. The shape had darkened flesh and a stance that exhumed confidence and power – dressed in a light blue dress shirt with an opened collar, sleeves rolled up to the cuffs of their biceps showing a very familiar tattoo on the right arm. Asami knew it, but was totally flabbergasted by the rest of the outfit; the parted centre of the shirt with nothing underneath giving a window to the woman’s incredible chest and teasing the curves of supple breasts, as well as the sandy-cream pants with folded up cuffs. When Asami looked up she saw the front tails of coffee-coloured hair and the rest let loose down her back and over her shoulders. It was unmistakable that this was her, the Alpha. It was Korra

 _Top me, top me, top me_.

“You’re early,” Asami told her, trying to keep her mental and emotional fortitude in check as her body already began to deviate from her and run away with desire. The energy exhumed from Korra rattled her to her core; the Alpha bounced off of the wall and made her way to Asami with a smile on her face and a swagger in her step that could dominate Asami however the Alpha wanted. The musk coming from her exposed flesh only made Sato hungry for her to the point where she was starved over the Alpha. Her strong arms promised a grip that could bend Asami into submission.

“The man at the door gave me your room number as soon as I said you were expecting me... At least you didn’t make me wait long, baby,” Korra told her, her voice like a sodden and slick stick that stirred the Omega as their bodies came together. “Lookin’ cute... Work?”

“More like hard labour. I’d rather forget about it.”

“Hopefully I can help you with that...”

“Mm, I know you can, now that you’re here I already feel better,” Asami spoke from the heart, smitten with the visage of Korra now with her again. The Alpha was both intoxicating and infectious to her now; her influence so slick and sultry oozing out and covering Asami in it like a sweet bath. The thought of taking one with the Alpha, seeing and feeling her member again already making an impact on her mind. Asami’s key invaded the door and let them both into the private confines of her abode. “Spirits, I can’t wait to get out of these clothes and into something better.”

Korra’s glance became sly behind the Omega, sensing a very definite proposition on the twang of the scent coming her way. Those weren’t musings, those were a request, the way Asami’s body moved, the way she purposefully moved it; the Alpha’s core began to harden and she smelled what Asami wanted. It was an enticing and expectant plea from the Omega, evoking a want from the powerful stripper that came back in the form of a wet and following musk.

As soon as both were through the door, her hands were all over Asami.

The hardwood drifted shut and Korra almost pinned the Omega to the wall, her hands taking her and telling her she was hers now. There was no club, no work, no nothing but what they had arranged. There would be no transaction and no talk of price – Korra wanted this, wanted her as she wanted her in the like a predator on a doe, and the way Asami’s knees and legs buckled below her told the Alpha she was entirely with her for this display of her claim. Korra moved swiftly, taking Asami’s case and tossing it to the living space beyond them. She couldn’t give a fuck what the apartment looked like now, her senses were dialled in and all she wanted was Asami around her, driven wild on her aroma and completely triggered on her displays and requests. Her powerful arms closed in around the Omega, and suddenly Korra’s lips were on her neck, kissing her forcefully and giving her what she knew she wanted. This was exactly what the doe-eyed Omega wanted to the letter.

“ _Korra_ ,” Asami whimpered like a pup as Korra put her hands to her. “Spirits...”

“This is what you want right? I can smell it on you, baby,” Korra tormented her. Her strong hands were angelic on Asami’s form, holding her waist with claiming hands, holding her wrists and keeping them away. Her lips kissed the Omega’s neck, biting her flesh to mark her. Deep within and bubbling to the steamy surface, Korra was wild on thoughts of marking the Omega with her mouth and teeth. Asami winced at the biting but moaned completely into a willingness and a want. Her body shivered with a commitment to the Alpha; already she was willing to give herself over to her with body and mind. “You smell fucking incredible, Asami.”

“Kiss me, Korra... Kiss me quickly,” Asami begged, needing her now lover's lips on hers, her tongue in her desperate mouth totally agape with soaking and needy tongue. “Kiss me like I’m yours.”

Korra obliged her begging companion, giving her the kisses she asked for while letting her powerful hands explore her body. Asami was trembling to her touch, totally intimidated by the stud that was the Alpha – her hands were so strong, her grip to warm and stable over Asami’s body, and her lips were totally stupefying. They tasted like water, rushed with a twang of citrus that Asami could not place. Already she could feel her sex relenting and letting her grow wet with slick to line the way for the Alpha. Korra was not formed at all, her scent told Asami of patience while her hands gave into her body.

“Relax, Asami... you’re trembling.”

“I’m so hot for you, Korra... I want you.”

“I know, baby. Ease up for me,” Korra told her, kissing her again, her lips trickling down her chin and her jawline while her hands unbuttoned her suit jacket and then her blouse, exposing her breasts and bra completely while the incredible began to rise within the pained Asami. She exhaled the frustrations and pains of the day, forgetting everything about Hiroshi and indulging in Korra’s body on hers.

Korra was what she wanted, Korra was what she needed – an outlet for her strict and controlling parentage in the only space she could truly call hers, with a woman who hadn’t a clue about her last name or what it meant. She felt a hand come to her breasts, feeling her up as Korra kissed her collarbone, biting her there and forcing the Omega to release an indulgent moan. It was her middle finger to her father; giving herself over to an Alpha she wanted. Asami’s fingers came to Korra’s face, pulling her up to kiss her again; it was the most dominant movement the Omega could muster, just wanting to kiss the Alpha and feel her breath on her lips. Korra’s scent was on fire, lighting a loving and needing flame within. Feel Good Inc felt like a wet dream now, Asami could feel her sex releasing more slick to accommodate the Alpha as her haze swallowed her whole again. It was not her heat. She was far away from her cycle, but Korra was so new and fresh and such a revelation to her that Asami could not control just how much she wanted her. How much she wanted the Alpha _inside_ of her, mating her into an owned pup, her loving pet.

She could feel Korra’s tense fingers part her legs for her, tracing up the stockings covering her thigh as she kissed Asami’s lips again possessively as if she owned them. With her hand holding her supple leg, Korra split them wider, threatening to ride up her skirt. Asami knocked her forehead to Korra’s as she gasped after their kiss. Hot and wet strings of sticky residue kept them connected as Asami’s tongue flailed. The thumb of Korra’s free hand traced the corner of Asami’s lips.

“You want this?” Korra asked, gripping the Omega’s thigh and still toying with her mouth. Asami could only nod like a needy lynx. “How much do you want me, Asami? Tell me, baby.”

She released her lover’s mouth enough for Asami to gasp again a bated and aroused breath. The wetness of that arousal threatened to leave her stocking’s panties and trickle down to Korra’s hand. The thought of it made her pine, and embarrassed her to no end – she could tell Korra could smell her there, smell her sex now wet with wanting slick.

“You’re making me so wet, Korra... Please... I want you,” Asami begged, her lips wet and her mouth bereft of moisture. She craned her neck, longing badly for Korra again but she didn’t want just her lover’s lips now she wanted much, much more.

Her hand was encroaching upwards with a tender grip and grace the closer it got under Asami’s skirt. The Alpha’s body pressed closer to the Omega’s frame, really pinning her against the wall – a desperate hand darted for the doorknob and the lock underneath it as Asami felt Korra’s fingers travelling further up the stockings of her thigh. They found the straps of her garters as the click of the lock sealed them into the apartment and Asami drowned on Korra’s kiss again, her hands stuck to strong and broad shoulders as her body became a prisoner of the Alpha’s machinations and desires. The more Korra touched her the more Asami forgot of her day and the outer world – the neon half-cog of Future Industries or the stench of capitalism could not be further from her mind with Korra holding her against the wall and refusing to let her go. It was exactly what the Omega wanted as she panted and whimpered again into the muffling gag of Korra’s opened and dominant mouth. As her fingers arrived at the slick and soaked lining of Asami’s underwear the Alpha let a visceral and muted growl rumble in the chords of her throat into Asami’s mouth. It was a primal and animalistic tell with one command racing into Asami’s head.

_Get them off._

Asami hiked up her skirt with Korra’s hands essentially doing it for her, removing her panties and letting them fall down to her ankles as quickly as possible and colliding her lips with Korra’s again in such a powerful display. Her body was open to the Alpha and now there was nothing stopping them. The silence between them was perfect and palpable. With her panties away, the slick fully sodomised Asami’s sex, pooling around her arousal as Korra’s fingers came determined to meet it. Her fingers were so welcome, Asami’s scent spilt from her with an overwhelming texture of need and wants to feel Korra around her – the Omega’s thigh and leg rode up Korra’s (firmly planted onto the floor to hold them both up and Asami firmly to the wall where the Alpha wanted her) to feel between her legs. As expected and wanted, she felt a firm bulge in the clutch of Korra’s pants, not as sizeable as she had been last night, but the familiar memory of that cock within drove Asami to breaking point

“Touch me Korra... Please don’t make me wait anymore. I want you in me...”

Korra kissed her jawline, teasing her while her fingertips traced the very willing and blooming folds of her entrance. She was so wet, so wanting that her sex was almost throbbing to be penetrated, and her body needing to be mated. But Korra was not only dominant and intimidating; she was breathtakingly patient and knew exactly how to handle Asami already. She could anticipate how to touch her.

“Don’t worry, Asami,” she kissed her jaw again, her fingers driving the Omega wild with how the traced her entrance, coaxing her arousal all over her hand. “I’ll be in you soon, baby... As soon as you’re ready for me...”

Asami wanted to protest, but Korra took her breath away, not giving her the chance to beg for her cock instead. Korra’s fingers passed between her lower lips and found her entrance soaked with slick. She took her chance and claimed Asami for herself against the wall as her fingers penetrated her with a soft press and began to explore her sex within.

The Omega almost bit her tongue, her body coiling and screaming at her as she felt the Alpha’s fingers burying themselves within her. Her arms darted for Korra, the Alpha let her go enough for her to cling to her closely. Asami was already weak and panting as she felt the Alpha enter her again – Korra could tell by the close inspection of her lover’s scent that this would not take long at all. Asami was so wound up and weak for her she was already close enough with all the foreplay and sensual touching. Perhaps the Alpha had worked her up too much and overdone it, but the intoxicating sensation of her aroma made Korra only all the more pleased and proud of the hold she had on Asami. She kissed her closely, first at her cheek and then on her lips as Asami rode her body, bucking her hips into the Alpha’s fingers and grinding on them. She really did want her that much, and Korra couldn’t help but smile as she coaxed and stroked the inside of her lover’s sex. The arousal pooled all over her expert and perfectly-timed fingers – the closer she rubbed Asami’s folds, the more the Omega whimpered as she ran along the rope of desire. Asami reached for her free hand, demanding to hold it for comfort but when Korra relented and held her to the wall, Asami took her fingers into her mouth and slathered them with her tongue.

“Wow, you really need this,” Korra breathed, seeing Asami insatiably nod as her only response the more she bucked her hips into Korra’s touch. If it were up to the Omega, she’d be riding her Alpha’s cock instead the whole while.

“You feel so good, Asami...” Korra whispered into her ear to drive her more, overbearing the Omega with her own scent echoed back with Korra’s blended into the mix. “I love how wet you are for me,” and she was right – Asami was only wet for her, her desire pooling from her sex and slicking up her entrance for the hopeful prospect for a cock to mate her. Her body trembled, shuddered and her eyes began to roll as Korra bit into her neck again. The overwhelming almost suffocation on her lover’s scent sent her completely spiralling without hope.

As she lost total control of herself Asami could feel her climax inescapable. Korra’s fingers curled up and into her grooves until she tensed her thighs tightly around the hand and rode her orgasm as it found it. As a wash of added slick, Asami felt it banking within her until it became unleashed and she screamed aloud with Korra huddled close. “Good girl, good girl,” Korra knew to call her just by the smell of her. So much of Asami’s inner deviant came rushing out with her climax, soiling Korra’s fingers as they stirred her wetness until the end. Asami bucked her hips close to Korra’s centre and pushed against her strength – she wanted to feel the outline of the cock against her sex as she found the end of her rope.

When she was done she looked at Korra was love-drunk eyes that reflected back the striking blue gazing into her very soul with needy hands gripping Korra’s collar. This was not the end, it could not be. Asami demanded there be more, with her famished eyes she told Korra she needed it again, needed it bigger.

“Want... your... _cock._ ”

Korra smiled with incredible glee and kissed the Omega’s lips with the elation of a willing Alpha, ready to claim what she wanted in the woman. “Good,” she told Asami, her cock throbbing in the confines of her trousers, now pressed against a wet pussy. “Because now I _have_ to fuck you...”


	4. Chapter 4

The door to her bedroom didn’t stand a chance – Asami held on for dear life around Korra’s amazing body. Her arms were roped around the Alpha’s shoulders, her hands tied in a strong grasp all while the Alpha held her bottom and hoisted her around her waist. Asami’s legs had snaked around her core and wrapped together until she had been clambering around and up Korra like a climbing frame. The whole time she took Asami’s mouth for her own, kissing her sweetly and with possession now that the Omega was completely content in handing over to the safe and secure dancer. Her embrace was exactly what Asami wanted, what she knew her body needed at this moment with Korra around her.

Korra knew it too, could sense it and smell it on Asami, the desire falling from her as their bodies collided and she carried the whimpering Omega to the bedroom. It was not Heat, not at all, but Korra still found something to excite herself on as she drank all of Asami’s aroma, her cock throbbing in the confines of her trousers.

If Asami could reach, the Alpha was in no doubt that she would attempt to snap off the buckle and the zipper, to get them off of the Alpha as she had ordered the Omega’s panties in the entrance hall. There was a hunger in the Omega that Korra was totally elated at. She nipped at Asami’s lower lip as she felt the Omega trembling in her arms – it was not nerves, it was a dire need to have the Alpha inside of her and as quick as she could manage. Her need had finished simmering and now Asami was bubbling with an intense desire to feel Korra not around her but within her. It had been a not-so-secret desire that had been in her body since Korra had first gawked at her from the stage.

And now the Alpha wanted her too.

Korra’s cock brimmed within her pants, bulging with a ferocity for the Omega that she was surprised at. Of course, she could anticipate and entice the needy and meek Asami, but now Korra felt the stipulations of her want burning within. Asami’s sex was calling to her, the wetness of her slick still staining Korra’s fingers and demanding she have more of her. It was not possession, nothing of claimant, but Korra felt the need to mate Asami, her body was already more than begging for it.

That tone in her scent tantalised the eager and powerful Alpha; she sensed the longing coming from Asami in waves, entering her nostrils and doing things to her mind. The poor thing wanted her so bad, and Korra wanted her, wanted to be _inside_ her.

Asami broke from her the kiss positively gasping for air, needing it after having Korra take her mouth for so long and so wonderfully. She looked rougher now, Korra’s fingers had knotted and torn up her hair and made the woman look almost dishevelled just from pinning her to the other walls and kneading her sex with her fingers to the point of orgasm. The trace elements of that climax were still plastered on Asami’s face and now her look only made Korra all the warmer. Her lipstick had been smeared from the kisses and Asami’s face was so willing to please, falling into her true role so quickly for Korra – it was only here that the Alpha realised the effect she was having on the Omega. Calling her a ‘good girl’ had had such an adverse effect on the darling Omega it had submerged her into an estimated submissive space Korra thought. And she loved it.

“Want you, Korra... I want you so bad,” Asami was moaning, her hand outright leaving her shoulders and reaching so desperately for her cock down below Korra almost huffed into a claiming feud with her inhibitions. Asami was riling her up, making her both incredibly erect and wanting to penetrate her, but as she smelled the total willingness of the Omega, Korra began to wander in her thoughts. “Please, Korra... Please _fuck_ me.”

“Don’t worry baby,” Korra told her with strength in her words and a lingering desire on the tip of her tongue.

She threw the Omega to the bed, Asami’s skirt still riding up over her haunches and now over her superbly round bottom that tantalised the Alpha as she moved. She was outright trying to entice Korra further, but without her Heat, she was lost, and the Alpha still held all control over Asami. Korra snapped the buckle of her trousers and left them hanging, knowing that Asami would crawl over the bedsheets to her to relieve her of her pants and let her cock feel the air. At the same time, Korra reached over her head for the back of her blue shirt and lifted it over and off of her as if it was nothing. Her muscles flexed to the eager and smitten Omega down below – Asami’s eyes were far more than captivated now she was held prisoner by Korra’s incredible body and the musk oozing off of her to choke-hold the Omega. With fumbling fingers, she tried to unhinge the zipper but struggled. Korra’s lips came to hers again and she took Asami in a bold and taken kiss, holding her attention and her gaze to help her hands focus on what her mouth and her sex so obviously wanted. Finally, with the snap of the zipper at its base, Asami’s needing hands reached inside the cushioned fabric of boxer briefs and found the hard mound that was Korra’s cock.

Oh, how Asami had missed it. In her mind, she couldn’t tell how she had lasted without it now.

“Korra... Spirits...”

“You got me, Asami,” Korra told her, their lips lingering a moment longer in a dry exchange with Asami’s eyes so dilated. “I’ll be in you soon, baby... Get on your back for me. I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

“I don’t want to wait for you...” Asami perfectly begged her with passive and wanting eyes. “I want you _now._ ”

Korra kissed her again, her hand coming to hold her own cock and stroke just a little in a twitch of opulent indulgence. Having an Omega like this, so willing already, her obedience nearly assured; it made Korra incredibly sensitive, and her cock was already throbbing to the touch. Her thumb traced the corner of the Omega’s lips and once more smeared the rouge to make her look sodden. The Alpha felt a tingle all the way up and down her spine as she looked at Asami’s gaping mouth and thought. No. She wanted Asami on her back, an Alpha in the middle of what had now become a hunt. Could Asami be her willing prey? Would she relent this early on? Korra felt a surprising pounding ringing in her chest.

It had been some time since she’d been through this dance, but the rust was nonexistent. With Asami, it felt like the most natural thing in the world and both the sensitivity and the response from her cock was a positive echo of her intoxicated mind. Asami’s scent was almost like her drug already, its intensity a fever dream that Korra wanted to ride out to the very end as if on the seat of a two-wheeled hotrod. Asami was her hot rod, and Korra the same to the serving Omega.

Asami pouted a moment, her desire and need flaming her body but relented and lay back, her legs parted with her skirt no longer constricting her and letting her hold them into the air. Korra’s chest heaved a little and her cock throbbed powerfully out of the prison and over the brim of her butch boy shorts.

She dropped them completely within a moment, laying on her front along the bed to reach Asami, who was also desperate to undress before Korra. Quickly as Korra arrived between her thighs she peeled off her skirt as fast she could. She sensed pleasure in how Korra kissed her ankle, deliberately avoiding her feet and slightly tickling her. The Omega continued, shaking off her jacket and blouse before Korra could rake her kisses to her knees and Asami could feel the fierce scent washing over her. The Alpha’s hand wandered upward, with claiming hands to grope the centre of Asami and feel the warmth of her soft and tender bosom as she removed her bra. Before long the only thing that clothed her now was her stockings and garter belt. She had not worn them specifically for Korra but now was so thankful the Alpha could feel and touch her body while she was wearing them for her. Korra rested her cheek against the supple softness of the Omega’s thigh, taking in another large waft of her delicate and pristine scent as if to get high from it; instinctively after that Asami laced her free leg over the strong muscle of Korra’s back and reached down to feel her hair.

It seemed she had forgotten she was the prey, and this was the hunt. Korra’s overwhelming ferocity and the owning musk of her own scent invaded Asami and made her legs weak all around the Alpha. Korra’s grip on her legs tightened as she moved up some more – as she felt the movement below her, Asami clenched her thighs with the moment close at hand where she would feel Korra again. It was a mistake.

She could hear Korra’s voice both in the room and in her mind through the smell of the powerful and naked Alpha. It was as if her back kite tattoo was speaking to her, moving from her body to float above them.

“Open. Your. Legs.”

Asami did as she was told; the familiar sensation of being ordered having such a different effect on her body than it usually did. Instead of recoiling and begging to rebel, to Korra she immediately complied and lent control of her thighs to Korra’s incredible grip.

“Good girl,” Korra rewarded her, and some part of Asami’s brain made her entire form both proud and happy with the response. She was almost setting in to relax within the softness of the sheets, her legs widely separated and Korra holding her entire lower half in controlling guidance before her world was shattered at the feeling of the Alpha at her sex. She could feel it, imagine it, in her third eye see it as she felt the air tell her Korra had licked her lips and bit them. “Moan for me, baby,” Korra told her in a subtle and erotic whisper and Asami’s form melted into her embrace.

The sensation of the Alpha’s tongue slipping along the slit of her entrance made Asami see stars almost instantly. The feeling numbed her legs and her slick came all the faster, bathing Korra’s tongue and lips in it as she drank and lapped at the sex in front of her. She could feel Asami’s pleasure in the repetition of her name almost just as quickly as she began to dote on her lover. Asami’s hips bucked into her mouth, demanding and pleading for more – Korra had to calm her down, exhuming more pleasant waves of gorgeous musk and holding the top of her navel to console the shaking Omega. It was already too good and too quickly. Asami’s toes were writhing in the heat of the exchange and she gripped the bedsheets with desperate hands. Korra’s cock felt the brunt of her hunt, throbbing under her core and demanding it be within the Omega sooner rather than later but the Alpha was far too calculating to give into even her own machinations and need for the Omega. She reached for her length and held herself tightly, all the while suckling down between Asami’s folds and taking in all of her sex, as much as she could get to.

With an expert and eager tongue, she found Asami’s beading clitoris, out of its hood and fully formed as Korra’s cock could be. Although only Korra’s could extend into a fully formed length; only she was capable out of the two of them to brandish her member to sheathe inside of the Omega. Asami called her name again, trembling to the call as it only made Korra all the more zealous to eat her out, slipping her tongue behind and between blooming folds like the petals of an indulgent flower.

“Oh my... _Spirits_ , Korra... You’re so good...” The Omega whimpered, her libido and arousal now stretched to its length, a length that Korra was now working her way down to force yet another orgasm from the darling beneath her and at the end of her tongue.

“Asami...” Korra struggled, letting go of stroking her own cock a moment and holding Asami’s thighs like handlebars. She hoisted her up in a swift and taken motion. Asami shrieked a little at the moment as Korra took her for herself and indulged her tongue deeper. She penetrated Asami again and began to lap at her inner sex, ingesting all she could of the sweet slick that was the Omega’s nectar. “Taste so _good_.”

“More... Korra... I want more,” Asami spoke again, her face buried in her pillows. “ _Give me your cock, Korra!_ ” She begged again.

Korra snarled into her sex, her lips tasting still and her jaw becoming more than a little feral as she gave in to her inner desire. Any further and she’d want to rut – the thought of it had to remain locked away to Korra, even if Asami would want it so soon. The effect the Omega had on the Alpha was fantastic, beyond normal – as Korra continued to pleasure her with her mouth, she almost became fearful of it. Without realising, holding Asami’s lower half and her sex close, she didn’t refrain and Asami screamed out in ecstasy.

Her fingers came both tightly and needing into Korra’s hair, pushing against her head with the butt of her palm a moment when Korra couldn’t and wouldn’t relent. “Korra I’m _coming_!” She heard Asami crying out, her thighs wobbling like gelatine in her grasp. It was still too late, Korra took her lips away for a single second and bit into the tender plump of Asami’s thigh, not drawing blood or marking her a bit, but making her know how hungry she’d made the stud of an Alpha. The need in Korra’s bones was bleeding into her entire being and as Asami reached a subsequent orgasm within her hold the Alpha decided she’d won her hunt and now could feast on the spoils.

She raked her nails down the underneath of Asami’s rear and snarled again like the Alpha she was. With swift and strong movements she loomed over the still willing and yet reeling Omega with one want now, one agenda. They shared it too.

“Fuck me, Korra.”

“ _Yes_ ,” the Alpha almost growled back, straddling close to her prey and pushing her cock to the soaking space between her thighs. 

She was face to face with the Omega again, flashes of relationships whole worlds away only coming across Korra’s consumed mind for a moment as Asami looked at her, really looked at her. She hadn’t cared that Korra was a dancer, not one bit since the room last night and not once at all in the apartment. Typically Korra found control with her career choice and her lovers – Omegas never seemed to want her this badly and if they did it was a fleeting thing. Asami’s scent told her otherwise, told her that longing and this incredible lusting was not just fleeting, but something within the Omega was crying out and yearning for an influence such as Korra. It broke her consumed mind for a moment and their eyes locked properly for the first time since the stage. Those striking glacial blue eyes struck the seafoam orbs staring back at her and Asami’s smeared mouth crooked a beautiful smile. Korra felt her warmth as she held the Omega so close to her chest and slid her hand between their slotted legs.

“Relax, baby...” Korra pulled her again, holding her cock at its base and guiding her in all the way. She felt the slick of Asami’s entrance and after that everything felt warmer than ever with a comfort Korra needed above all else.

The pheromones hit Korra like a train. She was riding her bike, the engine purring underneath her until she realised where she was, and that Asami beneath her was almost crying she was wincing and whimpering so much. Korra relaxed and took her time, desperate not to hurt Asami beneath her – despite the touch of her fingers and forewarning with her tongue, Asami was still surprisingly hesitant to receive her. As Korra kissed her cheek, all of it disappeared and the Alpha found herself within the Omega after a moment. She smelled so good, Korra thought unable to escape the enveloping embrace of her lover’s scent. The deeper she found herself entering the Omega, the more of a relaxing haze and blissful dark she could sense cloud around Asami, lulling her into an amazing pseudo-heat and a beautiful euphoria. Korra felt it too, all around her as sharp as the texture of Asami’s sex around her member. She was so soft, so incredibly wet and so willing with every encroach.

“Don’t...” Asami kissed the Alpha with a high need for her. Korra’s hands held her up, forcing Asami to lean up to meet her lips with a fervour. “Don’t slow down...” She was begging the Alpha. “I want you so bad, Korra... I need you...”

The willingness, the desire, every repetition of those words – _I want you... I need you... Fuck me_. Asami’s voice rounded in Korra’s head as if it would never stop as she entered the Omega again, filling her with her shape and holding her closer still.

Every touch and every kiss was a blow to the Omega; the penetration of her lover’s cock within her calmly becoming all she wanted at all. Her blue eyes became beacons in the room, the only thing Asami could hone in on between moans and the closing of her eyes. She rocked her head back as she bucked her hips forward with a coaxing calm that had been there before. Korra soothed her racing need, trying to keep pace with her, with her cock. Asami’s sex gripped to her, straining the Alpha into another snarl, almost a growl with the need she had before. The temperature between them raced away from them uncontrollably as Asami’s body begged for more.

“Please don’t stop...” Asami petitioned again, her nails coming sharply for Korra’s back. She dragged them down the length of her lover’s body and forced the Alpha to snarl once more. The sensation and the pain was electricity to her body as she cocked her hips forward with a harsh force behind them.

A strong arm roped under Asami’s leg and held it up to her chest so Korra could hit her deeper. The Omega’s expression was overrun; she held her lips tight shut with an aiding hand but Korra needed it gone to kiss her again. A blush developed over the Omega and Asami was lost in her lust.

“You feel so good... Korra... Spirits.”

The Alpha was surprisingly silent, resolute to maintain her cool until Asami’s hands came down her front this time. She held her proud neck and then trailed her hands down the full frame of the dominant Alpha. She found her supple breasts soft against a wall of muscle, and then her familiar abdomen. Korra lost that cool, her teeth destined for Asami’s throat as a growl left her lips. The heat now was unimaginable and Asami was helpless to Korra’s dissolving mercy. They could not be far away now.

When Korra’s teeth came fully bore from her respectful mouth, Asami felt a sudden rush and a familiar constriction within her body. The Omega cried out just as Korra bit her deeply (still not enough to draw blood or mark but it was enough to make the Omega come once again) and the Alpha twitched within her feeling her walls clamp around her length. Was this it? Korra felt weak within. She focused her thoughts and snarled biting Asami. But it was futile. Asami’s hands came around her perky yet tense rear and she huffed on her scent once more like an addict for it. Korra felt nothing to hold her back and Asami’s soaked sex tantalised her.

“Come inside me...” Asami begged.

Korra struggled. “I... can’t...” She forced and took her hips back as Asami trembled beneath her. She would not risk it, even if Asami wasn't close to Heat.

It was fast and violent, pent up seed spilling from the tip of Korra’s cock into the sheets of the bed all at once as she held onto Asami’s body for her own. She was still biting her, consciously trying not to give in to her need so soon. She didn’t want to mark her, didn’t want to do anything that either of them couldn’t walk away from at all. She came into the covers and felt her body writhe at the same time as the Omega’s. The burning want to fill Asami up with her seed dominated her mind like a reeking regret but Korra couldn’t bring herself to it yet. Keeping herself sane she repressed it all until she peaked and fell into the bed next to the Omega.

For the first time since they’d gotten through the door, their bodies were not pressed together and Asami rejected the coldness.

“Heh... Sorry... I, uh...” Korra tried, looking down at the stain in the sheets and feeling embarrassed enough to cover her face.

This was the real her, wasn’t it? A somewhat shy and reserved Alpha who banked on her feelings more than her over-abundant sex appeal in the thick of things. Asami leaned up and over to see the Alpha and her mind was hitched completely. Her blush intensified as she looked at Korra’s darker and naked form. She was utterly gorgeous like this; she was everything Asami wanted in a woman and in an Alpha.

There was no way she’d let her leave now.

Her hand came to brush the Alpha’s hair, pheromones still thick and palpable the air between them. She wanted to compliment Korra’s performance, to tell her how incredible she was and now how beautiful Asami saw her as, but nothing came to her lips and her scent did the job for her. Korra rewarded her with striking blue eyes again. They both wanted to talk but couldn’t.

Korra moved in the mess of sheets and sat up as Asami had. There was a beat for them to recover until suddenly Korra was kissing her all over again, hands coming to her cheeks possessively and lovingly. Asami held the hands holding her, almost crying into the kiss. As much as she had adored the ones before, all the attention they had exchanged the last night, this one was one Asami never wanted to leave her mind. This was a first – this was a real kiss.

When they broke it, both were smiling and laughing at the other. Korra’s desire peaked again and she gave Asami’s mouth another cute peck, wanting to give her all the more.

“Now I really hope this wasn’t just a booty call... You’ve done it now, baby.”

Asami beamed, shaking her hand like a well-serviced pup or an excited infant, she continued to hold Korra’s hands on her jawline, wanting them already to belong there after just one mate. She didn’t care how fast it was, this was euphoria and want unlike she’d felt before. Mako felt like a drunken night, Korra was _real_ for her.

“Stay with me, Korra... If you want to...”

“Yes... Yes, I do,” Korra answered almost immediately, cancelling any other fruitless plans she might have otherwise had. She closed her eyes and gave Asami another doting kiss as their hormones and scents danced in the air in perfect harmony. “What should we do?”

Asami licked her lover’s teeth playfully, content in nakedness. “Let’s go out... I don’t care where I just want to go with you... Date me, Korra... I know a place uptown if you’re hungry.”

Korra laughed. “I’m always hungry, baby...” She had a dorky nature aside from all of it, no doubt scared to show.

“Perfect,” Asami whispered, still playfully with her hands perched perfectly between her thighs even more like a pup.

“Do you have a bike helmet?” Korra asked her, and Asami didn’t care why. She nodded obediently and fished for yet another kissed as she swam in the pleasure of having Korra’s caring and strong hands on her body. “Then let’s go. I’m driving.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, girl! Kuvira just got off and the night’s only young. What are we doing for our Saturday thing, then?” Opal asked down the line, her voice a little more bubbly and enthusiastic than usual. Asami had to wonder if Kuvira had gotten off from work or had simply just gotten off.

She looked over to Korra across the bed, pulling her blue shirt over her frame again and keeping the beauty of her naked torso from Asami again; immediately the Omega was missing her frame close by and at arm’s reach. Her gaze lingered on the Alpha when she reached for her boy shorts, her cock had fully retracted and now Asami could see her womanhood bare for the first time. She blushed as she gazed indulgently at the woman who’d just mated her, made her feel this incredible way with the endorphins still gushing around within her. The pheromones in the room had not subsided but had shifted into waves of bubbly ecstasy and euphoria for both the Omega and the Alpha.

“Asami? You there?”

“Oh! Right... See, Opal. The thing is...” She was absent-minded, her concentration on anything that was not Korra in the room totally dusted. It was worse when she sensed the Alpha fully dressed and crawling over the bed.

The Omega heard Opal’s gasp in her ear. “Wait... Asami you’re not alone are you?” She asked with a freakish wonder to her otherwise really pleasant voice. As soon as she said it Asami could not help but smile a little modestly, still confident and happy that the fellow Omega was totally right. Korra was behind Asami on the bed on her knees, her strong hands and fingers coming over the Omega’s semi-naked frame again and requesting silently that she tilt her head and expose her neck. Still smiling into the phone’s receiver, Asami obeyed the Alpha and lent her neck to her.

It tickled as Korra removed her knotty and now unkempt hair from her neck and Asami couldn’t help to giggle, not realising it was still into the phone and addressed at Opal. Korra’s lips came to her naked neck and to kiss her sensually as Opal freaked out at her again.

“Oh my... Spirits! You’re not alone, are you?! Who’s there with you, ‘Sami? Please don’t tell me it’s Mako again... honey you know...”

“Please, Opal! Like I’d let that bottom-feeder back in this apartment,” Asami scolded her faithful friend, her neck tensing but soothing again as Korra kissed her there again. “It’s not Mako...”

“Mako’s the owner of that jacket, huh?” Korra whispered in her ear, soaking Asami’s neck with her breath only to kiss her again with the eager tenderness of a loving bite. Her teeth felt so good on Asami’s skin, making her helpless but to close her legs again – Korra must have seen them to know she should move her hand and stroke the length of her lover’s thigh once again. The touch of the Alpha made Asami reel in euphoria as she nodded a negative yes on the topic of her ex.

“Who is it, Asami?! Tell me, sister... don’t leave me to guess!” Opal demanded.

“It’s the girl from Feel Good, isn’t it..?” Asami could hear Kuvira yelling from far off in the distance; she hated that the other Alpha could calculate everything about her. She could still feel the muted green eyes staring at her as they had done for some times – secrets still lay behind Kuvira’s intentions no doubt but she was ever faithful to Opal and always would be no matter what. “Ask her, Opal.”

“Is it the Avatar girl from the club?” Opal echoed. Asami hummed a positive affirmation when lost for words as Korra’s kissing of her neck became too much – those lips had encroached upwards and were not nibbling tenderly and playfully. True, the stud had recoiled and retracted but now it seemed she just wanted to play and be like this, she wanted to make Asami laugh and struggle like a true dork. It was enough to make the Omega giggle more than ever, her smile almost stuck on her. “Get out! You mated with a _stripper_!”

Korra chuckled in a low feral breath and gestured for the phone; Asami again obeyed and wrapped her arms around Korra with a need for her body close again. Her scent was so beautiful, so perfect for the Omega. She had to have the Alpha reach for her bed-side brush herself to remind the Omega to put it through her hair. They were still to head out and make something of a date.

“The stripper can hear you, you know... But yeah, she’s guilty as charged... You should see her now, she’s all strung up with nowhere to go holding onto me,” Korra told into the phone, although gave none of her attention to Opal on the other end. She was saying all of it to Asami continuously, kissing her forehead and her nose before letting down the line and leaving them alone once more.

Asami’s lips fished for another kiss but Korra withheld it, more than teasingly against the Omega. She had her once more eating out of the palms of her hands and the Omega was so riled she needed Korra to brush her hair for her, while Asami simply held onto her for dear life and swam in her pooling scent. It was such comfort now that they had mated, Asami’s sex was still recoiling from the incredible dance they’d had in the bedsheets and she could sense a change in her body already. She relented for the kiss and simply nuzzled Korra again under her chin.

“You’re adorable...” She heard the Alpha whisper to her as she ran the brush through her beautiful locks of obsidian hair and let them fall down her naked back in natural curls.

“I’m needy... I’m sorry...”

“Shhhh, baby... It’s adorable... _You’re perfect_.”

What was this? Asami’s chest pounded with her heart slamming against her ribs and lungs as she took more of Korra’s scent for herself, giving out her own pheromones of near-total obedience. She was perfectly content to hold onto the dancer the whole while even if they didn’t move at all later that night – it didn’t even occur to Asami that Korra might have other engagements, but quickly the thought of having to part with her wasn’t something she liked. “Do you still... Want to go out? I understand if you have other plans, or if you want to work.”

Korra was finished with her hair and held up the Omega’s chin to look at her. Those blue eyes were so strong and so safe, respectful and secure in their doting love and affection. The flame between them was already towering higher than either expected – Korra was a total redesign of the ‘love’ Asami had received from her father since she turned eighteen, this was something healthy and something she could hold in her hands.

“Relax, baby. You already asked me; so where are we going?” Korra asked with a dorky and goofy smile on her lips again. Asami took her hand from her own neck and kissed the back of it, marking with still smeared and faded rouge.

They both dressed her fairly quickly; something throw away and rather grunge-looking that Asami hadn’t tended to wear since her earlier twenties. Korra dismayed that she had forgotten the leather jacket that had belonged to Mako, but Asami pulled something that was close to it only longer from the wardrobe to match her matte-black short top with a window into her collarbone. Korra pulled her out some skinny jeans from the near back of the wardrobe and kissed her tenderly once more as she pulled them up over the Omega’s rear. It didn’t take long to get Asami presentable but the whole time Korra found herself lost in the Omega’s willing form – the dance the previous night reversed and now Asami’s body was dancing for her. She visibly blushed when she saw her lover’s naked back before she was fully dressed, not chiselled as much as her own but Asami had a tone to her back that made Korra unable to keep her hands off of her. With tender hands helping her lover clip the back of her bra, she’d made moves around her, laying doting lips at the top of her spine and making the Omega reel again at her touch. It was not insidious or iron yet but Korra simply felt like she really could not keep her hands away from Asami, whose body was all too happy to accept her touch every single time.

“Thank you...” Asami whimpered a little when all was done and Korra felt a twitch in her own heart at the meekness of how Asami spoke to her.

“You had somewhere in mind?” Korra asked, trying not to let her blush show to the Omega.

“Somewhere uptown if you’re okay with it... I’ll pay too...”

“Uptown _and_ you wanna pay? Just how rich are you, baby?” Korra asked a little incredulously. She could immediately see it play on Asami’s face – there had been the general notion that Asami had a fortune or otherwise she wouldn’t have been so adamant to pay any amount to have Korra Dance on her, but now the Alpha was a little curious, enough to wonder how. “Daddy’s girl? Right? Your dad’s loaded?”

“Actually my money’s my own,” the Omega caught and fought back a little bit. Korra had struck a nerve and retreated instantly. She did not intend to make her lover defensive. “It’s weird, and if you really want to know I’ll explain it... A lot of Alpha’s look at me and see someone else’s money, but I assure you it’s my own. I earn all this...” her voice was not only quietening but growing meek again around Korra. “I’d like to earn you and your company...”

No one had ever said something like that to her before; Korra held Asami’s jaw and kissed her powerfully as if pouring gratitude into it along with her soul. “You don’t have to earn me, Asami... I’m here because I want to be. Don’t worry about that...” Asami’s eyes reflected her thanks, and the pair kissed again just as strongly.

“How far away is this place uptown?” Korra asked, wondering if she really could take them.

“We can walk,” Asami told her, bopping her nose with a suddenly teasing finger. “Next time I’ll ride with you.” There was already going to be the next time?

* * *

“...So c’mon, we’ve been walking enough, spill,” Korra asked her, their hands firmly held in each other’s grasp as they meandered down the rather vacant street. It was hardly late and the weekend as Opal had made aware (she would also not stop bugging Asami’s phone with random questions and lines of encouragement to her fellow Omega) but the street leading from Asami’s apartment block to their destination was rather empty this close to uptown. Korra could tell the changing scenery had plunged them in a totally different world than what she was used to. “What really is that you do for work?” She asked Asami, now eager to know. “Must be something big if you can afford that kind of apartment. What are you? How many floors from the penthouse?”

Asami blushed, now under the microscope, she wanted to be more reserved than ever. “None, actually,” she blustered. “It’s the top floor, the block just doesn’t have a penthouse...”

“Seriously? What are you, like a politician? Do you work for Raiko or something? Would that even pay as much?” Korra was rambling, and despite the inquisition of her question, Asami found her voice nothing but insanely cute and comforting as she looked down as they walked.

“Okay, okay... I work for Future Industries,” Asami confessed, half-confessed. The pang of guilt already built up in her chest as she realised that she was already going to bend the truth. Her last name plagued her entire life, she didn’t want Korra to look at her any differently than how she had done since she first laid eyes on her.

“Whoa...” Korra gaped.

“I work in the automobile division as a project manager and design lead; I’m not actually that far from the top positions, but let’s not kid ourselves in thinking I’ll get there,” she half-lied again, looking up to see the neon lights of the highest sectors of the sky rise light up like beacons to helicopters. From their very position, she could already see the half-cog of a neon orange ignite like a pyre and call her back to the upper offices. There was no reason for the organisation to have that stupid light – it was a design choice by her father in the early days to make a statement to the late-working competition that he would rise above the lot of them.

Now the rather sinister half-cog was a reminder to those previous detractors that Future Industries was the goliath in a sea of Davids, and Hiroshi Sato was the emperor of business in the city. It forced Asami to stop in her tracks a moment and clench her fist. Korra broke her free from her trance with a still elevated smile.

“Asami... you work for _Future Industries_ , that’s big! That’s huge! That’s amazing!” She was praising, as best as she could do. But to Asami’s ears it was not praise but a reminder of her cursed existence as property of her father; instinctively her hand around Korra’s tightened its grip and she nuzzled close again for comfort to make her forget.

“It’s a living...”

“Still a bit of a daddy’s girl though, right?” Korra had to ask, the cat already out the bag and she could tell it had struck a chord within Asami that she didn’t know if she should continue tugging, but with Asami’s demeanour still incredibly relaxed, Korra made sure she meant nothing by it. “Sorry, if that’s too far I’m sorry... I know it can be a touchy subject.”

“It is but... It’s okay; I know you don’t mean anything by it,” Asami forgave her, both sets of feet losing their way as they walked under the now fully lit neon imbued sky. The sun was retreating after some vestiges of last beams of light and the sky bled a darker but far more beautiful orange than the neon of Future Industries Tower. Asami wondered how or even if she would talk about Hiroshi at all to Korra; just thinking of him in the same space as this wonderful Alpha made her seethe with a deep-seated ire for him that she hadn’t addressed she had before.

She did not hate her father, she adored him, but there was something so concrete that kept her love strained for him that Asami didn’t know if she could actually tell anyone she loved him at all.

“This the place?” Korra asked, with the front of a restaurant coming into view to both of them. The gilded decor and more than obnoxious lighting of both the beer garden and the wine lounge even before Korra could see into the actual dining hall. It was made up to look like a Greek amphitheatre by the looks of things, with pillars of marble to match the roof and she wondered if a woman like her could ever stomach a place like this. She exhumed a scent of worry but kept mum, wanting to go in if Asami wanted to as well.

“This is it!” Asami beamed, leading the charge, just by smelling her Korra could tell she was excited to dote on her with dinner.

Her pace quickened almost into a jog even in her slight heels, Korra struggled at first but kept pace with the Omega as she dragged her now date closer to the restaurant. Almost at the entrance and within eyeshot of the man on the door, Asami stopped and stood still in the street completely. Her stance was ice-cold and conflicted as she looked into the vacant opening to the wine lounge and looked at people seated among the flora with cigars lit and glasses raised to lips. Korra struggled to see what had her fixated and what had stopped her but she could feel the apprehension in Asami’s scent as clear as a new day. Something very definitive in Asami’s core wanted not to advance any further.

“Asami?” Korra asked, her voice concerned and her grip tightening on the Omega’s hand. That sense that something had become wrong within the Omega triggered Korra in a way that she hadn’t felt before, not at all. “Is everything okay?” She had to ask, even if the Omega couldn’t or wouldn’t respond.

The Omega continued to stare into the wine lounge, seeing the familiar face of her father surrounded by his usual cohorts smoking cigars and laughing as they always did. Suddenly Asami was a little girl again at her father’s feet in a different but very same lounge with his friends overwhelming the room. Her mother was nowhere around and it was always a surprise to the little Asami when her father would lift her up on his knee and continue on with her there, reaching for his chest in a cuddle. But that was so long ago now – Asami’s hand reached for Korra’s shirt as the Alpha got closer and they held each other in the street; some small part of Asami felt Korra fill Hiroshi’s shoes only all the better. The embrace of the Alpha made her feel real again as she blocked the pathway for Asami to look at her father within. “I’m sorry... I just saw...” She whimpered in Korra’s arms but the Alpha was already telling her to shush again in comfort.

“Let’s go somewhere else, okay?”

“Yeah... Please,” Asami winced. She could imagine Hiroshi discovering Korra in her apartment now, seeing and knowing that they had mated (knowing now what Korra inspired in the Omega, a burning need for her) and how he would react. She’d felt his temper a couple of times as a young adult, but finding Korra in her life would surely unleash something else entirely. Asami preyed that never happened if this continued now, and held herself closer to Korra.

“C’mon, baby, I know a better place downtown,” Korra soothed her with a strong and comforting voice. “You ready for the best noodling in your life, Asami?”

“Excuse me?”

Korra chuckled like a goofy teenager, already guiding Asami back across the street to an alternating cab spot to wait for one. “Noodles, what kind are your fave?”

The cab stopped in moments and Asami spent the whole next journey in Korra’s embrace in relative silence. They didn’t have to say anything and the way the Omega’s scent continued to display her trembling nature, Korra knew already that all she wanted was her to hold her. Asami held onto her strong arms with such want and need that the Alpha was sure she was growing warmer inside again. She could not sense desire like back in the apartment but Asami’s slightly willing seafoam eyes displayed a similar look to what she had seen back in the club a day ago. Another buzz came to Asami’s phone but she totally ignored it; she wanted to give all her attention to the Alpha holding her in a consoling embrace. It was not long before her father left her thoughts again and she tiptoed her fingers along the curve of the muscles of Korra’s forearms. Underneath her slightly parted shirt Asami could see the lines and inviting arc of her tender breasts. When Korra finally clocked her date looking, her eyes exploring into the confines of her loose shirt, she kissed her forehead.

“Having fun?” Korra asked, that stud nature that had been her entire persona the other night returning slightly only now it was reinforced with a handsome and comforting sex appeal that Asami felt helpless against in a different way.

“Can I...” Her voice was telling, the undertones of a want lying underneath but her nerves dominating what she wanted.

Korra shifted around her as they rode the cab to the terminus, and their lips got all the closer. “Go right ahead...” Korra breathed, parting her shirt a little more and putting her back between Asami and the cabbie. Her lips dived for Asami’s as she guided the Omega’s had to her chest, and let her feel her way all over the Alpha’s beautiful bosom until they reached their destination.

It was a hole in the wall. A small and rustic shack-like abode that seated few but emanated such a smell that Asami immediately displayed an eager smile. It was like stepping into a totally different world again with Korra guiding her. Her strong fingers pulling at Asami’s made her beam all the more; the smell of noodles and spices filled the room as the pair wandered underneath wreathes of lights and paper shades. Kites littered the ceiling of it too, not unlike the monochrome mural that painted Korra’s entirely back, all different designs and from all four corners of the globe. Asami recognised one or two variations when she looked, seeing inspiration from both Water Territories, the Earth Commonwealth and the Commune of Fire. Unlike in Feel Good Inc, the noodle place let loose an upbeat and carefree lull of accommodating guitar and even sitar music to entice more customers, and by the time Korra pulled the Omega to a specific seat, Asami was already having more fun than she’d had going out to eat before.

“Why here?” Asami asked, trying to move into the seat of the booth opposite to Korra.

The Alpha had totally other plans. “Oh no, you don’t baby. Sit next to me come on...” She told the Omega. With a massive smile stuck to her face, Asami obeyed, and scooted right up to her lover’s form, as Korra reached for and pulled back on a curtain to unveil a view leading down the main hill of Republic City.

Asami rested into the warm and strong embrace of her date and looked out the window – they could both see all the way to the boardwalk near the bay, and then the war memorial statue far out to the horizon taller than even the Future Industries Tower. That was one thing her father couldn’t attempt to overshadow. Being here, in the same seat as Korra because she insisted she be there, all made Asami melt into a puddle of affection and sated pleasure next to the Alpha constantly warming to her. It was all so fun.

“You’re gonna love this, what’d’ya wanna try? They have everything here,” Korra was swooning, pulling her tattered menu that had been laminated long before Asami had seen it. It wasn’t greasy but was slick by all the people who must have handled it before and listed on it was a plethora of dishes in a mass of varieties. It was all amiss to Asami, she hadn’t had noodles like this in years, not since slumming it with Opal at Zaofu University (one of the only free periods in her life away from Hiroshi’s influence).

Her eyes darted to the Soba as Korra called the man she knew to be the waiter, front of house and even possibly the Sous Chef. She had already decided what she was having and didn’t need to check the menu. “Decided yet? What are liking the look of?” Korra was asking Asami, who was all in all spoiled for choice. She noticed Asami’s eyes wandering the Soba and leaned in more than a little sensually. “Let me order for you? I promise I’m not gonna mess it up, trust me?”

The way her words curled in Asami’s mind, the little flutter of domination that had existed in the bedroom and the back of her mind creeping into how Korra was now treating her outside of it. She had made her sit next to her, and now she wanted to order for her, so sure Asami would like it. How else was she going to treat her the rest of the night? The softness of Korra’s leading and guiding persona was purely intoxicating to the satiable Omega, wholly willing and wanting of the gentle domination.

“What’ll be Kor?”

“Kake udon for me, and yakisoba for the princess here, is that cool?” The Alpha asked, her arm still tenderly wrapped around her lover. She put down a couple of coins and accompanying notes on the hardwood of the plank table and slid them along to the waiter. “We good?”

“Heh. Always good to have you back in Republic City, Korra. Been too long since I’ve seen ya last. How long you staying this time, girl?” The heavyset and joyful waiter laughed as he took the money and stuffed it into the fanny pack pocket of his folded apron.

“Not sure yet,” Korra told him truthfully before looking Asami in the eyes. “I’m open to filling my calendar up with the City for now... I found a new view I like,” she breathed her words as smoking hot as the look her striking almost lapis eyes gave to the recoiling Omega.

The waiter gave another hearty chuckle to the couple. “Glad to hear. Kake udon and yakisoba coming up ladies...”

“You’re amazing,” Asami told the Alpha almost as soon as the waiter wobbled back to the register and relayed the orders into the kitchen in a sluggish fashion. The music took an equal turn, the waiter turning it up for the couple in the back, Korra and Asami were two of the only customers left in the small shack. Korra blushed at little as Asami complimented her but fell in love with the seriousness in her tone.

“I’m just a stripper,” Korra told her, with the Omega gracing her sharp and strong jaw with needing fingers.

“Yes... And I love that... You’re strong, Korra. You’re spirit, your energy... You’re sweeping me off of my feet,” she doted on the Alpha, sensing the swell of self-depreciation in her scent; she wanted to turn it around. “I love that you’re a stripper, honest... I don’t think I could ever have the confidence or the hunger for dancing like that. And don’t even get me started on the fire juggling. Wow.”

The waiter brought over two bottles of beer which forced Asami’s face to drop somewhat. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had cheap booze, and definitely not from a bottle. Korra nudged her date and grabbed hers rather swiftly, chugging the thing comically. “C’mon! Show me your a-game!” She demanded of Asami, coaxing her to chug the beer at the same time. Determined, Asami grabbed the bottle underneath the rim and held it fast to her lips. She tried to open her gullet like a trooper and prayed as the beer trickled down her throat. Korra must have purposefully stalled to wait for her because, by the time the Alpha was halfway down the contents, the Omega was catching up and overtaking her.

Blue eyes jerked in surprise and Asami felt cooler than ice as she stayed the course. It became a little hard to breathe, even her nose felt the bubbles of the lager tickle her insides. Korra looked scared, even more so when the last trickles emptied Asami’s bottle before her own. Asami’s hit the table a second before Korra’s and she threw her arms up in a victorious yelp.

“Two more, please! Lime wedges, please!” Korra called out to the waiter as quietly as she could yell. “I wouldn’t have guessed you had it in you...”

“Neither would I,” Asami giggled, scooting as close to Korra as she could. “Please don’t make me chug the next one, I won’t win twice,” another giggle and a slight hiccup became the beer’s revenge. “I haven’t had a beer like that since college...”

“Project lead at a multi-billion dollar tech business, college graduate, absolute cutie,” Korra listed, reaching for the next beer that came and slotting the lime wedge into the bottle, showing Asami how to do it as they waited for food. “Just what the hell dragged you to Feel Good last night anyway?”

“Lin and Kuvira,” Asami began to explain. “They could tell I’ve been stressed since I kicked Mako out, and I guess they thought that going to a strip club of all places would mellow me out back to how I used to be.”

“And Mako’s the ex, right? Beta?”

“Ugh... Alpha... How? I have no idea; I was with that guy for two months and thanked the Spirits I still had suppressants by the end of it,” she continued, getting more than a little embarrassed when she brought up the allusion to her Heats. It felt like a lifetime since she had had one that she thoroughly rode out or enjoyed without the suppressants; next to Korra so strongly against her side, she wanted to already throw them away.

Korra gave her an affectionate squeeze, sensing her inner thoughts through the slick scent wafting all around them. Could she read her mind so deeply already? Or was it expert intuition? Either way, Asami still liked it, looking up to the powerful Alpha. “I’m glad I went last night...”

“Not as glad as me, Asami...”

There was a pause, a single frame of self-reflection and once again Asami decided to act on her desire because she knew she would regret it otherwise. Of course, she would have to say goodbye and depart from Korra sooner rather than later, she did not want it to be tonight. The ominous shadow of Hiroshi in her mind loomed over her but she wanted Korra to stay despite knowing how he would react. Her father left her well enough alone outside of work together anyway – she could keep Korra a secret from him for as long as she needed to while working up the courage to tell Korra about her last name in time. For the moment, she simply wanted Korra more than anything.

“Would you...” She struggled, the words tripping on the end of her tongue.

“Ask me,” Korra told her, anticipating what she was going to say. She leaned in closer, kissing Asami’s jaw and twirling a possessive finger in her black hair. “Ask me, Asami...”

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” Asami asked immediately upon Korra’s word.

Korra kissed the Omega again, her hand diving down to her thigh in a flipping of the switch that almost instantly made Asami’s sex hum for the Alpha again. It was as it had been earlier – the intensity coming quick and in full. Korra was enticing her body into a song of sex and death and already the Omega wanted the Alpha to mate her again, more so than before.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Asami... I want you _again_ when we get back, though.”


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the night, Asami seemed to think it was getting warmer; between noodles at the shack (so aptly named ‘Send Noods’ she noticed as they were both on their way out) and the amount of alcohol they’d both sipped at a leisurely pace Asami sensed a significant increase in the heat outside of the eatery. The ocean breeze seemed closer as well this time, and Asami couldn’t escape the vista she’d seen out of Korra’s window, stretching all the way out to the boardwalk and beyond as the almost crystalline bay turned to a sea of glistering jewels of a deep lapis blue and rose gold amethyst. She could smell the salt closer, and smell the zingy zest of lemon, orange and lime on her date as she fawned over Korra’s incredibly muscular arm.

Neither was drunk, nor close to it at all, but Asami felt an overwhelming sense of comforting zen all over her as she relaxed into Korra’s side as the Alpha hailed a cab for them. Asami really wanted to lay on top of her, cuddle her close and let her hands wander over her body naked or not. It was far sweeter than the night before, not with the stripper that was the Avatar, but Asami was now with Korra, the real deal under her persona and it was not a far stretch to estimate that the Omega was more than wanting of her. Perhaps she was already falling for her, a record time but their meetings had both been so intense, and all Asami wanted from her lover now as another encounter like in her bedroom.

She wanted to take Korra home and for the Alpha to bed her once again, and stay the night. It was all the rich girl wanted in the world.

They tumbled into the cab, Korra making a crook to house Asami as she clambered in all too eager to be within her lover’s embrace in the back of the taxi. Korra reached into her pocket and handed the driver his fare through the slot of the window. “Moon Towers, uptown; sorry in advance for any noise,” Korra told him quickly as Asami blushed and gave out a little giggle. She was fawning still, clawing for Korra’s hand and her arm to come back.

_Don’t make me beg for it, Korra..._

The Alpha looked at her with brilliant and hungry eyes, the tones of her darkened flesh slightly blending into the back of the cab as the sun really disappeared outside of downtown. The lights of Republic City kept it illuminated and now the nightlife began to play as they headed home to Asami’s bed. The buzz contained Asami and made her pant a wet breath as Korra laid back into the seats with her. They were both relatively silent as the motion of the taxi and the smutted sounds of its spinning wheels and other cards on the roads lulled them into a dance with their eyes. The cabbie could tell what they were doing and took a wrong turn, taking them the long way while they were otherwise occupied. Neither Korra nor the Omega took offence, Asami’s finger was dipping into the cut of Korra’s shirt, pulling at it and peering into the insides again.

Her hand wandered away from the Alpha’s breasts, as Korra took the chance to claim Asami’s lips for her own again, demanding they be hers in a slow and respectful taking. Perhaps the Omega could tell her date was excitable, as much as she was – while Korra’s hands snaked to her rear in the tightness of her skinny jeans and the outline of her breasts softened by the top and her bra underneath, the Omega needed to feel her lover again. Tracing her touch up the length of Korra’s leg, needy and wanting like a pup, Asami lifted her fingers higher and higher as she lavished in the love that the Alpha doted and displayed upon her willing body. The pheromones of the Alpha’s claiming scent was enough to force her eyes into a darling dilation with the hum of the car’s engine lulling her forward into Korra’s embrace. Their lips drifted and then joined again, Korra’s tongue slipping inside the Omega’s mouth and making her hers. She wanted Korra to bite her again, to sink her teeth into her flesh and mark her like she was afraid to do in the apartment.

Asami’s chest rose and fell harshly as she raked her fingers further up her date’s leg, slipping into the interior of her thigh and to her centre. There, confined behind the wall of her trousers and a rogue zipper, Asami felt it again as she had done before. Korra’s cock, thick and wholesome and waiting to be freed from its confines and once again buried inside the Omega’s begging sex.

“Careful,” the Alpha warned the Omega with bright and hungry eyes as she broke their kiss. “Don’t get me too excited here, Asami.”

The Omega didn’t care – the buzz of their beers had knocked her doubt away and she was both confident and wanting now with an aura of confidence about her eager person. She gripped Korra’s bulging cock with an accommodating palm, perfectly fit for the swell that was the Alpha’s member coiled up. She wanted it out and in her grasp again, to pump it and make the Alpha snarl with a hot fancy for the Omega’s slicked sex.

“Looks like it’s too late for that, _baby_ ,” Asami shot back to the Alpha, wanting to rile her up and entice her in the back of the stupid taxi to get her silly hot before they got back home. Her suave and ink-black hair glistened in the low light coming into the cab and gave Korra’s imprisoned cock an affectionate and wanton squeeze, huffing the Alpha’s scent like a drug.

Something in the Alpha snapped, just what Asami wanted. If she wanted to play, the Alpha would play with her all the while – Korra took her hand and removed it from her member, pressing it and her hips closer to the Omega’ body and kissing her palm, giving it an equally affectionate gnaw with almost sharp teeth and gaseous breath that almost sounded like a snarl. She kissed Asami’s hand again, moving almost to straddle her as she had done in the private room – the way her body moved was like a river, cleansing and soaking Asami in her influence. The Omega had not seen it all day but she could certainly discern the key qualities that existed in the persona of the Avatar, and it forced the crook of a smile in the corner of her mouth as she felt Korra’s hips come over her own. She could imagine her body pressed into the bikini and thong again, with the latter removed to unleash her cock once more. Asami was craving it now, her sex willingly releasing slick into her panties and jeans but she was not embarrassed anymore. Her hunger for Korra felt healthy and right (a lot better than her misguided want of Mako months prior). And she simply loved the fact that Korra was a stripper, she had not lied at all. That fact was resolute. Asami loved that she was a stripper.

Korra leaned in, letting Asami whatever else she wanted on her, to admire the rest of her slightly masculine but otherwise totally incredible and beautiful body under stud clothing. She kissed Asami’s jawline and blew against her ear.

“If you’re a good girl now... You’ll get it inside...” She tantalised the Omega, forcing a needy and sudden writhe of her frame underneath the softly dominant Alpha. She’d been this way all night and now she commanded Asami’s behaviour with the slightest request or suggestion. “Just a little bit longer, baby. You want it right? You want _my cock_?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Asami almost audibly gasped into Korra’s ear back as she thrust her hips to meet the ample swelling between Korra’s beautiful thighs.

Some part of her couldn’t stand the fact that it had formed and yet she was unable to touch it. She tugged at the hold Korra had over her wrist, but the Alpha was far too strong to let go of her hand. Korra was not letting her go back to kneading her cock anymore. But Asami was desperate for it so; she could feel the heat of her blood rising within her and she had a slick and wet want for it within her mouth. Her body pleaded for just one more touch, but Korra denied her further, pressing her hips into Asami’s core.

“I know you can be a good girl...” the stripper lulled to her again, making Asami coo into her ear as the Alpha’s lips graced her jawline again and meandered lower.

They found the Omega’s neck and the tenderness of her pulse bulging through her veins. Asami was begging all the more for the Alpha to bite her, to mark her either with a love bite and a soft bruise for her to show off or for her to fully make her bleed and truly claim her there and then. The consequences of such could not be further from her rational mind; she had no rationality now, only a ravenous lacking and starvation for a rougher form of contact from Korra. She wanted it rough, wanted it explicit; her mind was racing forward as she felt the subtle touch of the Alpha’s kiss and the gracing of what felt like almost fangs.

Every time Korra called her a good girl, Asami felt her core burst for her with another explosion of want and a compulsion to almost purr for the Alpha. It was just what she knew would make her reel, without knowing she loved being called such pet names before – it was entirely different with Korra and entirely what she wanted. It was as if Korra knew this was what exactly would make the Omega all the more open and distraught to receive her. The Alpha could sense and smell the slick leaking from her date and readying her sex for her cock once again.

Korra kept hold and kept control of the Omega’s wrist, even as she kissed her neck, her other hand coming to the free wrist still exploring her body. Much to the Alpha’s sense and non-surprise, she did not sense or feel Asami recoil when she took control and ownership of her hands, holding them and bringing them together over her head and holding them with one hand. Meanwhile, the other returned to casually grope and wonderfully acknowledge the Omega’s bosom and fully feel her way around it.

“You like this? You like it like this? When I take control?” The Alpha asked, her hips parted from Asami’s as if she was about to penetrate her. Her cock made a very noticeable and sizable bulge in her trouser clutch; Asami’s seafoam eyes widened with a longing to see it let out close to her wet sex.

“I... I... Yes...” She confessed, exposing the more deviant areas of herself to Korra already. The Alpha knew exactly how to treat her already, insanely quickly.

Already she touched the more tender parts of her mind with a touch better than any Mako had attempted to bestow on the Omega. Just contemplating him stacked up against Korra showed Asami how lob-sided on the part of the stripper the contest would be. She was totally obedient as the Alpha kissed her and doted on her the whole way uptown to the apartment block. It seemed to take a lifetime but when the cab pulled up to the sidewalk, Asami heaved with an intense pining for her Alpha immediately. She was practically dragging Korra out of the taxi after her, holding her hand with both.

The Alpha tossed the cabbie another ten, a tip for dealing with the evident noise and topic of conversation. He huffed abruptly before pulling away on her. She could feel Asami tugging on her arm again.

“Korra... Please...”

The Alpha turned, caught by a now really desperate and senseless peck; the pheromones oozing from her hit Korra in a wave of lust that she was only too happy to return to the Omega as she embraced her again, the pair of them drifting to the elevator in a quick and almost hopping dance through the foyer of the apartment building. Asami gripped Korra’s cheekbones and pulled her in close for a very demanding snog as soon as the gilded doors of the elevator closed shut. The Alpha tried desperately to ping the top floor, afterwards snarling in a feral display, her strong hands tracing the rear outside of her date’s thighs and gripping them.

With a flex, catching Asami and taking her breath away, Korra lifted her up against the wall and slotted herself between her thigh as she had done before. She was carrying her now; Asami wrapped her legs around her dominant Alpha to hold herself upright and continued to demand her lips, the heat and scent all around them clashing in a ferocious exchange that caught them both. The Omega was fawning over how strong her partner was acting, always demanding more. With a needy hand she moved to grab Korra’s cock again over her trousers and this time the Alpha allowed it. She’d been a good girl until now and deserved to have the reward that was her date’s member. She snapped the buckle all to quickly and tugged at the zipper as if to rip it clean off. Korra had not anticipated this much desperation, and Asami was nowhere near her Heat.

“Calm down,” Korra told her strongly, taking her hand away again if she was going to abuse what Korra let her have.

“Take me now... It’s too long to the top...”

“We’re almost there...” Korra tried to calm her again with overbearing scent, kissing her chin and her neck.

“I don’t want to wait... Please, _Korra._ ”

“You want me so badly,” Korra chuckled, another claiming grin taking over her lips as she kneaded her palm into Asami’s bosom some more. It was a long ride up, and Asami could not stop panting against Korra’s almost naked chest the whole time; her breath came like hot steam against the exposed part of the Alpha’s torso, perspiring against the gap between her own breasts and making her cock throb in her pants. Even it wanted to be out, buried in Asami’s sweet and willing sex.

“So stop making me wait for it... I want you!”

“Almost there... I’ll be in you soon.”

Asami’s whole body shuddered before the Alpha and reeled at her words. _I’ll be in you soon_. The very notion of it absolutely rocked her body and felt like a tongue to her sex already; she could control her reaction as she blushed, stunned for Korra to claim her lips continuously as the elevator came to a stop at the penthouse floor.

The affection and teasing did not stop as they approached Asami’s door however – Korra stopped her yet again as she fumbled in her clutch for the door key. Her hands were desperate to get it opened, but the Alpha pinned her once again, this time to the outer wall and parted her legs with a cool and expert hand. She didn’t care what time it was or if anyone came wandering the halls, now Asami could really see the yearning to mate within the Alpha’s eyes as much as she had alluded to back at the noodle stop. She was again a predator, an animal on the hunt and once more Asami was only completely content to be her prey. She tried to look in her purse for the key but Korra stopped her completely. With her lips and her teeth and even her barbaric hand, Korra claimed Asami’s throat, kissing her with a wet and sharp want and testing her with rogue teeth yet again. The hand she had at Asami’s exposed collar reached forward, sensing her lover’s blissful consent to grope her there and stifle her as she doted on her.

“Spirits! Korra!” Asami struggled, her breath very wet over the crest of her lover’s crown as the Alpha demanded her body. She fumbled in her purse, unable to grab the keys. “Korra... Let me... Let me open the door...”

“You can do it, baby...”

She didn’t stop, the Alpha’s attention was purely at Asami’s neck, holding her like a trophy, relenting only when Asami’s hand came to her wrist, sated but needing her collar free. She found the key after a struggle and fished rapidly to slot it in its hole. The door unlocked and Asami almost ripped the knob towards her, opening the apartment and stuffing herself inside. There was a wide gap between them suddenly, the pair of them tearing down a highway towards sexual gratification. Asami tossed her purse to the sofa in the sitting area as she sensed the wet musk of the Alpha edge towards her while its owner shut the door patiently; she was unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, letting it dangle on her.

“You want it?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Asami breathed desperately.

“I know you do... Good girl. I can _smell_ how wet you are. How _needy_.”

“... Want you so bad, Korra...”

Korra was slowly making moved towards her, pulling at the parted split in her trousers Asami had made by busting the button on them wide open. The zipper fell apart and Asami could see the textured curve in Korra’s bulge protruding out of her briefs. Her cock was so big now, fully formed and Asami could swear she was drunk off of the Alpha’s scent, now craving something entirely new for the first time. She wanted Korra’s knot now.

“Get on your knees, baby...” Korra requested of her. Asami obeyed, dropping to her knees against the back of the kitchen counter unit and pulling her jacket off of herself, practically tearing at her top as well until she was semi-naked from the waist up. She was so willing, Korra reaching into her boxers had her almost panting and begging for her cock all the more.

By the time the Alpha had reached her lover, Asami was already willing to bury her head into Korra’s crotch, reaching for her reward for waiting and gripping it with an eager zeal that made Korra almost ravenous in her scent. Feeling Asami’s gasping near and for her length made the Alpha reel, her body relaxing with a tender flex as she fully removed her shirt and let her lower half fall to her ankles. Asami was fawning over her cock now, starving or it and all too happy to taste it before she received it, although her need to feel it once again mating her and rutting her was paramount.

She took Korra’s head, kissing the bulbous tip tenderly with gracious kissing, trying to appeal to Korra’s now dominating energy and scent as she drank it with every pore and fibre of her being. She had not held the Alpha’s cock like this yet, and the rush of having it all to herself with the task of tasting it made Asami incredibly wet at her sex, wishing her jeans were off instead. “I love how hard you get for me,” she stroked Korra’s ego, her words mellow and in an obedient and dreamy voice. Her tongue escaped her lips, tasting the head and then tracing the underneath and curve of her lover’s cock down to her base and the flutter of her folds before returning to her spearhead. Korra shivered at the touch of Asami’s mouth, but the Omega was still all too happy to take her.

With soft lips she kissed her Alpha again, licking and sucking Korra’s cockhead affectionate and feeling the Alpha reel and tremble with sensual response all around her. The member stiffened to the touch of her mouth, salt slick pouring in little beads from her slit onto Asami’s lips. Korra let out a strained and longing moan as she felt Asami take her cockhead into her mouth, swirling her tongue expertly around its opening and underneath over the textured curvature. She was so precise, her motions expertly timed and enough to make Korra shiver with lusty anguish. The Alpha had no recollection of her hands drifting down her navel and curling within Asami’s hair until she felt the silk of it into her grasp.

“Enjoying it?” Asami asked in a more sultry insinuation than Korra had heard from her thus far.

“Spirits, yes...” Korra let loose in a hearty and pleasured groan.

Asami opened her mouth a little more, her tongue serving as a bed of tender muscle for Korra’s cock to slither down as the Omega gladly took her cock as far as she could. She treated it like the most wanted treat in the world, craning her neck over the bow and storing it in her throat. Korra moaned again, her member jolting before Asami relented and stroked the Alpha to the cockhead again. She smeared wetness all over Korra, kissing her slit once more and reaching around to her rear, holding her steady as she took her lover’s cock once more. It was positively intoxicating.

As slow as Asami’s movements were over her cock, Korra couldn’t bare the racing thought of finishing now. Her cock twitched, telling her what it wanted, but she held Asami’s head back and bucked her hips away.

“No!” She called to herself, fearful as she felt building climax.

“No? Let me take it, Korra...”

“Stop, before I come... Asami I can’t, I...

“But you taste so good,” Asami called in another dreamy tone, bowing her head to taste the Alpha’s cock once more. Korra denied her, falling to her knees.

“Hold fire,” she told the eager Omega, kissing her cheek and trying to spark the hunger again but in a different display. “Let me come inside...”

They took the exchange all too quickly to the bedroom once again; Asami tossed the sheets from the bed to save Korra having dirty them again with her seed and smiled as she moved closer to her bedfellow. “Undress me, please,” Asami begged of the tender dominant and Korra kissed her softly as her hands came to the clutch of her bra behind her. Once it was undone and Asami shrugged her bosom free, the Alpha’s hands came to the hem of her jeans, slipping them from over her rump without snapping the buckle, letting her cock free against Asami’s navel for her hand to claim. Already she was pumping it lovingly, her lips curling into a simply happy and relieved smile that Korra was still before her, still holding her after spending almost the whole day with her again.

“You’re so hard for me...”

“Yeah, well, _you’re_ so wet for me. Didn’t think I’d notice the second time?” The Alpha asked her, that beautifully goofy nature coming through from behind the persona of the stud that was the Avatar again.

“Of course now... I want you to notice how wet I get for you,” Asami told her sweetly, that still apparent dreamy and obedient tone to her gorgeous voice. She stroked Korra slowly, kissing her lips in loving pecks until the Avatar undressed her completely. The Omega decided she always wanted those hands over her skin, the texture of the sandy flesh of the Alpha was magical. “Let me ride you this time...”

“Huh? You’re kidding?” Korra asked incredulously, suddenly taken aback just how Asami was asserting herself. The woman who had wanted Korra to completely dominate her was taking a back seat now, and in her place was a doting and extremely affectionate Omega who was more comfortable with the stripper than anyone ever had been.

“Nope... Let me ride you.”

“But...”

“But what? Never had an Omega just ask for what she wants before, Avatar?”

Korra chuckled in a low and almost primal breath, holding Asami even closer to her with her hand slipping down her body, closer and closer to her sex. The intensity had mellowed between the explosive pair and now they were acting like they were already happily paired. “Is that it? Is that what you really want right now?”

“Yes... And...”

“Ask me,” Korra told her again, the same stippled tone to her assertive voice that had gripped Asami’s want in the noodle bar. “Ask me what you want, Asami... _Where is it_?”

She knew – of course, she knew. Asami’s scent had been obvious since the Alpha had fingered her close to the doorway in the afternoon. Her body had practically been begging for the Alpha to collar her the whole time, and now Korra had brought her request out in the open. Asami’s chest flushed and she grew much quieter before giving in.

“In the top draw... Put it on me...” Asami begged with a hot and wet breath. Her desire bubbled and spilt over her lust. “ _Collar me Korra_.”

It all happened like a haze. Korra moved quickly and naked to the Omega’s bedside cabinet, a small thing to house her lamp and alarm clock; within its top drawer was a thin band of thick leather and a hole for a clip and tag. There was no tag, but Asami looked at it in Korra’s hands with a blushing sense of correct timeliness; Korra sensed no scent or discernable trace of anyone else on it (Asami had never used this with her previous Alpha) and the way the Omega looked at it was a definite sign that she wanted it. Korra didn’t have to look to see just how even more wet this display was making her. She returned to the Omega and had her move her hair, clipping the collar tenderly around Asami, earning a lusty half-moan that made her sound almost like a willing pup. The Alpha kissed her neck tenderly, a reward as she held her body with claiming hands; one wondered down between her thighs and stirred her sex, smearing her ready with slick to receive.

“Next time, baby. For now, tell me you want me...”

“You know I want you... I... I want your cock, Korra... I want...”

Korra kissed the back of her neck again just as lovingly. The collar suited her perfectly. “Uh-huh... Tell me what you really want, baby. Use your words.”

“I want...” Her words failed her as she felt the outline and thick curve of Korra’s cock brush against her naked rear, the Alpha’s hands stirring around her sex gently and coaxing her clit yet again. It drove her all the more crazy. “I want your _knot_.”

She sensed the sharp chuckle of laughter in Korra’s chest against her back before the Alpha kissed her ear again and told her to get on the bed and on her knees. The calm ferocity within her voice was handsome, a holding grip on the Omega’s desire. She’d given Asami her cock, collared her at her request, treated her with such endearing and soft dominance since they’d left the apartment, now she hoped that Korra would knot her in their second mate.

The Omega fell onto the bed, her knees to comfort her and her rear reaching the air as she arched her back, gently recoiling into the bedding of pheromones that each of them was secreting for the other. Korra was right behind her, letting her know gently with a commanding and guiding palm on the small of her back momentarily only to retreat downwards with a kind-hearted ownership of Asami’s rear. She gave her mate a gentle spank, forcing Asami to release an indulgent moan. She couldn’t see her lover, but felt Korra’s warm embrace wrapping around her as she felt the head of her wet cock brush up against her entrance. Like this, the Alpha would fuck her deeper than before, reach further within, knot her, even release into her. The thought of it suddenly made Asami incredibly hot, heat rising in her blood with an intense need to know only feel Korra within her again but to have to seed her. She hadn’t felt this impulse in a long time – with Korra finally her Omega’s intuition and tendencies felt natural, right. She couldn’t stand to wait any longer, and evidently neither could her mate.

Korra was in her without a moment longer to wait.

Asami jolted upward, yelling her pleasure as suddenly as Korra was there to catch her, snarling into her neck and already forming a seal around it with her lips. She bit Asami deeper still, holding her body in a strong hold, her cock parting her folds and reaching deeper than before. The Omega could feel all of her, panting in an instant as she begged for more with her body – when Korra bucked into her rear, Asami rocked herself back, meeting the Alpha to her base and flying away in the heat. Nothing had felt like this.

“Fuck me deeper...” Asami begged, the pace quickening almost instantly. Korra growled upon her flesh, licking where she had bitten her lover. “Korra... _Mate_ me...”

“Yes... Yes...” In her wet and rugged musk, Korra seemed so far from her body, primal and needing of the Omega.

Bucking her hips wildly, Asami felt her hands ball into her ragged fists around the bedsheets with Korra at her flank. There was nowhere to escape, the texture of the Alpha felt incredible within. Korra could feel her yielding her body, her hips tender to the touch and her legs fluid, moving only at the Alpha’s pace. “Give me everything you have, Korra... _Spirits_!” She exclaimed for mercy, struggling against the rough pace Korra fed into her. The wet sucre around her member made Korra wild in an almost frenzy of a rut. She attempted to control herself, feeling the gentle Omega trembling beneath her, but could not help but run wild with her consent and her willingness. Korra leaned in, kissing Asami as much as she could to keep control and not lose it completely to her nature.

All too quickly Korra’s need and frenzy roped around and became dependant on Asami’s pleasure. She could constantly feel each twist and sway of the Omega’s hips, bucking back for more or retreating when Korra pushed too deep. A thought blasted in the Alpha’s mind, suddenly a compulsion more than a goal.

She wanted Asami. She wanted to feel her body shudder again, more so than it had before. Back then, they were just playing, they were having sex, yes, but nothing like this. She sensed an imprint from her made, and one that was fast and whole of heart. What had she done? What had Asami done? Korra was too wrapped up in the feeling of her cock buried into her lover’s sex that she couldn’t imagine what had happened so quickly and only one thought dominated each movement she made into and out of Asami whimpering for her. She wanted her to come with her, needed to feel Asami come around her intrepid cock.

“Asami...”

“Korra... Please don’t stop,” the Omega winced her mind ravaged in pleasure. “You feel _too_ good.”

“Come with me... I want to fill you up... But...”

Ragged, bereft of breath Asami swung her head to the cabinet from where her collar had come from. “Don’t worry... Please... Just fill me, I want you to...” She was needy for it, and Korra could tell the very thought of it was pushing her ever closer to the tip of orgasm. With the safety in place, Korra let her apprehension go.

She felt her knot swelling, but not to its full girth. With indulgent and primal fury in her need and lusty sensationalism working its way to completely tear Korra apart she sank her teeth into Asami again, her half-knot slipping into the Omega was a sultry and slick pop but not enough to seal her in, Asami moaned an incredible scream, her out wildly agape as Korra bit her harshly.

Together they could feel the other reaching her peak, and as Asami’s sex closed around Korra’s beautiful cock, the Alpha felt the jolt rifle through her member. Seed spewed from her cockhead, swirling in Asami’s wetness and filling her from within. Her teeth left her lover’s neck and collided with her mouth as their orgasms ran like hell together away from them.

Within moments later they collapsed into the softness of the bed, Asami demanding Korra remain inside of her as they cuddled together for warmth. They still didn’t need the sheets, the heat between them was enough to ignite a fire. Korra wondered in the back of her head what Asami’s Heat was really like if her normal libido with this fantastic for her.

“Are you... Are you tired?” Asami was asking her sometime later, the mood well and truly asleep but not the girls.

“Nah, not at all, really. What do you wanna do?” Korra asked, her body coming closer to Asami’s as she held her lovingly. She suspected what had happened – her heart was yearning for the woman despite her being as close as she could be.

“Do you want to...” Asami paused, shuffling and turning over to face her lover. Korra saw the swollen bruise that was her bites, they were practically littering her lover, but Asami seemed to love them. “Do you want to watch a movie? We can take the sheets to the sofa and have popcorn... I’m not busy tomorrow morning if you want to stay late...”

There was a pause. Korra realised – she’d never had this much affection before, and not nearly this quickly. Who was this rich girl to dote on her like they were truly mated so incredibly quickly? She sniggered, her goofy laugh overriding her and making her appear dorkish again. “Yeah...” She said in a moonstruck voice, catching herself. “Yeah, actually a movie sounds great right now. What are you thinking?”

“This is gonna sound lame but, what about Aliens right now?”

Korra fell, could see herself falling. “Actually, Aliens sounds perfect. I’ll fix up the couch."

“I’ll make the popcorn,” Asami giggled, kissing Korra one last time with lazy affection behind her lips. “Thank you for coming back with me...”


	7. Chapter 7

Asami awoke in a nest of scattered bed sheets, a throng of pillows and bedding made of her lover’s scent, yet to her wild dismay, Korra was not underneath her as she had been in the night. The Omega remembered instantly that she had fallen asleep mere moments into the movie, only some of the popcorn going to her (but the bowl still lay empty under the lip of the sofa). As her hands patted the softness of the cushions under her, trying to find Korra, the faint sound of sizzling from the kitchen entered her senses as she fully woke up.

When she turned, Korra’s dorky and beautiful face came into view, her hair fully let down her back and her tropical blue shirt over her shoulders, fully parted. She was wearing her boxers, but not much else and had Asami’s largest frying pan in her hands.

“Awww, I didn’t think you’d come around so soon,” the Alpha balled, picking up a spatula. “Wanna go back to sleep for me and wake up when I’ve made you breakfast? I was gonna come bring it to you in bed...”

The Omega nearly wept there and then, the wholesome aura of her recent lover exhuming all the way from the kitchen unit to the sofa as she stretched and yawned herself fully awake. Korra was masculine, and even in the light of the rather late morning, utterly stunning with her opened chest and long chocolate-brown hair. Already, Asami wanted to run her hands and fingers through it, find all the knots and wash it for her partner. The smell of sizzling bacon and cracked eggs burning on the pan made for a totally exquisite wake-up call.

“How did you find everything?” Asami asked, wrapping the covers around herself and moving lazily still to the stool on the other side of the central kitchen unit.

On the chopping board, she found even more foodstuffs – parsley, rosemary and thyme, even her sore of garlic powder and some freshly chopped chilli peppers and half a block of now grated cheese. Korra turned her back to the Omega, returning to the stove and wrapping up the bacon in a half-fold of simmering and beautiful egg. She was making omelettes? Not just omelettes – Asami could see the waffle iron out and in full effect with the soft batter already pressed between its plates and crisping beautifully. The smell was dreamy, sending Asami into a nirvana of sustenance so swiftly on its way. Korra was juggling plates as well, reaching into the fridge with flexible feet and finding the orange juice in no time

“Korra...”

“No wait, I got this, I swear,” the Alpha spoke in her goofy manner. She stopped the waffle iron as fast as she could when steam bubbled out the sides and flipped the omelette too in a small turnover to save effort with the spatula. “Do you want cheese grated on top? Wait... Do you even like cheddar? You had so many cheeses in the cupboard I couldn’t pick so I went with the original...”

“Korra...”

“Seriously! I got this; how much cheese? I’ll grate, tell me when.”

“Korra, it’s okay!” Asami tried to stop her, reaching over the counter and flailing as she couldn’t reach the Alpha. There was some flapping of Asami’s hands to try and grope at the hem of her lover’s boxer briefs, but the Alpha was too close to the stove, sprinkling only a light measure of cheese. Asami smiled as she couldn’t reach and the pair of them laughed; Korra silenced the stove and brought the panned omelette to a plate, adding a stack of two waffles she’d made and looking for the syrup.

It smelled totally delicious, like the Alpha did and to the point that Asami’s senses were shot to hell from the overload of aromas from her breakfast and the musk of her handsome bedfellow. “It’s fine, Korra... I eat my waffles dry anyway.”

“You eat them _dry_?” Korra grimaced, storing the maple syrup and instead reaching for the chocolate sauce. “Nuh-uh, c’mon. Korra’s serving up breakfast, I mean it, you’ll like what she makes,” the Alpha boasted, drizzling an ample amount of the dark sweetener on Asami’s plate, serving her a glass of orange juice to match.

Asami was blushing more than she ever had – not even when she was a child, not even on birthdays or special occasions had she been made breakfast (which Korra had intended to be taken in bed). And Korra was here serving her up something that looked and smelled like it had been prepared in an establishment far uptown. Asami doubted that her father was receiving something as beautiful or tasty as this. As she took the omelette into her mouth, Korra looking at her eagerly for feedback, the spices and ingredients hit the Omega all at once. The peppers worked beautifully with garlic, and what she assumed to be more cheese and onion. The blending of the flavour of the eggs worked so well and the heat and mellow tang of all Korra had used tickled her taste buds so sweetly that Asami almost cooed at the meal. It was perfect – it was Korra.

“Korra...” She tried to speak, more moaning her lover’s name in a beautiful melody that sounded so natural and fitting Asami wanted to remember it before anything else.

“How does it taste, huh?”

_Almost as good as you do..._

Asami stifled her thoughts with another mouthful, reaching for Korra’s hand across the counter as the Alpha leaned over it. With her smallest finger, indulging on the omelette and bacon strips, Asami clutched hold of Korra’s, wanting her so close, wanting her always. Her blush was fixed to her cheeks, seeing the goofy and all-encompassing otherwise owning glacial blue eyes striking in the late morning sunshine breaking through into Asami’s apartment. She never wanted those eyes to leave her sight now, nor the mellow and darker-skinned body of her lover. Her fingers clawed all of her lover’s hand until she was holding it lovingly.

There came a knock at her apartment door when she was almost halfway into her lover’s beautiful meal, during which Korra ready to whip herself something up after asking Asami. “You don’t have to ask, babe... You already know your way around my kitchen.”

“Sorry...” Korra blushed 

“Don’t be,” Asami countered, stuffing her face with another mouthful of omelette while looking at the clock. She was lucky it was Sunday – she’d slept right past her usual time and it was closer to lunch than what it was to her usual breakfast.

“Shouldn’t you be answering the door?” Korra asked, the knocking not ceasing.

“It’ll be mail from the office, or anywhere else – they’ll think I’m not in soon enough.”

“Open up ‘Sami... It’s Sunday so I know you’re not at the office, and since it’s not noon yet I highly doubt you’re getting a massage from Kuvira... Let me in Asami,” came an all too familiar but very much unwanted voice from the door. Asami’s fork and food attached dropped to her plate as she heard the sound of her ex’s rather irritating and seemingly constantly patronizing voice. Of course, it was Mako.

Korra stopped, and the tone of her scent immediately altered as she sensed the change in Asami. The scent from the Alpha (apparently) at the door almost seeped into the whole of the room and the Omega could sense the hostility in Korra’s demeanour directed at it. This was the worse time Asami would want to receive Mako – with Korra here. “Just open the door ‘Sami, I’m only here for the last box...”

“You took the last box, Mako,” Asami shot back; Korra’s hostile scent was filling her up, making her more argumentative than usual and so polar to letting the other Alpha through the door. She didn’t want him here, she wanted Korra. The blue-eyed stripper felt the yearning in her lover’s scent and moved around the counter, coming to hold the Omega with consoling and rather possessive arms. “Besides, you’re meant to tell me when you’re coming anywhere near my apartment.”

Mako’s sigh outside was audible. “You’re always home this early and alone... Come on, let me just get the box, we both know there’s still one – and my jacket.”

You never wanted it before. I’ve had that stupid jacket _and_ your stupid scarf for months now!”

“Asami... Please...I’ll be as quick as I can be...”

Korra was right beside her, the Alpha’s strong and consoling hands forming a barrier between her lover and the insistent entity at the door, still holding his knuckles and hand against the hardwood. The Omega didn’t make any effort to get dressed at all. Her soothing vibe silently told the blue-eyed Alpha she wasn’t perturbed, and moved over to the container next to the sofa arm, fetching one of her dressing gowns and clothing herself (Korra did much the same and buttoned up her shirt as her lover moved to the door). They both exchanged grave looks as Asami unlocked the threshold and opened her home. “Alright; hurry. I don’t want you cutting into my Sunday more than you obviously have to Mako,” Asami told him coldly, getting out of his way as he barged in.

At first glance he didn’t see Korra, turning immediately to address Asami only. “Oh, because everything revolves around you, huh? Same as always ‘Sami.” Just the sound of his voice grating against her very person was jarring, forcing Asami to almost shiver with lacking resistance sufficient enough to deal with him. Already, Korra was ready to leap to her rescue from the kitchen, but the Omega held her new lover back with an outreached hand, her other hand rubbing the folds in her forehead. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to react like that...”

“You never do, Mako... It’s always someone else that forces you to get like that,” the Omega shot back, some semblance of a plea in her words. She really did not want to start off her Sunday like this. She could feel the overbearing ire of Korra shooting daggers into the back of her ex. “Can you please just get whatever it is you think I still have and go...”

It was here that the beat cop discovered the darker woman in the back of the apartment. Mako almost took a step, but Korra caused him to pause in his tracks, his own amber eyes meeting hers from over the kitchen unit. He was stunned for a moment, his squint like a laser beam of focus and then targeting her. She certainly looked familiar, he just could not pinpoint where he had seen that woman’s face before – the length of her unkempt and flowing hair obscured her visage in his mind. But Mako knew within moments that this woman had caught his eye somewhere, he just had to think on it carefully.

“I... Didn’t know you had company...”

“Mako,” Asami tried to speak, to tell him the truth but it just wouldn’t come to her. As she stood paused, the scent of her and Korra wafted in her general direction – the culmination of their bodies having been together. “Listen I...”

It was already far too late to explain it carefully. Mako had moved to the living space, observing the state of the couch and all the bed sheets scattered around the place. He clocked Korra’s state of dress and compared it to Asami’s pink and ethereal dressing gown. That would have been enough at the worst to brush under the rug, but his gaze followed both of the women’s to a spot on the floor barely any space from the sofa, and he found the collar laying in the mesh of the rug. The look in the male Alpha’s eyes was a little starstruck – Asami hadn’t seen it quite like that before, even within the arguments they’d shared when dating prior. It was an expression somewhere between aguish and anger, seeing the state of Asami and smelling various things around the area he stood in. But as he looked at both Korra and Asami, into blue and seafoam eyes respectively, he caught the brunt of an argument waiting to happen. Asami felt it more than Korra – this man had no right, jurisdiction or even interest in what he was standing in now, and had given that up two months ago.

“Stayed the night, huh?”

“Listen, buddy... I don’t want to start a fight,” Korra was saying to him carefully, sensing the conflict of emotions and mild entitlement in the Alpha youth. “You have no interest in what Asami’s doing right now... Don’t think there’s anything owed to you right now.”

Mako completely ignored her, turning back to Asami. “Does your father know? I bet that’s going to be a fun conversation isn’t it?” He asked callously, his words like ooze, a slime that he wanted to bathe Asami in and make her feel the disgust of his opinion even if he couldn’t audibly tell her how he was feeling. He turned back to Korra. “What do you do for a living?”

“Korra’s a dancer...” Asami told him truthfully, taking his bait and now wanting to fight him with the subject of Hiroshi. “A professional dancer. She makes more a month that what you can on a cop’s salary, Mako. So don’t think about trying to belittle her or me for making a choice,” she shot at him again but didn’t realise what she had done. Mako looked at Korra with intent behind his eyes; Asami was moving to him to get him to leave. “Come on, Mako. Get out.”

“Dancer, huh?” He asked, knowing exactly where he had seen Korra’s face before – her hair was tied up in three distinct tails in the post he’d seen. She was somehow even wearing fewer clothes too and had a plume of flame next to her cheek. “Hey! Come to think about it, I have seen you before, Korra... Didn’t know that was your real name though...” Asami’s worst fear became real in a matter of moments. “Mako, get out! Right now! Go!” He was going, slowly. Mako’s amber eyes were now fixated on Korra’s chest, knowing who she was and now manic with the information. “What was the name I saw..? Oh right! _The Avatar!_ That was it... Man, here I was thinking I wouldn’t see you after all because I had work Friday night! Must be my lucky day.”

“Mako! I mean it! Get the _fuck_ out of my apartment!” Korra didn’t speak anything at the other Alpha – for the first time in her life she didn’t fight her corner on this issue; seeing Asami pulling at his collar and dragging him to the door broke her heart and she simply stood there stunned by the intensity of Mako’s eyes. It was like a waking nightmare as she felt her own body.

“I didn’t know Asami had such ranging taste! I can’t wait to see how your dad handles this one, ‘Sami. It’s gonna be one hell of a look on Hiroshi’s face when he finds out his daughter fucked a cheap stripper!” Mako called out as the Omega incredibly hauled him out of the apartment, following him in the hall and slamming the threshold behind her. Korra was left alone, standing in her bare feet in the middle of Asami’s apartment.

Still leering and laughing at what he’d uncovered, the next thing to make contact with Mako was Asami’s hand. It came hard, fast and with so much anger that it almost immediately snapped him out of whatever euphoria he was suddenly feeling. The blue-eyed Alpha inside remained silent and could hear all of the ensuing bout – she had never thought that the Omega’s voice could reach heights of pitch and anger after how amazingly sweet she had been before the Avatar for two days and almost three. She completely let rip on the cop outside the near-empty apartment, in a fit of anger that was completely unhinged now. Every time the Alpha thought her bedfellow would stop, would restrain herself, Asami continued on her tirade against her complete failure of a previous partner. Korra hadn’t heard an argument like it (in some small way some of it made her want to smile, but she was still completely locked in her shell now) before. As she stopped focusing on her inner doubt and intrusive thoughts she made out what the Omega was bellowing in her ex’s face. The contents of her assault on Mako almost made Korra cry – she was totally and explicitly condemning him, and batting for her lover the entire time. Even muted through the walls, Korra could hear some of her favourite retorts.

“You can go the hell. You _do not_ get to speak to Korra like that! Am I clear?! You _do not!_ ” Asami completely blasted him, not letting the man insert himself anymore. “You don’t ever come back here, understand? You’re nothing, Mako; nothing. She is more than twice the person I thought you were; to say something as cruel as that to her proves how little of an Alpha you really are,” she told him calmly, her fist forming around her doorknob to let herself go back to her lover.

Mako tried to say something, but Asami’s furious seafoam eyes silenced him in an instant. “You can go to hell, and father can go join you.”

With the last vestiges of her anger, Asami slammed the door again, leaving her previous partner out there to wallow. When she looked at the interior of her apartment, seeing their love nest that was previously her sofa, and the opened space of the kitchen, the Omega noticed an absence of her Alpha. “Korra?” Asami moved to the bedroom, spotting her companion on the bed, pulling her pants over her rear and snapping the button back into place; her scent was absent of warmth. With a cold shudder, Asami saw her lover reaching for her socks. She was to leave.

“Hey... You don’t have to leave...” Asami cooed, holding her arms and already growing wanting for her lover’s embrace. “Look, Mako’s an idiot... Please...”

She begged silently for her lover to speak, but Korra didn’t say anything. Instead, she simply reached for the other sock and then for her shoes to rope them over her feet. She didn’t look sad or angry, simply determined to get fully dressed and Asami could sense in her lover’s body that she was definitely going to leave the apartment. Their whole morning, their whole Sunday had been completely deleted.

“Korra...”

Again silence took the shape of the Alpha’s response until Asami edged to walk forward and demand her lover stay, only now she lacked the courage completely. With Mako she was strong and like rock and a bulwark to protect her new favourite bedfellow from his disgusting words dipped to the top in misogyny. But alone, with Korra, with this silence that made her sick Asami found herself meek and unable to commune how she wanted to.

“Please don’t go...”

“I don’t want to go,” Korra told her, finished with her shoes and walking to her lover, warm and strong hands open to receive Asami however she wished. The now desperate Omega fell into her Alpha’s hands, her scent and whole body needing Korra’s ethereal embrace to shroud her and cover her. “I have to go,” Korra told her Omega, her voice lacking in strength and her fingers coming to weave their way through the woman’s hair. Asami still smelt amazing to the stripper, better than anything in the world, with their scents blended together soaking her person.

“We were going to have Sunday together... Please don’t go; I want you to stay with me today,” Asami begged her, burying her face in the crook of her Alpha’s shoulder, her finger tracking the well-textured muscle of Korra’s forearm.

“I’m not going because I want to,” the Alpha told her. “I just... I need to deal with some stuff.”

Asami whimpered in her arms. “I can help; please don’t pay any attention to what Mako said.”

“It’s not about Mako, I promise,” the Alpha was almost laughing. “I need to head back to the club, to sort out my pay check for Friday night. You know, my job?” She was smiling, not her incredibly beautiful grin, but something almost there slightly gnawed at the sides by no doubt what Mako had said to her. “We can’t all afford to be the heiress to a multi-billion dollar company after all.”

The Omega’s face opened up as she looked at Korra rather incredulously. Did she know? Had she known the entire time that Asami was withholding the whole truth from her? As she considered her actions last night, Asami felt all the guilt flooding to her. Mako really had now potentially ruined everything. But Korra caught her lover’s chin and pulled her Omega in for a longing and connecting kiss – it was everything to Asami, smelling Korra’s signature musk indulging her love and her want again. It was the warmth of her Alpha, the grip she had on her chin and the affectionate hand coming to her cheek as they kissed. Mako had attempted to ruin their Sunday, and now Korra had made it again, even if it couldn’t last all day.

“I’m sorry, Korra,” Asami winced, her grip on her Alpha’s arms tightening with a possessive want of the woman. She really did not want to be without her – her need had become ravenous in the space of two days.

The Alpha smiled at her, the return of the goofy grin telling Asami there was no bitterness but understanding between them. “Don’t be,” Korra told her soothingly, her hold on Asami growing more comforting as her hand rested on the small of her Omega’s back. “I don’t blame you at all, especially if this might cause a problem with you and your father... I don’t want to cause a problem, Asami.”

“You won’t Korra... I won’t let him make a problem,” the Omega cooed again, before clocking entirely what her Alpha had said. “Wait... this?”

"Well...” Korra was flustered, as dorky and as goofy as she was in the kitchen not an hour before, doting on her Omega as she made her breakfast. Suddenly, when they next locked eyes, each of them knew what Korra had meant and what they were feeling. It hadn’t been a coincidence that each had begun to consider the other ‘her’ Alpha or Omega. Asami’s eyes glimmered as they gazed longingly into Korra’s. “Whatever you want this to be...”

The Omega leaned in forward, taking her lips again and forcing the Alpha to kiss her back. Korra’s hand reached for Asami’s and they held each other in a beautiful display, fully tasting all of the other’s scent and lips. “Whatever you’re thinking this is... That’s what I want Korra... And I think I know what that is.”

Another incredibly cute smile flashed across the Alpha’s handsome face as she gave her Omega another enthusiastic peck. “Call me tomorrow then,” she told Asami with the smallest show of force and insistence behind her request. “Go tell them today, call me tomorrow. Promise?”

“I promise, Korra.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So... You mated with her? The Avatar, the stripper at the club?” Opal asked a little more than incredulously, the hot stones burning their way into her cinnamon-coloured flesh and soothing her muscles to no end. She flicked her short bob of hair back and looked at Asami’s fully naked form (her lower half obscured by the delicate and white towel as Opal’s own Alpha worked her tender way down the woman’s beautiful back. “And you did it... Twice in one night?”

“ _Yes_ , Opal,” Asami repeated, the sensations of Kuvira’s hands working out all the knots and kinks in the muscles of her back occasionally earning a grateful moan or groan. “How many times do I have to say it? I got her number, invited her over... and yeah, we mated. That’s what Alphas and Omegas are supposed to do, right? We’re supposed to _mate_ , aren’t we?”

Opal grew silent for a second, the pleasure of the heated stones on the rears of her chakras feeling live heaven as she watched her beloved press and stretch the stress from their mutual friend. She made something short of a purring noise as she reached for her own mate’s hand, taking a break from working her way kneading up Asami’s back. With some sharp movements and precise jabs, Kuvira worked the almost CEO’s spinal column back into perfect alignment with satisfying cracks the further up she went. Asami hummed into the pillow she rested on, looking at glowing olive green eyes directed at her lover’s fern green ones. The third-wheeling Omega always had thought (since meeting the pair in college in Zaofu) that their eyes always complimented each other so perfectly; each a different shade of green, not all too dissimilar to her own. The three had been friends for so many years now, Asami couldn’t imagine not having the two girls around on days like these – already the ire and slime that the encounter with Mako had brought down upon her morning had by now been fully erased by the warm and bubbly company of Opal and the tender and the expert touch of her Alpha.

“So did she come inside..?” Opal randomly added, her lips curling into a slightly brazen. She hardly ever had moments like these where she would speak without her filter, but the look in her demure eyes was curious to the highest degree.

“Opal Beifong, by the Spirits!” Kuvira gasped at her lover.

“I’m only asking! Asami has some hot new Alpha to get her all hot and bothered, I’m very happy for her! I have to know how fast things are going,” Opal begged, looking between the other Omega parallel to her and her Alpha standing between both of them.

Kuvira took her masculine and incredibly intoxicating hands off of Asami and suddenly the naked Omega was left with her back oiled and exposed. However she smiled, the scent of the fern-green eyed Alpha lingering enough for Asami to taste it. Next to Korra’s, it was a far-flung second place to Asami tastes, but that was not to say she didn’t enjoy the aroma of her close friend. She didn’t sense the predatory nature of Opal’s mate, but certainly in its place a soothing and happy shroud that was telling Asami that Kuvira was no doubt happy for her connection with Korra.

“Opal, my love,” Kuvira told her Omega coolly, checking the stones on her back, gently burning and easing her muscles therapeutically. Asami could make out an invisible exchange through their blended scents. Kuvira asked her mate if she was feeling okay, and Opal responded with a gentle hand stroking her lover’s arm as she leaned up. She exposed herself, her gentle and possessive touch on her Alpha, her lips needing a kiss. “I doubt that Asami would ask us each time I’ve filled you up, dear...”

“As much as I appreciate knowing that you two are still madly in love, Kuvira,” Asami grimaced, the image of her friends having sex now in her head waiting to be rubbed out by Korra. “I don’t think I need to know how far you’re along in having a litter.”

“Sorry, Asami,” Kuvira apologised, moving the rocks around on her lover’s back and earning a generous purr from Opal as she leered.

“Oh, that reminds me... I have to get more suppressants, Ku; and you need more inhibitors too,” Opal cooed, her fingers wanting the touch of her Alpha all the more. Asami could already tell that Opal’s medication was waning and her eyes were dilating just a little more than normal. “Have you fully stocked ‘Sami?” The Omega asked.

The dark-haired Omega lay on her front, her chest softening the hard angle of the flat surface. Kuvira’s expert touch came at again now at the small of her back, just above the curve into her rump. “Do you mind if I go lower, Asami? I’m sensing some tension at your tailbone,” Kuvira reported, her tone clipped and professional. Opal gave her a glance, forcing Asami to giggle a little.

“Sure... As long as Opal’s okay with you having your hands all over me there.”

“Really funny,” Opal berated. “Make her feel good, babe. We both know how good her hands are... Or maybe you finally want to find out now ‘Sami, now that you’re back in the mating game.”

“Alright, Opal,” Kuvira chuckled, trying to calm down her eager and flirtatious Omega. “But really, Asami; do you need anything now?” The gentle Alpha asked her, her voice almost sisterly, maternal as her hands began to slip lower down the Omega’s back; Kuvira folded her towel down to her very upper thigh, exposing more of Asami before applying more oil to her.

The Omega’s body heaved just a touch as she felt the sensations of Kuvira’s beautiful palms and touch upon the very base of the small of her back, tenderly kneading the muscles buried under her skin. As she folded the layers and played with flesh in her hands, the Alpha spoke to Asami’s body in a tender language with her appendages. Opal was watching the entire time, as if enjoying the display of her mate softly soothing Asami’s body, first the whole of her spine, all around her shoulder blades and now lower than before, to the small of her back and her tailbone. It didn’t look or feel odd – the three of them had experienced far worse and far more together during their Zaofu days, and this was not even intimate or sexual, merely pleasure and maintenance needed on each Omega’s body. Kuvira gave Asami advice the whole while she worked the tender plump of her rear, sifting through her nakedness to work not only what muscle was there, but the very base of her spine into her pelvis. Asami had neglected that area, as she had been the top of her back, and now the Alpha appeared concerned.

“I’ve still got way too many suppressants from time with Mako... If anything I’m sick of taking them though,” Asami confessed, causing Opal to wake up from her relaxing observations of how her Alpha handled the other Omega’s rear.

Opal cooed, her lips curling again like a feline. She shrugged her back into a flexing of her shoulders and shimmied on the table. “How far is it away? Can’t be long, surely?” She asked, obviously referring to Asami’s Heat. But as she asked, the other Omega drew somewhat of a blank, unable to remember the last time she had felt it really grip her.

There had been one time with Mako where she had felt something slip through the cracks of the cycles of her suppressants, but the male Alpha had been so undesirable by that time that Asami had locked herself away and rode it out alone. She didn’t want to think about that, however. Instead, she wanted to look forward, and think only of Korra; words kept rolling through her mind on repeat, that she couldn’t or didn’t want to tell to the girls in the room with her. But would they sense it in her scent? There could be no doubt that Kuvira could smell her intently from this distance; but how obvious would Asami be? She kept thinking.

_My Alpha. My Alpha. Korra is my Alpha now..._

“Spirits! Asami, your Nest!” Opal suddenly exclaimed, bringing the wanton Omega out of her daydream and wish surrounding beautiful contact and undoubtedly more mating with the proud and powerful Alpha. “Please tell me you’ve got your Nest,” Opal asked again, almost leaping up from her table and letting the rocks fall from her.

Kuvira moved to her and removed them as fast as she could before her Omega shed them like clothing. As soon as they were gone she helped Opal up to sit on the table, fully exposed with the towel resting on her lap only to cover her sex from Asami. She’d seen it prior but Opal still had some shred of modesty from being a Beifong.

“Opal... I don’t need to make a Nest,” Asami countered, already against the idea. “It’s only been a day! None of us know if Korra’s the one, I shouldn’t rush into making a Nest; I didn’t with Mako.”

“Yeah, but you knew Mako wasn’t the one... Korra, I’m not so convinced. Ku! Tell her!” Opal pouted as Kuvira came to her Omega, kissing her forehead and handing her a bathrobe.

“When she’s ready, dear.”

* * *

“You’re telling me you mated with her twice in one day?” Lin asked, sipping her jasmine and reaching for a chocolate thin from the centre of the table, with almost inquisitive eyes as she observed the change in Asami. As an Alpha of Lin’s age, and with her occupation, she could make out the alterations in the darling Omega immediately and had been smiling with pride as her friend for some time. Other than being thoroughly smitten and with the remnants of the afterglow of sex, of mating, Asami looked positively more radiant from the work Kuvira had done on her.

“This is what I said!” Opal echoed from across the table, finally sitting down next to her Alpha with their own cups. Kuvira thanked her with a pleasing kiss and demanded Opal rest on her lap for a time. “And she still says this dancer isn’t a big deal.”

Asami was almost laughing, her legs folded and her hands cupping some of her own tea. While the rest of the circle drank jasmine, Asami had elected for Darjeeling, reaching for one of the thins herself and adding a sprinkle of sugar to her cup in addition. “I don’t see how sleeping with a woman twice in the same day after getting a private dance from her the night before is anything of a big deal... Did I mention we went on a date as well? So it’s not like I just invited her to my apartment and let her fuck me...”

Lin was still smiling, Kay fawning over her arm as the older Alpha fed her lover the last of one of her biscuits. “Ah, but ‘Sami, you didn’t fuck her... You two _mated_. And twice in one day; that’s not nothing, trust me,” the wise Alpha told her, just the crook of a smile beginning to form in her thing yet decadent lips. Opal’s facial expression was agreeing with her Aunt. They were related, Lin the sister of the olive-toned Omega’s mother Suyin, and yet the pair had never acted like Aunt and Niece in the whole time Asami had known either of them. They were simply as best friends just with a more expansive gap in their ages.

The Omega had to protest Lin further though. Surely it couldn’t be special, not like they were making it out to be? It had not been special with Mako in hindsight, and now with his outburst (of which she had yet to tell all the girls), Asami wondered what at any point she had seen in the close-minded male. The emotion and severity behind the words he’d hauled at Korra still made Asami seethe as she caught her reflection in her tea. Even looking into the darkened swirls of her Darjeeling, Asami could see her complexion and the slight rouge that had tinted her cheeks. She was absolutely glowing. It was Korra, she knew it to be; it was the beautiful stripper, the powerful Alpha and the totally adorable dork wrapped up all in the package that was her beautiful and toned body. She had had this incredible of an effect on the personal Omega already, and this was what her entourage was seeing around the table. She smiled a toothy grin that held inspirations of her mate in her expression – Asami couldn’t remember the last time she had seen herself smile with her teeth on display. She sipped, still fully enveloped in her personal bubble as she thought of Korra in the back of her mind. What was she doing now? Was she busy? Was she missing Asami as much as the Omega was missing her Alpha?

_My Alpha..._

“Asami...” Kuvira spoke, bringing her out of her entranced daydream, her faculties captured by the thought of Korra and when she would see her Alpha next. “Asami, I think you’re tea is getting cold,” the younger Alpha chuckled. Opal was laying on her chest now, her head nestled so beautifully in the crook of her neck. And with doting fingers, Kuvira’s Omega was curling the loose strands of her charcoal hair tied in a braided bun. Always in this simplistic style, Kuvira’s head of hair was modestly gorgeous.

Looking at it, Asami’s thoughts transpired to thinking of Korra’s hair – she hadn’t touched it yet how Opal touched her partner’s and now it was all the Omega wanted.

“May as well give it up, Kuvira,” Lin spoke next, still observing her young and prime friend. She exchanged a glance with Kuvira again, applauding the talented stud of an Alpha for the work they’d done taking Asami to Feel Good and bringing about this change.

Kya cooed on Lin’s arm, and the aged pair kissed passionately with the older Omega in relative silence opposed to her talented Alpha. Opal reflected Kya’s advances and turned them to her own mate, running more of her fingers into the netting that was Kuvira’s hair, her deep and olive-green eyes begging for kisses and far much more.

“Have you thought about telling your father? If this goes any further,” Lin mentioned next, her voice grave with the response she knew Asami would give her. Beifong was always wise enough to know Asami hated the mere mention of Hiroshi during their weekly escapades such as this.

“What my father doesn’t know won’t hurt him one bit,” Asami countered quickly, sipping her tea to show she didn’t want to speak about it further.

Just at that moment, Asami couldn’t keep her apprehension or curiosity bottled up any longer. She sipped the rest of her tea and practically scoffed another of the delectable biscuits from the centre dish on the table. She had to check her phone, had to know if she’d had Korra reaching out – her mind was increasingly and eventually only concerned with the update to the situation she and Korra had become. Looking from Kya and Lin to Opal and Kuvira, all Asami was thinking about was how her body had a distinct lack of her Alpha around her. Already she longed for her lover’s scent to be completely bathing her and surrounding her. It had faded from the traces of her flesh and all she could discern was the lack of it. Asami needed to smell it again.

Her phone lit up the same as her face did when she read the text block.

Korra <3: I finished adulting. It was really hard. I think I deserve a reward for getting through it.

Korra <3: I’m thinking that reward should be you...

Korra <3: I mean, if you’re not busy tonight. I’m guessing you’ve got girl plans right?

Asami: Consider me as free as you want me to be. I’m not trying to be pushy but I’m needing you rn.

Korra <3: And here I thought I was the only one XD

Korra <3: Your place? How about we order pizza this time?

Asami: We can do my place... if you bring your shirt... Pizza sounds epic.

Korra <3: My shirt? Lol

Asami: I... Can I keep it for just a while? I’ll buy you another, I promise... I just...

Korra <3: Use your words baby.

Asami: I want something that smells like you... I already miss having your scent completely around me.

Korra <3: Cute. Of course you can baby. I’ll bring you my outfit from Friday too, that’ll make you heated ;P

Asami blushed, silencing her phone with one final reply of easygoing acceptance and suddenly very, very excited for the night to roll around. She took the decanter of her Darjeeling from the centre of the table and looked at the other two teapots. From her purse (while she already had it out) she pulled a rather generous note, placing it under the saucer of biscuits already, paying for all the tea and the treats the next time Bolin came around to clean the table. With Opal off the clock, he’d be waiting.

“Texts from the Avatar?” Kya inquired a look of aloof and brazen intrigue on her tanned and olden face, her smile as nefarious as the one that held Opal’s face back in the spa.

“Yes... I’m having her over again tonight.”

Lin poured herself and her mate another cup of jasmine, her face mirroring the smile of her Omega. “And you’re sure this is not serious like Mako?”

Asami caught herself, her thoughts, how she had texted. She collected every memory of the past forty-eight hours and compiled it into her mind, trying to stack it against every other relationship and mate she had had. And every time she analysed the behaviour in her head, none of it compared. Korra was simply too different, too incredible in such a short space of time. The happy Omega held her smartphone to her chin and bit the tip of her nailed finger gleefully, as if high on the euphoria of seeing Korra later. Even as trivial a thing as pizza with the woman she was now intoxicated on was enough to completely override the torment of the morning and all other rational thought. She just wanted to be with Korra.

Her silence and her blushing nod was all the answer the four other girls needed. Opal practically yelped out of her Alpha’s lap as she rushed to the opened seat next to her fellow Omega, grabbing Asami’s soft fingers in delight. “Asami! Yes! Girl, we _have_ to build a Nest now!”

“She’s already letting me have her shirt she wore last night... She smells so _good_ , Opal...”

“Our dear ‘Sami Sato, head over heels after one night in Feel Good,” Kuvira commented, folding her legs and exhuming such powerful energy it made Asami swoon a little at the sight of the other stud. “Who would have predicted it?”

“Wait a second!” Asami almost pounced, reaching for another thin from the biscuit saucer. “Where were you and Opal after her dance on Friday? You weren’t even there to take the cab with us at the end? What happened?”

Suddenly Opal blushed profusely, memories of what had happened at Feel Good flooding her mind. Asami rarely saw her as embarrassed or nervous as she was now, her cinnamon-tinted tanned flesh growing almost sweaty as she blushed and hid behind her bangs. Lin was smiling to the point of almost laughter at her adorable niece, seeing the pained expression in even Kuvira’s eyes as the mated pair exchanged glances. “Oh, you didn’t!” Asami boomed. “Where? Please tell me you didn’t _mate_ in the strip club!”

Opal almost squeaked, hiding her eyed behind her delicate fingers. Suddenly she had flipped from a brazen best friend to a demure mouse, hiding behind her actions. “Let me explain...”


	9. Chapter 9

Despite how eager her own Alpha had been to help her, Opal had not managed to make Asami any happier about going out that night.

Even as Opal considered the shimmering glitter to the corners of her eyes to make them sparkle in the ensuing low light, Asami was sighing as she looked at herself in the vanity mirror. The sandy-skinned Omega sighed internally, exchanging glances with her lover flanking their friend.

Her aunt was being a little more forcibly loving with the more high-ranking Omega. Opal traded brushes, and tipped the tip into black mascara to blacken the already smoky eye of Asami Sato; she looked gorgeous as she was, Kuvira sliding a clip with a white lotus ornament into the side of her long flowing hair. Lin was at the doorway, looking at the bronze watch under the long sleeve of her seaweed-green jacket. Kya would be along with the town car momentarily, until then the martial arts instructor wanted to be beside the other couple and Asami to ensure she wouldn’t bottle it in coming. Opal looked to her aunt as Asami continued to look disinterested.

“I really don’t feel like I need to come. Honestly, girls, you’ll have a better time if I sit this weekend out,” Her friend breathed just past her ear. Opal made sure to snap Asami back as she motioned away from the eye brush. The Omega didn’t care much like her Alpha; Asami was getting dolled up even if she didn’t want to go. She needed this – Opal was determined she would enjoy it.

“Bullshit,” Lin told her friend, a little harshness in her nonchalant voice; her tone was like metal, and Opal could sense her own aunt’s ire in how she smelled from across the room. There was the discernable tinge of a forge in her backlash. “You’re getting some R&R, you deserve it and you need it,” Lin continued, checking her watch again. She was the only one of them that wore one, still keeping to her daily ritual as always.

The Omega could see Asami’s eyes widen and once more she struggled to keep her from moving. She traded places, flanking to her friend’s right side to continue to make the perfect picture of her beautiful face. The mild hint of jasmine in her eye makeup brought out the perfect tones of Asami’s seafoam eyes and the slight hint of olive in her flesh. Combined with the ever so faint inflexion of rose in her cheeks, all of the colours now painting Asami’s face brought out the most intense tones of her beauty. But Opal had yet to paint her lips and she finished her friend’s eyes she wondered how best she’d amplify them. However, her work was remarkable, the Omega could see it in the way her gorgeous best friend glowed in the mirror of the vanity they both sat polar to.

_Look at you, Asami. You’re worth more than you could ever know... You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever met..._

Kuvira, her Alpha, came to her back. Strong and mated hands came to Opal’s shoulder, with the brazen musk of her lover’s scent flooding her nostrils and senses – she felt the sudden traces of a flame within as she took stock of her lover’s presence, and through her scent she found Kuvira’s shape imprinted upon her mind. She had known her Alpha’s form since she was sixteen when they were still in the estate at Zaofu. The touch of her protective hands, her strength rooted deep within her bones and the texture of her fingers clutching Opal’s tender shoulders made the Omega coo as she felt her love surround her. When they were teenagers the flame had exploded into both their lives, Kuvira pledging herself to Opal not long after their roles had matured fully; and they had not left each other’s side since, despite the many obstacles falling before them.

Asami was fully conversing with Lin, and Opal let her a moment, taking in the shape and scent of Kuvira holding her tenderly. The Alpha nuzzled her close, the slightly coarse but still gentle skin of her cheek brushing against Opal’s and making her feel somehow more alive as it always did. It felt strange tonight, now especially; Opal suddenly felt a more intense yearning for her mate, her stallion’s musk feeling more profound than it should. When the Alpha pressed her cheek to her Omega’s and kissed her with thin but providing lips, Opal felt her core burning brightly with a want stoked into existence. She’d taken her suppressants to ride out the remainder of her Heat, but she felt her yearning building enough to rival the subjugating effects.

“You feel warm, darling,” Kuvira whispered in a low almost growl. Her fern-green eyes narrowed within Opal’s and the Omega parted her lips, silently begging (knowingly or not) for a kiss.

“I’m... fine,” the Omega gasped. “Spirits, you smell good right now.”

“Relax, my love... I can feel you from here,” Kuvira told her, the slightly hardy tone of her words feeling like beautiful commands. Opal wanted to do anything her mate told her. “You’re yearning, Opal.”

“I know, I know,” Opal felt herself panting ever so slightly as she whispered. “Hold me close tonight? Please, Ku?”

The Alpha gave her lover an owning tug on her ear with sharp and willing teeth. Deep within, all Opal wanted of them was a mark deep and hard in her neck, another to mirror the already prominent scar that marked her collarbone from a while ago. She wanted another; more than one if she could have them. Kuvira’s teeth were already intoxicating to her longing body.

“Always; you’re mine, Opal.”

“I’m always yours...” She breathed, her body opening like a blossoming flower as her Alpha dragged her jagged fangs across her neck, taunting her unknowingly.

Opal’s much-needed reward was another loving and powerful kiss, Kuvira taking her lips this time and sending her a secret message of sweet promise with the swirling tones of her dilated eyes. Opal found it nearly enough to intoxicate herself – Kuvira’s scent was strong, the potency of it beginning to hit her in the right spot to make her nervous for her system. The suppressants began to feel more than a little weaker than usual. She clenched her thighs together as her Alpha kept hold of her.

“Relax, Asami, I’ve only got eyes for one woman tonight,” Kuvira was telling the other Omega when Opal’s senses returned to her in the present. “After all isn’t that the point?”

“What point?” Asami asked. Opal got back to the task before her, claiming her friend’s face to finish.

“You really have to relax, Asami,” Lin told her for what must have been the fifth time since she’d arrived. Opal and her Alpha had been buzzing around Asami since she had finished work earlier that afternoon. “Kya should be here by now; she won’t be much longer. Are you ready, at least?” The older Alpha finished, looking more to Opal than to Asami; the younger was almost finished, there just remained the finishing touches.

Opal’s fingers darted for the small saucer of glitter, dabbing her smallest finger in the dust. “Let me get some glitter in the corner of your eyes!” The Omega told her counterpart in a cheery request. Silently she told Asami to close her eyes and began to dab, looking over the rest of her friend’s outfit; she’d showered her, dressed her, and now had totally made up her face so that Asami looked not only incredible but totally undeniable now. The club was going to get a treat in the form of a business-like CEO clad in beautiful crimson trappings that ended not far down her thighs. Opal was looking at her friend almost the same way her Alpha was – as if Asami Sato was made of shortbread, easy on the eyes and smelling like something that had fallen from heaven in the form of such a delectable Omega. Kuvira even looked hungry when Opal observed her. Her scent turned something soft and all-surrounding.

Resting heeled shoes at Asami’s feet, Opal gave her loving friend a soft squeeze to try and ease the ragged and stressed out Omega. Kuvira had wandered to the closet door and had returned to the vanity couple with a clad of leather in her hands. Opal smelled the scent of an Alpha on the jacket but it was not her own.

“There’s no way this is yours,” Opal’s eyes darted to her Alpha as Kuvira told Asami, moving around her and draping the leather jacket over her exposed shoulders and arms. Opal stepped back and reached for her Alpha, pawing at her arms and waist with needy arms.

Something was certainly there, in the background of Opal’s core longing for Kuvira to hold her and touch her and increasingly more.#

“She’s really hot tonight, right?” Opal whispered to Kuvira as they both observed Asami looking at herself in the jacket in the mirror of the vanity. Opal could feel the swelling of a desire in her Alpha directed in a two-pronged release; one half surrounded and cuddled the Omega holding her, and the lasered in on Asami’s less than enthusiastic form in the reflection of the vanity. When Opal smelt it, she felt the welling in her core begin to intensify all the more for Kuvira.

“Ugh, I forgot to give it back to _him_...” Asami was groaning as she looked at the leather covering her shoulders.

“Opal?” Kuvira whispered, her attention quickly then gripped by Asami looking back at her. “I think it’d look better _on_ you, ‘Sami...” The Alpha leered, close to her ear. She edged just ever so closer to the Omega, feeling Opal’s observing gaze watch how she held Asami, how her hands snaked around to the front of her body and folded the jacket shut around the woman. “See? What Alpha could deny this?” Kuvira added, her voice like a siren. Opal positively swooned, her hand reaching down to the parting between her thighs – the slightly cinnamon-fleshed Omega didn’t know about Asami, but certainly felt the slick building within her sex as she heard her mate speak.

Kuvira looked back to her Omega, her fern-green eyes dark with hues of a claiming want, and a desire still hot with embers for Asami. Opal found her attractions perfectly beautiful, incredibly sexy. “She’s ravishing...”

“Thank you for admiring my work... I clean her up pretty good, right?”

The Alpha gave her Omega yet another biting nibble, the teasing of a mark on the tip of her sharper teeth. “Oh, she’s gorgeous. But nothing on you, my love.”

Kuvira’s whisper stirred her Omega, their own small sub-conversation fluttering below the main one, undetected only by the mated pair. “Kuvira!” Opal jerked, answering both conversations at once as she pounced on her Alpha, fawning for her love and her mate, reaching around her with wanting arms as Asami looked at them wandering away.

Opal jabbed the Alpha with Asami doing the same. Kuvira heaved with contact from both sides, laughing as the three of them scuffed like they used to – her masculine hands (hands that could carve new lines into Opal’s back one moment and make her a choked out mated mess the next) came around her Omega, and the pair shot unsuspecting bedroom eyes at Asami. As the other Omega continued to look herself over in the mirror, lost in thought of something , Opal’s hand wandered down the tender and strong muscle of her lover’s leg, passing between her trousers and feeling what she wanted, what was always hers – Kuvira’s cock was surprisingly hard in her pants, balled into a delightful bulge for her Omega.

 _Spirits, you’re hard, Ku_.

The Omega felt Kuvira’s lips kiss her tender temple, brushing her cute bangs aside as they both fawned over each other. “Careful where you grab; it might want some more...”

“At least tell me where we’re going before I start making mistakes tonight,” Asami was asking Lin, pulling Opal out her headspace of desire, her hand flinching away from her lover’s crotch and the neat and tidy bulge only slightly protruding. She was not fully hard, not yet. Asami’s words forced her Omega to leave her alone, but both Kuvira and Opal looked from her to Lin at the door; Kya had arrived.

* * *

It was a place called ‘Feel Good Inc’, downtown and a lengthy drive away from the Moon Apartments where Asami lived. Lin was apprehensive in her demeanour and expression within the car but mellowed before long as Kya draped her darker and aged body over her protective Alpha. Asami pouted so much of the ride there, only distracted by Lin and Kuvira trying to mellow her out during the whole trip. Yet all Opal could do was devote attention to her Alpha, laying on her suited body and feeling a sweltering warmth take hold of her Omega frame. Opal could simply not let go of her mate, feeling Kuvira’s building warmth so close to her, even the lack of enthusiasm from Asami could not quell the increase in her core – sure Kuvira was already sensing it.

“I don’t think they’re working...” Opal whispered as the town car pulled closer to the establishment. Asami was looking out of the window at the scattering city lights illuminating and Lin was occupied otherwise with Kya demanding her attention.

Opal pulled down the hem of her dress closer to her knees, trying to control herself but the heat from Kuvira’s incredible body was already proving to be just a little too much as she nestled closer to her Alpha. Kuvira sensed it, she felt it; the Alpha became totally conscious of her mate’s movements, her temperature both within her and around her tender skin, and the intentions behind her minutely tired but overzealous eyes.

The Alpha kissed her mate, a slow, passionate, all-consuming kiss to wake Opal’s mind back up and ease her welling and willing body. She felt it too within the Omega, a simmering ember that was still burning the cinders of a previous mating and coaxing it to flare again. The suppressants were there, profoundly, stemming Opal’s urges and need to mate but Kuvira could feel as much as her Omega could they their controlling effects were not only waning but waning fast. With a possessive and protective hand on her lover’s exposed thigh, the Alpha leered, letting her mate know she was here.

She was still hard, had been this way since leaving Asami’s apartment. Lin had already told Kuvira how much the Omega wanted her – now the Alpha could not only smell it but see it in her eyes. Her hand wandered higher up Opal’s thigh, trembling to feel between her legs.

“Kuvira!” She heard Asami almost yell at her.

The Alpha plucked herself from her own headspace, looking at Asami as the other Omega around her almost meowed for her hands to continue up her lavish frame. Kuvira gazed longingly into Opal’s eyes – she wasn’t helping her mate, she could see a fire burning deep in her olive-green hues.

“Maybe... wait until we’re at the club before turning her into a needy mess, huh, Kuvira?” Kya teased the now stunted Alpha from her perch on Lin. The elder Omega was draped over her mate in much the same way Opal was over Kuvira. Looking at both of the couple, Asami let out an ignorant and lacking sigh before turning to look outside.

“Don’t worry, ‘Sami... You’ll find something tonight, I’m sure of it,” Lin told her again, the hopefulness reflected from every other woman in the back of the town car.

It sped onward and arrived at the strip club not too long afterwards. Opal remained to cling to Kuvira as in the corners of her vision she noticed Asami leave the car as soon as he could, with the elder mated pair following soon after. Opal couldn’t, however, as soon as Kuvira tried to move around her, she flinched, unwanting to move from their lovely position in the plush seats. Her Alpha flashed her a glance of fern-green from her sparkling eyes and the Omega shuddered as she sensed her scent. Kuvira was passionate, was always protective but now her body told Opal to move, to go with her. The Omega struggled under her, fawning for her mate and tripping over onto the seat on all fours. “Ku...” She breathed.

“Opal? Darling?” Kuvira gasped, out of the car by a leg but crouching back into it as she noted Opal’s position. There was a bright red flush taking over her slightly dusty orange cheeks – she wanted to reach out to her Alpha, the growing need inside of her slowly amplifying as the suppressants wore off of her.

“Ku... So hot...” Opal squirmed, flailing for her purse on the floor.

Kuvira reached for it, Opal catching her eyes in the low light as she fumbled on the floor. The Omega’s eyes dilated like black holes, so intense when she smelt a simple whiff of her lover’s musk, letting it really hit her deeply. The Alpha was sublime, her scent the perfect claiming aroma to take her yearning lust and make it palpable within Opal. Their eyes struck together as Kuvira caught the purse and held it up for her love – but it felt too late already. Opal almost pounced on her mate, her lips agape and wet with a need to kiss and have her lover. Their lips met quickly, Kuvira was taken off-guard, especially when she felt her mate’s hand coming between her thighs to grab rapidly at her hard bulge still perpetually within her thong (Opal knew she was wearing one, the texture through her trousers was incredibly obvious and the Omega knew her mate).

“Opal...” Kuvira breathed after their kiss broke and she could feel her Omega’s breath on her lips. Opal was blushing, her mouth wet and wanting even more.

“I’m sorry...” The Omega caught herself, trying to reserve herself and fall back on what little of the suppressants remained in her system. She fumbled inside her clutched, trying to reach for the pocketed suppressants in their strip before she began to lose total control to the Heat within her. Kuvira looked at her with startled eyes. “I’m out... Ku! I’m out of them...”

The Alpha darted forward, her hands holding Opal softly and protectively as the Omega began to tremble a little in the stark shock. “It’s okay, it’ll be fine; stay close to me, okay? Just stay with me tonight and it’ll be okay...”

Opal nodded, her lips begging. Kuvira saw the plea in her dilated eyes and kissed her again beautifully. “I love you, Opal.”

“I love you too... Spirits, Ku you smell _so_ good right now...”

Kuvira chuckled a little, kissing her mate again sweetly. They exchanged sweet nothing between their eyes again and Opal knew that her Alpha could smell all her emotions and the constructing desire deep within her rising to the surface like a bubbling concoction. It was undeniable now and slowly coming to the forefront of her; Opal doubted if she could last the night without having her hands all over her mate, and knowing that Kuvira was indeed as hard as she was for her Omega, made Opal all the more heated within. The more she focused on it for stability, getting out of the town car to Asami’s flank as the other Omega held her gaze mesmerised on one window poster in particular (one with the beautiful face and fire of a particular Alpha dancer smiling on it now directly at Asami), Opal could only pay attention to how incredible Kuvira smelled right beside her. She clutched her lover’s hand tightly and pulled the hem of her dress further down passed her thighs as much as she could. Her core was burning like a forest fire already and they hadn’t even gotten inside – Opal could feel her sex growing wetter the more she smelled her Alpha, knowing her cock was tightly compact but certainly erect for her.

“C’mon,” Opal could hear her Alpha aunt telling Asami as she tried to pluck her head from the intensity of her encroaching Heat. It would only be a matter of time before her suppressants really ran out and she would be thrust into the throngs of it. “Give it a shot at least? If anything let it blow off some steam because you _have_ been carrying it, Asami.”

Opal could feel her own Alpha even closer, distracted by the sight of Kya clinging to her aunt’s arm. “Are you sure you want to go inside now?” Kuvira suddenly asked her, holding her hand and shoulder consolingly.

“What do you mean? Of course, I do!”

“I just mean... It’s a strip club full of Alphas... I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, darling,” Opal’s Alpha reminded her, earning another blush. The Omega instinctively tightened her grip upon her mate’s hand, unwilling to let go. She was not going anywhere without Kuvira – her body wouldn’t let her now.

“I’m sticking right with you...”

Kuvira smiled a little, whispering into her mate’s ear. “Just where I want you... Right beside me, let me show them all that you’re mine. They won’t be able to ignore you the way you smell, Opal. Stay by me and let me hold you okay?” The Alpha leered, Opal’s Heat and scent enticing her more controlling and protective possessiveness to come out of its hooded sheath (much like her cock).

“I’m yours, Ku... Please...”

There came another nibbling kiss at Opal’s neck, short but intoxicating, making her shiver with a need between her thighs in the form of slick threatening to soak her panties. “Patience.”

Lin was smiling too, Asami leading them into the club with the promise of drinks on her. “That’s the spirit! I cannot _wait_ to see how this pans out...”

It panned out as boring for the most part; to Opal, the club was still the best of both worlds for her and Kuvira and they mainly stuck to the more casual side of the establishment for most of their time. They had segmented themselves apart from the rest of the entourage as Lin and Kya drifted to observing some of the dancers on poles, shedding bikini tops and exposing beautiful breasts as single notes flew into their pit. Opal made out in the corners of her eyes that Kya was having more fun making it rain than her mate, but both were totally infatuated with each other like a true elder loving pair. Kya had kissed Lin tenderly after she tossed a wad of cash to a particular Alpha – she was one of Lin’s favourites; Ginger. Opal could see the flash of her bright red hair, as deeply red as one of Asami’s hotrod sports cars back in Future Industries. Asami herself was hanging on the bar and had been stapled there practically all night sine the group had begun to split up. She looked lonely, her eyes not even wandering around the club to the selection of Alpha dancers; the Omega could afford a dance from all of them combined, but didn’t seem the least bit interested (not like she had remotely seemed with the woman on the poster outside).

Kuvira held Opal close, distracting her from the rest of the girls and the dancers around them as they swayed gently to the music. Both tracks in each area were different, the dance floor soothing and mellow against the upbeat trance of the stripper poles. Her own olive-green eyes snapped to look at Kuvira’s, the fern-green of her hues drowned out by the darkened blue of the neon lights shining down. In this light, her eyes sparkled, the deep green of them lulling into an almost shimmering emerald encased in glass. The more Opal looked, the more she became almost hypnotised by them, and found her arms exploring the towering frame of her mate.

“Distracted?” Kuvira asked her, her own hands sliding down the bare arms of her Omega.

“ _You’re_ distracting...”

The Alpha inhaled a hearty sniff of her Omega’s scent; Opal could feel her hands tensing upon her, pulling her hand to her lips and kissing. Kuvira’s tender scent was almost too much, lulling Opal into a dance and a mate there and then. She sensed the clothed shape of her lover’s leg encroached between her parted thighs and reach upward even more. When Kuvira’s thigh fully contacted Opal’s sex, veiled thinly behind the virgin white of her panties the Omega squirmed. She bucked against her Alpha’s thigh, grinding her sex on Kuvira and blushing as the dominant kissed her hand all the more.

“You’re also not helping, Ku... I’m,” Opal panted, feeling the stiff trickle of pleasure working its way from her sex to her spine and up to her brain. Just gently rubbing her folds against her lover’s leg was enough to make her feel sodden. “Spirits, I’m so hot... So...”

“So _wet_...”

“Shush!” Opal blasted, her hands gripping and clutching her teasing Alpha close. Her emotions flared to jab, but then as Kuvira raised her knee even higher with a sultry glance, Opal fell into her trap, grinding her sex on the stiff angle of her lover’s thigh all the more. Kuvira’s hand claimed the small of her back to hold her tightly, letting no one see what the Omega was doing.

“Hmmm, for a totally not distracted Omega, you seem to be grinding on my leg more than you do at home, darling,” Kuvira teased her again, her words forcing Opal to silence a moan by biting her lip.

“Shut... Shut up, baby... I’m just... _Spirits_. I need this... I need you, Ku,” Opal moaned, her lips in the crook of her powerful Alpha’s collarbone, holding her close and grinding gently as Kuvira protected her. “Hold me...”

The Alpha kissed her cheek, sliding her leg further up, her hands affirming her Omega with tender touches all around her silver-dressed body. It was incredibly hot how she did it in public, but the Alpha could sense the intensity coming out of Opal like steam on her flesh. In a fit of need, the Omega’s hand darted forward, reaching for between Kuvira’s legs at her contained cock – the only difference now is that it was hardly contained at all. Whereas before it had balled in her thong, contained by the flimsy fabric of the clutch, now the member was stiff and throbbing under Kuvira’s trousers, upright against her mound and pushing at her belt with a delectable thickness that now Opal wanted to taste more than anything. Her fingers stroked her lover’s growth over the trousers, the whole while the Omega continued to grind on her leg.

“You’re so big right now... Ku, I want it...”

“Not here, Opal,” Kuvira denied her, kissing her neck again with the threat of sharp teeth. “Not now.”

“ _No!_ ” Opal whispered, her grip on the Alpha’s length tightening and moving to tug on her. “ I need you, Ku! I want it so bad... Please, don’t make me,” she whimpered like a pup, still grinding as her sex became all the wetter. In the surroundings of the dance floor, with many around them and wandering Alphas, the scents and the aroma of Kuvira among all the rest was stoking Opal’s Heat to an undeniable degree. She was begging for her lover. “Don’t make me wait... It’s so hot, Ku.”

Kuvira held her lover’s jawline, holding her still, even with Opal’s grip on her cock making the Alpha shudder just a little with her own desire. It was difficult to deny the Omega like this, her Heat infectious, hence Kuvira’s own stiffness. “I’m here... I’m right here.”

“I know...” Opal squirmed, her sex soaking beneath her, they both sense the wetness leaking onto Kuvira’s trousers. “Want you... Kuvira...” Opal’s olive-green eyes locked with fern-green orbs. “Kuvira, please let me have your cock...”

The lights began to change suddenly, with the music ceasing in the dance area and declare all attention toward the main stage near the stripper poles. Something was happening. Kuvira was flashing a look to Asami as she watched them both from the bar. Drums were setting into motion as a spotlight took over the centre stage. “For one night, and one night only!” A non-existant announcer had spoken to the crowd to rile them up as the drums intensified all around the stage. Opal snapped out her lusty haze for just a moment, noting Asami joined by Lin and Kay at the bar as commotion took over the stage. There were not Alphas dancing on poles now, and the ones roaming the floor for private dances with the needy Omega boys were taken backstage as the whole collected attention of the captured crowd was fixated on the stage. As suddenly clear-headed as she was (or seemed to her Alpha), Kuvira took Opal’s hand; the Omega felt the enamoured scent of her Alpha hit her all over again.

“Come on,” Kuvira whispered, pulling her Omega to the stage to watch. Asami could see them, Opal could sense her friend’s gaze follow them as her Alpha dragged her to the crowd and to the stage.

A gorgeous and incredibly stacked woman took centre stage from behind the cover of the stage curtains. Her skin was much darker than Kuvira’s, a different intensity of brown than Opal’s but so much more beautiful even in as little clothing as covered her – the Omega could see the only trappings that covered the dancer was a bikini and thong, with the latter having space made into it to accommodate something more than her womanhood.

“It’s to control her cock if she gets excited...” Kuvira whispered to her Omega as the pounding of the drums mellowed and the dancer took the forefront of the stage.

“Like you’re excited right now?” Opal taunted her Alpha. “Ku...”

“You really do want it don’t you, love,” Kuvira whispered again, as loud as she could over the beating drums, the intensity of their scents dancing in a salsa of beautiful euphoria, begging the other for sex, for a mate.

“It’s the Avatar!” The announcer declared, but the only person Opal could look at as the flames spat from each side of the dancing stage was Kuvira, looking at her with possessive and willing fern-green eyes that spoke to Opal on some other level.

The Omega could not take it any longer – she needed release, her sex was singing to her to get Kuvira involved, or else she would be unable to continue. She gripped a hold of Kuvira’s hand and held it tight, clenching her thighs together like a bulkhead with insane strength. She absolutely could not take it any longer – Opal felt her finger dip into her mouth, suspended between her lips as she felt her fixation take hold. It only seemed to when she was in Heat, or when Kuvira needed to rut her like a true animal, but right now her finger held the space she wished her lover’s cock would occupy. Three drinks had done nothing to suspend her sensation of the incredible need for Kuvira’s cock and now her lips were begging for it, as well as her sex. Knowing her Alpha was as hard as she was killed Opal deep inside. As the Avatar took the centre of the stage and both Alpha and Omega looked at Asami (seeing she was totally mesmerised by the woman now juggling fire), Opal pulled at Kuvira’s hand, her panting and agape mouth giving one very clear instructive request she knew her Alpha could indulge in right now.

_Please, let me taste you._

Kuvira’s eyes told her she would finally relent, and Opal tugged harder on her arm, begging her to leave the stage now that Asami had seen them ogling at the Avatar taking the forefront of it with batons flamed at both ends. Opal needed her, she needed her Alpha, and finally Kuvira as actually letting her have her. Silently, the Omega told the Alpha to leave the crowd, to run to the bathroom – she told Kuvira to join her in the bathroom, now totally vacant by the onslaught crowd around the fire juggler.

“Please... Ku...”

“Okay,” the Alpha relented and they retreated to the bathroom, the suppressants within Opal now totally gone. She was ready to be bred, wanting, even.

When they got to a cubicle, the needy Omega practically pushed Kuvira onto the toilet, her arms flailing almost numb not from the drunk of drink, but from the fires of her Heat now pillaring all over her frame. She felt alive, almost on fire as she sauntered into the toilet, Kuvira leering at her, her burning warmth matched by a now mirrored need from her anticipating Alpha.

“Drop them... let me have it... please,” Opal told her Alpha, her more bratty side coming out of her shy bodice and fully wanting of her lover’s cock. She lowered herself to her knees, Kuvira had no doubt seen the dilation in her heated eyes as the Omega parted her legs instinctively and pulled the straps of her dress from her shoulders in one fluid motion.

She often barked orders at her Alpha when she was like this, but Kuvira knew just how to throw the battle back to her, especially as the toilet cubicle door shut and locked before Opal got fully on the floor. She was adorable like this, almost subservient, but not as much as her Alpha no doubt envisioned Asami being. The thought encroached into Opal’s mind for a split second as she smelled just how exactly her lover smelled, but in the forefront of Kuvira’s musk, she only registered how much her Alpha truly wanted her. It was evident in the way she sat – legs parted like a true stud like she did at home (the mated pair maintained a slightly different persona in public, but Kuvira now looked exactly how she did back home) and her bulge full-frontal before the Omega. She held her chin nonchalantly, the pinnacle of feminine masculinity. It was precisely what Opal adored about her – she was a paragon of womanhood, more powerful than any male. Opal was proud to call herself gay and crawled forward on all fours as her Alpha commanded her sex even from her seat.

 _Come unleash my cock yourself , lover... I know you want it. So taste it..._ Kuvira taunted her with commanding eyes. Opal felt compelled by her body and her core to obey, her eyes almost fully black with a supreme need to indulge her oral fixation. She only had it when her Heat controlled her, now it was a prime time to swallow all of Kuvira, as much as she could.

Opal approached Kuvira’s crotch with enthusiasm, resting her head against the interior of her lover’s thigh, smelling all of her as much as she could. “Spirits, why do you smell so good?” She mouthed, her lips coming closer until she could kiss her mate over the pants. Her hands were anxious slightly but did their job in unbuckling her Alpha’s belt and pulling down the tiresome zipper, her mind almost sodden on Kuvira’s musk it was that infectious. Still, the Alpha smiled, grinning as her accommodating Omega did as she was told, pulling down the pants out of the way. Opal could make out the fleshy outline of her lover’s cock inside the thin veil of the line-green thong Kuvira had oddly worn. Evidently, she hadn’t expected her Omega’s suppressants to run out as fast as they had – now Opal was operating quicker, pulling the string of the thong aside and letting Kuvira’s stiff and lengthy member fly out and stand on end before her admiring eyes.

Kuvira almost trembled as she looked down at her womanhood, slightly blushing at the look her lover gave to her glorious shaft.

Opal hesitated, standing on the edge, her tongue licking the soft edge of her now drying lips before the presence of her Alpha’s imposing cockhead. She was fully unleashed, Kuvira standing tall before her Omega, with her hand at her own lips, and her imposing eyes telling Opal something she could not say. “Please?” Opal whispered, her lips almost parched for her lover.

“Go on...” Kuvira whispered her to, spreading her legs even more and unbuttoning her jacket until it was loose. Opal saw in the background her lover grope her own bosom before her mouth opened and she bowed.

The first step was suckling, kissing, and adorning her lover’s cockhead. Opal fell into a deep subspace, deep within the back of her mind, and instinctively placed her wrists behind her back subserviently as Kuvira would want. Her olive eyes flashed to the strap of her purse on the floor before she continued to kiss her Alpha’s head, her lips forming fully around the tender flesh of it and kissing the already leaking pre. Kuvira was so hard, Opal’s thighs trembled at her presence, her scent practically invading Opal’s inhibitions and dancing, even making love with her Heat. It was so unfair, but Opal was so far gone now she didn’t care. The taste of her lover’s cock with the sensations of her scent was a dream, her eyes closing to indulge herself. Her tongue began to work on its own, Opal’s hands coming to hold Kuvira’s parted thighs as she began to bob. Her lover’s cock was all she needed all she wanted even as the warmth within her built up continuously – when her Alpha let loose a serious moan, Opal knew she sensed gratitude, a need parallel to her own from her lover. The strong dominant had her free hand wander, holding Opal’s as the Omega continued her work.

They could hear the drums in the background, but nothing penetrated their bubble, not any intrusive thoughts or anything. The door was locked and Opal was fixated – both on her Alpha and the cock in front of her. She was squirming before long, her hands so perfectly positioned behind her back. She whimpered for Kuvira’s attention at her body.

“Ku...” Opal winced as she licked the slick and slender length of her lover’s cock, all the way to kissing her cockhead.

The Alpha opened her eyes, looking down to her slightly dipping submissive Omega. She could see her willing and wanting look; Opal was looking to her purse, the straps of which were hard leather and the Omega’s hands were begging. “Ku... Please?”

“Adorable,” the Alpha breathed, leaning over herself, her hands coming to Opal’s hair. “Don’t stop, I know you want me,” she told her, compelling her to continue. Opal did continue. She kissed her lover’s cockhead against, her tongue forming a sodden and cushioned base for her moth to fully encompass her lover’s cock with as much of her mouth as she could. Kuvira fit into her mouth perfectly. Opal had had enough practice in her previous Heats to fully take all of her lover’s cock. While she throated her lover, she felt Kuvira’s hands at her own, the straps of her purse roping around her wrists. Meanwhile, another hand came to the crown of her head, stroking her tender charcoal hair softly as she pleasured her Alpha. “Your throat feels amazing, Opal... Spirits, don’t stop,” Kuvira moaned.

In this state, the Omega couldn’t get enough. As Kuvira sat back, Opal’s hands were bound, stuck behind her back and her lips parting, taking more of her Alpha than she anticipated she could – within, she could feel Kuvira twitching and throbbing to the texture of her accommodating mouth and throat. Opal opened her gullet as much as she could, straining as she felt the cockhead she’d admired hit the base of her mouth, slipping even further down. With her Alpha’s hands coming to run through her bangs, she heard Kuvira moan, closing in on climax. It had been no time at all, but Opal knew her Heat had enticed her lover into a dance with death. The texture of her sodden wet mouth was almost dream-like and almost polar, Kuvira’s member was perfect for Opal. Her oral fixation compelled her, fully coming out to play as her Heat drove her deeper, demanding she pleasure Kuvira before needing to breed. But Opal did need to breed. Her sex was soaking underneath her – her Alpha advanced her leg, her heeled foot coming between her lover’s thighs and examining her sex, leaking slick onto the floor of the bathroom stall she was so wet for her.

“You _are_ wet, aren’t you, darling?”

Opal breathed, needing breath after slurping as much of her lover as much as she could. She pulled down her dress, eager to make Kuvira climax at least once before needing her knot. Her breasts were bare – she hadn’t worn anything underneath, and Kuvira was surprised. “So wet... So hot... For you... For your...” She began to mumble, her lips forming an envelope around her lover’s cockhead once more desperately before her bosom took over. “Your cock...” She breathed, forming a hold around her Alpha’s cock with her breasts, sealing it between each one with ravenous fervour. Opal was almost incoherent, but the language her body used was totally translated to her Alpha. Kuvira leaned forward to stop her but when her Omega’s body began to bob up and down along her shaft, she was stuck to move. The texture, the softness her lover’s breasts brought to her shaft was almost intoxicating.

They could both still hear the drums, no doubt the fire the dancer was juggling nowhere near as hot as the Alpha and the Omega were feeling. Opal continued to stroke her lover with as much of her bosom as she could. Kuvira rewarded her with a much-needed groan, Opal leering as she arched her neck licking as much of the exposed cockhead as she could. She could not get enough, especially feeling the throbbing length between her breasts twitching the harder she tugged. Kuvira was struggling, but Opal could not relent now.

“Opal... Stop...” Kuvira moaned, her head swirling as she let it fall backwards.

The Omega wouldn’t, she felt the twitching against her chest and demanded her Alpha release all over. She clasped her breasts together tighter around the trembling penis, harder than ever. She crowned her head further down, fully arching her neck and pursing her lips as much as she could for her lover. The cockhead came thrusting upward, slipping in the space between Opal’s tender breasts, extending into her mouth, and the Omega sensed a swell of scent hit her all at once.

Kuvira jerked forward. “Stop!” She yelled.

“No! Give it to me, Ku!” Opal responded, bobbing again and meeting her cock with an opening mouth.

She felt the trembling reach all the way up the beautiful member, and to Kuvira’s cockhead, a threatening shudder before it gave way. Opal fully opened her mouth to meet it as she bobbed all the way down her lover’s length. She could sense her lover’s release imminent upon her bosom, but Kuvira was quicker. Before Opal could form a loving and wanting seal around her cockhead, Kuvira completely lost control drunk off of her lover’s scent and willing force. With a sudden twitch, Opal felt the cock between her breasts bursting, and to meet her opening mouth was a spurt. Kuvira’s seed splashes all over her chest, staining her slightly brick-orange flesh with release of pure white.

But she wanted it, begging for as much as she could on the base of her tongue with an opened mouth. Opal tried hard, reaching for her lover’s cockhead to stem the release over her bosom with accommodating lips. She caught what she could, swallowing the last of her lover’s orgasm as it flushed its way into her mouth. She could hear Kuvira moaning and recoiling as her climax wreaked havoc on her frame and as spontaneously as it had begun, it was over.

And still, Opal was nowhere near satisfied. She fell onto Kuvira with a still boiling ravenous need for her seed within her. Kuvira was still hard against her veiled sex as she rested on the Alpha.

“What now, love?” Kuvira taunted, her hands claiming her Omega’s rear.

“ _Mate_ me,” Opal practically begged. Something between a plea and an order as bratty as she was for her lover’s knot there and now; but she knew her lover would not rut her in a common bathroom. “Take me home... Fill me... _Please_!”

“Now? You sure?” Kuvira asked, always needing her Omega’s consent.

“ _Yes!_ ”


	10. Chapter 10

They were caught in a sort of flash storm as they made it back to their own apartment –the scale and scope of it compared to Asami’s lush uptown domicile left something to be desired but the almost trashy and underbelly aesthetic to the messy home was something Opal had always adored and aspired to create. She had grown up detached and dissonant to the totalitarian and architectural masterpiece that was her Beta father’s Zaofu Estate.

Suyin, her mother and the Alpha leader of what had become a full and girthy Beifong Clan (in total a family with six Alphas; three generations of them, two Betas and two Omegas now, counting Kuvira as one of the horde), had always left the design, layout and upkeep of the fashionable and masterful estate to her mate Bataar, Opal’s father. In contrast, the small midtown apartment of the Omega and Kuvira was a world apart but exactly the kind of dwelling Opal wanted to let her hair down within and stake a claim to the world. As it came into view, Kuvira pulled off her jacket stepping out of the taxi and shielded her beautiful and still panting Omega from the sudden downpour.

A clash of thunder split the night, dividing the now blackened sky into two halves and causing Opal to shudder under her lover. She was not the biggest fan of thunder, but also not completely immobilised buy it as the stray raindrops hit her bare skin. Kuvira was getting soaked as they ran across the street quickly and to their door. Kuvira, now drenched, shook off what she could like a hound, even making a not dissimilar noise to a dog as Opal observed her. Oddly, Kuvira stood straight and gave the Omega a beautiful smile. Her fern-green eyes seemed to ask a silent question, and Opal’s knees shuddered as she felt the Heat licking her legs, telling her she wanted to get on her knees.

“Upstairs?” The Alpha asked her suavely, reaching forward for her love.

Opal was ready to give out, her knees unable to stand the waiting. Her arms flew around Kuvira’s collar and clung to her hard; in a moaning and meek whimper the Omega felt her core burning with a deep need to be touched. She almost threw her sex at Kuvira once again for her to take control. Opal didn’t want it anymore – she trusted Kuvira supremely, more than she trusted any Beifong back home. “Take me...”

The sound of another crash of thunder attacking the overcast ruptured the sudden spell of the silence in the entrance hall. Kuvira stole a needy kiss from Opal’s lips, one that was not restrained by public protocol or the politics of indecency anymore – she could smell the incredible and luscious heat between Opal’s shaking thighs as if it was the only smell in the world now, driving her wild. Fern-green eyes dilated and popped when Opal looked at them and she leaped, snatching Kuvira’s body as a pillar to hold on, needing her stability. She shuddered, feeling herself lose grip as she moaned into Kuvira’s mouth. The Alpha reached for her, gripping at her buttocks and slipping the frilly hem of her dress over her haunches, until her hips were naked, and Opal could feel the cool breeze of the rainy air drafting from outside touch her rear cheeks. She snatched another kiss from Kuvira, one that was greedy and full of heat to goad the Alpha to treat her how she really wanted it now.

Control was their play thing – Opal wanted Kuvira to wrestle it from her ownership and show her who was in charge now and always again. She bit at her Alpha’s lips to entice her, grinding on her noticeable and evident bulge. Just as she had been at Feel Good Inc, Kuvira was massive in her clutch, the full length of her cock barely contained within her fashionable thong and posh trousers.

Opal was wincing, whimpering further the more of a grip Kuvira had on her rear, slowly edging her way up the stairs with the beautiful lull of rain against glass serenading the couple upwards. She could feel Kuvira all around her, in a not all too different way than years ago – she felt suddenly younger in her Alpha’s arms, her eighteen-year-old self being carried by the beautiful woman to her dorm room at the university, where Asami would be awaiting, already unpacked and moved in. The Omega chuckled against her Alpha’s lips, Kuvira steady and careful as she cradled her lover up the flights of stairs to their abode.

“You smell good...” Opal whispered, telling it with as much innocence as she did sexual gusto. The continuous rapture of pouring rain on the many windows of the tenancy made them both feel oddly comfortable. While Opal wasn’t much for the crashes of thunder and ensuing lightning, Kuvira lived for it.

“Hmmm? Is it just me or are you...?” Kuvira trailed off, smelling Opal intently and discerning the mixed sensations of her fluid and euphoric aroma.

The Omega pulled at her shirt, almost ripping off Kuvira’s collar and silencing her with a bratty kiss – she didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to ask; the woman’s opened body like a pristine flower should have been enough to divulge her primal intentions and needy wants bare like the exposed flesh of her plump bottom. But the diligent Alpha knew just how to control her malleable Omega.

She broke the kiss harshly, stopping at the precipice of the landing and looking Opal dead in the eye with a dominant stare. “I think you are...”

“Are what? You’re gonna have to tell me...”

“Oh am I?” Kuvira asked her back, gripping her rear and seizing it with an owning spank, only light and not enough to redden her lover’s olive-tinted skin. “I don’t think so, dear... I can smell it on you,” Kuvira leered, approaching the door.

Opal’s heart began to pound – she could sense it quicker than ever, and the Omega hadn’t entered this kind of headspace in a long while. Suddenly her memories were consumed by the sensations of the previous winter. Her synapses became utterly frozen as she gawked at Kuvira’s piercing and interrogating eyes. All Opal could feel and remember feeling were the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, bound by a cross-harness at her back with multiple handles for Kuvira to hold as she pressed her into the bed in mating. The ball gag as red as blood silenced the Omega from whimpering as Kuvira blinded her with a padded mask and even so far as to clamp her nipples with pegs. The sensations on only that one of many nights had made Opal’s body shiver for days afterwards, and with the bruising from the paddle, she’d had to sit on her lover’s lap for longer. But then there were other times; ribbon around her hands, tying her to the bedposts as Kuvira covered her face in latex and left only small holes for her nose, the belts around her calves and thighs to bind her to constantly kneel for the scene, even strapped her to the stool as if she was straddling a horse in beautiful hemp. And then the times after it – post-coitus tears that Opal spilled from the overwhelming burst of euphoria and positive emotion, the constant doting from her Alpha, brushing her short head of hair until she was ready to snooze, and copious amounts of cheap and cheesy pizza. Kuvira was an expert in all things that made Opal’s mind tick over into the space she was in now and would remain; after all, they had explored the whole world of it together in and after college.

“Tell me what you want, my love,” Kuvira was tantalising her when Opal’s mind landed back in her skin. The bright of Kuvira’s fern-green eyes glowing beautifully as they examined all of Opal’s form; the silver of her dress was almost mute in the dark against the storm. The rain pattering the hall window lulled them as Opal felt Kuvira move again.

Her back hit the door, her Alpha holding her against the hardwood for stability as she stole the key from Opal’s clutch, nestled neatly in her pocket. “Ku...” Opal winced, sensing the all-consuming desire and her Heat rising again after the lull the rain brought on her. Suddenly she could smell herself, as Kuvira could smell her and sensed the trickle of slick already at her sex, pressing against the now damp fabric of her underwear. “Ku...”

“Not Ku,” Kuvira told her a little sternly, just how Opal loved her tone. The Omega heard and even felt the click of the key in the door lock, the threshold ready to open behind her as she steeled her grip and the hold of her legs around her Alpha’s body. She tried to evade Kuvira’s eyes but the dominant and powerful Alpha demanded her to look back. “Use your words, my precious gemstone...”

Opal’s thighs shuddered around Kuvira. That name, in the sultry tone of the powerful Alpha ready to release her cock again (Opal could already fell it pulsing and protruding into the damp softness of her soaking sex below) for Opal’s pleasure and to mate her fully, all of it made the Omega positively drip for her mistress. She made a guttural and almost pained purr for her love.

“You... Argh. You know what that does to me Ku...”

Kuvira’s eyes leered the same as her feline-like grin. “What? When I call you my precious gemstone, dear? I know you adore it... Or would you rather be my willing concubine tonight?” Kuvira asked, her lips tracing the tender and willing flesh around Opal’s neck, exposed and close to the original scar of her first mating mark. She longed for another; Kuvira could sense it in her scent and relay a message back to her. _You know what to call me, little gemstone..._ She spoke silently to her Omega. Opal held her wrist in one hand.

“Yes...” Opal found herself whispering.

“Ah; yes _whom_ ,” Kuvira demanded of her subject, her hand tracing upward along the smooth and sleek curvature of her rear and thigh, destined for the high strap of her white panties strung over her love handles. Opal felt her Alpha push her further against the door, at which point she reached for the handle, needing them both inside.

She could not stop panting now; Kuvira held her teeth firmly in her neck, her fingers hooking around the straps of her lace and white panties, actively pulling. “Ku... Spirits.”

“Not Ku. What am I, my beautiful treasure?”

Opal shuddered again, but gave in, unable to maintain her bratty exterior and front – having been mated for so long, Kuvira knew exactly how to pierce through her Omega’s submissive defence, to strike at her sexual heart and make her incredibly wet. She didn’t even have to abuse the fact that Opal’s Heat was rifling through her again, licking at her feet and her legs like a tantalising flame of a need to breed, to be bred. With her other hand, Opal reached for her Alpha’s cock, clawing at it in her trousers.

“Please... Give it to me... Tie me up... Tie me up Ku... Tie me and breed me, please, _Ma’am_.”

Kuvira’s fern-green eyes lit up as another bolt of lightning struck the night and coursed through the veins of the sky. The Alpha held Opal at her back with only one strong and guiding hand as she opened the door with her and continued to pull at her panties completely. In one fluid motion they came off as the pair entered the apartment and sudden Opal could feel the breath of airbrush against her sex, her slick turning cool but welcome to her now fiery skin.

“The bed?” Opal asked, still hoisted upon Kuvira’s pillar-like body but the Alpha shook her head. The Omega could hear an owning growl, the rumble of a snarl from the Alpha, now slowly becoming consumed by her partner’s Heat. “I don’t care where Ma’am... Please...”

“Good, my gemstone...” Kuvira lulled her submissive, sensing from the way Opal held onto her that the Omega had completely passed into genuine subspace and was now whimpering and mewing into the crook of her neck, struggling hard with the need to have her cock sheathed within her.

“Touch me, please Ma’am... You gotta touch me!” Opal demanded.

“Easy, treasure,” Kuvira told her with a guiding voice, taking her to the kitchen counter and pulling one of the larger stools into the middle of the living space.

“Ku...” Opal begged, quickly silencing herself. “I mean Ma’am.”

The Alpha noticed the slip, pulling the bonds of hemp from one of their chests in the bedroom – she moved quickly but not too quickly. Opal observed her dominant as if she was water, moving the stool to the centre of the living room, quickly gathering one of her clumps of hemp strands and removing her dress shirt as if it was nothing. She didn’t even pop the buttons of the shirt, merely reaching at the hem and pulled it over her masculine but gorgeous torso as if it was nothing. Kuvira towered now, her breasts bare (she almost never wore a bra of any kind, especially when going out to places like Feel Good) and Opal was a slave to staring at her, her mind telling her to clutch her thighs together and not antagonise the wroth of her dominant for daring to be impatient, but her body told her legs to part across the counter top. Kuvira had totally removed her panties – Opal could see them thrown to the floor across from the stool – and now the Omega felt the need to touch herself, her Heat controlling the pathfinding of her fingers down to her sex, spreading their folds to entice Kuvira. Silently Opal shuddered, convulsing a little in the extreme and sudden burst of ecstasy as she traced tiny circles around her sex, spreading the space and slick.

_Please come and get me Ma’am... I obviously need to be restrained or I can’t stop..._

“Impatient aren’t you, gem?” The Alpha asked her, sauntering over as she popped the button of her trousers and slowly unravelling the bounding rope. “What are we going to do about this?” She added, arriving at the counter and forced Opal to stop with only a stern eye. The Alpha’s fern-green observers looked now full of strict doctrine and a precise need that she would execute with her willing submissive. Opal looked at her with innocent glances, darting between her all-consuming eyes and beautiful lips, the barren landscape of her gorgeous chest and the flexing musculature of her naked forearms gripping the rope like a true rigger. She’s mentioned and brought out the stool for a reason, although Opal was only used to being strung across the smaller model in the living area – the height of the dining stool would allow Kuvira to stand, and the colour drained and then refilled itself in Opal’s bright red cheeks. She gulped at the slightly olive hemp in her dominant’s hand.

“Ma’am...”

“I want your fingers, please, treasure...” The Alpha demanded, revealing cuffs from her back pocket too. They were the comfortable ones, the ones for Opal’s wrists usually to be clipped with the back cross harness. Evidently, Kuvira was intending to use their hoops for the hemp to help better rig Opal to the stool.

“Yes Ma’am,” the meek but wet Omega responded cordially, as if Kuvira’s one-woman regiment. The Alpha enjoyed filling her role with some slight military tendencies, and Opal was a willing and dedicated submissive; she loved the spice it brought to her dominant’s commanding demeanour and actions.

The Alpha inspected her lover’s hands and her fingers more keenly. The slick of Opal’s wetness glazed her digits of one hand, while Kuvira cuffed the other. “What about my clothes, Ma’am?” Opal whimpered, looking up into her dominant’s eyes for an answer as Kuvira deliberated on how to clean her lover. She licked the wetness from Opal’s fingers, almost high off of the taste of her combined with the intoxicating scent – the Omega could see her mate having to temper herself and steel her will against the gnawing consummation of not a Heat, but possibly the need to rut.

“I’d like to fuck you in the dress, little gem,” Kuvira told her, cuffing her remaining wrist.

“Can I...” Opal struggled, Kuvira’s will overpowering her own and leaving her speechless now that her bratty tendencies had subsided and now that her hands were cuffed, her eyes darting to the rope and waiting for her Alpha to tie them together. “Can I please have your cock again, Ma’am?” Opal begged, her knees coming together in a conforming gesture for her mistress.

Kuvira looked happy, at least content as her Omega shuffled into shape, the flat of her palms cuffed in black and white leather resting on her naked thighs. The lower half of the dress managed to remain over the haunches of Opal’s hips and her sex was still noticeable as her face and eyes begged for more of her Alpha cock – her lips and mouth salivated for the taste. “Please Ma’am... I’d like to pleasure you... You can use me...”

“You’re adorable, my beautiful gemstone,” the Alpha complimented her, resting her back on the lip of the countertop and unzipping her trousers, removing them and the rest until the dominant was completely nude with the rope slung over her shoulder. She was huge now; her cock looming over Opal’s accommodating mouth agape and shimmering lips, ready.

She kissed her lover’s shaft, planting a beautiful and gracious kiss on her underside and salivated as Kuvira rewarded her with an indulgent moan. Her Alpha’s shudder told her she was doing well, Opal’s sex seemed to affirm as much as it grew wetter and wetter underneath her – deep down as her Heat gripped control of her coil again she began to listen to what she wanted, what her sex demanded she want. She wanted this, to pleasure her Alpha, to suckle on her cockhead like a darling treat. Her lips formed a soft seal around Kuvira, taking in as much of her cockhead as she could and flicking her tongue back and forth along and across the slit upon the rounded head. Opal flinched, wanting to move her hands to grip the stiff member, but stopped herself, remembering her current place. Kuvira’s fern-green eyes shot down to remind her, sensing her Omega’s weakness and the suspected break in her submissive conditioning.

“Like that... Yes... Spirits, my gemstone,” Kuvira sighed as Opal rested her hands again on the nakedness of her thighs, the cuffs rattling as she continued to dote on her dominant’s cock.

Accidentally, she slurped, a break of air coming in through her lips, the wetness of saliva coating the tip of the Alpha’s cockhead until Opal broke off a moment, a single string of wetness connecting her to the swell of the member. Another crash of thunder broke in the background, making the Omega shake a little with a jump. Kuvira’s mellow scent soothed her, and her hand wandered to her bangs as she rested against the countertop. She cooed, shushing Opal as she whimpered a little, and the submissive Omega practically melted into her Alpha’s touch feeling the grace of her militaristic but strong fingers stroking her hair. The nature of her guiding touch on Opal’s flesh send her spiralling – she didn’t raise her hands, but only felt more eager to suck of her lover’s shaft, working her lips deeper down it’s beautiful length. The Heat was acting through her, all she wanted now was oral sex, to pleasure her mate, to get her so hard and to see the swell of her knot. Opal could feel the loss, losing herself to the temperature as its rapture raped her cheeks and head, her mind stewing in her Heat. Her heart was pounding, Kuvira continuing to guide her as strong fingers motioned into the Omega’s hair. Opal could feel them grip her black locks and she began to feel fervour.

Another slurp accidentally sounded, along with an indulgent and slick pop of Kuvira’s head. Opal had finished restraining herself and was now on a mission to really give it to her dominant. She bowed her head again onto the shaft, her lips parting with sticky strings of her lover’s pre and diving for another consuming taste. Kuvira’s scent almost made her eyes blacken with dilation, hyper fixated on the member before her as the rain lulled into monotony and a focused autonomy.

She wanted Kuvira to orgasm again, either into her throat or over her dressed chest, either way she wanted it and wanted it now. Kuvira leaned over herself, not telling her gem to stop but guiding her head down and up in a bobbing motion that made her cock twitch against Opal’s eager tongue. The soft bedding of muscle and wetness all-encompassing her cock made the Alpha rattled, even as she pulled down her lover’s torso and unveiled her perky but small breasts. They were petite, rounded and less-than supple but perfectly shaped and beautiful with the muted tan of Opal’s sweet flesh.

“May I use my hands, Ma’am?” Opal asked, gasping for some air as her dominant leaned back and relaxed. She was snapping the rope and continuing to unravel her clump of hemp now.

“You may feel your breasts, my perfect gemstone. But do not touch yourself below. You’re my _concubine_ tonight, lover. You do not have permission to come yet. Will you earn it?”

Opal licked the beading drop of pre bubbling from Kuvira’s slit and nodded like a loyal pup, her hands coming to her chest to cup and grope at herself. “Yes Ma’am... Can I...” She struggled, begging for more of the cock with her lips, but Kuvira peeled herself back, reaching again for her lover’s bangs and silently telling her to use her words again. “Can I have your seed, Ma’am?” The submissive Omega asked.

“Not until it's in you, my treasure...”

* * *

Kuvira bound her to the stool not long afterwards as the rain began to subside somewhat. No more thunder or lightning split the night and a lot of the downpour had ceased as the clock stretched further into the dark of the night. It was approaching midnight; Lin had called them at the apartment as Kuvira rigged Opal to the stool, fetching the emerald green ball-gag for her gemstone should she be too loud. The rest of their entourage had left Feel Good and moved on, Asami extremely happy about something after she had disappeared into the private rooms and returned without her jacket. Kuvira had her assumptions and smiled as she kissed her bound and restrained Omega, the whole time Opal had been a willing muse, somewhat silent except for her incessant struggling against her bonds. She mewed like a kitten when the job was done, when Kuvira had returned with a riding crop and the leather corset around her midriff. She looked more authoritarian, but so beautiful Opal cooed at her, begging for a kiss.

She needed it, needed her Alpha to kiss her, but Kuvira was now passing into her more stern dominant. Her lips hovered over Opal’s, the Omega helpless to move, immobilised except to shake herself against the stool, which she did. Her Alpha had retracted her earlier statement, removing the silver dress at Opal behest and now she was flung completely naked over the stool, Kuvira taunting her by withholding her kiss by a hair’s width from her mouth.

“Kiss meeeeee...” Opal begged, shaking herself against the stool. Her Alpha controlled her perfectly, slapping her rear with the flat leather of the end of the riding crop harshly. Opal jolted with a sharp ‘ouch’ and Kuvira leered at her. “Please, Ma’am... I’ll be good...” The Omega found herself begging again, as Kuvira held the gag down low, level with her throbbing and hungry cock still soaked in glistening wetness. Looking from her lips back to her eyes, Opal sensed Kuvira’s need swelling in equal measure to her own as she found herself gazing at her cock.

“Eyes up, concubine,” Kuvira told her, and Opal obeyed.

Her reward was finally the kiss, sodden and passionate, enough to sate the Omegas she struggled a little more against the shibari tying her to the legs of the stool. Luckily, the cushioned seat was comfortable against her belly, but the way the Alpha had bound her almost forced her to arch her back beautifully for her. As they continued to kiss, Opal lost herself, her mouth left agape when she felt Kuvira’s tongue leaving her. She was willing, fully accommodating as the Alpha placed the gag into her mouth and tied it around her, brushing the thick curls of her raven hair out from the restraint.

“There... No more whimpering or begging now is there, little gem?” Kuvira asked her, her power now fully unleashed and the scent making her Omega almost drunk off of it.

She couldn’t speak now – when she tried only a muffled moan breached the curve of the ball now making her drool already. Her lips were sodden, pressed around the softness of the ball and puckered because of it, Opal loved it, and the lack of control she now had over her own body and where she was. It ritualistic in giving it to her Alpha, but she trusted Kuvira more than any living body on the planet – even with her now cold demeanour, Kuvira loved her unconditionally, and this was play for the pair of them.

“Bemph Mpf!” Opal tried to speak, her Alpha giggling in response.

“What was that, my precious gem?”

Opal tried again, with much the same result, her tongue slathering the rear of the ball gagging her puckered and perfect lips. A few rogue droplets of the storm continued to clatter on their living room window, soothing the pair both into a good state of play. Kuvira spanked her mate’s bottom again, gently rubbing it with the leather head of the riding crop to soothe Opal from shaking. Her whimpering moan was audible even from behind her ball-gag and it filled Kuvira with a lusty ecstasy.

“You want me to breed you, don’t you, concubine?” Kuvira asked, her voice like slick and recently tempered steel. The soothing sensation of the stroking riding crop gently circling the impact zone it had made of Opal’s bottom combined with the commanding and regal tone made her want to slip into a sleep of Kuvira’s voice, let her totally have her way. The Omega shook her core and her bound knees against the stool’s leg, forcing it to jolt with an enthusiastic yes.

“Pmeaf...” Opal failed to say, still begging her lover with flailing hands that could still move – her fingers were the only appendage left in her whole body that could actually articulate freely, along with her toes, which were curling at the sensation circling her ample bottom.

Kuvira kissed her forehead, instantly dropping Opal deep in the clouds of her submissive headspace and perpetuating her there indefinitely until she would be bred. Completely bound and in her Alpha’s grace and care, Opal didn’t mind, and let herself fall limp for her lover’s strong and controlling hands as they made contact with her body. At first the Alpha used her claws to scratch gently down Opal’s back, forcing her senses to waken, and come alive with sharp feeling. Another whack of the riding crop followed on Opal’s shoulder blade as the Alpha dragged her nails in a little deeper, and down to the small of her mate’s back. Another snap of the leather clashed with the arching in Opal’s spine, forcing her to wince but not cry out. She shook her restraints defiantly.

“Don’t struggle!” Kuvira ordered her, spanking her rear with a commanding snap of the crop, Opal’s sex responding before her mouth could and growing wetter. The Kinbaku had her wrapped so tightly against the legs of the stool it was amazing that Opal could rattle it at all. “I spent time tying you down, concubine. I’d ask you not to squander my good work,” Kuvira reminded her, gripping her own cock with her now free hand and lightly tapping her Omega’s buttocks with the leather. She stroked herself indulgently. “Tell me you want my cock, concubine...”

Opal muffled her pathetic response.

Snap! Another spank from the crop made her jolt, her body getting hotter and her eyes drifting apart from the sharp euphoria ever time she felt leather whip her behind. “I want to hear you, concubine! Tell me how much you want me to breed you! I can smell it from your sex, Opal!” Kuvira taunted, her voice raised but not incredibly loud at all, merely commanding as the rest of her hardy and sexually dominating exterior. Opal tried to respond louder, finding the sensation and smooth texture of cured leather stroke up her naked sex now fully blooming and soaking for her dominant’s cock to penetrate. “My, my, concubine... You are a wet treasure for me aren’t you...”

Again Opal tried to sound a clear and coherent response from behind the enslaving ball-gag.

“Louder, concubine... I can only mate you if I can hear what you want...” Kuvira taunted further, still stroking her cock indulgently as she rounded her lover again and tapped her buttocks with the crop, keeping her coherent as she attempted to speak.

“Pweave breef me Ma’avm!” Opal almost screamed, trying as hard as she could to get her words past the now slicked and drooling gag as much as she could. It was enough, Kuvira bowed and kissed her forehead again, making Opal’s eyes almost roll back.

Like water again, Kuvira moved, her hands on the crook in her hips the beautiful and hard leather corset created. She looked absolutely stunning in it, always did and always would to her helpless subject now practically begging with pulsing movements of her bottom and lower half to meet her mate’s cock – the Alpha propped it in the parting of her rear cheeks and waited, stroking a final time before reaching down and doing the same with Opal’s sex. The sudden contact of strong and expert fingers spreading her wetness all over again and parting her already blooming folds made her body shudder again. She lifted her head at attention, almost regimentally for Kuvira as she mewed into the ball at the fingers stroking her sex. It was to die for already, feeling the bulbous tip of her mate’s cock against her supple and tender flesh – she wanted it more badly than she had all night; deep down her Heat exploded into return and Opal’s body wanted to move, to thrust back to meet the cock. She couldn’t move enough, and as her rear harkened back she felt the tender palm controlling her movements as the Alpha stopped her bottom.

“Hold still, Opal... Relax,” the Alpha demanded of her, teasing her entrance with more licks and strokes of her cock, against the slit in her folds this time. Opal mewed even louder into her gag, needing it in her.

Finally, she got her wish. Her body lit up aflame as Kuvira entered her sex, her cock large and swelling as it passed along the grooves of her inner walls. The Alpha’s hands came to the bonds up and down her back, holding the harness constricting Opal’s chest like a true sex slave and holding her steady as she already inspired speed. The Omega screamed into the gag almost instantly, the heat releasing all over her body as she felt Kuvira enter and mate her already. The sensation was incredible, a tumultuous building in her core finally stoked with her lover’s member succulent inside. It felt somehow different, even after so many dozens of Heats taking a hole of Opal so many times, yet now, as she hunkered over the stool, it certainly felt different within her. The texture drove her incredibly wild the more of it she felt – Kuvira’s scent surrounded her and made the Omega feel delightfully at home. It if was not for the gag she’d have her tongue out, Opal knew as much.

Already she wanted the knot, and oddly enough already she could feel it, or at least certainly something pressing against her now drenched folds the more she lost herself to the pattern of Kuvira coaxing her with her instrument.

_Breed me, Ku... Rut me and knot me... I don’t care anymore... I want them... I want your pups._

She willed it with all of her core. Opal bit into the gag, the euphoria like long fingers reaching from behind her and clawing at her entire body with heat and swelling warmth that made her skin sweat. It was cold in the apartment, a draft coming from the closed window but Opal was still incredibly hot, she couldn’t control it. She reeled when she felt the even hotter breath of her mate upon her nude back; the Omega could sense Kuvira losing herself too as she stood onto the lower ring rail of the stool with a single foot. She repositioned herself, her fingers coming to stroke Opal’s hair again tenderly but with a controlling fervour as her pace quickened. Feeling her Alpha all around her, Opal didn’t reserve her voice anymore.

She moaned into the ball, cooing as she felt her lover’s hand in her hair, messing her up as she began to almost rut her. Opal could hear her Alpha panting, her sharp teeth exposed to the air as her breath warmed them both. The Omega tried to commune with her, to tell her, but couldn’t manage another other than a stifled moan or a mew into Kuvira embrace.

_Please... Seed me, Kuvira..._

It was the knot, Opal discovered its curve pressing deep into her soaked sex, trying to slip inside but Kuvira was holding back. The Omega didn’t want her to; again she tried to communicate how much she wanted it, but couldn’t speak at all anymore. Her finger flailed against the metal of the stool as her toes began to curl. She begged silently, pleaded that her scent deliver her message.

“Spirits... Opal...”

Against the gag, Opal screamed a monumental ‘yes’ as loud as she could and bucked her hips back as hard as she could, feeling the pressure mounting around her entrance from the swell of the delectable knot against her. She wanted it more than anything now, wanted the seed stored in her Alpha to litter her womb and knock her up – they had waited so long but Opal couldn’t hope to withstand her Heat and its desire any longer. She needed Kuvira to impregnate her and she needed it now.

“You want...?”

Opal screamed again, nodding her head furiously until she felt the pressure build again against her, and with the sucre of the slick and tense pop, the knot pressed fully beyond her threshold. Kuvira was sealed within her, feeling her cock jolting. It was the hour.

Kuvira wasn’t done, couldn’t be – she craned her neck and bowed her head, lurching over Opal entirely as she felt her member throbbing with the precipice of her seed being unleashed. With sharp and needing teeth, she sank them deep into her love, marking her again. For the second time, it would be, as Kuvira’s wall gave way and she poured her seed deep into Opal’s womb. As it took root and spilt from the Alpha’s reserves, she made sure she drew blood. It was not much, not as much as the first mark had spilt, but enough to make sure there would be a gash and finally a scar in the months to come, along with what her seed would do. It embedded within her Omega’s womb; Opal felt her core swelling, her belly filling as the white seed of her lover filled her up, spilling even out of her and flooding her canal, but not leaking. The knot stopped the possibility of that. She was seeded, and there was no escape from it now before the morning. She was shivering against Kuvira’s teeth, still unable to cry out until she felt the Alpha’s fingers release her from her gag.

“Spirits... Ku... _Fuck..._ ” Opal finally gasped, evidently riding out her own unknown orgasm. The sensations had been so ragged and explicit, she had hardly noticed the shock to her system from within.

When Kuvira was done branding her again, Opal could feel her lips at her neck as she kissed her dearly. Still, her cock was pulsing, sealed within as her knot maintained its swell. “I didn’t... Intend on that, dear.”

“I don’t care,” the Omega cooed into her lover’s embrace again. “I want it...”

“What about in the morning?” Kuvira asked.

“I’ll want them in the morning, and every day afterwards... If it takes root.” Opal was whispering, wanting to be free of the ropes. “Untie me, please?”

Kuvira hurried, letting her lover out of the restraints in record time and without any pinches of the rope against her skin. Opal didn’t have the strength to stand when she was free, however, Kuvira had to lift her off of the stool and carry her to the sofa and lay her in her lap. By the time they were comfortable, the tears were making Opal’s eyes glassy – she didn’t cry all the time after sex, but this was one of them and she smiled from the flood of emotions into her body. Kuvira cradled and rocked her, lavishing her in aftercare.

“Want me to brush your hair?” The Alpha asked, kissing her lover’s cheek and continuing to rock her back and forth, holding her entire body close. Opal sniffled but shook her head as she retreated for comfort in the crook of her lover’s collarbone.

“Can we have some tea before it's really bedtime? There are some tarts in the cupboards too...” Opal cooed.

“Oh, of course, my gemstone,” Kuvira doted further. “The lemon or the cherry tarts?”

“Cherry,” the Omega sniffled again. “They’re sweet like you...”

“Perfect!”

“Can we... can keep this bit a secret from the girls? At least for now?” Opal begged, earning another series of kisses from her dominant as the tears subsided and she wrapped herself in the sofa’s blanket. It was green and yellow in beautiful little squares, a gift from her mother when they moved fully from Zaofu.

“No one will know a thing. I promise, dear.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I'd given up on it didn't you? It's okay, depression hit me like a train and I'm really sorry I couldn't come back to this until now, but I know for sure I'm back now and I'm healthier. I hope everyone's still here or ready to come back. 
> 
> I was reading through every comment on the fic so far and just had to write this. I'm sorry this chapter's a lot shorter than most of the others, it kinda just felt good to write a shorter one with some sprinkles of sexy times and love. It felt like how I wrote the Noodle Bar Date, hopefully you all agree. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry I failed to update until now, please enjoy this one and let me know you're still here with this fic like I am. I loved writing them in this one.
> 
> I recommend everyone listens to 'Take A Picture' by Filter along to this chapter, it was my source of motivations and I wove the chapter to it based on its use in 'The Girl Next Door' (2007).

Asami clenched her phone the whole time, her focus slipping in and out whenever she would feeling the slightest buzz in or around her fingers. Kya had knocked the table upward of a dozen times and Asami flailed, thinking it was her phone in each instance; and each time she jolted, rapidly inputting her passcode to check if there had been another text from Korra.

Some small kink in the back of mind wanted to change her contact name already. The altercation with Mako in her apartment had only galvanised her desire for the darker-skinned dominant. The events of the night before, the whole day before, hell even the whole weekend thus far had already incubated a need and a pulsing constant within the beautiful and wanton Omega that was swelling every second she spent apart from Korra. The figment of her scent on her shirt, on her outfit from the Friday night that had draped over her sweaty and pristine flesh as she had danced all over Asami’s enthralled body, drove the businesswoman’s needy mind into a mild and subverted frenzy as Opal entertained her with her tale. Every time Opal would look at her as if to focus on her, Asami would only fall deeper into her slum and her fantasy of her wonderful mate. Korra consumed her waking thoughts – the story of sex and mating Opal begrudgingly told the group of girls with Kuvira all the while holding her at the waistline.

They looked perfect – even Asami could tell that underneath Kuvira’s masculine and protective hands placed so gently over her Omega’s tummy that she’d the Alpha had seeded her on the Friday night.

Asami wanted that; she wanted Korra to hold her so perfectly like that, as if they were destined to be together. She didn’t want to wait. Pizza and a night in sounded amazing, but the longer Asami forced herself to watch Opal and Kuvira, her two most trusted friends, the greater the longing to be with Korra took a hold of her.

Opal’s tale had turned to a mute telling, her lips moving but not one of what she was saying was making its way into Asami’s mind. All she could hear was the echo of her conversations with Korra the night before – riding on the back of her motorcycle all around Republic City, seeing the imposing neon insignia of Future Industries shining high and mighty and for once not feeling like it was a Big Brother looking over and judging everything she ever did.

On the back of Korra’s motorcycle, arms around her rock-hard abdomen and holding tight with the sleek and stylish helmet covering her luscious black hair, Asami felt freer than she ever had. Even her time at Zaofu University didn’t really come close to the nonchalant ecstasy of freedom she attributed to feeling with Korra.

Sipping her tea and daydreaming into a cookie, Asami longed to feel the Alpha again. _Her_ Alpha again. The thought of it being real made her want to pinch herself.

As she thought that titbit, she felt a sharp prick poke into the side of her arm. It stung, shaking her back into reality with a wince of pain making her fingers jolt. Kya and Lin were sniggering – it had been the latter that’d actually pinched her to pull her out of her dreaming. From the look of the wise and older Alpha’s face, Asami could tell she already knew what the beautiful Omega was dreaming about from the look of her deep and verdant green eyes. Lin smiled a rugged and handsome smirk, cupping Kya close and bathing in her scent no doubt. To that extent the strong pillar of an Alpha woman looked almost zen and damn near high from the intake of her property’s aroma. Kya was as free as a bird as always, she was engrossed in Opal’s story and fawning over the same look between the other two mates that had plunged Asami into her fantasy.

“Having trouble keeping up ‘Sami?” Lin teased, her smile fading a little as she noticed the near-dire desperation suspended in the Omega’s irises. Her soft and mellow light green eyes continued to deepen, flicking between Lin and Opal, wondering what in the world she was doing.

“Asami? Y’okay?” Opal peeped, her expression somewhat gently concerned when Asami’s lips parted.

Kya’s smallest finger was between her teeth, wanting to state the obvious but Lin stopped her. Meanwhile, squeezing Opal softly and rubbing her tummy where Asami knew she’d deposited her seed, Kuvira smiled, more like a leer. All four of them could read and anticipate Asami’s thoughts before they came to the forefront of her mind – mainly because it only one thought really. The straight and narrow-walking Omega with a heart of gold and loins that were yearning in a way that would have seemed utterly alien the week before had reduced her reality down to a single idea.

All five of them thought of the answer at once.

_Korra._

Asami left her seat – her tea still warm and almost to the brim of her cup, untouched along with the cookie and other baked goods with only a small nibble in their circumference. She knew what she wanted. In the back of the Omega’s mind and behind the stonewall of a racing and pining heart was a steady strum of an acoustic guitar, a crowd of cheerers, all encouraging her on to go get her Alpha. Back at the table Lin was gently clapping her hands together as they all watched Asami running to her convertible, the roof still down in the beautiful sunlight following a storm, and the rush of the still early afternoon breeze gushing past glimmering raven hair. The Omega fell into her driver’s seat and brushed back stray locks looking back to her entourage – Opal blew her a kiss, while Kuvira nodded with protective eyes for her confidante. Lin and Kya were already kissing, the aged Alpha cupping her mate’s bosom in brought daylight; nothing out of the ordinary for the nonchalant pairing.

Keys in the ignition, catching the reflection of her accompanying evergreen smoky eye in the overhead mirror, Asami slammed the throttle into reverse and found herself hurtling out of the car park in no time at all. After that she was almost speeding through Downtown, the tram carriage riding shotgun as she trailblazed in the Sunday tourist jam, with streamers and decorations littering overhead all along the streets. Through the threshold of one of the tram windows, Asami saw a child; a little girl with olive-tinted skin and a wonderful smile that infected her. She had to return it, even blowing the beautiful child a flavourful wink and confident grin that told her nothing could be better today. Nothing could. The radio was Asami’s passenger as the streetlights cowered and remained green all in a row as she traversed the maze of the blocked streets of Downtown. She knew where she was going. On the Friday night Asami had maintained a depressed yet observant eye out of the tinted window of the town car and memorised the street route all the way with the girls.

Coming around a hilly bend she found the unlit neon of the establishment drawing her in. The posters were still on the boards but the club wouldn’t be open on a Sunday, not even now.

In the background the almost panting Omega could see the looming behemoth of her father’s skyscraper. Its own unlit neon billboard towered over her and the rest of Downtown like some form of fantasy eye atop a black tower in some volcanic land. Her father no better; again she found herself thinking of him and what he would think if he found out she was dating a stripper. What would he think if he knew this was already spiralling so far beyond dating. Asami clutched her chest, gripping the collar of her floral and red summer dress. All the years of inadequacy returned to her, pressing a figurative boot onto her hand to turn the car around and run for her life. Asami’s glance turned and drifted all the more to the club and the far-off poster that had started all of this.

Her mind fell out of her skull, falling back in time as if through a mental vortex into the landscape of Friday night.

_Sami, relax..._

_She was wearing what looked at first glance like a two piece of bright golden-orange wrapping and containing her beautiful breasts, with a little more room in the bottoms to both conceal her and also accommodate anything that could form from what lay between her thighs. Asami was completely captive by her darkened skin. The browner texture of her body glistened when the lights captured her and her long hair was captured in three distinct pony tails – one atop her crown and two dangling in front of her ears in orange-gold bands that matched her very much lacking outfit. Sato was not only fascinated but totally captivated by her, losing all sense of anything else that lay between them and when the dancer opened those distinct and glacial sapphire eyes that seemed so against the fiery rest of her body, Asami could tell they darted across the whole club and looked at her. Not only that but they spoke to her, deep within her and she was completely helpless to listen to them._ Watch me now _. The dancer spoke to Asami with her gorgeous eyes across the gap._ Don’t look away from me and only me. Watch me move, because I know you want to...

* * *

Korra downed the last fifth of her glass of whisky and almost wiggled. She was a drinker, but couldn’t always handle the harder stuff in the early afternoon of a boring Sunday. Neither did the Avatar imagine she would be filling out forms, contracts or legalese while waiting and constantly keeping track of her watch. The longing in the bowels of her own desire grew warmer by the hour, and more recently the minutes – pining was not the word for it. Korra checked her phone again, not seeing another more random message from her Omega.

What? The Alpha tripped on her thoughts, reviewing the events of the weekend and stacking it up against how she was feeling. Typically she didn’t like feelings, they were softer than her body, than her stubbornness and sex appeal, they were far more complex than dancing and while gradually becoming naked usually for the taste and pleasure of sometimes hundreds of Alphas and gorgeous Omegas. But Asami Sato had walked into the club around her and her life and had decided to complicate things.

However, as Korra reviewed, as she mulled over it, the complications began to warm her blood all the more. The powerful and longing Alpha dropped her pen, her hand wandering to her lips.

She could still taste the Omega on her lips.

Korra’s fingers lined her own lips, and then slipped down her neck where Asami had wanted to kiss as they cuddled in the musky nest-like throngs of the sofa fort. Then under her collar; more Asami Sato. What was happening? Korra could feel it happening regardless and it felt so good. Her mind raced around her vision, stark and glacial blue eyes with the intensity of a morphing white dwarf cast her recollection back. Asami’s body perplexed her mental faculties, shutting them down as Korra’s hand developed a mind of its own, raking down her shirt and her body. In her pants she could already feel a sizable bulge developing just based on the mere thoughts of Asami anywhere near her. The pressure now against her masculine and gorgeous body boiled over, consuming her.

She looked around the club, her eyes fixing on the bathrooms. It was too much, and she was about to blow a gasket.

The Avatar found herself in a stall, her cock grown and forcing its way out of her jeans – Korra huffed, her breath hitching as she strained and released herself. Her cock twitched, a burning need taking completely over as her mind settled once again on Asami. She couldn’t stop it, not even if she could try. Pre oozed from her almost proud cockhead, expressing its own desire for her Omega. Still the thought played with her brains, wondering if she was even right about that. Did Asami want her that much? As much as she evidently wanted her?

Again Korra felt her prick jolting as she strained herself. A shaking but wanton hand took a hold of her womanhood and began to gently stroke. Her free hand returned her to lips, tribbing the plump curve of her bottom lip. Asami had bit her there; she could remember and feel the sensation of her perfect teeth. The shape of her body took precedence. Korra could already remember every dimension of the Omega’s body – she’d explored almost as much as she could in the progression of the two matings and as she raked her fingers again longingly down the length of her strong neck, she imagined them to be her lover’s. Asami’s scent fluttered from underneath Korra’s shirt, a lovely aroma ever so slightly present that it forced her cock to jolt again at its base. She could sense her sex even growing wet at her touch. Korra struggled to maintain control.

_Want you Korra... I want you so bad._

She’d been so submissive, so wanting at all times for her, and now Korra couldn’t take her mind off of the Omega, her cock twitching again in hand as a response. Her blood continued to warm up within her darker skin for the thoughts of Asami Sato. The familiar sensations of her arms coming around the Avatar’s ripped abdomen on her bike travelling all over the city the night before. The way she’d been so willing to let the Alpha dictate her wardrobe for the date, where she sat in the noodle bar, even letting her order for her. Korra couldn’t imagine what she had done to deserve this Omega acting so perfect with her.

Her kisses were telling on Korra’s lips, aromatic and perpetual reminders that she loved every dominant touch, every slightly strong-armed show of affection and direction, every pump of her promising and beautiful cock inside of her soaking sex. The feeling of her Omega wrapped around her mind, faking her out, making her imagine the impulse of her wet entrance clinging around her instrument as Korra continued to brainlessly stroke it.

Hands came to her muscular chest, to her ample bosom and dared to slip underneath to circle back. Her cockhead continued to leak desperate pre, dripping it down onto the bathroom tiles as she pumped harder and faster to the thoughts of Asami. Her Omega asking for her of her beautiful length; Asami sucking at her bulbous tip in the kitchen like she needed it, _that_ she needed it. Korra moaned audibly into the close of the bathroom stall as she pinched her own nipple, both of them equally erect to compliment her hard appendage ready to burst.

_Take me; it’s too long to the top..._

The interlude of Asami’s apartment elevator replayed in the Avatar’s racing and wanton mind like a sexual montage. She huffed again, her breath like fire as she stroked her cock continuously and held her nipple tight between desperate fingers. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut, and so uncharacteristically she was making so much noise on her own. It could not be helped, the more Asami danced throughout her mind, the more brainless he became to the afterimage of her and her body. Korra could swear she could smell her lover’s scent as if she was stroking the cock herself.

“Spirits, I wanna take you now, ‘Sami... Fuck.”

_Collar me, Korra..._

“Fuck!!” Korra exclaimed. Her cock shuddered in her sturdy grip and Korra breathed heavily into the crook of her chest. Around her bosom, her fingers almost clamped completely while she felt her seed gushing to the tip of her head.

The excess of her come poured from her cockhead, spurting out like a fountain and falling to the linoleum flooring like a wasted effort. She wished it was flowing into Asami like they both wanted, but Korra couldn’t really think past or around that, her cock jolted and stiffened greater than normal, spewing all her contents onto the tiled flooring as her hands and thighs began to shake. It was almost a solid minute before she began to soften again, her jeans and briefs having to imprison her instrument still at greater than half-mast before she bundled the courage to go back to the bar. “Fuck...” She whispered to herself, finding trouble in walking still that stiff.

She wanted Asami, now more than ever. The Omega... _Her_ Omega. Asami was her Omega; she knew she couldn’t lie to herself about it or dodge the question. Korra had fallen, and was now terrified of that fact.

The Avatar got back to her stool, the Alpha barkeep finishing off drying her glass. “Needed a break, huh?” She winked, a keen smile from one Alpha to another. Korra faked a grin back.

“Yeah... Pent up, I guess,” she lied, her thoughts still wishing she was away from here and riding with Asami on her motorcycle or otherwise just riding Asami in another sense. The other Alpha leered.

“What can I get ya, babe?” She flirted. Korra blushed, unable to stop but soon controlled herself.

“A soda this time, I don’t have it in me to keep drinking this early...”

“Sure thing. That your paperwork?”

“Yeah, stupid stuff,” Korra griped, looking to her right and catching a flicker in the sun cast onto her papers.

She looked up, out of the front window to see a blazing siren wrapped in a beautiful red looking over at her from her car on the sidewalk. She was waving, casually resting against the maroon convertible as the sun bathed her ethereal light, her hands waving as if to coax Korra to come out of the club and towards her car – of course it was Asami. Korra beamed at her, revealing her teeth in the same goofy grin that the Omega had no doubt been charmed by. Continuously she waved for Korra to come over, her lips curling in the most beautiful smile Korra had ever seen.

“Actually, hold the soda...”

Korra did more than run. She snatched the leather jacket from the hook and barrelled out of the front door without another thought towards her paperwork. Asami was already in the driver’s seat, her hands on the wheel and the gas already revved up. Her Alpha sauntered over to her, kissing the Omega beautifully on her red-stained lips, longing for more than a beat and letting Asami really smell her and all she’d done in that bathroom stall.

A famous blush spread across Asami’s paler cheeks as Korra hopped into the shotgun seat next to her and held down her hair, ripping the seatbelt across her chest. Asami was right there waiting for her with another kiss, their scents and aromas meeting as if they were paint to a wall. The Omega’s blush spread to Korra and the darker-skinned powerhouse moaned into the smooch. It was as if she’d waited an age for it. Foot hit pedal and they joined the flowing motion of traffic heading towards Uptown where most of the bigger skyscrapers created a concrete jungle for them to get lost in. Korra continued to beam her goofy and toothy grin, fawning at the Omega with her fingers.

Asami chuckled, reaching over and holding Korra’s hand.

“You’re exactly what I wanted right now.”

“Took the words right outta my mouth, ‘Sami,” Korra ached, gripping her lover’s fingers tighter still and kissing the back of her hand. “Come ‘ere...”

She pounced, Asami yelped and swerved but not drastic enough. Suddenly Korra was kissing the back of her neck and parting her hairline to kiss her deeper and hold her as she drove them onward. Korra’s masculine and robust fingers traced along to her lover’s grip on the wheel, her grin widening as that acoustic backdrop in the rear of Asami’s mind passed into Korra’s.

“I’m driving... Korra!” Asami smiled, giggling under her breath as the wind took up her hair and began to sweep it back. It was doing the same with the frilly fabric of her perfect dress, as well as the Avatar’s short bob of wonderful chocolate hair.

“Mhm, where are we goin’?”

“You’ll see,” Asami told her, still smiling.

“What happened to pizza and a night in before work tomorrow?”

Asami looked to her Alpha again, wanting already to have her naked on top of her in the back of the convertible a hundred miles away from Republic City. Maybe she’d get that after all. Even in the shotgun seat, Korra looked perfect. She’d taken Mako’s old leather and tossed it into the back seats and was now resting the elbow of her right arm upon the lip of the door, the window fully rolled down as they began to file onto the highway. The Alpha had no idea where she was headed, but she looked on, the glance of her eye fixated on her Omega.

“We’ll still get pizza, babe,” Asami told her, her hand daring to clasp her Alpha’s thigh. “I want to show you something.”

Korra breathed, kissing Asami’s jaw tenderly and whispering over the sound of the engine and the rest of the highway filled with cars. “I see you; I’m good baby... Wouldn’t mind seeing some more.”

This time Asami gasped and laughed audibly, gripping her lover’s fingers once more. Korra was in her mind, trashing the place and making it her home and Asami didn’t want anything but. She could smell her so close; that athletic and erotic musk that made her clench her thighs together again, only for Korra’s hand to snake between them, a keen desire in the forefront of her imprinted and protective mind. She was doggish, Asami her belle, her Omega.

“Wait until we get there... You won’t be disappointed.”


	12. Chapter 12

“So where are we headed... Never had an Omega take me somewhere I didn’t know, usually the shoe’s on the other foot,” Korra chatted, her voice mellow and deep like the bass side of a piano. It reminded Asami of how she used to play instruments as a child and pre-teen.

Back when she didn’t ever have anything to do; her mother’s grave a little fresher and her hardy father subdued and swallowed by his company and cars. Always away at the office and leaving Asami with the Beifong Clan or any number of her professional babysitters when she was relegated to the Sato Mansion in the far more private side of Republic City. The Omega never wanted to go back there anymore – her solitary and rather paltry apartment in Downtown was the only escape rope she had had since returning to the United Republic from Zaofu.

With the air rushing past and through the darling and pumped Omega as she drove, Asami just wanted to listen to Korra talk for a while. She took the onramp onto the highway leading the city limits. She knew exactly where she wanted to take her Alpha, honestly honoured that she had seized the opportunity so hastily. This was not what she had done with Mako, or anyone. Realistically, Asami was a sheltered pup, a perfectly compliant mate but now it was Korra who had already tantalised her aching and strong heart. From inside a little box inside of herself, Asami had found a will to want to woo her strong and powerful lover, her Alpha. Memories of old and the want to make them again flooded her mind, one in particular as Korra’s tanned and naked arm reached around her semi-naked shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“C’mon Asami, where are we headed?” The Alpha whispered, even over the beautiful hum of the convertible’s engine roaring as they began to pick up speed down the highway. Asami was a natural roadster, both her tender hands wrapping slender fingers around the wheel as Korra did her best to distract. “Don’t make me get it outta you, baby...”

“Korra...” Asami giggled as the Alpha parted her lips and nibbled playfully on her ear.

The Omega crooked her head, trying to hide her appendages from the eager Alpha gnawing at her; but even as she cowered, still gripping the car around her in two firm hands, Korra’s fingers wrapped around her bodice. Asami’s hips were as tender as they had been during the night, ever so naked under the filly body of her red dress. A slight part of the stripper wanted it off so she could feel the simply splendid texture of her lover’s skin. Even under the dress Korra could feel her; delicate swirls of olive yellowish and white flesh with the softest of beauty marks just over the crest of Asami’s left hip, more towards the small of her back that Korra already loved to trace around with her ring finger. The wind rushing through her own small bob of hair enlightened and heightened her senses, blending their two minds. Eager as ever, happy to see her Omega, her cock still partially formed in the clutch of her jeans from her stint in the Feel Good bathroom, Korra tried to kiss her lover, only nabbing her jaw. She could feel Asami’s laughter ripple all over her supple body, electricity coursing through the body of the saloon containing them.

It didn’t matter where they were going; the Alpha felt like gravity was null and void. It was suddenly Asami keeping her on earth, tied to its surface, and Korra’s goofy grin was perpetual. Asami lounged and seemed to relax and melt into her Alpha’s grasp, not against Korra’s playful advances but simply unable to devote all her attention to the stud as she had to keep her eyes on the road. Leaving Republic City and the large neon of her father’s skyscraper in the dust from the tires of her car was making her feel alive, as well as Korra with strong and masculine hands all over her body.

“You smell amazing...”

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up, her grip tightening on the leather of the steering wheel. “Korra... I have to drive if we’re going to get there...” Asami stammered as her Alpha’s hands roamed her body. “Are you even wearing your seat belt?”

“Mhm,” The Alpha sensually seemed to growl like a true stud. She was leaning so far sideways she was practically sitting on the gear. “Can’t help it, you smell incredible, Asami.”

He had to take a sample, remind herself truly and indulgently how her Alpha’s aroma hit her. When it did, gathering through her nostrils and spiralling directly down to her slick desire as she clasped her thighs together with feet on the pedals, Asami’s pupils dilated almost fully black. It was like a drug; the mere morning she’d spent without her Korra robbing her of what she evidently wanted.

Before she could focus more intently on Korra’s musk, her incredibly yearning her aroma made her body, Asami felt her Alpha’s hands reaching for her hair.

Korra stole her sunhat. From her lover’s head to seize Asami’s clothing, putting it on her own and making a rather comical look that could only distract Asami from the road a glances and split seconds at a time. Darting between the thankfully absent lane and Korra’s handsome face, Asami burst out laughing, even with her silky jet-black hair billowing into her face occasionally. The Alpha looked adorable; utterly ridiculous in what looked to be tailored jeans, a low cut and loose shirt of rather meaningless design (other than overemphasise the fact that the Alpha was hot beyond compare) and Mako’s old and stupid leather jacket that Korra had somehow to make new and desirable again, all messed up with Asami’s light and yellowish sunhat atop her bob cut of beautiful mocha hair.

“So tell me babe,” Korra chuckled, striking a pose. “Would I make a good Republic City gal?” She asked, pouting into a kiss with her plump lips. Asami almost balled laughing.

They were already hurtling away from Republic City, Asami offering her cheek to Korra for a kiss as much as she could without taking them off of the road. The open space, no roof, the pristine condition of Asami’s convertible was something totally magical with the road all around them and the suburbs of the outer city soon turned to the arid dusts leading into the countryside. Close to the equator, the surrounding area wasn’t desert, but close to bluffs, with beautiful and sleeping landscapes for miles with some settlements scattered around the interstate mother-road like straggling journeymen tagging alongside wealthy roamers.

Asami reached into the glove compartment as they took an off ramp and ended up on a single-lane stretch that seemed to travel for miles. She handed her Alpha a pair of sunglasses before putting on her own.

“You just so happen to keep two pairs?” Korra asked.

“Not really,” Asami breathed. “I’d bought them for Mako, but he never wore them, In fact he never liked much of anything I bought for him...”

“Did he ever get you anything?” Korra asked, sliding the shades onto her face and looking even more gorgeous to Asami’s shielded eye. Just knowing they were Mako’s made her want to rip them off of her lover’s amazing face and buy her new ones – thinking about the jacket too; suddenly Asami wanted to turn tail and head to the mall, shower Korra in a new wardrobe, or anything. She wanted to treat her Alpha like she deserved to be, unlike Asami had been by her previous mate.

She shook her head smiling, trying to hold together her sense of pride. “Not really,” she almost blubbered.

“Not really? You mean not at all right?” The strong Alpha corrected, knowing that the Omega was shielding herself from perceived embarrassment.

It wasn’t hard to guess, purely by judging the cop in the space of Asami’s apartment. Korra had known men and alphas both like Mako back home (of which she still hadn’t told Asami about) and knew the type. She reached immediately for Asami’s hand on the wheel, dragging it over to her thigh and holding it with all strength and protection. Her scent changed, even Korra could tell it within herself; her typical mellow and masculine musk altered into something stronger, and she could tell Asami was dripping for it as her eyes dilated once again.

“Korra...” Asami whispered, her cheeks blushing a royal rouge as the Alpha’s scent hit the back of her nostrils once again. Korra was kissing her hand, not listening as she kept her foot on the gas and her hand on the wheel.

“Do you want me to the take the wheel?”

Asami’s eyes darted to the clock on the dashboard, feeling a sudden twist in the bottom of her stomach – she hardly had noticed that they’d been cruising for two hours already and by the state of tank, wouldn’t be making it to the place she had in mind if she didn’t find a gas station. Korra was still adorning her fingers with protective and wonderful kisses that made the Omega’s mental faculties blur behind her wide and near solid black eyes. She was in a halfway daze between her Alpha and reality until Korra held in a small hiccup and distracted Asami’s hazy attention. From the pit of Korra’s tummy too came a small rumbling – that had settled it along with the time, it was nearing dinner and both of them needed something to keep them going for the final hour or so of the journey.

“Are you...” Asami was slow to talk, rational thinking taking over her doubtful mind and not realising she had essentially stolen her Alpha away on a whim and not told her how long they’d be driving.

She wanted to turn the car around again, forget the silly plan and just return to her apartment, or even let Korra go about her business. The doubt seeped into her scent; it took seconds for Korra to unclip her seatbelt and shuffle into the back seats, if only to be closer to her Omega.

Arms wrapped around Asami’s shoulders and calmed her down as the darker-skinned confidante and pillar of a rather fluid woman began to brush away her hair from the back of her neck. “What’re you doing?” Asami asked, still trying to focus on the road as she killed the convertible’s speed down to a slug. Some cars behind began to honk and overtake, terrible drivers giving side glances, but none of them shouted.

“No...”

“What?” Asami asked again. “Korra, I...”

Lips curled into the back of Asami’s naked neck as Korra kissed her there, making her body shudder as she drove. Korra kissed her again when her scent didn’t settle and the Omega’s shoulders stiffened. All of Asami’s sudden insecurities came to Korra as if she was wrestling them from her Omega’s mantle with a pipe in hand and a subtle tune in the air. She coaxed the doubt and tension from her lover’s shoulders as Asami pulled turned the engine over again and found a turning, a small lay-by at the side of the road. The saloon rested and the engine switched off with a rattle, letting Asami breathe. Already Korra’s soothing lips were pressing into the mildly freckled flesh of her Omega’s neck, trying to fill her with the Alpha’s warmth and guiding love.

“I’m no Mako...” The Alpha whispered.

Her arms were stronger, warmer, all the more encompassing as Asami took hold of them and held Korra close around her collar and shoulders. She could live in those arms could die in them. Her Alpha was stronger than she ever had imagined and now the Omega only wanted to rest in her supple musk, taking in all of her body once again like she had done in the sofa blanket fort.

The Alpha’s lips came to the Omega’s neck, a muted change in her woody and sawdust-like scent with a liquid fire that constantly reminded Asami of her fire show. The almost purring and wanting Omega reeled into Korra’s kiss on her naked flesh, the Alpha doing more to part her lover’s thicket of hair, the red furls of her summer dress. It was almost dreamlike, Asami’s eyes consumed by black and her body helpless to her Alpha’s touch in the brought daylight with cars streaming past on the road. They weren’t far away now, and Asami was already wanting more of Korra from the grip she had from the back seat. Hands on her wrists, the Omega could fantasise more about the night in the club, which already felt like a lifetime ago in all honesty now. It was insanity to think it had been barely a weekend ago since Asami had seen those striking and intoxicating glacial blue eyes piercing through the darkness of the primal club stage, batons engulfed in flame in her hands and that stunning back tattoo barely lit.

“You’re not busy tomorrow? Or now, right?” Asami asked, needing to know.

“What d’you mean? I’m here right now, we’re both here, I don’t wanna be anywhere else with you Asami...” Korra told her rather melodically, a pristine gentleness in her otherwise full-bodied and softly dominant tones.

“I never really asked if you wanted to take a road trip... I never asked if you were busy I just... I wanted to see you...” She blushed.

Korra grinned, sliding into the well between the front seats and resting on the driver’s side compartment and cup holders so she could see all of her Omega and vice versa. The sun catching Asami’s shades was no good, Korra handled them carefully taking them off of her lover’s face so she could see the gorgeous green hues underneath. There was a beat between them, more Doppler effects sliding past them to the left of the car.

“Relax, baby,” Korra reminded her, that signiature flare of her the masculine portion of her voice swirling into Asami’s ear like the slick of the accents of the convertible. Her strong and tender fingers all around the Omega’s collar, slipping down to her upper bust and holding her a little possessively. “I’m right here and this is where I wanna be...”

“We’re not... moving too fast..?” Asami breathed, Korra’s lips tantalising her own for more, hotter kisses.

The Alpha let out a feral rumble, a slight roar trapped in her throat to counter the contrary. She liked their pace, her scent told Asami that this was exactly how she liked it. The baking sun above them made the heat between them both all the warmer, and the plush real leather of the cream seating of Asami’s convertible somehow made the exchange much sexier. Asami wasn’t shaking, not like she had done when Korra had her hands on her before, but the Omega certainly wasn’t sitting still – flashes of where she wanted to take them preoccupied her thoughts. Now she really wanted to get back onto the road, to take Korra somewhere special and share the most spontaneous of nights with her.

Another rumble in Korra’s tummy interrupted them again before Asami could take her Alpha’s bottom lip between her eager teeth. “You’re hungry,” the accommodating Omega grinned, her evergreen eyes sparkling and her teeth showing behind her blossoming red lips. Her smile almost mirrored Korra’s typically goofy smirk.

“Nah, I’m fine, for real. Do you need me to take the wheel?” The Alpha countered, her hands clasped protectively around her Omega’s, their scents dancing all around the driver’s seat.

“I’m okay... Thank you, Korra,” Asami almost whispered, kissing the erotic dancer thankfully and square on her already perky and wet lips. “C’mon,” she gestured, patting the passenger seat. “I know we said pizza, but there’s this really amazing place close to the place; you’ll love it...”

Korra let out a stiff but cute chuckle, making Asami blush all over again. “Okay, okay, Asami, I give up – where are you taking me? The border?” She smirked, clipping her seatbelt on all over again as Asami fingered the keys in the ignition and revived her masterpiece of a car. The baby-blue of the exterior shone all the more brightly in the sun, the metal hot to the touch as both the Alpha and her Omega slipped on either’s sunglasses again. Asami reached for her hat, fixing her hair and made the car practically purr and roar like a jungle cat. They soon joined the road, turning after a moment and onto a semi-dirt track leading even deeper into the arid countryside, although more and more green soon joined the surroundings and the smell of salt blended into the air.

“There’s a spot down near the border... Opal, Kuvira and I used to go down there every summer since we were all kids – they’re Beifongs so...”

“As in Suyin and Bataar Beifong? As in Toph Beifong? _The_ Toph Beifong?” Korra asked, a little stunned at the mention of the name. She didn’t know why; she knew who Asami’s father was, a man of his stature would have of course mingled with like-minded and similar families who owned corporations that spanned most of the globe. The Beifong Clan were expert investors and held companies that dealt in most of the metal traffic and manufacturing outside of the United Republic. They had probably made business dealings with Sato to both gain from his automobile empire.

“Toph’s basically my grandmother... Is that... Is that bad?” Asami asked, her insecurities coming back to her.

Korra’s hand darted for her own and then her thigh, her shoulders. The Alpha pleaded with her body to show and tell that it was not an issue, merely a surprising fact to someone like her – to just a stripper. “You’re so full of surprises...”

“I grew up with Kuvira and Opal for some time, we always used to come down to a spot on the coast, kinda like a lagoon... I thought it would be nice to go there with you... take a dip...”

“In a lagoon? Just the two of us?” Korra asked, her lips curling in a rather devious smile.

“No one ever goes there, I’m pretty sure the three of us found it ourselves. Really, it’s like it’s invisible to everyone else...” Asami kept telling, her own red lips mirroring her Alpha’s smile.

Cruising down the track with the roar of the engine as their backdrop, the clouds rolling past up above them with some birds to follow their trajectory, both of them couldn’t help but smile and swim in each other’s fleeting scent as it left and lingering trail – the Omega just wanted to cuddle up close to her Alpha’s chest and take in as much of it as she could as the night rolled in. At this rate, they would arrive as the sun began to set but Asami couldn’t escape the excitement she felt for it.

“Asami, baby... We don’t have any towels...”

The Omega was smiling too much, her head stuffed in the clouds, riddled with the mild heat and lust she had for her Alpha and her scent all encompassing her. “I’ll buy some – there’s a surf shack near the restaurant. We can get something to eat, I’ll buy what we need and take us to the lagoon,” she beamed. Korra’s fingers sprang and curled around the naked part of her opened thigh, the Alpha otherwise leaning and lounging in the passenger’s seat with the wind gently brushing back her short bob of straw-like brown hair. She looked stunning, the leather jacket and the sunglasses snatching what Asami had wanted of Mako and making them her own in such an extraordinarily attractive way that made Asami weak at her knees all over again.

“We don’t have swimwear...”

“I’m sure they’ll have them in the store.”

Korra gripped her thigh a little tighter, her lip between her own teeth and the glance the Alpha was giving her Omega rather wanting. In her scent Asami detecting the hint of ownership, an ulterior idea to what the darling Omega had in mind. The stud’s aroma was simply infectious – Asami kept her grip on the wheel while Korra’s finger began to rake up the length of her legs, under her sundress to where she wanted them. A cautious glance to Korra’s crotch told Asami she was hardly unsheathed. Had her cock been fully formed since the moment she’d gotten inside of the convertible? Had Korra been like Kuvira often was? Hard all the time?

“You said no one knows it’s there, right?” Korra asked, her fingers slipping higher up her Omega’s leg; she instantly smelt her lover’s desire.

“Y-Yeah...”

“Let’s skip the swimwear.”

* * *

Asami breezed through the surf shack in little to no time, pushing through the exit with a smile on her face and an ocean spray aroma blending to her own scent. The cashier was some youthful Beta that she couldn’t get a read on at all but seemed rather confused that someone would come inside looking for a towel bundle and other small items for the beach when the sun was burning from a pale yellow into an evening peach on the horizon. She didn’t have anything in her purse, never really needing cash on hand when her credit card would suffice.

It was one of those platinum cards, for big spenders or clients of the banks that had more a burning wad sitting in their account – not even remotely a patch of the overall Sato fortune (of which Asami wanted her lot always counted separate). The cashier soon stopped talking and handed over the supplies for the little nightcap Asami wanted, was practically begging for.

By the time she exited the store and found her ride in the parking lot, her tank fully replenished from the gas station further back down the road, Korra was leaning against her doorway, two wooden boxes in hand and a satisfied glare on her face. Her face was hardy, almost roguish but her lips looked as inviting as ever, her hips neatly contained in her skinny jeans and the leather jacket looking to peel off of her along with her shirt. Even under the black real leather Asami could see the rolled up sleeves of the teal shirt, her muscles underneath; the texture of them was perfect in the sunset. Asami could remember how they had been glistening covered in moisturiser on the stage of the strip club. The flashes of fire across her tanned face revealed her glacial eyes and the fraying bob of deep brown hair. Her body had the tone of a fine whisky, something beautiful and strong, harsh on Asami’s tongue, but she was exactly the opposite. Korra, looking at her mate returning from the store looked so soft, so accommodating and protective, like a best friend over a powerful Alpha, over _the_ Alpha Asami knew her to be. Her inner monologue for once turned off for a second as she just took in the casual nature of the curious Korra out of her depth, in something loosely close to Asami’s world. Her heart caught its own beat as she approached, and a single thought invaded her mellow mind.

_What’s going to happen when Father finds out?_

It wasn’t that Korra was even a woman; that much was a non-issue, she was still an Alpha, and an Alpha that as far as Asami was already concerned, owned her sex, owned her loyalty. It was the fact that Korra was a roughed up diamond – she was a stripper. Hiroshi would never approve, just as Mako had freaked out and threw in Asami’s face. Her father’s reaction would be apocalyptic.

“Babe!” The Alpha called out, her pupil thin in those piercing blue eyes looking out like the lights of a lighthouse. “Food’s gonna get cold!”

“Wha... What did you even get me?” Asami blushed.

It was the same treatment she’d had in the noodle bar; Korra even taking her there, picking out her outfit before hand, seating her specifically inside the booth, and even ordering her food. The temperamental and subdued Omega had never been privy that sort of domination before, how soft it was, but Asami knew she loved it. Loved it from Korra specifically. She knew in her heart that no other Alpha could treat her with a soft dominance and have it take, it purely had to come from Korra. Here it was again. While she’d been in the store, Korra had gone to the diner next to it and ordered her food for her, without even asking her. The blush on Asami’s cheeks crossed down onto her chest and she crossed her thighs before walking back to the car.

Korra’s hand graced her own as the Omega tossed the towels and beach supplies onto the back seat, sending small shockwaves down her fingers and into her arm. She could smell the food. How hard Korra so expertly guessed her favourite.

“Fried fish, right?”

“You bet,” her Alpha beamed, handing the box. “I saw the boxes they were preparing everything and knew you’d go crazy for it. On a bed of red and greens too. How about it?”

The Omega’s legs trembled again, covering her lust under her dress. Their eyes met when handing over the food, Asami could feel her balance shuddering under her as she took the fish. It was her favourite, what she and the girls would always have from the diner on the lazy and empty days going down to the lagoon in Kuvira’s splendid truck. And Korra had just guessed it like it was nothing. It smelt absolutely divine even through the box and Asami couldn’t wait.

“Do you have a fork?” She asked, still almost stammering. Korra was still beaming, telling by the swing in her mate’s natural perfume that she’d been right on the money with the meal. Handing Asami a plastic fork, the chivalrous Alpha reached for the lid of her wooden box and revealed the fish. Asami almost swooned. “I haven’t had this in years.” She confessed, digging in right away.

“Whoa, that’s good...” Korra breathed, cooling another mouthful with quick breaths.

They didn’t even bother sitting in the car, Korra and Asami simply leaned against the door of the car and tucked in, the Omega trying to reach for her mate’s hand upon every other bite. She yearned for her lover’s hand, her scent echoing it as Korra looked to her. Their eyes met again, the close sounds of waves striking the rocky and sandy shore, and the spray of the sea, the air freshener of the surf shack in Asami’s hair all blending in with a coral musk that oozed off of the Omega. Her lime green eyes glowed in the sunset, catching the orange sun and turning almost the colour of passionfruit. Korra was swimming in her Omega’s presence, giving her the end few fingers as she clutched her box. They fumbled but held finger in fingers, the subtle bumps all don Asami’s arms visible in the cool evening.

“Asami...” Korra almost whispered.

“Korra?”

The Alpha tried to temper herself, her emotions boiling down to a crucible within her heart; the Omega took in her scent and shuffled around the door of the car, tiptoeing closer with her legs just gracing Korra’s to keep her close and touch her as much as she could.

“You smell really good... Like...”

Asami smiled, her smallest finger glancing off of the fork to silence the Alpha’s lips and stop her from talking. This had been the most forward Asami had been since she’d met the stripper, and now she didn’t want to stop – the thoughts of them swimming naked in the lagoon coaxed her on to keep going, throwing her father’s opinion of all of this to the wind. Asami didn’t want to care anymore, she wanted Korra close and wanted her now.

“Can I ask you something, Korra?”

The Alpha hummed, taking her food and stowing it onto the driver’s seat. She took Asami’s took so they could talk candidly without something getting in the way – as soon as they were free, the Alpha took her Omega’s waist in her hand, feeling the tight dimensions of her lover and breathing in all of her sensitivity. She smelt _so good_ in Korra’s mind, felt so soft and perfect to her touch.

“What’s on your mind, Asami?”

She looked at the floor, struggling to speak it. “I know we’ve only really known each other two nights, Korra... but I feel something when I’m with you not like anything I’ve felt before...”

“Yeah, I... I know what you mean,” Korra echoed, her hands holding Asami’s close and tenderly. “I’ve been... well, I’ve been doing what I do for a while now and you’d think I’d be a lot colder or a lot less inclined to jump into bed with an Omega after that time, but when I saw you in the club across the dance floor, I kinda felt something even then.”

“I did too... Your eyes...”

“My what?” Korra almost gasped, her lips curling.

Asami blushed profusely, unable to help it, she wanted to hide; the Omega was not totally sure she had meant to confess that part of her primal attractions to the dancer. “Oh!”

“Hey...” Korra cooed, cupping her lover’s cheek softly with the most gentle of hands. Asami kissed her palm directly, pouring herself into her lips and letting the Alpha take in all of her aroma; she really did smell perfect, the most beautiful yet. “You’re gorgeous...”

“I really, _really_ liked your eyes, Korra,” she continued to confess. “When you looked at me it was like I was being almost reborn... After Mako I didn’t really care, but then you looked at me and I _instantly_ knew I wanted to meet you.”

“That’s why I saw you... At the bar, looking like you didn’t want to be there at all. I could tell you were something else, more than a rich Omega.”

“Korra... Will you..?”

“Yes!” The Alpha snapped, her eyes opening fully and almost dilating as Asami’s had been.

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask.”

That was what Asami thought, not reading how Korra smelt to her senses; but the Alpha was already grinning, already looking as coy as she had done in the myriad of occasions already. She knew what Asami was asking, of course she did; Korra had already answered, passing her hands back into Asami’s and letting her hold them and their strength. Her tanned and dark skin was perfect to the touch, the sensation rippling through both of their bodies.

“I want to be your girlfriend, Asami... Actually no...” Those glacial spotlights of eyes darted up from Asami’s hands to her own eyes and pierced right through to her inner desire. “I want to be your _Alpha_...”

Their lips edged closer, Korra taking the conversation by a leash and holding it as she suddenly gripped Asami’s wrists. It was a gentle grasp but a controlling one, the same kind she had over Asami’s entire body in the bedroom over the previous night. The Omega gasped, her breath wet and her desire palpable. Korra’s lips traced hers and she could only smell Korra now.

“I want to be your Omega... Please, Korra...”

The powerful mate grinned again, and they kissed as another wave smacked into the shore some distance away. Asami’s mind emptied except for three singular thoughts all floating in tandem inside her vacant brain as she fell in love kissing her Alpha. _Korra. Lagoon. Naked..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait. I guess this fic is going to have sizable waits between chapters due to life getting in the way. I'll try to make the next update not two months from this one though. I promise!
> 
> I'm really proud of this one, and I highly advise listening to 'Ambiguous' by GARNiDELiA (yes the opening theme for the second half of Kill la Kill, I rewatched the whole thing and it heavily inspired the vibe of this chapter...)
> 
> Thank you for your massive continued support through comments, kudos (wow that's so many kudos) and bookmarks!

Asami’s phone continued to buzz in the driver’s seat, Opal on the other end and trying to contact her again for what must have been the fourth or fifth time – neither the Omega nor her Alpha could be bothered to hit the mute or answer it, they were by far too preoccupied in the back of Asami’s convertible. The sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon and now was the time for the creatures of the night to come out and play. In the back of Korra’s mind her normal ego had taken flight to rest and now someone else was at the wheel of the Alpha’s body as she pinned her hands to her wanton Omega.

The Avatar had taken control of them both.

She gripped Asami’s wrists in the back of the car, parked neatly around the crest of the lagoon where no one could see them even if anyone was around. This time of night, during this time of year, the Alpha and Omega were the only two who had paid the wading lagoon a visit in weeks if not months. Korra held Asami’s wrists in one strong and powerful hold of her tanned fingers and was taking steps to rid the willing Omega of each layer of clothing. The heiress’s breath hitched and turn to steam in the air, wafting all over her mate’s almost naked chest. Like that night of their first meeting (which felt like an utter lifetime ago) Korra’s bust was seemingly fuller, incredible pectorals pushing up her breasts until they almost occupied Asami’s face. And the Alpha was smiling, her hardy grip over her mate’s wrists hyping up her power and submerging her in an ocean of liberal authority. Asami totally gave herself over to her master, her owner Alpha at this point – Korra lurched forward with her teeth fully born and snagged the loose threat of the stringed bow around the neck of her lover’s blouse and pulled with all her might. With an expert free hand, Korra made short work of the rest of the Omega’s shirt, practically tearing at the buttons with furious and strong fingers until Asami’s chest was open and spilling out of her clothes. She gasped for breath again before her Alpha could take control and claim her mouth on a whim.

“Korra...” Asami breathed as best she could, the forceful Alpha almost snarling at her retort with a low rumbling under her own breath.

“Come here... You’re mine,” the Alpha ordered, almost forcing her lips onto the Omega’s.

Asami’s chest leaped, her heart doubling over backwards and landing in a lake of her Alpha’s scent and pheromones wreaking havoc on her entire system. It was a shock that made her claws dig into the plush leather of her car’s interior decor.

She wanted to scream, to moan at the top of her lungs when Korra’s freehand began to wander all over her frame again – it was an ecstasy like a furious fire in her skin. The Omega’s blood was hotter still, matching the fervour her Alpha had for her body, to claim it for her own. The only sound to pierce their bubble was the constant buzzing and ringing of her phone in the driver’s seat continuing to threaten the erotic sanctity the Alpha had forced upon her willing mate. Asami moaned again, her hands begging for freedom but the hold Korra’s fingers had around her wrists was impossible to break. With her freer hand, the Alpha had total freedom over Asami’s body, now given over to her – the Alpha groped at her bosom, still contained in her bra but otherwise totally exposed to the elements. The cool wisps of a gentle breeze washed over Asami’s paler skin and made her shiver even through the warmth of her close Alpha, her nipples perked under the seal of the cups of her bra. Her body lurched again, her back arching and the base of her spine tingling as she pressed her body closer to Korra’s. She was begging for further attention, already feeling the growing swell of something special closer to her covered thighs.

The Omega writhed again, wanting Korra’s hands all over her, wanting her to take all the control, willing even. She practically shoved her chest into Korra’s hands, then reeling from the force her Alpha showed when taking her body closer to her own.

_I’m yours, Korra... take me and make me yours... I’m your Omega._

The Alpha growled under her breath, breaking off from the consuming kiss and gripping her tight hold over her mate’s bosom all the more, demonstrating that Asami _was_ hers now, she’d given herself over. And yet still it felt like the dominant Avatar was holding back little by little. Despite being unable to break free of her grasp around her wrists, Asami could sense reservation and certainly didn’t want it. The feeling of the growing bulge of her mate’s perfect cock against the clothing of her inner thigh made her erotic neediness grow. Korra breathed out hot fire from either side of her mouth, her teeth like a wolf’s fangs and the scent so palpable it was like a film of fluid layering Asami over and over.

“Don’t...” Asami squirmed, almost whimpering.

“...Don’t what?” Korra struggled, the fire in her blood making her visibly shake as she continued to run her hand up and down Asami’s form.

The Omega tempered her breath as best she could but crumbled when another wave of the potent strain of Korra hit her all over and rattled her. The tone of her Alpha’s voice was playful, as per usual and drove the Omega totally wild for her, if she could become anymore fervent for Korra’s touch and burly handling of her body. The Alpha bowed her head forward and left a lingering kiss on the crest of her darling mate’s breasts, nibbling on the tender and gentle flesh just a little. All the while Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s wrists, holding them higher as if to pull the willing Omega and line out her body. Korra’s free hand wandered lower along her side, flanking Asami and softly lining the curvature of her full rear, sneaking a touch. Agile, nimble and with a potent desire that the Omega could smell through the almost hypnotic layer of scent clouding her faculties, Korra pressed her fingers under the hem of Asami’s trousers.

“I don’t want you to hold back... I want you to _own_ me this time...” Asami begged, her lip quivering as she whimpered like a sodden and desperate true Omega, finally letting loose and owning the role she was born with, much to the distain of her father.

The more Korra held her, the more she exerted control over her, the closer to her true self Asami felt, finally comfortable handing over the reins of her life and her body to someone she trusted. Bound by the reputation and control of Hiroshi eroded much of her autonomy both realistically and emotionally. In bondage to Korra physically, letting her hold her hands together, giving over the freedom of her body to the Alpha was an exercise in something most primal within Asami, and over and over she fell in love with it. The display, the hardcore kink, the melting scent between them making it euphoric to even breathe it in brought with it ecstasy the Omega couldn’t get enough of. Her lips were wet, her teeth parted and her tongue desperate to be tamed and control by her Alpha again and again. Her legs clasped together as Korra’s fingers pulled upon the hem of her pants and underwear, lowering the threshold of her lover’s coverings and exposing her already soaked sex. Asami was unfurled and opened, trying to cover her lower folds, her burning desire wetter than she had expected or noticed. But when she felt the bulging swell of Korra’s contained cock once more rubbing against her inner thigh, she gasped, craving her cock once again.

“Somebody’s excited...” Korra whispered, pulling her Omega’s pants down to her knees and cupping the inner of her thighs with a warm and authoritarian palm.

Her lips curled into a devious smile, kissing Asami’s cheek gently as she once again exerted the control she had over the wanton Omega. The Alpha could smell the wet slick lining her mate’s warm and blossoming desire, her scent injecting dose after dose of pheromones into her own body and forcing her into another swath of feral need for her. Korra peeled back her thin yet full-bodied lips and brandished her almost lupine fangs before almost salivating all over her Omega’s neck.

“I can feel how wet you are even through my clothes...”

Asami moaned, throwing her cry into the sweltering air between her and her Alpha, the grip on her body worthy of dying for. “You’re making me shiver... Korra...”

The Alpha kissed her neck, nibbling and gracing the tender flesh with mighty fangs. “How does it feel? Having me so close like this? In the back of your car and so far from the city, no one around to see us...”

“Incredible... Korra... Spirits.”

“Makes you excited, huh?”

“ _Yes._ ”

The Alpha grumbled a rather feral laughter, her fingers clenching around Asami’s naked rear again as she kissed her neck once more, gesturing with her nose for the Omega to tilt her chin up and let her have her way. With the power behind her contained cock and athletic legs, the Alpha practically made her legs part, revealing how wet she really was. The whole area around her upper thighs, the inner curvature too, was impeccably wet and almost sticky with desire for her Alpha to take her sex again and mate her into the softness of the leather with extreme ferocity and precision. Asami’s body was on fire of her Alpha, her need panting through her throat and her lust continuing to slick her lower folds with guiding wetness. Her plea was soaking her legs, slathering her lover’s bulge, her evergreen eyes darting down to see the swell protruding through Korra’s pants and brushing against her slit. Korra chuckled again, seeing every minute change, every body movement Asami exhibited through her scent, through the levels of pheromones her body added to the air.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you ‘Sami?” Korra asked, licking at her lover’s neck, desperate to bite with her fully born fangs and mark her again, but worse so than before.

The tranquility of the lagoon just off of the bank was the perfect backdrop, calling to them to wade within. But the Alpha was too far gone now, her darling Omega perfectly in her grasp, willing to let it all go and hand herself over to her whims fully and compliantly. There was nothing else to interfere – Asami wanted Korra inside of her more so than ever before. The talk of collars and gentle kink was through and now Asami was ready to make such a commitment that would take her to her naked grave. The Alpha licked her lips, ravenous for the taste of her mate’s flesh and her cock struggled against the confines of her clothing, desperate to be buried within Asami’s warm and wet cunt, to feel the texture of her inner canal, and hit right to the precipice of her womb. To fuck her into submission until she cried out for Korra’s name – and only then would Korra be satisfied.

Asami struggled in the throes of Korra’s scent, bound at her wrists. “Yes... Please...”

“Tell it to me like you mean it, baby.”

Korra shuffled in place, over Asami pinning her to the back seats. Her hand vanished from her Omega’s rear and tugged at her belt, a new plan forming in her reckless mind as she lost herself in fresh wave of her mate’s scent. She needed Asami more than she needed to breathe – needed to mate her and be inside of her more than she needed or wanted life itself. The measure of her Omega’s breath tarnished and destroyed the sounds of anything else, creating an inescapable concerto within Korra’s occupied mind.

“Oh, Korra... I want you!”

“Again.”

“Please, Korra! I want... I want you to fuck me... Please, Korra. Fuck me – _I’m yours_.”

The Alpha’s belt took the place of her hand, snapping tightly around Asami’s wrists and binding them harder. Korra straddled her omega and pulled off the remnants of her shirt and bikini top. With a cocky grin that threatened to punish Asami’s heart, the Alpha snapped the zip of her fly and her cock rose from the confines of her jeans before she could reach for it. Asami’s body jolted, her legs parted willingly and she felt a burning at her lust at the sight of her Alpha’s cock.

Her eyes dilated and her mind was absorbed with a single thought; of just how much she wanted it inside of her sex, pressing deeper into her until the end of the night.

“Mhm, damn right you’re mine...” Korra groaned, finally arching the base of her spine back and guiding herself in – her lover’s entrance fully exposed and welcoming the thick might of her luscious cock.

As Asami struggled against her partner’s body, resisting the grip of the belt around her wrists and writhing from the stretching sensation as her sex swallowed the head of her Alpha’s cock, Korra smiled. Asami could feel the curling of lips against the tender flesh of her neck and braced herself. The Avatar had restrained herself for but a moment as Asami’s lips widened, allowing her access to her core, the slick wetness of her desire lining her admission and slathering Korra’s sultry instrument in a layer of moisture that made her throb. The Omega almost creamed, whimpering with the bulbous head of her Alpha’s cock delayed at the precipice of her labia. She trembled in Korra’s hands – the Alpha gripped her rump again, taking it for herself and began to kiss her neck, sharp teeth increasingly involving themselves with desperate nibbles and nicks at the skin. The Omega trembled again, her legs squabbling with each other about where to be with her darling cunt begging for more. The cockhead her mate had given her to devour below wouldn’t sate barely a Beta, Asami’s body pulsed and almost wretched for more, her desire possessed and her eyes turning almost fully black the longer Korra made her wait.

“Korra... Fuck... Give it to me. Let me take it... I want it...”

“You’re almost as bad as an Alpha.”

“Just _fuck_ me Korra. Please!”

Before she could beg or plea any further, Korra’s own resolve shattered like glass and the Alpha’s self-imposed chained disappeared along with her care. The grip she had on Asami’s perfect bottom tightened, grabbing a fistful to fondle as her eyes almost glimmered in the dark light of the night. She resisted with her hips for a second longer and then finally fulfilled her begging Omega’s wish. Her cockhead retracted an inch and returned with the full body of her succulent shaft.

Asami bit her lip, almost enough to draw blood even. Korra’s teeth were around her neck, as if to rip it out and she bit down harder than ever before. The Omega crumbled under her weight, her hands tugging at the leather belt effortlessly – Korra’s hips wiggled a little with the ecstasy of having her mate bound and helpless like the sodden bitch she was. She pressed her hips into Asami’s waist and felt the soaking warmth of her mate’s pleasure swallow and envelop her cock right down to the base at the first chance she got. The Omega rocked her body forward, opening her legs wider to meet the force of Korra’s cock, taking it all the way and feeling it split her insides. The piercing texture of rock hard flesh and the bulbous tip was euphoric the like she’d begged for. It was better than last time, tenfold, nothing could beat this. She was in Korra’s power, her authority absolute while she was bound and pushed against the leather of her car’s decor. The gentle flurry of the air against her shoulder reminded Asami they were still outside, surrounded by nature and the lagoon, the faint smell of which piercing through the bubble of their entangled scent for but a second before Korra overwhelmed her with a hypnotic potency again. It spoke to the very center of Asami like it always did.

_Focus on me, ‘Sami... You’re mine... My Omega and I’m your Alpha. If you want me... If you truly want me to be..._

The Omega could only rebel against everything else, here with Korra, taking everything she had and every inch she could give. The very mating was in defiance this time – everything else had been purely for pleasure. It had been a test, an indulgent romp, a fuck unlike any Asami had wanted before, but not serious. This was truly as serious as she could imagine. She shoved her weight around, wrapping her legs around the still covered calves of her Alpha and lowered her bound wrists behind her shoulder blades. She cuddled her mate close, as close as bound wrists could let her.

Still, between her thighs Asami was hostage to Korra’s throbbing cock, filling her to the prim and rubbing against the entrance to her womb, each time silently reminding Asami of the possibility of pups. The Omega lurched once again, trying to somehow take more, ravenous for every inch of her Alpha’s cock, her body and all Asami could even get. Her forehead close to Korra’s, Asami’s lips parted and she almost cried out in desperate breaths, her eyes seemingly glowing a bright green in companion to her mate’s of a near angelic glacial blue.

Those eyes – Asami knew they could only have come from a resident of the South Pole, the deep brown of her beautiful flesh too. Korra hadn’t spoken much at all of her life outside of being the stripper known as the Avatar, but Asami was no idiot. She now knew Korra was a southerner, her epiphany interrupted as the Alpha pounded her centre again and again.

“What’s the matter?” Korra growled a little, shaking her main of hair come loose except for the small ties either side of her temples. “Not boring you am I?” She chuckled.

Asami shook out of her inquisitive nature and rocked her body to meet her mate. With a harsh and powerful lunge of her lips, she acquired Korra’s mouth and kissed her with power of her own for once. She could feel the Alpha reel, her nails digging into the soft and supple flesh of her naked rear, a gentle spank following such. Was it indicative of yet more heavy-handed tactics Korra wanted to employ? Asami’s wanton moan as she retreated from the kiss was all that the Alpha needed to hear before spanking her a little harder. She’d let her mind wander, and now Korra wanted her attention snapped back into shape – a shape she could manage, and own.

“That’s what I thought,” Korra grinned, a sliver of that charming and yet dorky grin returning in the curvature of her no doubt hungry chops to make Asami fall in love with her all the more.

Even still with the bondage tactics, with the gentle restraint and then full force behind every thrust of her simply intoxicating cock into Asami’s entrance, she was still charming and soft. In fact, Korra was more so than charming, more so than gentle – she was already protective of her Omega.

“I love it when you spank me...” Asami gasped, her sex blossoming more so and flowing with renewed slick to accommodate the cock each time her mate struck her rump. “I really do... Like... Like the collar... and my – _Fuck_ – my hands bound... I love it when you take control like this.”

“Like this?”

Another, much harder flay of Korra’s palm struck Asami’s bottom, enough to mark it a petal pink ringing a punished red. Another struck again, and a third before the Alpha finally ceased and gently began to rub as her pace slowed. Asami’s lips trembled and her shoulders tensed. Her elbows locked into place, pulling her closer to her Alpha as she took them back to her chest. Korra kissed the exposed bust of her bosom, fishing to expose her breasts to the air, but failed as Asami took her cock to the base. She was throbbing, her bulging cockhead twitching to the tip as she climbed closer.

“You’re gonna make me come like that,” the Alpha smirked after a contained scare.

“Good,” the Omega breathed again, her gasp hitching. “I want it...” She begged, coaxing more of Korra’s shaft into her.

“Mhm, not yet... I’m enjoying fucking you too much to blow it yet.”

“Mark me...” Asami spoke quickly, trying to stifle herself in the plump softness of her breasts barely contained in her bra still.

It was enough to make Korra stop almost dead in her tracks. Her hips ceased all motion, her head and shift still partial sheathed in the crook of Asami’s wanton and sodden sex, her folds begging to devour more and more. The tanned Alpha was almost perplexed, reaching for her lover’s neck to cup her face gently. The stunned expression seated in the swirls of her dilated eyes betrayed her, her heart pounding enough or Asami to feel it through the ripples in her now crackling scent. The Omega tried to tighten her grip around Korra’s shoulders but failed. She was trembling too, terrified she’d asked to much already. But the warmth of Korra’s paw-like hand was too much to deny. She nuzzled her cheek into her Alpha’s grasp, huffing her musk until she was almost high from the potent pheromones.

“But... Won’t your dad... Y’know?”

“I don’t give a damn right now,” Asami shot down her mate’s fair-weathered reservations.

“Don’t mess around with me like that... I doubt he’s gonna be thrilled with the fact we’re doing this anyway.”

“Then let him blow a gasket!”

Korra’s eyes popped a little; Asami was almost crying. “If he scared me enough to keep me away from anyone who didn’t meet his approval I wouldn’t have ever gone along with the girls on Friday!” She barked, her eyes watering. She really was almost at the point of tears about this, her heart pouring into her scent.

She retreated, her sex empty as held her body for herself, the euphoria broken and her emotions spilling over between herself and her Alpha. But she was right, even self-righteous and so over Hiroshi she didn’t want to acknowledge his fatherhood over her any longer.

“Asami...”

“I meant what I said... I want _you_.”

“And I want you...”

She threw her arms over Korra once again, getting closer to her warm body and crying out for her touch all over again. As wild as the outburst had been, Asami returned, gentle tears leaking down her face for Korra to brush away with her thumb. The warmth between them came back in kind and the Omega felt her legs once more wrapping around her mate’s lower waist, deviously pulling down on her trousers with agile and nimble feet. Korra’s rump became exposed, Asami’s hands wandering down the length of her muscular back and spine to reach for it.

“I don’t want to be denied you because of my last name...”

Korra almost broke at that. Her resolve crumbled away again like shattered marble and the Alpha was helpless but to take Asami in her arms again and ravage her with a powerful and consummating kiss that threatened to devolve into so much more.

Her attention taken, her body controlled, Asami was helpless as she felt the bulge of her Alpha’s dripping cock brush against her inner thigh again. She hitched into the kiss, Korra demanding her mouth to fall in line with the rest of her. Fingers knotted into her raven hair and Asami relaxed, feeling the scent calming her restraint. With another contortion of the Alpha’s hips, she penetrated her mate again with the full girth of her throbbing member. Her Omega moaned heavily into her mouth, Korra’s tongue taking her own, pressing her into the back seats of her own convertible.

The cock came harder and faster this time, the Alpha not pleased enough to relinquish control of Asami’s mouth, too happy to continue to tongue her throat with each passing thrust of her hips. Korra could feel her trembling and leaking cockhead colliding with the lip of her mate’s womb, the pressure to claim it, to take her womanhood, the essence of what made her an Omega – the capacity to carry. The thought of breeding her here and now was gnawing at Korra in no time, wrapping a tight chord around her insatiable mind as she silenced her lover’s lips. Her claws raked down her back, almost enough to make the whimpering Asami bleed. When Korra finally did let her lips ago, the ragged breathes of a helpless Omega filled the air, calling her name and cursing in rapid succession.

It only did work to make Korra harder inside of her. Her cock throbbed, swelling at the base the more Asami called her name, begging her to pound her harder. Her thighs were already red from contact with Korra’s, her wrists ragged from fighting against the belt. But nothing was as ravaged as her breathing. She was rocking her hips, as much movement as she could muster under Korra’s power to meet her cock all the way down to the base – the supple flesh between Korra’s folds had begun to harden further. A tightening firmness spread as she maintained pace, having to restrain as her knot began to form, bulging against her Omega’s entrance.

Slick spurted all over Korra’s prick, slathering it in a fresh coat when the air crept in between them to clean her. Korra’s eyes dilated further, back to her ravenous hunger of before, licking her chops at the sight of Asami’s sweaty and exposed neck. She slowed just for a moment if only to brush her mate’s hair away and licked her teeth.

“You...” She struggled, trying to stay coherent against the wave of hunger that gripped her lupine mind. “You want me to mark you?” The Alpha tried to ask.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Asami winced. “Yes...”

“Yes what?”

“Yes _please_ , Korra.”

Asami’s moan shot into the air before she could realise the sharp pricking into her neck; combined with the filling sensation riling up and down her entrance with slick, her body was almost completely overwhelmed. And then, with Korra’s teeth sinking into her neck like a true wolf, marking her like Kuvira marked Opal anew almost every month like some erotica and euphoric mating ritual, Asami could feel the swelling bulge of tender flesh harden fully into a rocky mass at the base of Korra’s shaft. Now it slapped against her folds, informing her of its arrival to her desire, demanding entry into her sex. And the more she felt it brushing against her private folds, the more she silently begged for it.

The trickle of something warmer than Korra and the air ran down the length of her neck, down onto the leather in conjunction with Korra’s knot bouncing against her – she was bleeding. Korra had actually marked her fully and she was bleeding from the mating bite deep into the soft muscle of her neck. And she found she loved it. The raw and unadulterated pain mixed with the pleasure of the cock deep within her made Asami somewhat stunned. She couldn’t move if she wanted to. Her nails sank into Korra’s back, enough almost to draw her own blood and Asami struggled to breathe again. Korra was licking her wound in no time, but the pressure and pleasure kept building until they were only one request left on the tip of Asami’s tongue.

“Korra, knot me...”

“You sure?”

“ _YES_! Knot me! Knot me like... like you want to get me pregnant.”

“Huh?”

“Knot me now, Korra!”

It took more pressure than the last time, but Asami’s loins were aflame as Korra pushed her waist and hips, and all the Omega could feel was the tumultuous stretch of a slick and natural pop into her sex. There was no room for anything to escape; just as Korra and her both began to shiver from the onslaught of climax. The Omega bit her lip as her Alpha sank her teeth into the same line of her mark, drawing blood once more and cementing the sensual scar perfectly.

Just as the Omega cried out her Alpha’s name again, both of them slumped. Korra rammed her cock to the very limits of her Omega’s sweet sex and let her orgasm take them both. Asami saw stars before a blackness as her eyelids closed, her inner canal filling with Korra’s seed more than she dreamed. The satisfaction was to die for, Korra pumping load after load of her climax into her inner space, refusing to let up. Another slick pop ringed her folds, Korra’s knot falling out to save them both for the moment, but still seed spilled from the tip of her cockhead to litter her Omega’s inner walls. It would not take, but Asami’s climax utterly destroyed what was left of her.

No energy left, they sighed into each other’s arms as a breeze washed over their sweltering bodies. The lagoon stayed tranquil – Korra kissed Asami beautifully on her forehead and the Omega bit back with an adorable peck.

* * *

“We have to go home eventually,” Korra whispered, her still warm hands closing around her lover’s naked body.

“Spirits, you’re still _this_ warm? The water’s freezing,” Asami shivered, taking as much of her mate’s body heat as she could, wrapping herself up in it as they waded into the lagoon up to just above their hips. Korra was maybe a few inches smaller than her, but made up for it in sheer muscle presence. It was the first real time Asami had her naked body against her own like this. The air around them developed into a cocoon at the mercy of Korra’s warmth.

“Alpha... remember? I’ve got enough body heat for both us.”

“You’re ten times warmer than the last Alpha who touched me like this,” Asami cooed, kissing Korra’s knuckles as she lowered her arms from covering her bosom. “You _can_ touch me right here you know... Not just when we mate...”

Korra’s hands less than gingerly took up residence over Asami’s perky breasts, gripping them for gratification while at the same time warming them up. The Alpha was so warm Asami could almost fall asleep in her arms like this. They waded a little deeper into the lagoon; the water levelled just above the Omega’s belly button and she turned in Korra’s arms. The reflection of the moon in the Alpha’s eyes was almost prophetic, something supernatural. The lupine likeness aside, the sheer glow of the celestial blue of the Avatar’s eyes was dreamlike.

“Well, being from the South Pole has its perks – gotta keep every bit of warmth you have in the coldest place to live in the world,” Korra confessed.

Asami chuckled a little, her hands coming to her mate’s shoulders and brushing her hair back so Korra could admire the handiwork of the mating mark she’d given. “I thought as much... Your eyes kinda give it away a little,” the Omega smirked, brushing a finger in one of the ties of hair over Korra’s ear.

“And my skin, huh?”

The Omega leaned in, planting another gracious and beautiful kiss on her mate’s cheek, then another closer to her lips, again unable to get enough of kissing her. Asami couldn’t ever really put into words how much she loved the melanin of Korra’s flesh, the tone of her skin that added tenfold to her natural beauty. She was so much of everything Mako wasn’t, regardless of race and gender. The love in Asami’s eye was more than obvious.

“You’re beautiful, Korra... And not because you know how to move your body in some of the sexiest ways I’ve seen in my,” Asami feigned a debutante huff and an airy breath, “infinitely sheltered life as a certified daddy’s girl set to inherit the family technology conglomerate.”

Korra laughed, a hearty chuckle that went hand in hand with her dorky crook of a grin (which she totally flashed Asami once again, knowing she loved it). Her hands suddenly disappeared under the wading level of almost entirely black water and took Asami’s haunches into her grasp again. Her muscles flexed for her Omega, her biceps swelling as if to distract her. But it didn’t work – Asami’s libido and drive were sated, her need for Korra’s body dormant for now, and instead her lust directed at her mind, her soul, and her company.

“If you’re from the South Pole, what has you slumming it in a Republic City strip club like Feel Good Inc?” She had to ask, the crest of her curiosity already established and now Korra finally divulging. If this was going to work, Asami needed to know more.

But at her question, Korra almost pouted.

“You don’t have to answer right now...”

“No, no... You’re right to ask, Asami,” Korra almost whimpered. “I sort of just, I quit my life down there; I wasn’t happy with the person I was turning into with my parents. My Uncle is a really big figure in the North and my Dad’s a big deal too. I didn’t want to just be another big name in the Alpha world and see none of it.”

“So, what... you just started stripping? What was with the name ‘Avatar’, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Korra grinned a little, remembering the funny side of her transition from daddy’s girl like Asami into the buxom and rambunctious personality she had become. “That was my old boss’s idea – it’s the whole deal with my back tattoo.”

She turned around, her back now bathed in the bright moonlight from the cloudless sky of the wasteland. Asami hadn’t seen it up close, not fully like this and now she saw the immense intricacies of its design and look. The kite shape was the same as Asami remembered from the club, but in the moonlight it was so much brighter than before. It’s ink was an almost navy blue, with swirls and half-moons all over the interior of the kite. From its winged spokes the tattoo graced flowing lines like water, as if to demonstrate ribbons and on her skin Korra’s back art looked totally natural, as if she must have been born with it decorating her muscular and beautiful back. Lower down, Asami could still make out the faint remnants of her nail marks from earlier and indeed the rest of the weekend.

“It’s... Southern, right?”

“In indigenous culture it’s a depiction of the Goddess Raava – otherwise known as the Avatar. Tahno thought it had a good ring to it as a stage name,” Korra cleared up, the tips of her fingers reaching over her shoulder and faintly touching Raava’s upper body.

“Tahno was your old boss, hmm?”

“You could say that.”

Asami was flanking her before she could turn around, her hands split between feeling Korra’s back, feeling the incredible mural of Raava inked into her gorgeous skin, and holding her hip. The Alpha gasped a little, feeling Asami’s scent invading her nostrils and riling her up again. She was leaning in, her lips gracing the dip in the grooves of Korra’s back, and Asami was next kissing the upper trenches of her spine, making her tingle all over.

“She’s gorgeous. Just like you...”

Korra stiffened, her body gripped by the sweet nectar of Asami’s voice, the beautiful melody of words wearing down her defences and infecting her with warmth and love. “Thank you, Asami.”

“You wanted to take the wheel earlier... How about you drive us home?”

Another sharp chuckle took hold of Korra as she turned around again. “Funny thing... I was totally bluffing earlier, something to rile you up – I can’t drive.”

“What?!” Asami almost shrieked before joining her mate in laughter. “I knew something was up – you show off!”

“You know you love it,” the Alpha grinned, another dorky smirk to melt the Omega yet again.

“Yeah, I really do.” She sighed, kissing her Alpha once more. “Guess I’m driving us home – but you have to stay the night at my apartment again. I’m not letting you off that easily.”

“Sounds like a sweet deal to me.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? I guess? Some of the plot? Yes this fic still has plot, I swear! I'm actually trying to make the plot burn a lot slower rather than give it all to you in the space of like, three chapters. I don't want to make the first half of the story really slow and sensual with all the lovemaking and then vomit the content of the angst (because yes there will definitely be incredible angst) in the span of the last five chapters.
> 
> So enjoy some of the prelude to the rest of the story unfolding! With added sexiness.

“...And she’s staying again tonight?”

“Opal, it’s like two in the morning; of course she’s staying with me again tonight,” Asami fluttered, swapping her cell from ear to ear as she moved from the bed to the vanity. Swaying her mob of hair from one shoulder to the other, the Omega could see the mark brazen and explicit on her neck. It was so much worse than she had cared about in the lagoon.

She remembered seeing Opal with the same kind of marks once a month following either her heat or the need Kuvira often had to rut her into submission. Korra wasn’t that bad, neither of the couple of times they had mated thus far; the Alpha had restrained herself as best she could even despite the sexual hunger she’d harboured for Asami’s body. And Asami knew of it. Each time they’d mated now she had smelt it within her partner’s scent – the supreme and gnawing hunger to completely let go and do whatever she wanted to the Omega. Even with Asami giving herself completely over to her in the back of the convertible on the banks of the lagoon, still Korra had locked the most primal parts of her role away and not let herself devolve into that sort of lust. It was totally natural too.

“Don’t you think you two are going a little fast?”

Asami heard Opal down the speaker of her phone as she traced the lines of her wound with a gentle and pleased finger. The Omega had never thought receiving such an injury would bring her this much joy and pleasure yet as she traced the lines of it around her neck, she couldn’t help but smile. Was Opal always like this after Kuvira marking her? Did Kya still feel jitters and butterflies in her tummy after being filled with the seed of her mate? The Omega reached into the bottom drawer of her vanity and popped two pills, swallowing them with the glass of pineapple juice she had brought from the kitchen. Korra was in the bathroom, freshening up to turn in.

“Not really,” Asami responded, swallowing the birth control. “I mean, how long was it before me and Mako got busy?”

“You and Mako rarely ever got busy, ‘Sami... You had to fake spinal surgery in the second week of dating him because he was stinking to sleep with you.” Opal’s expression was a deadpan; Asami could make that much out through the radio waves. “Did you _ever_ mate with Mako come to think of it? You never really told us how he was in the nest.”

Asami almost scoffed. “Come on Opal, you know I don’t have a nest.”

“Yes! I know! This is why we need to have an Omega day and make you one, you silly!” Opal almost squeaked. Asami could tell again even through her cell that she was fawning and her mind was running away with her again. “Back on topic!” She snapped in her usually adorable way – half of her demeanour was embroiled in a scatterbrained charm that Asami had fallen for since they were teenagers. “How serious are you two getting anyway? It’s been like, a whole two days.”

Again, Sato sighed, her finger still tracing around the area of her mating mark; the bite had hurt something fierce, but with Korra’s gorgeous cock filling her up each moment when she did it, the Omega hadn’t felt it all that much as opposed to her pleasure. It had stung en route back to Republic City, the drive taking much less time in the enveloping darkness of the near midnight but she had loved every second of it reminding her of what it was and who had given it to her. The rather explicit and almost uncomfortable truth to hide from her confidante was as dreamy as the mark now gashed into her fair skin as Asami eyed herself in the vanity – they were getting more serious than she had realised. She’d asked Korra to be her Alpha barely two days after meeting her for the first time in the private room of the strip club. Yet now, here they were bedding together for the second night in a row and this time actually using the bed. Asami’s eyes widened, retracing each step, each totally wonderful and sultry step into a world of erotic desire with this new Alpha.

“’Sami? You still there girl?” Opal echoed down the line. Asami startled, fawning still at her mating bite mark.

“Yes... Sorry, it’s been a pretty full on day, Opal,” she excused, no lies coming from her mouth.

Another hand came around her shoulder and then, softly dominantly around her neck as fingers slashed through the luscious locks of her shimmering raven hair. They were tanned hands, one loving knotting in her hair as the former wrapped gently but rather possessively around her neck. The swell in the air betrayed Korra, her scent overtaking Asami’s senses and wrapping them up in a vortex of erotic undertones that made her gasp. She fell into her Alpha’s strong hands, letting her paw at her with a serene sense of pleasured willingness.

Was this what Opal really felt like whenever Kuvira held her with strong hands this close to her mating mark? Korra’s fingers joined her own as Asami let out an accidental moan; it slipped through her teeth when her Alpha too felt the length of her forming scars. With a dastardly free hand, Asami melting into her grasp and tilting her head back, Korra fished down the front of her night robe and cupped her lover’s tender breasts.

“Full on? I’d say – not every day you get a fresh mating mark...”

Opal’s tone shifted dramatically as the cell phone slipped from Asami’s ear. “She marked you?!” The Omega almost shrieked. “Was that her voice? Spirits she sounded...” Asami cut her off, ending the call as Korra’s fingertips muscled into her temples and began to turn off her Omega’s control from the outside.

“Mhm, looks like someone’s enjoying having her Alpha touching her... Didn’t think you’d have any room left for me after the lagoon,” Korra sensually sung to her mate. Asami’s eyes were already dilated back, the mellow green overtaking a little by blackness before her hands snapped to attention.

Her palm magnetised to Korra’s groping her bosom, almost as if to guide her direction, the movements of her hungry fingers. When the Alpha lowered her lips t Asami’s ear to gently nibble on her lobe, the Omega moaned once more, her body betraying her. There was a sudden shift, the chair between them falling over as Asami struggled to her feet. She placed a hand on the lip of the vanity counter to stabilise herself. And then Korra returned to her flank. It was only now that Asami could tell the sensitive outlines of her Alpha’s frame – a distinct lack of clothing betrayed Korra’s impeccable form behind her lover, the ripples of a chiselled abdomen making Asami’s body crumble under the internal heat. The further she inspected with delicate and curious fingers, the more of her lover’s muscular dimensions became apparent to her touch. Korra’s breasts were soft against her covered back, but her Omega quickly couldn’t stand to be the only one clothed. Asami rapidly disrobed, feeling Korra land against her flank again, with one hand still around her collar bone and neck while the other gravitated immediately to her rump, a hardy hard against the supple curvature of her bottom like in the car. The Omega reeled, her hand coming to guide Korra’s around her throat, loving the grip against her jugular as Korra owned her tailbone and the peaks of her inner thighs.

“Open your legs...” The Alpha whispered, her fingers tracing the inlay of her thighs to guide her.

Asami’s breath hit the mirror pane of her vanity. Were they really going to do this again? As if fruitless to bother asking, the Omega found her answer in her body, once again it throwing her to the wolves. With her free hand she checked the source of her warm desire, fingering wetness beading around the lips of her sex.

She gasped, retracting her fingers in an instant and smearing her nectar on the white of her vanity countertop and pivoting in her mate’s power. She found Korra’s grip of her neck relenting and slipping down a little – it wouldn’t do at all. Asami’s fingers pulled her mate’s higher, begging to choke her even just a little. She pulled open the drawer of the vanity, ripping the collar from it and slamming it onto the counter with the lead soon following all while Korra took her time to appreciate Asami’s rump with a liberal touch.

“Asami...”

“I want you again,” the Omega shot before Korra could even think to protest. “Spirits, Korra you’re making me wet already... I’m...” A fresh hint of her mate’s aroma swathed under her skin, driving her blood into a warm frenzy. Even without her robe Asami was beginning to sweat.

The collar on her vanity counter tantalised her, Korra’s breasts against her hot back egging her on, and that owning hand taking full residence in the soft flesh of her supple rear only to strike at any possible moment to stir her wilder reminded her of how mad for the Alpha she was growing. Or had already grown. Asami bit her lip, catching the reflection of her face staring back at her, her eyes dialled in and almost wholly black. The wound on her neck was a decoration to her eyes, an accomplishment she wanted to silently taunt the mental image of her father with.

_Is this what you wanted, father? I found an Alpha..._

“Don’t think about your dad,” Korra whispered to her mate, softer lips coming to Asami’s shoulder blades and kissing her at the upper trenches of her spine. Once again it made her tingle like it had in the lagoon. Asami brushed her hair over her ear and stammered.

“Wha... What do you mean?”

“I can smell it in you, baby... You’re like Friday again. You smell different to earlier, like something about you can’t help but wander around the room,” Korra cornered her, hands now at her hips and kissing her softer. “You don’t have to think about your dad with me.”

Asami almost giggled. “You’re the first person I’ve been with who’s been able to figure something like that out just from smelling me...”

She could feel the curling lips of a smile on her back when Korra kissed her next. Her hands were on Asami’s tummy in another moment, feeling the tendencies to shake deep within her. Next, Korra’s mouth moved around her lover’s shoulder, coming back to her neck and the mark she’d bitten into her body before. Asami felt the gracing of one of Korra’s tails of hair stroking around her skin and made her tickle a little. It was more than a scent – of which Asami could now discern all around her, an aura of protection emanating from her handsome Alpha in the form of her gorgeous musk, wrapping its tendrils around her mind. Korra was genuinely so in tune with her Omega’s emotions in a way that amazed Asami now; it was a way that Mako hadn’t gotten even close to. Thinking about him now only outlined how stupid she felt about dating him compared to knowing Korra.

“It’s because you usually smell so good,” Korra reminded her, gently nibbling on the chaff of her neck around the forming scar. “You smell so good you drive me feral, Asami...” She growled, her claws almost digging into her mate’s hips. “It’s so good I want to... I wanna rut you right here and now.”

Asami gasped like she’d done in the car. “I’m not going to stop you Korra... Spirits...”

“How...” Korra struggled to speak through her craving. “How wet are you?”

The Omega caved, reaching behind her bottom for where she knew her mate’s cock would be, already unsheathed from the hood atop her sex and throbbing with a firm lustre to enter her. Feeling her mate’s member, Asami pushed her hips back, parting her thighs a little more to allow for an ease of access to her sex; there, she pressed Korra’s cockhead against her entrance, letting her feel her body’s warmth and wetness.

“This is what you do to me, Korra... I can’t get enough of you...”

Korra snarled in response, her grip tightening as her shaft swelled and bobbed. Her knot wasn’t forming, much to Asami’s dismay as she felt the full body of her lover’s prick resting up against her entrance. It wasn’t enough – the Omega’s body rocked to take her cockhead, to take the rest of her Alpha, with Korra reacting with an added zeal for Asami’s body. She kissed her lover’s collar, Asami retorting by fishing for her lips in a sodden and lippy exchanged (her lips even lingered on the kiss, being torn away from her as Korra moaned into her mouth and perked her waist forward just a little. In the space of a few moments the mood had shifted into depravity but both were mad for more. The encounter in the car was still not enough apparently.

Breathlessly, Asami gasped, her entrance gaping to take Korra and accommodate her beating member. The Alpha’s shaft tensed as she felt herself entering Asami. “Don’t you want to sit on the counter?”

“No...” Asami near spat. “Take me like this,” she begged of her mate. “Fuck me from behind... And give me the collar again – show me I’m yours, _own_ me.” It was less a request and more of a plea, but Korra obliged, kissing her throat again before covering it.

The cock slipped and Asami swallowed it in no time at all, not given a moment to not. Korra was hard and firm inside of her body, penetrating with sweet ecstasy. With enough force to make her gasp, Korra gripped her lover’s shoulders and began to take them both back to the car or even before that in the kitchen or a few feet from the vanity on the bed. The stirring in Asami’s body was indicative of the lust she’d first found for the undeniable Alpha all the way on the Friday night, needing that dance from her enough to flex her financial prowess. She’d never done that before, and now Asami was pleased she had. Regrets were for people other than her now – she had Korra nailing her to her vanity, the throb of her cock utterly mesmerising as she took it to the hilt again, finding her Alpha’s groove and rhythm enough to make her man.

Her phone was ringing again, buzzing a hole into the vanity. “Asami, what’re..?”It was Opal, if only for a half-second before Asami moaned a little surprisingly into the speaker.

“Not right now... Ah!” Korra rightly snatched the phone and hung up again, demanding Asami’s attention with a tug on a collar and a particularly heavy-handed thrust to hit the back of her core. “Don’t stop...” Asami begged.

“Not until you’re full again,” Korra settled, claiming her lips in a possessive kiss of full-bodied ownership. Her hands slit down to the crooks of Asami’s elbows and pulled her back, forcing all of her member deep within her. The Omega’s head tilted, her hair flying in front of her shoulders and the largest cry from Asami’s lungs hit the ceiling, enough for any outside and above to make out what she was calling.

She couldn’t stop moaning Korra’s name into the heat of the night.

* * *

**One Month Later**

* * *

“...Sounds like you had a fun time last night, hmm?” Asami smiled her wrists and knuckles retreating into the sleeves of Korra’s shirt wrapping around her naked body. In her lap and bundled up she clung onto her mate’s sweater, so much of Korra’s clothing now in her possession and going nowhere. “I hope they at least made it rain,” she giggled.

“Oh they did,” Korra must have been beaming on the other end of the call. She sounded a little hot and bothered, still pumping a little at the gym and wiping her forehead as well as her machine. The sounds of her ragged breaths made Asami’s leg ache, and she writhed in the sheets of the spare bed to brush up some more of her mate’s scent into the air.

She did all she could to feel that ethereal musk of her handsome and powerful Alpha all around her, enveloping her and swallowing her like a tsunami.

“I made a couple hundred, it was a pretty good night’s work if I say so myself.”

Asami bit into the nail of her forefinger, imagining the stage and setting of the now very familiar Feel Good Inc. She’d frequented it over a half a dozen times in the weeks since she had received her first mark. By now it was little more than a faint scar in the softer parts of her neck, easily hidden with the right style of her gorgeous hair. No one had seen it apart from Korra, Opal and Kuvira. She’d even kept it from the sight of Lin and Kya, yet the Omega knew that the wizened and olden pair could have smelled her ecstasy on her the very next day. To Lin especially it was all old hat – she’d had two intense partners before eloping with Kya to begin with (Tenzin, a Beta from one of the fancier residencies n the outskirts of the Republic City Bay, and before even that Beifong had flirted with a love affair with even the Fire Lord’s daughter Izumi). Asami could have sworn that both the Chief and Kya still spoke to and visited Izumi from time to time, but rarely told of the events of their Fire Nation vacations. Regardless, Asami’s secretive fling with Korra was all the more obvious as of late, and yet they still hadn’t all met the Alpha.

“You still have to show me your new routine,” the Omega flirted.

She was still picturing the scene of Korra in that same old blue and white flame bikini on the stage, spiralling around the pole, teasing the crowd (and Asami too) into a flippant frenzy of pheromones and lust, all the Omegas and even the Alphas in the mix crazy for the powerful presence of the Avatar. Her hips, her almost naked and perfect rump shaking and slapping together with the sheen of sweat and oil. The Omega was practically drooling when she envisioned her lover stripping off the rest of her layers, her cock strained in the confines of her bikini bottom.

“Hmmm, let me think about it... My little precious automotive architect will have to earn it, somehow...” Korra teased, Asami telling every minute change in her expression even over the phone. Her lips were curling into the devious brand of smile the Alpha loved to sport when exerting her authority over her smitten Omega. It was the same when Asami begged to be collared, her hips wagging as if she had a true tail.

“Oh, _please_ , Korra.”

“Mhm, I’m thinking about it baby. I’m sure you can earn your Alpha treating you to her new moves.”

Asami’s evergreen eyes shimmered as her thighs clasped. She cuddled the bundled up sweater closer to her bosom, taking in a hefty take of her Alpha’s scent – almost everything smelled of her now. The sweater, the shirt Asami daren’t to take off, the bed sheets not even freshly slept in with the Alpha, still her musk lingered around Asami totally. It was perfect.

“You okay, baby?” Korra asked, no doubt hearing Asami’s embellished gasp and mew as she pounced on the sweater again. “You’re huffing my sweater again aren’t you?”

The Omega hummed in affirmative. “It smells so good... It’s as if you’re here right now and I can’t stand that you’re not already.”

“I’m coming over tonight aren’t I?”

“Is it bad that I wish you were here already?”

“Heh, not at all, ‘Sami... Ever since your birthday you’ve been...”

“Been what? Hmm?”

“Like a desperate Omega... Like you’re close to your Heat.”

“Maybe I am... What will we do? I know I won’t be able to keep myself off of you Korra... I already want you right now, just talking to you, smelling you...”

Korra was cool, cooler than ever. Asami made out the calm sigh of a collected exhale and almost felt her lover’s breath wafting down the tip of her spine and making her eyes dilate. It was as if Korra’s hands massaged down her back, reaching for her tailbone and clutching at her bosom for ownership. Asami’s breath hitched silently, her back arching invisibly from habit at this point and her senses honing on what her Alpha was going to say or do next. The hairs down her arms were on end.

“I guess I’ll have to make sure you’re well mated to see you through then, huh?”

“Yes... Please...” Asami whimpered, sensing her body threaten to betray her. Any further down this line of conversation would see her unable to control herself in the nest. The spare bedroom had been outfitted to see her through her neediest moments, and yet they hadn’t mated in it yet – Korra had been rather traditional about leaving the nesting bed for mating only when Asami entered her Heat. She hadn’t taken the suppressants for weeks now, and it hadn’t come. Opal had seemingly gone through two, and Asami’s eluded her.

There came a broad striking from the entryway – the door was knocking and Asami’s aloof alertness wanted to strike out and force her shout them away. But she calmed herself, lurching for her front and buttoning up Korra’s shirt above her bust. “Someone’s at the door...”

“Duty calls then?”

“I wish it wouldn’t,” she grumbled, like Korra growled when interrupted in the middle of a rut. The Omega didn’t want to leave, but then the knocking came again. “Damn, really?”

“Good luck, baby... I’ll see you tonight,” the Alpha was already leaving as her lover slipped into socks and a pair of skinny jeans, the shirt still opened a little down from the collar. “Kick their ass ‘Sami...”

“I will for this. I’ll see you later Korra.” The knocking continued again with more added vigour and rapid impatience, as if wanting to be hammered down by whoever wanted entrance. It came again before she had braced the door ajar leading to her nest and crossed the living room and kitchen to the entryway. “I’m coming!” She barked to the door, turning the key in the latch and letting it open. “There’s not really a need to knock so many...

"Father...”

“Good afternoon, Asami,” Hiroshi greeted, her smile actually tenable under his mutton chops and moustache. He looked almost pained as he did try to grin, but pulled it off better than he had done in the past. Asami bowed before him, her hair falling from either side of her shoulders. She’d always done it, always would, it was something instilled in the culture of the Sato Clan, and something its patriarch had made sure to ingrain into his prized daughter since she was old enough to walk freely around the Sato Mansion. “May I come in?” Hiroshi asked, his palms wide and outstretched in an unusually generous way.

“Of course,” Asami almost trembled. She hadn’t stood up straight until he was walking past her and towards the kitchen counter but to the floor she did a poor job to hide her utter mortified expression.

_Spirits... Don’t let him smell her on me..._

Korra’s shirt wrapping up her bosom and body was now the biggest death sentence she could have asked for, and tried everything she could to somehow overwhelm the apparel with her own scent, leaning on her desperate closeness to Heat. Smelling an Alpha’s musk on her alone wasn’t something so dangerous – it wouldn’t be if Asami had told her father in the past month that she had met anyone or even let loose for R&R. The former would have been better admitting to than hiding the fact of anything from Hiroshi. There was no way he was oblivious enough to Korra’s scent on his own daughter, Asami reeked of her mate.

“I’m... sorry I wasn’t in town for your birthday, Asami. Some business came up in the North Pole that required the immediate attention of the Board,” Hiroshi began immediately, rounding the corner of the counter and helping himself to a bag of tea leaves and a cup from one of the cupboards. He knew where everything was in her home despite barely ever setting foot in it – this was one of the few and far between times he’d ever made a house call.

Every inch of her wanted to seethe as Hiroshi began to make them both tea.

“It’s okay, father... Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful,” Asami struggled, although genuinely having to admit that the bouquet he had arranged to be sent was grandiose as ever and yet all of her favourite blooms. They’d lasted longer than the previous years but had died only a few days previously. It was a little poetic for him to arrive at her doorstop so soon after the passing of his gift.

“There’s something more,” Hiroshi mentioned, handing her the cup he had made, standing stiff before her as she begrudgingly took it and tasted.

He hadn’t changed from when she was a child – Hiroshi Sato could still to this day make the most wonderful tasting cup of jasmine regardless of the resources at his disposal. It was why Asami still ordered a fresh cup every day at work in Future Industries’ automotive division at the main complex. None of them were a patch on what her father could make, but her love for jasmine was a part of her because of him. As she took her first sip, closer to him than she had been in a month, her eyes darted to his nostrils, terrified of the fainted notion of him smelling her or taking in the scent she was bathed in.

“I have... arranged for a special gift,” her father mentioned, parting from her as he spoke. She sighed silently in relief. “I wanted to give you something more for your birthday.”

“It’s okay, really... you really don’t have to now... It was over a week ago.”

“I want to, Asami,” Hiroshi gently demanded, his tone like the steel of the cars she designed for him. “I’ve booked you a two week stay in the South Pole, I understand it’s the Glacier Spirits Festival next week.”

“Yes, Kya and Lin have already gone down there to be with Kya’s mother before the New Moon Celebration,” Asami explained, the thought of leaving to be a part of the festivities sparking her mind and wanting to make her smile. She could take Korra back to her home, to engage in the most brilliant celebration the North and the South territories engaged in every year. She could even talk Korra into contacting her family; she remembered her talking about her parents (she remembered their names even, Tonraq and Senna, such beautiful names). “But I can’t go, father... The new model’s about to go into the final stages of development,” she protested. “She’ll be ready in the next two weeks and I’ll want to get a head-start on the collaboration with the marketing team. Red Lotus is already wanting an update on the progress and when they can begin to buy units of the _Seychelle_.”

Hiroshi was almost already finished with his cup, his eyes widening and his pupils more than a little dilated. The swirl in the black of his eyes almost frightened Asami, hiding behind sipping her jasmine again now that she had made her case.

“I’ve already thought of this, Asami,” he smiled, the patriarchal hardiness subsiding more than a little. “I’m going to reassign Bataar Jr from the liaison to City Council position and have him oversee the last few tests so you can enjoy a little vacation time with your girlfriends...”

“But...Bataar’s lacking in the experience and the history with the _Seychelle_ to get her to market.”

Her father gently chuckled, setting an empty cup on the counter and holding Asami at her forearms. She swore she could see the twitching of his nostril and died a dozen deaths as he paused a moment. Eventually the olden Alpha shook his head softly. “It’ll only be to get her through the tests, Asami. I know the _Seychelle_ is your pride and joy, and I’m happy to continue to give you the freedom to oversee her development. But Future Industries will need you rested and relax for the final few weeks of her development. I’ve even taken the liberty to purchase you four plane tickets and two hotel rooms – you can take Opal and Kuvira along with you, and anyone else you feel the need to enjoy your vacation with... I understand it’s been a while since Mako...”

“Please don’t mention Mako, father... I know you liked him but he’s ancient history now.”

“Still,” Hiroshi seemingly smiled again. “The option is there should you choose to take another _friend_ with you, Asami...” He certainly lingered on that, causing his daughter to sweat more than a little.

He broke away from her, as if to walk to the door, before he scanned the state of her abode once more – Hiroshi’s eyes lingered on the door leading to the nest, its threshold ajar and gleaning some divinity into the contents with the bed and some of the walls illuminated through for him to see. This was it, she thought. He was going to ask, and then she would lie and he would smell Korra on her person and she would never hear the end of it then. She was frozen behind him, but the fire inside of her told her not to be scared. If a month had flown by with Korra as her Alpha without anyone meeting her, maybe this was a sign to the Omega to have it finally happen.

If Hiroshi would ask, she wouldn’t deny the existence of Korra. But she would never betray her stripper Alpha’s occupation – she would never tell her father what Korra did for a living.

“Taking up interior decor?” He asked, his eyebrow lifting as he eyed her. No matter how much she expected the detective sniff of his nose, it never came.

“It... It was the only room left to decorate... I had the spare time...”

“I’d love to see it someday.”

“Thank you...”

He turned to fully face her. Leaning over Hiroshi kissed his daughter’s forehead, his own fatherly scent overwhelming her own secretive and personal blend like it used to. Asami had to fight to hide the intensity of her heartbeat and stow away the seething disdain as she allowed her to kiss him like the father he loved to pretend to be. “I love you, Asami...”

“I...” She bowed again, signalling him to leave.” Love you too, father...”

After that, Hiroshi finally did leave. Asami fell to her knees on the tiled flooring of the kitchen area – she knew he’d left the flight tickets on the counter, and the thought of his gesture killed her softly and all at once. She couldn’t control the tears as they began to break from her strong defences and drip down onto her cheeks and then the floor. Quickly she wiped and dried her eyes with Korra’s sleeve and smelled what was left of her scent in the fabric of the shirt. It was all she really had at the end of the day; everything else in Asami’s life was in one way or another signed off or controlled or provided for by the man that was Hiroshi Sato and no matter how hard she tried, he would always be her father.

Perhaps deep down she really did still love him like she had done as a child. Following the death of her mother, her father was her whole world, and now he represented everything she strived to break free of.

There was no way he couldn’t smell the scent of an Alpha on her skin, all the way to her core. Despite wanting Korra to own her body like a fine pelt, Asami was still the property of Hiroshi Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will totally be writing another, smaller fic that will take place in the month time skip in this chapter. That's why I mentioned and skipped past Asami's birthday in the second half. It'll be the second entry in the series this fic is a apart of 'Asami's Got A Fuzzbox And Korra Wants To Use It' so please bookmark or look out for the second fic if you want more of these two beauties mating and making the nest!
> 
> In the meantime, now that we've finished the 'roadtrip arc' onto the vacation arc!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy just a bunch of sexy and erotic dancing and my teasing you that Korra, Asami, Kuvira and Opal are all gonna have a foursome at some point... Nah but for real this chapter is more so to iron out even more where people are at and where their heads are. Hopefully this clears up why Asami can't, or can't feel that she can't tell Hiroshi about Korra. Also it irons out what Kuvira and Opal think about everything, also checking up on them because they haven't been in the fic for a while. Kya and Lin are already in the South Pole by the way chilling with Katara and probably Tenzin and Bumi. 
> 
> I actually made a playlist for this fic and so I blame that that XD

In a heartbeat it was another Friday night, albeit certainly less nerve-racking than the last one Asami spent in a somewhat seedy locale like Feel Good Inc. The lights were down low once again and the stage was taken up by an all too familiar sight.

The strong and stunning Alpha had developed her new routine, exchanging the single long or two shorter batons with flaming ends for one larger instrument. Asami hadn’t seen it yet, nor the moves and movements the Alpha was displaying alongside of it but the more Korra spun and twirled the enflamed sconce around on a light chain and flailed it all around her body. The crowd had become enthralled the moment Korra’s two assisting Betas had cleared the canvas of the stage and handed her the new massive piece of performance equipment. But Asami Sato had been incredibly enamoured with her mate long before her production.

Korra swung the sconce across her chest (which was naked and had been for some time just about now), swiping a huge plume of flame around her bodice as she flowed with the movements of her impeccable arms. Asami’s lime-green eyes were completely held in rapture by the appearance of the smoky fire masquerading the beady sweat and oil on each of her gorgeous breasts. The dark brown of her simply perfect flesh beautifully reflected the orange of the fireball across the full scope of her breast.

She breathed looking across the room. Asami’s eyes found hers from the bar with a small glass of red wine adorning her fingers and grasp – her Alpha sighed as she swung the fiery sconce across her chest again, the orange plume of flame encompassing her entire form. It was as if Asami could feel Korra’s body against her own even from this distance, and her breath too.

_Watch it, Asami... This is for you... Don’t take your eyes off of me..._

The Alpha knew every thought going in and out of her Omega’s mind, even from that distance even with the flaming ball of metal and ambition swinging around her so violently, so beautifully. It was incredibly captured as they looked at each other. Korra was a marvel, a superhero in the way she handled the portable fireball, a blazing inferno so expertly held and maintained and wrapped around her entire body as if she was a centre of gravity and the flame a star in orbit around her. And she dedicated the whole display to the lavish and sexy Omega that belonged to her to at the bar. Needless to say that a few individuals in the crowd couldn’t help but follow the line of sight of the Avatar, looking to where she was looking at the rear of the main function room beyond the poles. They found Asami, in her small black number with a shawl around her back and over her arms with the wine glass resting in the clutch of her hand. The tepid and rather proud Omega was not used to it this time; during the first outing to the strip club with the rest of her entourage of girlfriends, Asami had blended into the background of the bar and had waited while Korra chose her. Now, she was reminded of how she was already her Alpha’s, or at the very least wanted to be all the more.

It was a little indulgent knowing that those who looked at her wanted to be her, wanted to be a wish away from tasting or feeling the gorgeous cock of the Avatar as it struggled against the seams of her bikini bottom.

Korra hoisted the burning sconce up the length of her hearty bulge, reminding Asami more than anyone how big it was when she danced like this.

Asami could not take her eyes off of her mate as she flailed with the enflamed sconce, bringing it around her front, ducking her head underneath it and the hanging herself back around. Within another moment she took on another form, from powerful Alpha prepared to reach across the whole room and sweep up her mate to an agile form, flipping over herself and performing a back flip with the flame spiralling almost out of control all around her. It was delightfully insane to watch, the Omegas below in the gallery enthralled and transported to a new realm of pleasure through their eyes. Such measured control of such instability – Asami was so surprised but knew that her Alpha could handle it.

The reflection of the flames shining against her Alpha’s darkened skin made Asami’s eyes dilate to within an inch of themselves, her enamoured glance at her Alpha slowly drawing her into a trance with the way she looked. Another flail of the sconce across her face in a sideways motion revealed those striking blue eyes like icebergs in a full moon. The stark whiteness of the blue hues pierced through the bright orange and red of the violent flame calming the cracklings of fire with invisible ice. Korra breathed a long and slow breath that sent ripples on the air. The flame obscured the direction of her vision but her Omega could see it for what it was – a blade right across the room to her mate.

Her father’s words repeated in her mind again, like they had done for the past two days. Asami saw Korra across the dark, the flame the only real thing between only doing worse to heat the invisible passion between them. Asami wanted her mate, needed her Alpha – she needed her on the trip if she were to take it after all. Kya and Lin were already there, in the South Pole for the festivals. Weeks long celebrations that Asami often went to attend with friends and her father had even turned that into a complication.

Korra’s performance lulled, just in time for her Omega to wander off inside of her own mind. The crowd applauded and money flowed. A couple hundred found their way into the clutch of Korra’s bulge lining between her bottom and her cock. Asami caught the flash of a smile from her dark and shrouded face, the wisps of smoke still obscuring all of her explicit face, but the Omega could still tell her Alpha was giving her the goofy grin she loved. She hadn’t even needed to speak it; Korra had figured it out a long time ago.

Still, Asami thought of the possibilities before her now, consuming her waking and her sleeping thoughts. No doubt that was what Hiroshi had wanted and had strived for when he invaded her apartment.

But all the same – more than a fortnight in the coldest place on the planet, in the middle of the greatest festivities Asami knew of (only really second to the Festival of Dancing Dragons and Ebony Moon in the Fire Nation of which she certainly did attend every four years when the capital hosted it) with her girlfriends and Korra with her the whole time. Korra, her Alpha, to keep her warm, to keep her company, where Asami could show her off to socialites and other laymen who wouldn’t care if she was a stripper or who wouldn’t if she was even an escort. Her Alpha could take a break from the intense routines, all of the working out she did, the private dances even now that her heart was given to Asami. And it would thousands of miles away from Hiroshi and Future Industries. Even in the safe confines of the sweaty and opened strip club that had already begun to smell of burning from the sconce and sex from everything else. The air of a mating ritual made Asami feel a little weak in her core, her want a little wet after seeing the array of flirtatious moves from her own mate.

A familiar smell spoiled Asami’s spell, cutting her loose from her trance as something a little slower took over the throngs of the main stage and several different Alphas took point on the various stripper poles. Asami still didn’t know them, but could innocently admire their bodies and how ripped each of them were – none had a sprawling back tattoo like Korra did.

“Kuvira?”

“Did we miss the show?” The Alpha asked, smiling coy and slamming down a note on the bar for drinks for both her and Opal. The latter was following behind her, wringing her wrists and trying to warm herself up. Like usual she fell onto Kuvira’s side snuggling up to her mate and enjoying her scent. Asami could smell Kuvira like normal also enjoying her aroma.

“She just finished up, you should have seen her,” Asami fawned, her voice a little melodic as she replayed the routine in her mind – Korra had disappeared from the stage, hopefully to toss on the new blue shirt Asami had bought for her.

“How was she? Was she good? C’mon ‘Sami you have to spill!” Opal bubbly demanded, reaching for her short glass of clear liquor while Kuvira gently sipped her whiskey in a strong grip.

“Have you asked her yet?” Kuvira interjected, taking the moment while the other Alpha was not around them to talk about the plane tickets. Asami could read the reason in Kuvira’s scent as she pressed her chest and side into Opal, letting both of their aromas mix together in the most beautiful way. “There’s not that long to wait ‘Sami – the festival starts next week.” The thought of it ruined Asami for a moment, quickened the thoughts she didn’t want to have about actually going. What if it was a trap to begin with? And that Hiroshi was actually going himself, hoping to pin Asami there because he knew of Korra. She couldn’t think of how but there was now constantly the possibility of it.

She looked into the swirls of the dregs of her glass of red wine; her own reflection looking back shaded a deep maroon now that the mood lights of the expansive play stage had been turned up again. Was it wrong to risk the dynamic she had worked hard to craft for two weeks or more with her Alpha? She smelled Kuvira again next to her, almost silently egging her onward to just take the plunge and indulge herself this once.

“Do you two think it’s a good idea to go? With it being a gift from my father?”

“You think he knows?” Opal asked, reaching forward and holding her companion’s forearm tenderly, trying to envelop Asami in the beautiful clutch of comforting scent she and her Alpha had created. With one wink and a gesture of a strong finger Kuvira had the bartender fetch Asami another glass of red wine. “I thought you two had been careful? Even with your birthday and everything,” Opal added.

“He was snooping around the nest the other day when he brought the tickets... I was even wearing...” Asami struggled, drinking again.

“Your father found you wearing Korra’s clothes?” Kuvira finished for her, sensing it on the Omega’s scent. The three of them had been so close since their teenage years in Zaofu, Asami and Opal students at the university (the former studying mechanical engineering and business both while the latter became content with literature and ancient cultures) that by now Kuvira could predict Asami about as much as she could her own Omega. “Do you know if he could smell her on you?” The Alpha inquired, her voice a little stoic and serious.

“I have no idea,” Asami sighed in retort. “If he did...”

“But if he didn’t!” Opal cried a little, sipping her clear drink. “If he didn’t, if he still has no idea, or! Or... Let’s say he could smell Korra on you,” the bubblier Omega began to trail. “Say he _does_ suspect you have someone else in your life, I mean you’ve pointed it out to death that Mako is old news. If he could smell her on you Asami, so what? How is Hiroshi Sato of all people going to find out she’s a stripper? If that’s what you’re afraid of, how is he going to find out?”

“Opal has a point, ‘Sami,” Kuvira echoed. “He _is_ your father; discovering you have a new Alpha won’t be a hard task even for one as distant as him. But finding out what she does for a living, that’s quite another task entirely.”

“It’s not like you’d find him in a place like this, right?”

Both Kuvira and Asami sipped a little apprehensively from their glasses the latter exchanging her empty with the fresh one awaiting her. The aloof and rather detached Alpha could feel Asami’s hesitation, as well as the need to play devil’s advocate in her own Omega. Opal’s emotions and her beautiful optimism came through in the way she smelt to her mate. Every miniscule movement came through. And then she could sense Asami next to her – the other faithful Omega was still looking into her wine, and Kuvira could perfectly read her thoughts and wishes. She wanted Korra on that plane to the South Pole, the Festival of the Glacier Spirits and the New Moon Celebration. The thought of going there was always what a few of their group looked forward to the most, but with Korra in the mix and with all four of the others now knowing her it held the potential of being all the greater. Their usual spot in the natural springs but with Asami holding onto the perfect and masculine frame of her Alpha made the Omega mentally drool and swoon. Kuvira didn’t need to have known her so long and so intimately to read her thoughts just now.

“If my father ever did find out what she did for a living... He would make it impossible,” Asami responded with an aura of finality that hung like a noose in the air around her relationship.

“How do you know that?” Opal asked, against Kuvira’s better intuition.

It was still a valid question, but Asami knew her father, had known him all her life and his ruthless method of showing his affection and interests in her future. Just like that original pitch of the _Seychelle_ to the investor’s board, he had claimed all of her innovation and at the same time left her out to dry on her own if she had missed the mark. That was his way – and taking care of her in the ways of being a business adept and a woman in general since the death of her mother had always involved him taking charge of what she had wanted. He had only preferred Mako for her as a partner because the Alpha had worked with the police and had low ambitions in life. They both agreed on Asami’s place, she knew that from reading them both.

Opal’s question may have been valid and innocent once, but after so long, Asami knew in her gut and in her heart that Hiroshi would never take to or approve of Korra if he knew what she did for a living. It was old conservative, archaic, even bigoted.

“Regardless,” Kuvira inserted, trying to break Asami’s spell. “If he ever does discover Korra, you can deal with it before he ever has the chance to find out what she does. _We_ can deal with it, Asami.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Tough break,” Opal backed up. “We’re all girlfriends. We’re always here for you, we have been since we were students,” she reminded her fellow Omega, doing as she had done before and holding her companion’s arm. She and Kuvira got closer to her, enveloping in loving reinforcement. “You love her, we love her, and you have to ask her.”

“You totally have to ask her now,” Kuvira echoed again.

Asami could smell her mate before her footsteps brought her directly to the bar and her own perfume betrayed her. Kuvira might have been more guarded with the previous conversation but the Omega totally let slip in just how she smelled what they had spoken about. Turning, all three of them could see the shining blue of her open-collared surrounding beautiful and deep dark skin. She was still glistening, her hair done up in the three tails she’d had on the first night Asami had met her. The Omegas thought Korra would rip open the shirt and reveal her fully naked front – all three of them could tell the thin blue layer was all that separated the Alpha’s voluminous and ripped bodice from the open air. Underneath she wore what looked like flares, not skinny jeans – the punkish but still easy exterior was a perfect ensemble for the playful stripper. Asami observed her mate, wondering if she would look any better with a short bob of hair rather than the three tails. With her sleeves rolled up almost to her shoulders each of them could see the bicep cuff Korra had in addition the back tattoo unfortunately covered by her shirt. While that art piece was of Raava, a global phenomenon, albeit localised to mostly the North and South Poles and the Island Nations, the cuff around her upper arm was definitively linked to the culture of the Southerners and always had been.

“Tell me what, huh?” Korra played; her arm snaked behind her Omega, claiming her for her own now that the routine was done. “Whatever it is, ask me later? How did I do on stage?” The Alpha quickly asked her temperature hot from what Asami could tell. Kuvira tried to balance out her fellow Alpha to reach a laid back equilibrium – the rush of flailing a burning sconce around her almost fully naked form had riled the darker-skinned woman, the Earth Kingdomer could tell.

She didn’t even need to. As Asami blended into her owner’s touch, cuddling her teasingly, her hand raced down low and graced her Alpha’s incredible bulge with a ginger but certainly wanting stroke.

“You were incredible,” Asami fawned. “Absolutely incredible, the way you performed with such a heavy piece of equipment, and with your...” She stammered, referring to the piece she held tenderly in her hand again between her mate’s thighs.

“Korra, can I get you a drink?” Kuvira asked, sensing her fellow Alpha’s testosterone already palpable, already propagating all around her and her Omega.

The other couple fawned over them silently, finally revelling in how healthy and beautiful Asami looked with the glow of such a powerful and handsome Alpha to drape herself on. The small height difference hardly mattered – how Asami was a couple of inches over the top of Korra’s dark chocolate brown hair. Kuvira was a little more than a head taller than her own Omega, and the complexion of each woman’s flesh complimented the other. The mixing of the blue palette that Korra worked so well with in addition to how much crimson Asami had been wearing of late made the other couple match equally as perfectly. Korra cracked a smile, not her goofy grin that she loved to flash at Asami to make her swoon, but a coy smirk that could only show off to Kuvira.

“Sure, I’ll take a drink,” the smaller Alpha breathed, exchanging glances with Kuvira while each gave the other a silent message of playful cooperation.

“One condition, Korra,” Opal added, her own smile looking more playful as opposed to Asami’s doting devotion bleeding through her eyes and blood-red painted smile that just looked as if it wanted to plant itself permanently on Korra’s mouth and claim her for her own. “You and Asami have to come dance with us in the other room. They’re opening up right?”

Asami almost giggled, an airy laugh as she graced her mate’s bicep and breast with a tender hand. “I have a better idea,” she addressed sipping wine and handing another whiskey to Korra. “Why don’t we head further downtown? You’re not needed anymore tonight, right?” She asked her lover.

“Not at all, I’m free for you, baby.”

“Come with us to our old hunting ground? It’ll be fun, and we haven’t really let loose in a while – you can actually let your hair down,” the Omega basically pleaded already, her legs skippy and fingers not daring to leave her girlfriend’s chest. She could see Kuvira and Opel exchanging looks once again, her companion’s own Alpha’s look more than a little playful.

Korra smiled, reaching over, gripping Asami’s wrist and claiming her lips with the borrowed taste of the whiskey. The Omega’s eyelids fluttered, her scent dancing over her mate and transpiring into the air. Her fingers curled into her lover’s grasp, taking aback by the sudden taking of her mouth and hand but loving it all the same when her Alpha’s musk landed on her body, sending her spiralling. Opal was helpless when Kuvira advanced on her as if stalking a deer, kissing her in much the same way as both couples propped up against the bar. The scent of wanton Omegas and lavish Alphas still clung to the air, the wet sense of sex on their nips, hanging by their nostrils as more and more dancers took to their poles and to the stage. Tops flew into the masses while Korra and Kuvira held their mates in their power in their grasp, owning Asami and Opal respectively. Finally they relinquished their Omegas, Asami more than a little flushed while Opal held onto her Alpha’s fingers silently pleading for Kuvira to choke her just a little.

“Where were you ladies thinking?”

“There’s a place called 'Shut Up And Dance', three floors of dancing and I swear they have some of the best liquor in the city,” Kuvira offered. Korra nodded, sensing the sort of tone her fellow Alpha was pushing her way. With their lovers in the sort of states they were presently arriving in, it would hardly take a lot of alcohol one way or another to push either Omega over the edge into wet and hard wanting for what their Alphas had to give. Kuvira gave Korra once final glance, almost flirtatious beyond belief. “It’ll be good to let your hair down...”

* * *

All in all, the night took a much darker turn following Kuvira’s promise or half-threat. The manner in which she’d given it to Korra was obscured to the shorter Alpha, but when the foursome arrived at the new club, the beats and crashes of tribal and raving beats pulsing from behind its brick-house walls, Korra knew what her fellow Alpha was alluding to. The green and blue and whites all pulsing through the windows held the promise of total and complete devastation, of letting go, of giving into the animalistic tendencies that made them all great. Opal was giddy with excitement, Asami less so but Korra could smell it on her that she merely wished to conceal the amount of hearty anticipation.

Asami held onto Korra’s arm and wrist like her life depended on it, the flickering synthetics overwhelming the primal drum beat as they all four entered. Kuvira darted for drinks, more than drinks, an excessive amount of alcohol as the clocks all began to creep up to ten and eleven o’clock. Before long, the blue-eyed Alpha took charge, scooping her cash from the club in one hand and fisting it to the bar in exchange for shots.

Opal was the one to protest, but tasting the fizzy cherry and overbearing sense of alcohol on her lover’s lips swayed her back as Korra and Asami fed each other more through the use of fingers and tongues. The taller Omega’s lips were glistening from a fishbowl she shared with Kuvira, the whole time the taller bull making love with her old friend through her fern-green eyes and strong sense of accomplishment. Walls washed away, even more so when Korra took her mate from behind, roping her locks of incredible hair behind her neck and biting what belonged to her. Opal moaned under the victory of raving beats, jealous her friend had the attention of her ravenous Alpha – she turned to Kuvira, feeding her yet another shot and locking eyes with her. Her fellow Omega could see and window her expression as she pressed the small of her back and amazing rear into the soft bulge of her lover’s cock so innocently. Both were silently egging on their owners, begging them to enter into a dance with death and sex as the alcohol on their incredibly messy table soon hit the base of all their glasses.

Returning, Opal and Asami headed to the bar with elusive body language, enough to play coy and act as if they were a pair. The smaller Omega roped her naked arm around Asami’s waist, showing her off and framing her but to neither just Korra or Kuvira rather to both. All four of them slowly flirted with ideas, Kuvira blowing off the steam that had taken to turn her brain to soup and shotted Schnapps.

“I haven’t seen them behave like this before, not really...” she alluded to Korra turning and trying to focus on something more than their gorgeous mates and the flashing lights. “Asami never used to flirt so openly before.”

“You’ve known them both a lot longer than I have,” Korra yelled back over the changing tracks and sounds of soft moaning from the bustling crowd all sandwiched so close together like packed food. “Should I be worried?” The Avatar laughed a little.

Kuvira handed her another shot, almost neon green with the blue light from the DJ’s set phasing through it. “I think it’s everyone else that should be worried about the both of you. ‘Sami’s always been a reserved Omega, you’re the opposite, and now she’s taking it from you like you’re alcohol.” It sounded a lot like a riddle, more stoic and conservative wisdom from the unforthcoming Alpha. Korra hadn’t met anyone like Kuvira, and in the few weeks she had been introduced to the taller stud, only confusion but unrelenting respect had come from the stripper. They each downed their shot again, Kuvira shaking her head and starting to feel it in a way she didn’t like she wanted to just yet – Korra could sense from her sweat and musk that Kuvira wanted to be cognisant, aware and constantly in tune with her own lover’s emotions. Korra wanted that for Asami, quickly finishing her shot. But then the music hit again – Asami’s form and sex took hold of the Alpha’s mind.

“I love her...”

“I’m glad,” Kuvira smiled, her hand firmly on her fellow Alpha’s back feeling the lax muscles and grooves of her body and admiring her. Fern-green eyes darted down seeing the sheer size of Korra’s package, of which no fullness had diminished since she had performed with the sconce. She was huge, Kuvira sensed her own cock beginning to form just from looking at her counterpart, both of them unfurling a little in their proud Alpha womanhood. “You’re both beautiful, c’mon let’s loosen up a bit more, here...”

“I can hardly control myself as it is... she’s so gorgeous and she smells so _good_.”

“They’re already salivating for us...”

She was right. Korra’s eyes retracted from looking at her struggling cock begging for life and darted up at Asami returning, her eyes fixated on her Alpha and her expression more than a little willing to be dominated. She smiled and eyed her mate up and down, also aware as Kuvira was now at the size of her bulge threatening to escape from her pants. Their scents met before their bodies did and the Alpha was helpless before the wet aroma of her lover begging to be touched. She did as needed – brushing Asami’s beautiful hair back again and immediately going directly for a bite rather than a kiss. Her Omega gasped rather violently under her, the gentle but still feral raving beats masking all their sounds. Asami’s hands magnetised to her lover’s biceps, trying to hold them both steady but Korra was so on for her they barely made a different.

“Fuck... Korra... Oh, oh my god...” Asami whimpered as Korra pushed her to the table and continued to devour her neck with salivating prejudice. She poured her heart and her scent around all four of them, knowing it would tip both Omegas over the edge already.

What she didn’t expect was Kuvira to double down on her behaviour – Opal was held prisoner with even more claimant hands than Korra had. The taller Alpha practically restrained her love as they kissed quickly and the fern-green eyed marvel demanded more. She pinned Opal over backwards on the high table and snarled around her opened collar as she and Korra locked blue and green eyes. Asami moaned, reaching for Opal’s hands and holding her tenderly like a sister; each of them licked their lips, still almost drooling for their mates. Korra’s hands did as Kuvira’s did, as if they had wagered or settled on coordination – lining Asami’s inner thighs the Avatar softly trickled her touch upwards towards what she knew she really wanted. Both could hear Opal’s higher-pitched moans as she gripped tightly onto Asami’s hand, a prisoner to Kuvira’s wants as she did the same as Korra. Contact traced the lining of Asami’s velvet thong, and she gasped, lurching forward against her Alpha’s authority. Kuvira totally pinned her own Omega onto the table, spreading the empty glasses and knocking over the dregs of shots as she manhandled her pawn.

“Korra...”

“Oh _Gods_ , Kuvira...”

The Alpha’s exchanged looks, knowing their impromptu plan had delivered the goods but there were far too many people to continue. Asami’s wetness on the Avatar’s fingers tantalised her, forcing her eyes to dilate. Kuvira was proactively digging her snarling jaws into her mate marking her without drawing blood in a measured display. Both could tell the random and mate-less dancers and drinkers were looking but neither cared, their Omegas holding hands and sharing their pleasure was too hot to hold back from. Korra relented before long, licking her lips as if she’d been tasting a whole other part of Asami entirely, almost drunk off of her scent as well as all the shots. A small section of the plastic thimbles had tumbled onto the floor and the table was a complete mess. Opal was pulling up her dress by her bosom, Kuvira still looking hungry.

“Kuvira, let’s dance, huh?” The smaller Alpha asked, gripping her own Omega’s fingers protectively as the tempo and sound of the bass began to lift a lot more, begging them to the floor.

“What do you beautiful Omegas say that that?” Kuvira asked coyly.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Asami panted, her hands still all over Korra. “Opal?”

The smaller Omega was already riding her leg halfway up her mate’s leg, desperate to get a touch or a taste of her body in reverse. The pulsing vibrations of the beats was a siren call, only made worse and exacerbated by the sudden meal Kuvira had essentially just had from her neck. She wanted to offer her throat further, to satiate her Alpha’s lust, smelling that Asami wanted the same – it was as if they felt their Alphas prepared to starve without them. Kuvira’s teeth, Korra’s teeth, each of them glistened in the blue light phasing all over the arena.

“Get your asses on that dance floor right now, please ladies... We’ve all had way too much to drink not to get our fill,” she breathed erotically. Kuvira held her collar a little famously.

“Hungry, my love?” She turned to Asami. “Hungry, ‘Sami?”

“Starving,” the taller Omega fawned, pulling herself closer to Korra.

No one was talking of food, only each other. The green-eyed couple eyed each other, Opal retreating into herself but still fully prepared to open up her body and offer it in ritualistic dance to her lover and anything she wanted. Sharing the scent with Asami and her mate only helped. “Fucking famished, Ku,” she breathed as if Kuvira had taken the words right from her mouth and throat. She must have done it when kissing her. Each of them took the floor as the beat entranced them and the crowd absorbed them.

They could do almost anything, obscured by fellow Alphas and Omegas doing the same thing no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would everyone feel to the next chapter being Korrasami mating in one room and Kuviropal mating in another? Or should I skip the sex and focus more on plot? Please let me know...


	16. Chapter 16

Beyond logic or reason, all four of them ended up tumbling in through the security door of Asami’s sprawling apartment. Korra practically tore the jacket from her Omega, throwing it in a bundled ball onto the kitchen counter only for it to fall onto the stylish linoleum. Kuvira didn’t even let Opal loose from the door, holding her by her neck at the wooden frame, claiming her mouth ravenously.

“Spirits, let the girl breathe, Kuvira,” Korra had to whisper, Asami wanting to clamber up her frame as she fawned and pawed at her chest. Already the Alpha sensed her own Omega near-desperate to get her shirt off, to free her chest and have all the more access to her own hide.

From the doorframe, Kuvira leered – her teeth and lips were lingering faithfully against the bulging flesh of her lover’s neck. “Trust me, Korra...” the exceptionally powerful woman near snarled as she held her Omega rather forcefully still. “This is pure picnic for you, isn’t it Opal?” She asked, turning to her mate. Korra’s eyes followed Kuvira’s arm from her shoulder, spotting the reality of the relationship between the two in the darkness of the apartment.

Opal’s slender and possessive fingers were wrapped around Kuvira’s wrist, making her own her body. The scent from the shorter and meek Omega fortified this.

Asami’s arms snaked around Korra’s shoulders, her lips coming to the Alpha’s throat and kissing her sensually as she watched the other pair, caught a little out of her depth watching another Omega beg her Alpha to choke her and claim her body. But Asami’s scent took her and shrouded her in security, in a need and a want that felt like a rogue high. Nailed fingers filed into her shirt, raking gently on her ripped and darker skin, clawing over her breasts under the blue cloth of her clothing. It rarely hit the intrepid Alpha like this, but her Omega’s infecting sensation surely did its job, blowing her own desire into Korra like a zen breeze rustling through her hair and over her body.

The Alpha breathed, rolling back and pressing herself into Asami’s front. Her Omega’s hands opened up her top, pulling at her blue shirt and exposing her chest before the second pair too busy at the doorframe to pay notice. Korra turned more than a little and suddenly alert, near alarmed at how badly Asami wanted her naked it seemed.

“’Sami,” The Alpha whispered, her hardy hands over her lover’s naked shoulders, halfway between nerves and the same ravenous hunger that Kuvira was displaying with Opal now behind them.

Asami was biting her bottom lip, her nails sharp and dragging down and across her mate’s chest with a prideful sense of companionship (a deep and ingrained want to be thoroughly owned by her Alpha). “Korra...” She gently moaned, creating a small and personal space for them both against the kitchen counter, holding her bodice, wanting her closer. Their scents blended again, creating an intoxicating musk around them each. Korra felt herself magnetised to her mate, her hands coming to Asami’s hips, pulling at the fabric of her dress. The Omega’s eyes shot down and back up, her hands still at Korra’s chest, so possessive, so famished for her flesh it seemed. “Spirits, Korra...”

Fierce and brilliant glowing eyes a shade of glacier blue pierced into Asami’s core, finding her like searchlights in the dark, isolating her in the room between strong hands. The Alpha quickly nipped and pecked at her lips, tasting her Omega’s sweet flavour while still absent-mindedly pulling up at the pencil gown of her dress. Korra automatically proceeded to pull up at the hem of Asami’s dress, trying to expose her, to create an ease of access. Feeling the fabric of her veil gracing up the length of her legs, the Omega’s breath hitched as she pawed for Korra’s face.

“What are...? What are you doing?” Asami asked, her breath ragged while the muted sounds of Kuvira and Opal nearly battling sensually against the door, the tones of the lips fighting for dominance behind them.

“What are _you_ doing?” Korra found herself asking back, sensing the deep need in the background of Asami’s aroma, the perky perfume of confidence she rarely had within her looming into the body of her scent. “Haven’t seen you trying this hard in a little while,” the Alpha added, her own confidence coming back. She found herself, found Asami and the mere smell of her slowly rattling her inner role, forcing Korra against an invisible wall and straddling her desire for her mate – the month they had been so close dissolving and it feeling like they were perfect strangers once again, one them a stripper and the other desperate for her dance.

Asami’s lips fumbled, pressing together as her claws dug into her lover’s chest and raked down once again, destined for the strap of her belt and the hem of her pants. “Use your words, baby,” Korra instructed her.

The Omega tried again, her fingers hooking the belt, her tongue licking her lips. “Want to... suck your cock...”

It triggered Korra to no end, forcing her to see the hunger and the deep-seated sense of invested craving the darling Omega had already invested in her this night. She saw right through her mate, totally now ignoring whatever Kuvira and Opal were up to against the doorframe. They could both be totally naked, stripped down to their exposed hides and already going at it in a fully forced bout of sensual mating and Korra would no longer care, and seemingly neither would Asami (despite it being her apartment, her home). The blue-eyed Alpha merely took a beat to consider her options, and then damned them all anyway, resting on her laurels and realising how mad on she was for her mate anyway. In the clutch of her boy shorts under her pants Korra realised her throbbing erection threatened her sanity. Asami’s hands darted for it as soon as she spotted blue eyes looking down. She claimed it with forceful and demanding fingers clasping around her lover’s throb. Korra’s desires stiffened near her thighs, warmth and rock-hard to match her sudden need for what Asami offered her.

She wanted to kiss her, gripped her lover’s wrists and body to hold her steady while she did, but then Korra’s curiosity caught the better of her. The overwhelming melody of Opal’s incessant moaning flooded the background, Korra’s fellow Alpha snarling and growling like a sodden and erect hound with knot as well bearing down on her. She wanted to do the same with Asami, to take her, to have her serve her pulsating member.

However, Asami’s lips and mouth almost glistened against the faint trickle of natural moonlight passing through the slits in the closed blinders, striking her crimson palette enough to draw attention. The Omega sensed it as soon as the idea passed into Korra’s head – she reached for her Alpha’s fingers with both hands, bringing them to her chin like a passive child, an obedient partner anticipating her strong Alpha’s sultry fascinations.

With her sultry and subdued eyes, Asami shot a flashing green and totally wanton ‘own my mouth’ at her Alpha, guiding her fingers and holding her mouth agape willingly. With added fervour, with oral fixation and ownership as Opal and Kuvira continued their display, gently moving ever so slightly along the wall. Asami’s hands moved from her lover’s fingers, not knowing what to do with themselves as she held her wrists together in submissive display. Korra pulled them down, thrusting her core in her Omega’s direction, one more thought on her mind as she dealt with the obedient mouth before her. Asami moaned when grasping once again for her lover’s cock, gently moving for the button and zipper of her trousers, impatient, needy.

“Wait... let me have that mouth first...” Korra demanded.

Neither could anticipate what came over the other, even with Asami backing up further, her rump hitting the kitchen counter once again, her hands still craving the touch, the sensation of her lover’s cock between her palms. She couldn’t focus on anything near or far – Kuvira and Opal disappeared from her concern and all she wanted very rapidly was Korra, was Korra’s throbbing erection between her lips, in her service while the Alpha enjoyed the leisure of her lips and tongue. She craved it, wanted it more than she ever had in her mouth. Her mate’s fingers were a beautiful place-holder but hardly an optimal replacement. Nevertheless, she took Korra’s thumb faithfully, pressing her lips around the knuckle and wrapping her eager tongue around its protrusion into her salivating mouth.

The Omega squirmed, her hands shaking momentarily as Korra indulged her sudden fetish, holding her at her waist with a secure free hand and falling in love with the accidental look on her face. Asami hardly noticed how gently she moaned into Korra’s hand, loving the presence of the thumb between her lips. When the Alpha’s strength grew bolder, her authority tightening around Asami’s neck like the collar in her bedside cabinet, she could hardly contain the freeing moan of her inner desire breaking free. Her euphoria betrayed her, her teeth white and glowing like her verdant eyes in the dark as Korra exerted some reserved power and overwhelmed her partner with telling scent.

“Open your mouth for me,” Korra asked of her mate, leering a little as Asami parted her lips and opened wider for the Alpha’s thumb to toy with her.

“Spirits, Korra, just take her already... You can see she’s begging for you,” Kuvira growled from the door before eagerly returning to her own mate’s neck, still determined to make her mark on her flesh as Opal’s thigh and leg wrapped around her waist, hands grasping for her full bulge in her pants. Korra sensed how wet they both were from where she was, their own smells wafting over.

It would be easy to drop her guard and simply dilute the splendour of the moment with Asami down to a small rut, to create a bedlam between all four of them and set up some commune. A pit of sex would be easy, the four of them going at it like animals, like parties others had had – Korra had seen it in the past, people fucking, mating in the middle of a place as she danced. Some of the darker recesses of the Earth Kingdom, the primal dens of Ba Sing Se came back into her mind as she thought of it, and then refrained, shaking her head and pressing herself closer to her mate again.

She kissed Asami quickly, moving her thumb and holding her waist, her cock softening and retracting slightly until Asami pulled at her clutch. Korra removed herself – she didn’t want to go back, didn’t want to devolve just yet.

This – whatever she had with Asami, whether it was a month-long game, a quick half-time before the rest of her life, she didn’t want it to suddenly stop just yet. The rich automotive marvel was much too good for her. Korra poured all she could into the kiss, sensing Asami could read her feelings like watching tea leaves, like observing palms and lines in the skin. The heat between them didn’t dissipate, merely grew all the more desperate.

“I want you, Asami... Fuck, I want you.”

“Give it to me, Korra...”

“Do you need us to go, Asami?” Opal managed to let slip from her position hefted against the wall now, her legs wrapped firmly around Kuvira while her Alpha saw to her bosom, now more than secretly spilling out of her clothing. “Ku...”

Korra didn’t waste much more time like her fellow Alpha, her teeth sinking into her own Omega’s neck as her resolve completely fell apart. Her roll dominated her waking thoughts, her body compelled and spiralling the more she tasted the flavour and scent of her lover’s want to mate and be done with it. As she took more of Asami’s taste, biting into her neck like a firm meal, Korra soon only wanted to be with her and away from anything else, almost wanting to forget literally all else that wanted to interfere. Out of her insecurity she found a compelling reason to devour her lover’s flesh, to take all she could as her want grew. Her cock stiffened, growing harder than before in the tight palm of Asami’s hand as the Alpha began to firmly yet also gently hump against her.

“The sofa’s yours ladies, _ah_!” Asami squirmed against Korra’s advances, reaching for a hand and pulling, wanting her alone. She moved them both seamlessly toward the bedroom, the door prying open as if it were made of something softer. “Don’t make a mess...”

“I’m going to make a mess of you,” Korra dared to whisper, her libido and her want getting the better of her as she demanded another wet and needing kiss from her partner.

“Korra!” Asami gasped, pulling her Alpha beyond the threshold of the doorway.

She near slammed the door to keep the world out, Korra’s chest exposed and naked before her, gorgeous breasts on neat display with the Avatar beaming her wide and hungry grin. Her dominant demeanour softened slightly, finally happy she had Asami alone and behind the security of the bedroom door. It wasn’t their new nesting room, Asami had just taken her mate into the master bedroom, her lips salivating with near stringy ecstasy over the thought of her tasting her cock.

“Take off your dress, let me see you,” Korra breathed, her voice a sudden ember burning from between her sodden lip smiling at how on for her Asami was. The Omega’s hands were almost pasted to her bulge, cradling it like a sack of precious gems and clawing at her Alpha’s confines, wanting it free.

“Give it to me, Korra... Let me taste you, _please_ ,” Asami begged behind wet breath.

“Hey, c’mon, let me _have_ you first,” her Alpha decided for them, her soft but powerful touch gracing down her naked arm and moving to the small of her back, the zipper of her dress as they kissed again.

Asami’s taste was utterly decadent, the after-effect of her flavour lingering onto the tip of Korra’s tongue as her lips slowly pulled away, stuck by a layer as Asami rode the waves of ecstasy fed to through her Alpha’s incredible musk. Her zipper shed her dress like another layer of skin, the vestige of a red snake stripping herself for her partner, flaunting her body for the Alpha to marvel at as she did. Korra was intoxicated by the texture of her mate’s naked flesh, gracing the tip of her nose, the circumference of her nostril so closely and tenderly gracing the edge of her shoulder. Her Omega smelled incredible, the perfect blend of willing and solid against Korra’s hastily built desire for her in a hunger that could not possibly cease. Her member grew from the curtains of her sex, still warm in her mate’s hands. She sighed against Asami’s neck, kissing her in an enraptured daze, not knowing what else she could do at this point. Her Omega’s mouth found her own, hands coming to cup her cheeks faithfully, still ravenous to taste Korra’s cockhead. The primal beats of the club rang again in the back of the Alpha’s mind as she found herself in the fog of her own need. With purpose her hands came to her belt and pants, teeth sinking into Asami’s bottom lip as she dragged it with her.

The the threatening advance to snap her button and the pulling her underwear made Korra’s mate startle – Asami’s breath hitched in the kiss, her wishes finally delivered and her hunger enough to split the air around them. A mild and faint thudding could be felt through the wall, no doubt coming from the doorframe of the main entrance to the apartment.

“Is she often that..?”

“Dominant? Kuvira? You have no idea... She’s probably tied Opal’s claves to her thighs with their belts,” Asami breathed, her hands coming playfully to stroke and tug at the beautiful length of her lover’s tool. Korra’s dimensions swelled in her hands, her cock no doubt relieved she was finally giving it attention. The Omega’s lips salivated more than ever, her teeth ravenous to taste. “If they had it, Opal would be gagged right now...”

They could hear muffled cries emanating through the walls as if on command when Asami reached for another peck, her strokes of Korra’s cock rapidly speeding up, her desire to suck her dry growing with added ferocity and willing subservience. “Oh, _Spirits!_ Ku! Ku! _Ku!_ Give it to me, Ku!” Korra couldn’t help but consider how much quieter things would be if her Alpha counterpart had somehow produced a soft ball gag from her person. Yet Opal’s incredulous moans, no doubt a result of Kuvira’s cock filling her up repeatedly as Korra wanted to do to Asami with her own, only did more to exacerbate the Alpha’s willingness with her Omega’s sudden oral fixation.

She could see it in Asami’s eyes as they leered downward to see her cock fully unsheathed from her hood and throbbing at her strokes. She could tell it in the glistening saliva coating her red lips. The thought of having them softly sealed around the shaft of her cock, Asami eagerly sucking to and tasting to her heart’s content... It slowly drove the Alpha mad with want.

“No more stalling,” Asami bluntly told her, still as excited to blow her cock as she had been coming into the apartment. “Relax, baby,” the Omega reminded her and slowly sank into a soft crouch.

Korra felt them all immediately – it was the softer strokes of her lover’s tender hands, the trickles of her fingertips rippling down the length of her shaft before the sensation of wetness graced the slit of her cockhead. Asami kissed her tip softly, careful not to tarnish things too quickly. She wanted to enjoy this, and above even that, wanted her Alpha to enjoy it all the more. Her lips kissed her head, again and again as she made her way down, careful of how she handled her lover, hefting her member between both her warm palms, Korra’s length more than enough to take all the space in Asami’s grasp. She was throbbing in her Omega’s palms, rocking her head back and cautiously maintaining her balance, keeping her shirt away from her lover’s face as Asami kissed her way down the thick length offered to her. Korra found herself moaning in almost no time, her mouth agape and gingerly needing breath as her Omega kissed her way to her base, her lips softly landing a kiss among her folds with what felt like a wink passing through her scent. It was the only time, but as Asami’s lips melded into her lover’s sex, kissing her folds, Korra’s breath hitched for the only feminine gasp she’d given during their time together. After that, the Omega’s priorities shifted back and she found herself kissing Korra’s tip once more, a dozen kisses to show her affection for her gorgeous cock.

“You taste...” Asami blubbered, her speech slurred by the softer presence of her lover’s member between her lips, slathered around her curling tongue. The attendance of it in her mouth made Asami rather docile, her own sex wet to its taste. “Fuck, you taste so good, Korra,” she murmured, taking her mouth back and gripping the slathered shaft hard and firm, stroking her lover tenderly to the invisible and inferred beat of their melding scents. There was hardly any sound between them at all (disregarding the continuous moans from Opal being fucked against Asami’s wall in the entrance room), but the subtle whispers of Asami’s lips slapping together between licks and pecks at her cock made Korra visibly shake as she contained herself.

Her hands didn’t know what to do, too nervous to entangle fingers through Asami’s perfect raven locks as she continued to stroke and to kiss her way down the Alpha’s own member. The cock somehow swelled a little more, throbbing in Asami’s hand as she bobbed her head, taking as much as she wanted at first down the slipway of her own throat. The sensation of wetness and warmth very different to her Omega’s sex wrapping around her cock forced Korra to moan a little more. The involuntary releases of sound from the powerful Alpha pressed ecstatic desire onto her mate, telling Asami to continue, to do all she could. Whatever her goal, her methods were working and her throat became a perfect companion to Korra’s cock. Her shaft twitched already in her mouth, her cockhead trembling like her hands. The Omega had to sigh, breathing through her nose against Korra’s base before guiding her.

“Relax,” Asami echoed, the smoothing notions of her beautiful fingers inspiring such as they trickled down her shaft, once again gripping around her and stroking to coax pleasurable reactions from her mate.

Their scents had perfectly blended now, Korra reading each and every want and desire of her partner before she could have the chance to execute. The Omega’s grip laxed as her lips once more wrapped around the Alpha’s delicate cockhead, much more fervent and oriented than before. The Omega had depth and a goal behind the movements of her tongue and her lips now. The muscle curled purposefully around Korra’s shaft, dreading to coax release from her all too quickly, but the Alpha was much more reserved, as if a dam had formed before her climax long before. She stared down at Asami’s eyes, blue meeting green as the darkness served as a backdrop to what Asami was dedicating herself too. Compared to Opal and Kuvira overtly rutting against the wall, their continued banging and the moans increasing in pitch coming from Asami’s counterpart from the far doorframe, Korra and her Omega were virtually silent. Asami made herself so, kissing Korra’s cockhead again and reminding her how much she wanted this before her partner. Her fixation had extrapolated into service, and her mouth grew wetter with salivation the more of her Alpha’s cock she sucked. As much as she could made passage through her mouth, down her throat to sheath perfectly. One particular motion, Asami gasping and swallowing all she could of her lover’s length and Korra moaned audibly with a curse. She was gasping for Asami to take more, to serve her cock to the base, to her lips.

A hand moved up Korra’s bodice, reminding her of Asami’s presence and the power she held over her. Sensations of continued wetness surrounding her length made the Alpha near forgone with ferocity. Finally her hands moved, her mind firing off with an intense want of her partner. Asami’s lips slapping against her member, the scent of her passive obedience and overt want of her cock, all contributed to her authority. She reached for her Asami’s hair, guiding her head as she bobbed up and down her shaft, taking as little and as much as she wanted.

“Spirits...” Korra cursed, her lower abdomen reeling from the pleasure served to her cockhead and shaft, the undercurrent of Asami’s delicate tongue serving as bedrock under her instrument all the while.

“Shit, you taste so good,” Asami gasped, coming for air, not decided on the endgame of her gambit just yet, her tongue still tantalised by the swell of her mate’s cock. Korra reeled above her, a small overload of sensations from Asami’s treatment pulsing all the way down the length of her member to firm base. With another firm grasp the Omega resumed her strokes, harder and faster now, her tongue slipping all the way underneath Korra’s shaft, coating her in moisture to the slit of her tip. The Alpha’s fingers took Asami’s head by her crown and the crest of her neck, her Omega had done enough to make her needy, her cock twitching again on the bed of Asami’s tongue.

The Omega gasped, gulping at air after another slurp. “Please use my wet mouth, Korra...”

Korra could already sense she was close, her problems only more exacerbated as she matched her lover’s look with her own. Glacial blue met with verdant green, Korra leaning down quickly to steal a total and needing kiss. She could feel Asami’s begging degree pass into her lips, the Omega’s tongue hot and tired, but still wanting more. The Avatar’s cock throbbed again in her mate’s hands, Asami still stroking her and pulling her closer to the possibility of getting off.

Once their kiss was done, Korra took a much more hands-on approach to her lover’s lips, guiding her head down with intrepid and guiding hands around her head. Asami’s arms moved submissively, reaching behind and to the small of her back as she shuffled and fully took to her knees, her sex totally soaked between her pressing thighs. Her stance was for Korra, her Alpha; Asami’s deep and inner fantasises and kinks took over her as her forearms come together, totally submissive as she widened her jaw for Korra.

Having her Alpha take command made Asami only all the wetter below. Her eyes sharpened as her mate gripped her knotted hair, thrusting herself between her lips and down her throat as much as Asami could handle. Feeling the soft cockhead breaching into the back of her mouth made her salivated as much as the wetness trickled down the interior of her thighs – Korra’s soft but feral moans under her breath made it only worse. The Omega felt her body react, she couldn’t stand being passive for long, as her nipples sparked with intense sensation as they stiffened. Korra heaved and spluttered curses as she claimed her lover’s throat, sheathing herself as much as she could inside. Her cock throbbed and swelled a little more, tingling from head to base, her shaft elated as she fucked Asami’s mouth. She owned her mate, made her her own.

With Asami’s attention before, the soft wetness of her tongue serving as bedrock, the Alpha could hardly last much longer. She pulled out, strings keeping her head connected to Asami’s agape mouth. The Omega begged for breath, gasping raggedly. “You’re so big right now...”

“I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Give me _more_ , Korra,” Asami begged, her hands flippant and at her breasts, massaging her body and pinching her nipples for more stimulation. She didn’t dare touch herself, she was only focused on Korra’s cock and her mouth involved. Her craving for her Alpha’s seed was subdued compared to her lust to blow her to completion. “Let me swallow it...”

Korra’s eyes popped with disbelief – that certainly wasn’t a response she’d ever expected to receive, and the Alpha was unsure instantly if she wanted to allow it. “You’re sure?” She checked, Asami’s fingers pawing for more of her. The Omega nodded sweetly, her eyes glowing as her wet lips curled into a wanton smile. She played with her chest all the more, waiting with invisible impatience as Korra deliberated. “I want to get you off and swallow all you can give me.” She couldn’t wait.

“I’m not... Asami!” Korra gasped, the Omega pouncing at her instrument.

It was enough to make her lose balance, falling onto the foot of the bed, dragging down the sheets as Asami heaved forward and ingested her lover right down to the base, opening her gullet to accommodate for Korra’s handsome length. Immediately it was different, more desperate, and totally messy. Korra’s eyes rolled a little, an overwhelming swath of bubbly wetness surrounding her shaft and submerging her trembling cockhead. Asami was ravenous, even greedy as she bobbed with added fervour, a heated need to bring her Alpha to completion now that took over her methodology. More pants and feral groans escaped from the Avatar, her head hitting the base of the bed as she slowly shuffled up its length and let her shirt sprawl under her – Asami’s lips, tongue and mouth overall surrounding her brought her closer and closer second after second, an inevitable climax rocketing ever forward.

One swirl of her Omega’s servicing tongue and Korra saw stars amid the sensation of a warm and wet soft seal. Her lover’s mouth closed tight around her cock, Asami prepared and needing to taste her river of seed.

Korra was helpless but to oblige her need, and her own need too. Her hips bucked, her hands around her lover’s crown and the crest of her neck, holding her firm. Asami’s moan rippled down her shaft, the Omega’s hands fingering up her lover’s incredibly chiselled and ripped lower abdomen. It tethered Korra to the bed, to the world – she grasped her lover’s fingers with both hands as her member throbbed, holding onto Asami for dear life as her orgasm ruined her.

Between her thighs, both of which twitched and flailed nearly uncontrollably, Asami held firm. Her lips clasped tight around Korra’s shaft, holding her softly in her mouth as the streams of seed spewed down her throat lusciously. The taste was even pleasant, salty-sweet quickly trickling down. She moaned gorgeously, her melody contained around Korra’s cock still flooding the rearguard of her mouth with wave after wave of luscious seed. She swallowed as fast as it came into her, holding her mate’s hands holding her own.

“Oh, ‘Sami... Fuck...” Korra breathed helplessly, riding the last few waves of her orgasm as it leaked out from her cockhead. The tiny final spurts of her seed trickled onto her lover’s tongue. Asami retreated once her Alpha was done, licking lips with slapping fingers, savouring all she had tasted.

“Enjoy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Korra couldn’t help, sitting up onto her elbows, completely spent. Asami straddled her thigh, gently bucking and grinding against her with wet sex gently begging. “You want more?”

“You look like you need time first,” Asami leered, leaning down and laying against her Avatar. Korra’s strong arms around her were bulwarks of protection, the perfect place to be, Asami thought. She reached up with her lips and kissed the underside of her mate’s jawline, the Alpha still breathing heavily like warm flames from her nostrils. Between and under her Omega’s legs, her cock slacked and began to retreat, ready to prepare again. Both could tell the other was not finished yet, especially as Kuvira and Opal seemed to be winding down, maybe to go again.

“What’s on your mind?” Korra asked, sensing it in her partner’s scent.

There was a beat, during which the Omega considered if she should or not. Opal and Kuvira had expressed to her in Feel Good to take her father’s birthday offering and take Korra with her; Asami even wanted to. The thought of a long vacation with Korra in the South Pole, the country of her birth, made the Omega ecstatic, and she knew Korra could read her now, given how vulnerable they both were.

“Say, if I suddenly had the time to take a vacation, would you want to... Come with me?”

“You planning on bailing on Republic City? I thought you were hyping up production on the _Seychelle_ , you were so excited a week ago,” Korra countered.

“My father has pretty much ordered me to take some time off from work and to take a vacation while Bataar Jr oversees the final stages of her development before she hits the production line,” Asami reported, a taste of disdain hitting her at the mention of her father and remembering his visit. Korra shuffled underneath her, sitting up more and alert.

“He came over?”

Asami reached and held her lover’s chest steadily, making sure to keep her partner calm and at ease. “It’s fine. He brought plane tickets and a hotel reservation – for me and for anyone I wanted to take with me,” she continued to explain. “Opal and Kuvira are going, Kya and Lin are already there,” the Omega finished, reaching now for Korra’s hands and holding them gingerly, her love coming on fairly strong. “Come with us, come with me, please, Korra. I want to take you away with me...”

She smelt incredible now, Korra lost in her Omega’s eyes and increasingly drunk on her scent, most of which coming from her still wet sex, naked and minutely wanting it. As quickly as her cock had returned to her clitoris, Korra’s member began to show and grow once more from behind the hood of her also wet sex. “Where exactly were you thinking?”

“It’s the Glacier Spirits Festival...”

“The New Moon Celebration? You’re all going to the South Pole?” Korra asked a little incredulously, it obviously being the last thing she anticipated to hear. Thinking more, Kya and Lin being there already was not a surprise. Korra knew the elder Omega was also from her homeland, yet they’d never known each other there. “You want to...”

“Yes, Korra. I want to take you home. Come with me, please?” Asami begged, her scent echoing her pleading tone. “Two weeks in your home country, together in the cold. Please?”

_No. I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to see them..._ “Sure, if it means I get to have you to myself in the hotel suites,” Korra leered, her smile almost completely fake as the afterthought of her parents stained her thinking process like a ghastly cloud in a turbulent thunderstorm that would never cease. Asami kissed her before she could register anything else, and she kissed back, alarmed as a hand gripped her member again.

“I promise it won’t be a vacation you’ll forget, my love...”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have added a lot more Kuviropal to the last chapter, so I decided to show their perspective on nearly the entire thing! Enjoy some (hopefully) tasteful anal and some spicy notions at the end that Korra of course finds Kuvira incredible attractive.

Asami couldn’t have been more wrong with assumption on what Kuvira’s hands were doing moments prior. No belt had left clothing except the Alpha’s. It was tossed into the boundaries of the kitchen area, her pants split and her fly opened to allow for freedom of her cock. She held herself firmly in her masseuse’s hand, with her free fingers wrapped equally firmly around the leg of her lover – Opal was only just beginning to rock her head back into the wall (of course, they had repositioned since Korra and Asami had disappeared behind the threshold of the Omega’s bedroom) and causing a stir.

"Opal... You’ll bang into the hallway, I’m sure Asami and Korra can hear you,” her Alpha reminded her, tongue more than occupied between her mate’s legs curling around her shoulder and collarbone, almost threatening to strangle her.

The room was totally shadowed in darkness – Asami hadn’t turned any lights on as they all barged into her abode, all of them more than little drunk and otherwise totally intoxicated from the adrenals of their fourfold combined scent. Kuvira’s eyes were still highly dialled in and wired on the drags of Korra’s musk still flooding the room and she of course could discern Asami’s fragrant aroma she had matured loving the presence of almost as much as her mate’s. It infected her, Korra’s addition only exacerbating the problem she felt from smelling Asami’s perfume. Opal, meanwhile, couldn’t give away if the presence of their counterparts made her status worse or otherwise. She had her eyes shut; her teeth undecided if they wanted to bite her bottom lip and keep her quiet or useless while her tongue spoke out and flailed for lack of air. Kuvira between her thighs made her gasp for relief.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I don’t care, Ku...” She cursed harshly, her spirit elevated as her Alpha clasped her mouth around her lower lips, sucking soul out from inside of her. She was absolutely sodden for her Alpha, her lower lips blossoming wide open to accept whatever she could give.

Her lover’s tongue in place of her gorgeous cock was something Opal had to deal with for the moment, not that Kuvira couldn’t please her either way. One wrong or even right reflex of her lover’s tongue could send the deviant Omega spiralling into orgasm, her Alpha simply held such precise control over her own and Opal’s needs and wants. Her already tense grip tightened around her lover’s thigh, holding her against the wall with force only Kuvira could manage. By day she was the perfect masseuse and in these small interlude only Opal could command her to indulge in, her grip became like metal, only a kind she could bend to her will. Her hands were pristine, perfect – Opal’s indulgent fantasies often involved them all over her small and olive-tinted body, manhandling her in a dozen different ways or reaching into her mouth. The Omega struggled for a moment, hiking up the gown of her dress totally above her naked lower half and bit her lip again.

Kuvira sensed it immediately, the tension rifling through Opal like she had just struck herself. Her legs curled more forcefully around the Alpha, her arms holding onto nothing against the wall, her fingers curling into the plaster, still distinctly careful not to damage the wall itself as she careened into one of many possible climaxes. Already she was shooting around the corner to it. The tip of her spinal column bashed against the wall as she lurched forward – Kuvira had to hold her with all her strength, gripping her member between her own legs hard as she braced and kept Opal in the air, against the wall for leverage.

The Omega landed, heaving as she gently screamed. More wetness splashed from her, hitting her Alpha’s lips and tongue, her taste totally exquisite as it always was. The aftertaste of the alcohol hit the back of Kuvira’s mouth, her own mild light-headedness coming to a final front. Opal’s orgasm hit her harder than the spirits in Shut Up And Dance, her eyes dilating almost into fully black orbs. She hyper-focused, smelling Opal’s scent like a shark attracted to blood.

The movements of her tongue, the placement of the muscle against her lover’s flesh and her throbbing clitoris begging, utterly begging for more hardly ceased either. Kuvira swallowed all she’d lapped up between Opal’s desperate labia and continued, kissing her way deeper and lower between her lover’s lips. Opal practically screamed, reaching for Kuvira’s head.

“Please, fuck... Please let me...” She pleaded for some ounce of control as her Alpha licked and lapped at her cunt, continued her pleasurable escapades between her lips.

“You taste fucking incredible.”

It served in lieu of a ‘yes’, and Opal threaded her trembling fingers through the shorter strands of Kuvira’s charcoal black buzz of hair. In the last month she’d cut it short, almost to the wire. It made her look even more powerful than before, a goliath of Alpha materiel against what amounted to Korra, who now stacked up looking like an amateur to Kuvira’s butch masculine strength.

Opal took her Alpha’s hair into fists like she was holding onto the reigns of a tamed beast and knowing, even smelling how fast and furious Kuvira had begun to stroke her own cock, near drunk off of the fumes of sex. Huffing and gasping for air amid melodic moans almost from her singing voice, Opal dared to careen her neck around the side of her shoulder to see. The bulbous cockhead of her Alpha in the dark made her legs flinch, her sex determined to feel it inside of her soon.

“Oh, _Spirits_!” Opal cursed like spitting, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she directed her dominant lover all around her lower lips. Feeling the sensations of Kuvira’s tongue dipping into her entrance, only to tantalise her in sodden replacement of her erect instrument furiously tossing in her hand, made the Omega all the more sodden before, wetness threatening to drip onto Asami’s floor if Kuvira couldn’t lap it up from between her sex. “Ah, Ku! Ku! _Ku!_ Give it to me, Ku!”

Another subtle twist of her tongue, and Kuvira could sense, could even feel Opal tensing and tightening around her mouth. A swath of wetness hit the back of her throat as she opened up her gullet as best she could, trying not to spill anything onto the floor.

That was three now, and the Alpha’s cock pulsed and throbbed in her hands.

She raced up, setting her darling Opal onto her feet and holding her carefully against the wall so the jelly her legs had turned into wouldn’t allow her to fall. They locked eyes in the dark, both a subtle shade of a different green – Opal’s were much lighter, although darkened by the effects of three rapid orgasms each building on the last rather than robbing each other. The fern-green of her Alpha’s usual lenses were almost fully black at this point, hungry with desire and looking at her Omega like some harmless and helpless piece of meat; prey.

Unspoken, although hearing the sudden soft and wet motions from inside of Asami’s room, the same energy that had forced the Alphas and Omegas to lose themselves in the club what could only be an hour ago passed into both Kuvira and Opal. The Alpha leered a familiar grin, her lips still glistening a little.

“Want to know what you taste like tonight?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Opal moaned, closing her eyes as Kuvira pulled down the busty clutch of her lover’s dress, exposing her chest and gripping them tight with one hand, the other still holding her against the wall so she didn’t fall.

Opal practically wanted to devour her Alpha’s lips, tasting her own orgasm still lingering on them as Kuvira kissed her deeply, massaging her chest indulgently for her own pleasure. The Omega moaned instinctively, her gasping melodies captured through Kuvira’s gaping lips and seized by her tongue, to fuel her own pleasure between her thighs. Her cock throbbed against her lover’s entrance, Opal’s slippery folds wetting the stemming head of her Alpha’s bulbous instrument beyond what her own slick pre could ascertain. Despite the three rifling yet junior orgasms that had shocked Opal to the point where she could hardly stand, she still definitely wanted more. Her sex opened up continuously, even greedy to receive Kuvira’s cockhead between its darling folds, eager to grip. The Alpha felt it, smelt it; it forced her cock to stiffen somehow more, her hands lavishly claiming Opal’s small but perky bosom for her own. She fantasised about being home, access to her shibari rope easy, Opal begging to have her wrists bound behind her back and her breasts compressed into a demon’s harness. The sexually deviant Omega’s tongue slipped between her teeth, eager to taste her own release smeared around and within her mate’s mouth. She appeared to like it as much as Kuvira had when tasting it as it came. The Alpha heaved, hoisting her lover at her hips and lifting her up, ready to take her against the wall again. Resistance found its way to her cheeks, holding Kuvira’s face and brushing her extraordinary handsome fringe of black hair back behind her ear.

“Stop, Ku... Wait...” Opal was trembling.

“What’s wrong?” Her handsome Alpha breathed, ceasing her direct course of action immediately and simply holding Opal close, ready to let her down. She could feel it in her lover’s scent, but it wasn’t a disaster, nothing she had done. It was rather something Opal felt very needy about, something she wanted to recreate from their earlier days – Kuvira could taste the same scent in her lover’s aroma from vacations ago.

Opal’s hands came to her Alpha’s breasts under her shirt, pulling at the buttons until they became unleashed – once again the powerful stud hadn’t bothered to wear a binder or tight bra to press her chest tighter together. Kuvira’s breasts were larger than her Omega’s, a fact she never wore on her sleeve. She took a lot of opportunities to hide them, to constrict them, and with her new masculine hairstyle with only a wisp of charcoal earthen black hair as a fringe, tried to make out she was almost a male. But when her countered anatomy broke through, when Opal asked her silently to wear herself as herself, Kuvira always obliged. There were no boundaries between them, no walls and barley any difference of opinion.

Quickly, resting softly against her Alpha, Opal leaned forward, planting a single kiss on her breast, her upper bust and another on her neck, letting the stronger woman reel from the personal and vulnerable attention she received. It harkened back to when they were teenagers, Kuvira developing the bond to Opal that would cause so many painful and putrid discussions in the Beifong mansion in Zaofu. They’d ignored all of it, focused on each other. Opal knew her mother agreed – as an Alpha she almost couldn’t object to their bond, she knew how impossible it was to sever, she even sympathised with Kuvira, understanding how it could be seen as her fault for letting it develop. Opal’s father, Bataar, being a Beta, he couldn’t understand. Not even that, he couldn’t care. Opal, and all three of her biological brothers, were not his, were only because of their mother Suyin, and yet Bataar had attempted to stop both Opal and Kuvira from the moment the Alpha bravely confessed she had formed the bond with her (up until then) surrogate family member. They’d been close for years before, but Opal had a connection with Kuvira unlike she’d otherwise experienced in the world before then. She doubted she could live without her at all.

They locked eyes again, their tumultuous history boiled down into a silent understanding that never needed to be spoken. The Omega simply needed another kiss, the presence of her Alpha lips against her own reminding her that it was all still real and their actions had not yet come home to roost. There was always an unspoken reason why they rarely ever returned to Zaofu, why they almost had never done so without Asami since both the Omegas had graduated from the university there.

“I love you, Kuvira...”

The Alpha caught her breath in her throat, swallowing harshly as she held her treasure closely. It was not just her pet name for her Omega. Opal was forever and would always be her treasure, the one thing in her possession that would always be worth the most to her.

“I love you more than anything, Opal,” Kuvira whispered, the words only suitable enough for her mate to hear. “Tell me what’s wrong, you have something on your mind, I can feel it.”

Her Omega squirmed a little in her arms, her body still hot and flushed with red undertones all over her body from the three orgasms attained from the expertise of Kuvira’s own tongue. Despite her lapse into thinking about their somewhat troubled past, she could still taste Opal in the recesses of her throat and on her tongue somewhat. However, she attuned to Opal’s pace, the slowing down of what they both still wanted making her cock remain steady against her lover’s fold, dowsing in her wetness. Opal gasped harshly, breathing out a rocky breath almost like how Korra could exhume flaming pants of her own breath when Asami exacerbated her beyond her own control. Seeing how the pair reacted to the other’s energy was a small hobby of Kuvira’s and now seeing them on the verge of mating in front of her and Opal, the Alpha was rather piqued by her counterpart.

“You remember that weekend on... _Ember Island_?”

Kuvira’s eyes widened like that of a wild cat completely sodomised by catnip, by some extraordinary substance that scratched the very deep recesses of her primal and easily swayed brain. The Alpha had recorded it mentally in incredible detail from the moment they stated to the last few seconds of aftercare with Kuvira’s own seed leaking out of her Omega’s rear entrance. It made her cock throb, outright pulse with pleasure against her sex in real time as her brain relived the experience. It had been one of the few times her mate had asked, even begged for that which made her cock twitch with excitement. It had been only of the only times the mated pair had engaged in anal sex, for all of their sexual deviance. Rope and Kinbaku couldn’t measure up to the lack of times Kuvira had claimed her lover’s rear, Opal held that fetish close to her vest, requesting it almost exclusively when they vacationed in the Fire Nation as part of their usual trips with Asami, Kya and Lin, long before Asami had even tangled with Mako (for as short a time as that had turned out to be in the grand scheme of their friendship). Asami had exclusively left her former boyfriend out of their intercontinental escapades, choosing to vacation without him. Neither Opal nor Kuvira could blame her.

But still, Ember Island hung around Kuvira with the distinct sounds and smell of its ocean waves hitting its shores. Their own escapades and rituals in the summer house Asami had there remained adamant in Kuvira’s mind, the curvature of her Omega there, where she had touched, smelled, and everything else. Opal reached forward in real time, gripping tightly onto her Alpha’s forearms and bringing her back all too quickly to the present. Kuvira eyed her mate in the dark, somewhat understanding what she was referring to – they had gotten up to a lot in just the short long weekend they had all spend on Ember Island (even Lin had made notions to going again in the Spring or the Summer).

“I want it like we did it on Ember Island,” Opal whispered, reaching around Kuvira’s neck and holding herself steady but effortlessly close to her Alpha. She used Kuvira’s body like a harness around her own, like a climbing frame with which she hung tightly close to. Kuvira held her close too, careful not to ever let her go. “Like the Sunday, when we were so hot, when you...”

Kuvira knew to what her lover referred to.

“Are you sure? You could hardly take me then, I’m...” She looked down, spotting just how hard and needing to be inside of her mate she really was. The Alpha had hardly had time to take stock of her own erection. After seeing the state of herself, Kuvira felt that any moment her knot would form and she’d beyond reproach, needing to rut Opal into a mess all over Asami’s wall and floor. “Darling, I can hardly smell anything but your scent... I’m bereft, Opal...” She reported matter-of-factly.

Opal’s hands manoeuvred expertly, snaking around her Alpha’s collar and neck, pulling Kuvira so close they could almost kiss. But the Omega was deceptive, much more than she knew Asami could be. She and Korra thought they were being quiet behind the threshold of her bedroom door, but Opal could discern the sound of a messy and desperate blowjob when she heard it. The sound of Asami’s lips slapping against Korra’s base made her sex hum, her body react a little more recklessly with her own Alpha’s cock so close to her entrance. She desired it elsewhere. She needed it right now, like she’d taken the inches on Ember Island.

The Omega gave her Alpha a signal. She parted her thighs considerably more than which they were already split, licking the tips of her fingers and flaunting her body and scent before Kuvira, trying to stir her into a frenzy for her. With the flat of her fingertips she patted her rear entrance, completely ignoring her sodden sex and trying to wet her rear as much as she could. She knew Kuvira could consider the rest, this was merely a promise, a plea, something to inspire the same deviancy the pair had engaged in on Ember Island. Opal’s eyes were as much dilated as Kuvira’s were, completely zeroed in on what she wanted – she wanted Kuvira to take her from behind, to say the least.

She kissed her Alpha’s cheek, reaching for her cock and taking minute control for the smallest of moments, daring to stir Kuvira’s own kinks and desires. She knew her Alpha loved her rear, gripping it when she could – she’d done as much when tasting her release, lips around her sodden sex. Now, against all her inner warning, Opal exerted her control over Kuvira. She was the only person in the world who could do so. Through their bond, Opal could direct her love with the snap of her fingers, metaphorically speaking.

Something silent wrapped around Kuvira’s mind as Opal whispered into her ear with a tension and tone unlike anything she had heard from her Omega in the longest time.

“I’m sure, Vi. I want you to fuck me in the ass...” Opal alluded, reaching between her legs for Kuvira’s shaft and taking it firmly in her grasp.

Her smitten, almost frozen Alpha too busy holding her body firmly, Alpha hardly reacted beyond breathing a little more heavily as Opal moved her blow the threshold of her rear entrance. She enticed Kuvira’s bulbous cockhead with the taut grip of her secondary entrance. The Alpha gasped a little, revealing her desire so easily discovered. More and more they listened in relative silence to Korra’s airy gasps and Asami’s seemingly expert motions, slurping and sucking desperately at her own Alpha’s presumably perfect cockhead. Opal had imagined, even asked, what sort of instrument Korra was working with, but Asami remained perfectly mum on what sort of dimensions she was experiencing in the bedroom. Still, Opal could imagine. So could Kuvira as she tuned in. Both of them listened in on what was going on from within Asami’s master bedroom, the pair within that they were so quiet. Opal new Asami didn’t care if she was loud or quiet sucking Korra’s cock. But Kuvira, at least, could sense her fellow Alpha’s adverse desire to keeping herself quiet as she stood before her Omega, letting her indulge in all she could offer of her presumably amazing shaft.

“Spirits, you taste so good,” both Kuvira and Opal could hear whispering from Asami’s lips between wet and servicing slurps. “Please use my wet mouth, Korra...” Followed a second later.

Opal smiled into Kuvira’s sudden kiss. “Remind me to use that one the next time I’m sucking you to completion...”

Her Alpha snarled, trying to turn her around all too quickly to have easy access her to Omega’s rear. All this talk of anal, all this eavesdropping of oral, Kuvira was left with her cock still stroking in her fist, needing some part of her Omega to release into. She knew she wouldn’t last long in her rear, but the Alpha was all too ready to burst, and Opal so willing to take her as much as she could.

“I’m going to fill you up...” The Alpha snarled, lacking better or prettier words to entice her Omega with. Nothing else really much mattered in her mind. Opal kissed her once more before pulling up her gown and turning, standing with the wall for leverage.

“I remember the last time you fucked me against the wall...”

Opal moaned a little, her legs hoisting around her Alpha’s waist as she watched in a hot daze as Kuvira licked the tips of her fingers and slicked her palm with wetness. Opal shuddered at the feeling of it against her rear, Kuvira slicking her up, preparing her entrance as she held her firmly. It would be easier to take her from behind, like they’d done so much of at Ember Island. Kuvira had made the comment at the time that it was a cultural quirk of the Fire Nation, and Opal only somewhat believed her – anal sex over the normal variety being a pseudo-norm was not something the Zaofu girl had ever heard of. Nevertheless, her Alpha’s hand suddenly between her rear cheeks made her blush. Her back tattoo was left unfinished, Opal wanted to add a whole segment around her ass and down her thigh; the thought of revealing it to her Alpha and letting her have her way was so tantalising to the trembling Omega, she felt her rear entrance pucker and open a little as her front folds had done.

The added sensation of meager penetration between her cheeks made her gasp with intense want. Kuvira slipped her finger inside, spreading more slick and wetness to line the ring of her lover’s threshold. The memories and sensations of Ember Island returned to Opal and forced her to moan, her lime-green eyes dilating at the sight of Kuvira’s hungry glance.

“I want you in my ass, Ku... I want to feel you stretching me open... Spirits, give it to me, Ku,” she hotly and wetly begged with breathy vacancy on the flat of her tongue.

She reached around the flank of her Alpha’s wrist still tempering her entrance, reaching for Kuvira’s incredible member, feeling it throb against her grasp the more this went on. She was so firm, so sensitive to Opal’s needy touch, the Omega could sense in how her mate smelled that she was secretly hiding a need to rut. The Alpha stiffened to the grip, her shaft swelling even more in Opal’s wet fingers. “C’mon, Ku,” she quietly begged again, bracing her hips and bucking forward, trying to take her.

The Alpha snarled, her breath rocky but wanton. She held Opal steady, resting her back against the wall again as she had done before and then crouched a little to reach her. Opal’s grip of her shaft melted away and the next thing the eager Alpha felt was the tight and tender firmness of her rear entrance struggling to take her cockhead.

It wasn’t the first time they had ever tried it like this, but it was certainly the first time in a long while. Opal struggled, her face clenched in a pleasurable agony as she reached and held herself – one hand darted for Kuvira’s rock-hard shoulder still barely dressed in her shirt and the other held at her rump, holding herself open as much as she could as Kuvira appeared all around her, within her. The sensation of pressure, her body struggling to cope as she took all Kuvira was giving was immense. Within the gratifying pain that panged in Opal’s expression, her lips loose and her mouth helplessly opened, she felt incredible. But she couldn’t see herself through, the sharp injection of discomfort as Kuvira heaved her way inside was just beyond the threshold of too much for the smaller Omega.

She tapped out, panting her palm onto Kuvira’s shoulder. “Stop! Ku, stop, I can’t.”

“Are you okay? Talk to me."

“In my bag, there should be a small bottle of lube... You’re too much for me without it,” she breathed, still feeling the sodden aching between her cheeks. Kuvira bowed, reappearing a second later with the small capsule between her fingers; Opal eyed the glistening contents with a grin, holding her hand out for Kuvira to oblige. Within moments she was slicking he entryway once more, with added zeal and holding her Alpha’s appendage in place, ready for another try. “Now... should be good now.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes... C’mon, I want you in me, already,” she near demanded, her voice fluttering, coming and going with the same shaking instability as her legs had around her lover’s waist. They had never been in this position, but Opal loved it. “ _Please,_ ” was enough to tip her Alpha over the edge, the last broken word compelling her once more.

Opal felt it nudge against her once again, the bulbous tip of her Alpha’s cockhead prying for entry into her rear, slipping inside of her with a lot more ease than the first attempt. Her Omega’s gasp was luscious and filled with the strain to take her, but Opal felt much less discomfort as Kuvira nearly seamlessly moved inside her entrance. The lube was a godsend, Opal’s grip tightening so much around her mate’s cock the more it penetrated her. Kuvira breathed in a sultry groan, matching her lover pace for pace. Opal’s fingers clutched a hole of her Alpha’s shoulder, her fingernails digging into the fabric of her shirt like screws. Kuvira didn’t mind – the feeling of her mate wrapping around her, gripping her cock with added pressure made her feel incredible. Her cock pressed forward, the Alpha making sure her grip of Opal against the wall didn’t slack. She held her close in security, filling her up and quickly developing a rhythm. Opal was tight, but just enough so the sensation of filling her made Kuvira’s eyes dilate all the more.

“You’re so tight...” Kuvira found herself breathing, marvelling that Opal could still take her so well after waiting so long. Her cock throbbed inside her mate, devious lust begging for more all at once.

Already, Opal was totally away with herself, nearly unable to tell where she was from the incredible impression of Kuvira’s cock burying fully into her rear. She breathed coolly, trying to centre herself as much as she could, trying to relax the ring of muscle gripping so tightly around Kuvira from tip to base, ready to drain her at a moment’s notice. Already the Omega had decided she wanted her Alpha’s seed, didn’t care if Kuvira protested. She wanted to be truly filled as much as she could handle. A sharp jolt rifled through her body as her Alpha bucked forward again and the pressure built once more.

Kuvira was simply inside her at last, filling her thoroughly as she had begged for, she couldn’t let this go.

“You feel so good, Ku... Fucking,” she squirmed, struggling to break through. “Fucking delicious,” she landed on. She struggled again, moaning a little louder than before and rocking her head back against the wall as her Alpha bucked her hips again. Hit after hit shocked her to her core and made Opal wonder why she had waited so long before asking for this again.

“I don’t know how long I’m going to last like this...” Kuvira whispered, her teeth coming for Opal’s throat as she rocked her head back into the wall again.

One more nudge of Kuvira’s hips and she knocked again, as if hammering her pleasure into the confines of the apartment. There was absolutely no doubt that Korra and Asami would hear them against the wall like this – the Omega was totally surprised the other mated pair hadn’t stopped their own escapades to tell her to stop. In this position, it was starting to become a trouble to do anything, Opal could feel her legs cramping up as they wrapped around Kuvira, threatening to let loose and condemn her to falling.

“Let me down,” she told her Alpha. “Quick, let me down and get back in me, Ku...”

Kuvira once again obliged, Opal’s movements swift and hurried as her desire became tumultuous. Her legs were positively shaking as she leaned over against the wall, offering her Alpha her lower half but she couldn’t stand to stop yet. Kuvira looked shocked, but Opal’s desperate eyes enticed her to push past it and take her from behind. It was even better than Ember Island.

Slipping inside was even simpler and easier than before, Opal was already open, already taking as much of Kuvira as she could, her palms spread across the wall as she gasped to the fullness enveloped around her muscle. Even the smallest motions from this angle made Opal incredibly sensitive, sending her spiralling away in a haze of wet pleasure enraptured at the behest of her Alpha’s movements. She offered Kuvira her entire body, dress still roughly wrapped around her and her Alpha took all she could. Her hands under the dress, holding Opal’s hips like handlebars only made the Omega moan a little louder, enjoying all she could for as long as it could last.

“You feel so _good_ , Ku,” Opal moaned again, bucking herself backwards to meet her lover at her base; she could feel the throbbing only worsen. Kuvira was so close, and she could feel it.

“I can’t stop, Opal,” she roughly groaned, her fingers gripping tightly onto as much of her Omega as she could. They could both hear Korra hitting the same status quo in the other room, the Alpha spiralling into orgasm as Kuvira was and with no way to stop it. “I’m coming...” It was barely any time at all before Kuvira followed through, her cock jolting with ragged fervour inside of her Omega’s rear, beginning to expend herself thoroughly inside.

Opal’s moan was melodic, her hands against the wall and her rear pushing down all the way to Kuvira’s base, swallowing up her cock as it filled her to the brim. There was no knot, but the mess inside her lover seemed to make Opal only enjoy it further. She didn’t want any to leave her, and practically fell back onto her Alpha when she was done. “You think they heard us?” She giggled when asking.

“About as much as we heard them, my love.”

* * *

Korra couldn’t sleep right through to the morning, despite it already being that when all the fun and games and wound down and everyone seemed to fall asleep. She was careful when escaping the bedroom, moving quietly through to the kitchen and pulling a cup from the top shelf. A bottle of opened whiskey rested suspiciously on the counter, the lid still left upturned next to it.

“Can’t sleep too, hmm?”

The smaller Alpha had almost developed the same knack of smelling Kuvira as her mate had – Korra spotted her on the arm of the sofa, even quieter than herself and softly stroking behind Opal’s ear as she slept soundly the crook of the throw pillows. She looked so adorable like that, even Korra thought so. As quietly as she could too, the smaller Alpha reached for the whiskey and poured a small measure, electing to ignore her earlier thought for water. Just like she guessed Kuvira had, Korra had burned off the alcohol extremely quickly, a quirk it seemed.

“I guess... Suddenly a lot on my mind,” the Southern Alpha excused, coming around the counter and leaning against it, not too far away but also not too close to her slightly more powerful counterpart.

Korra could hardly deny it as she observed the lines on Kuvira’s angular face, the sharp cut of her masculine jawline and chin framed entirely different and much more tomboyish now with her shorter cut of charcoal black hair with the overtones of an earthy and ash grey. She was extremely handsome, even to Korra, maybe especially to Korra. In her fern-green eyes the blue-eyed Alpha could see the years she’d spent with Opal, as her mate, bonded for the rest of their lives if they could help it. There was such a well-tempered power there, like a sword. Kuvira was the strongest metal, and Korra the harshest wave of frosty ocean water. They were so different, so alike too, but the smaller Alpha could tell she was still hopelessly attracted to her counterpart.

It made her feel like she was back in Ba Sing Se, surrounded by the most incredible people, all looking to get a piece of her, but Tahno keeping her all to himself.

“Asami asked you to come on vacation with us, didn’t she?” Kuvira asked, the small mole on the side of her cheek making her luscious and masculine eyebrows even stronger as she peered into Korra’s eyes. She could read all that from her scent, Korra in turn could smell it. It was hot.

“Is it that obvious I’m not jumping at the chance to go home?” She countered, knowing that if Kuvira could smell the conversation she and her mate had shared, then Kuvira could smell damn near anything on her. Korra supposed she was much more open than her earthen counterpart, not well-tempered enough like a sword yet.

“Not really, but I’ve seen something like this look before. What are you so afraid of? That everything’s going to be different if you go home? You’ll be with us, you’ll be with Asami the whole time.”

“I know, it’s just...” Korra found herself hesitating, almost on purpose as her thoughts caught up with her and Kuvira. “Things got heated the last time I was home.”

The taller Alpha rose to her feet, sipping the last of her own whiskey and planting a soft and consoling hand on Korra’s shoulder. There was something in the look she gave her, protection, the same Alpha branded dominance Korra knew she had given to Asami many times since the night she’d given her that private dance. A month felt suddenly much longer than it should have. “No one’s forcing you to go home – Asami just wants you in her life, along for the ride. Think about it.” Korra was thinking about it, but didn’t know how much she should be just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Asami rose from her bedding and the master bedroom as if she had been slowly roused from a sleep of death, a lot colder in her bed without Korra to hold her close as she woke. She reached for her spare blanket, the one thing she hadn’t moved over to the nesting bedroom yet (her body suddenly craved it without her Alpha’s warm embrace around her naked shoulders. Quickly she tossed on a slip, cherry blossom-pink with lacy frills, and move seamlessly into the expanse of her cool apartment.

Kuvira was at the stove, Opal hovering over the counter enough that her perky and smallish breasts were almost falling out of the dress she’d had to continue to wear. Her Alpha still looked upper class and untouchable in her vintage-styled dress shirt. She’d rolled the sleeves up again, the muscles of her forearms flexing instinctively as she flipped over one side of an omelette and sprinkled in a pinch of pepper.

“Breakfast?”

“Please,” Asami replied rather stiffly, before finally cracking a smile to see them all, with her noticing Korra and the dark tones of her perfect skin on the balcony. It was the first time Asami had ever seen her lover perched beyond the panes of the windows and looking out toward the bay. “I’m starving, and a little hungover,” the raven-haired and taller Omega breathed, clutching the shawl of her blanket around her shoulders and arms. The sizzling aroma of Kuvira’s cooking was divine as always, the promise on the air that could cure any hangover.

Opal was gawking rather lovingly, almost moonstruck in a purely sapphic way at her partner, reaching for the small crumbs of mature cheddar the Alpha hadn’t used and nibbling to cure her own ailment. Kuvira smiled, her other-worldly hardiness melted away as it often was around Opal to feed her more of the coterie of ingredients she’d found. By the looks of things as Asami graced past them both, the taller Alpha had ransacked half of her stores to make breakfast for the five of them, with back bacon yet to be cooked still. Asami took another waft of the euphoric smells and breathed deeply, feeling the richness Kuvira was putting into the food. Even coffee was brewing in the maker, spare filter papers stacked next to the fridge in case anyone wanted more. Opal leapt off of the stool she was perched on to grab some sweetener and another droplet of milk for hers. As always, Kuvira’s was nearly entirely black, with fur cubes of sugar for good measure as Asami’s nose continued to detect her way around the busy countertop. Korra was unusually stoic on the balcony, her own mug on the small ledge as she considered the ships coming in and out around the bay.

“Hey you,” Asami fawned, suddenly drawn to her smaller counterpart, Opal bubbly as her fellow Omega flanked her. Asami had felt distant from her for the longest time, but her scent suddenly reminded the Zaofu girl of their time at university there, when they couldn’t be separated.

It had been no coincidence both of them had been so difficult to partner up and mate when not in class – to try and approach one of them back then was to commit oneself to engaging both of them. Only Kuvira was daring enough to try and associate with two socialite Omegas not nearly as docile as the rest of the student body. That all felt so long ago, but Asami smelled new now. Opal spun in her seat, wanting to hold her friend compassionately, like they were girlfriends again. The smaller Omega knew, had known for the longest time that the veil of Asami’s serious exterior, her reluctance in general, had always been the thumb of her father demanding an impression on her life. Now she had defied him, for better or for worse with Korra, a stripper (it was Asami who preferred to called her an ‘exotic dancer’), Opal could feel the old woman she’d felt sisterly to in college begin to return.

“Everything okay? Or are you as wrecked as I am?” Opal cheered, looking between Korra outside and her own Alpha slaving over the stove and breathing in the beautiful assembly she’d conducted. “I don’t know how they do it. Wake up without even looking like they’d been drinking...”

“I’ve told you a thousand times, my love,” Kuvira breathed, flipping a second omelette and then dripping the bacon onto another pan. “It’s the pheromones,” she settled just as the meat began to sizzle. “It still takes a whole lot of booze to get an Alpha drunk...”

“Gonna have to see who can drink who under the table when we go South-side, huh, Vira?” Korra asked, suddenly at the frame of the balcony glass door.

“You’ve agreed to join us, then?” Kuvira asked, turning from the bacon on the stove and her lips even daring to smile with the same brightness overtaking her fern-green eyes. Her eyes were so handsome, the deep and darker hues of green so complimentary to Opal’s own or to the overall green motif that they had inherited from Zaofu and from the Beifong Clan in general.

That same green looked so perfect on Kuvira despite how she wasn’t even born into the Clan. Korra hummed her affirmative to the trip, even gripping her fingers in a clenched fist, ripe with determination. Asami wanted almost to weep at the handsome smile across her Alpha’s face – this was one look she wasn’t that familiar with, it spoke so much to a different woman than the exotic dancer the Omega had met. She leaped from Opal, moving quickly across the floor to her Alpha, landing directly in her arms and feeling her muscular stature wrap around her.

“You’re freezing...” Asami doted, wrapping the quilt around them both and embracing her lover to warm her up.

It wasn’t like Korra to be so cold, but Asami had long wanted the opportunity to hold her with her own body heat. Like always, the Alpha smelled amazing, even more so with her dosage of introspection. This late in the morning, with the reflection of the water from the bay still in her eyes, Korra’s glacial orbs were almost glowing. The Omega pressed her nose to the crook in Korra’s shirt (the Alpha had elected to wearing shirts most of the time now, especially since spending so much time around the apartment), close to her musk and the sturdiness of her pectorals. Korra really did smell incredible, especially this distance away, with the blanket covering them both a little. Asami immediately wanted more, her eyes dilating. Already, her Alpha could smell what she was thinking no doubt, what she was feeling – how she couldn’t be taken from her lover’s embrace.

“What are...” Korra trailed, looking into Asami’s eyes and taking in more of her scent. “What is everyone doing today?” The Alpha asked, drawing the other couple’s attention from the kitchen counter. Kuvira was giving her Omega a cheap taste of the bacon still sizzling on the stove.

“Hmm?” The smaller Omega asked, Korra taking a seat and commanding her own partner to sit in her lap.

“If we’re all not doing anything, how about we take a trip uptown, go the mall and get some provisions for the trip? I don’t really... have any clothes for going back home right now,” Korra blushed, a little embarrassed of that fact. For the most part her wardrobe consisted of shirts, throwaway tops, and jeans of all kinds, a few sets of professional pants and her outfits reserved for the stage. She hadn’t kept any of the larger parka coats or fleeces she would have had back home down south. Kuvira was already smiling at the idea, Opal more than eager (as if the pair of the shared the same mind). “We can get some sushi or something after we’re done...”

The smaller Omega exchanged glances with her Alpha. “Have we even had dinner together, just the four of us?”

“We grabbed ramen that one time we were coming back from the station,” Asami added.

“Ramen from a side car on the way back from the train station hardly counts, ‘Sami,” her fellow Omega cleared, tilting her head melodramatically. “I mean, if we haven’t already, I say we have to dine together before we all hit the South Pole on vacation. Oh! We can all get Saké!”

Kuvira smiled awkwardly as her Omega leaned up on top of the counter by the palms of her hands. Her sandy skin matched the rays of sunlight coming through the windows perfectly, her sudden determined look of delight at the thought of sweet Saké now taking hold of her. The Alpha came around her, serving up breakfast for herself and Opal with one hand while passing another two plates for Korra and Asami with another strong reach. Her hands then came to Opal’s slender shoulders, trying to calm her down. “Yes, dear. We can all get some Saké...”

Her fellow Alpha was smiling, her palms coming together for a quick bow over the table for the omelettes and other breakfast foods so perfectly prepared. “Someone a little mad for Saké, huh?” Korra leered, quickly moving though the bacon and giving Asami a kiss when she motioned for one, still safe in her little clutch on her Alpha’s lap. Korra hardly felt a thing, happy to have her partner so close, wrapped in her strong arms. “Which restaurant does the best sushi in uptown?”

“You still haven’t shown her uptown, Asami?” Opal almost exclaimed between bites of her omelette.

“Not so much,” Asami blushed, slowing as she grew all the more embarrassed. The presence of Korra’s fingers curling around the small of her back to hold her waist made her feel warm again, feeling her Alpha’s sense stabilising her when she began to lose her way. Korra was such a sturdy presence in her life, one she knew she would be fundamentally different without at this point. “My father takes a lot of business in uptown and ever since we saw him the first weekend we met, I have to admit I’ve been scared to take you back and show you around so much. At least when we’re together...” Asami excused, looking at her Alpha and reaching for her pinkie finger again.

Kuvira sat a little stoically, finishing her breakfast first and sipping the last of her coffee. “It’ll be Kwong’s Cuisine for the best sushi and Saké, Asami. I doubt your father will have business meetings before dinner...”

“You’re forgetting we’d need a reservation for Kwong’s, honey,” Opal interjected, finishing her own breakfast and kissing the Alpha as she carried both their plates to the sink.

Korra let out an almost scoff, smirking into her mug of coffee. That sense of high-class society was still foreign to her, even after a month of being with Asami – one of them was certainly slumming it with the other. Given their frequent trips to their first date noodle stop, Korra was sensing it wasn’t her. Thinking about it, she held Asami closer, gulping the last of her espresso and nuzzling close to her Omega, feeling her soft flesh against her jawline and savouring every atom of her perfect natural scent. Without anything on top of it to hide it, Korra could smell Asami’s personal aroma so perfectly, loving all she could get.

“A reservation for sushi in the middle of November?” The southern Alpha dismayed.

“Not if your name’s ‘Sato’, I’m sure,” her taller counterpart floated, her smile disappearing around the rim of her coffee mug again in a smug fashion. Both Korra and her Omega could smell Kuvira from across the counter. “I’m just stating a fact.”

“I’ll make sure we have a table. What time?”

“How about three?” Opal posed, her arms wrapping around her Alpha’s shoulders as Asami’s were hanging onto Korra’s collarbone. “There’s no way packing parka for an Alpha like Korra is gonna take more than four hours, right?”

Kuvira was still stoic, but her body seemed a lot more open than it had been before. She was embracing Korra, the Alpha sensed, having finished her time to vet the southern dancer ad gauge what kind of Alpha and dominant she was. The Avatar didn’t know if she knew what went on behind either of the doors to the bedroom or the nest but she couldn’t assume anything or nothing. In many ways she was glad their relationship had blossomed in the night, having their talks, their expressions of confidence in each other. They were very much operating on similar wavelengths when it came to Asami. In truth, Korra was finally grasping the full reality of the little circle her Omega had formed with both Kuvira and with Opal since they had all been in Zaofu together. The true test, or rather, the thing Korra wanted to see more than her home, was theirs. She now wanted to go to Zaofu and see how they all acted back in the place they’d grown so close. The southern Alpha could feel red strings slowly tightening around all four of them, connecting them in a true sense of friendship, companionship.

Where was it going to lead if they all kept up this slow flirting, getting closer?

Asami’s lips hit her jaw, gnawing teeth digging into her flesh to distract her from looking at Kuvira again, making her feel her Omega as close as ever. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” She asked, flipping to seriousness as she hopped off of her Alpha’s lap. “Want to talk about the balcony?”

“It’s just...” Korra blinked, trying to find her way. Kuvira and Opal were cleaning up after the mess the Alpha had made for breakfast. “Thinking about going home again, it’s weird, right?”

Her Omega’s hands suddenly holding her own made Korra feel level, grounded, more so than she ever had back home – the culture of her people was so synonymous with water, the ways of the old dwellers of the south, but that wasn’t just what Korra was. She had always felt more like fire, which was why she danced with it so much. Earth was another massive part of her personality, which was why she felt so at home in the Earth Kingdom’s territories, especially Ba Sing Se. Water felt so small a part of her despite the South Pole being her home. Asami’s fiery grip held her close, wrapping her up in another loving cuddle.

“You don’t...”

“Hey, I’m coming on vacation with you, Asami,” Korra reminded her vehemently, brushing the beautiful strands of raven-black hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. “There’s nothing I want more.”

She blushed as the Omega took her hand in both of hers, bring it to her beautiful lips and kissing gently against the roughened tips of the Alpha’s fingers. “I promise it’ll be the best vacation, Korra. We’re all going to be together,” she smiled, kissing her jawline again and biting playfully against her ear. “And we have a suite all to ourselves remember. You can keep me warm in the cold...”

* * *

Mako sat up in his car when he spotted the four of them making their way down the street, with more than a few bags carried between Kuvira and the Korra girl he had seen in Asami’s apartment that one time. His former partner clung to the darker-skinned Alpha like they’d been together for years, making the heat rise more than a little in the young man’s blood. The way she wore herself, with those incredibly bright blue eyes and muscles bigger than Mako had noticed on first inspection. Even in the late autumn cool she was wearing barely anything, something that stuck out about her to him.

Kwong’s Cuisine – he and Asami had had their first date inside, at the behest of her father Hiroshi. He had promised the Alpha that his daughter would be more than accommodating, eager to date again and hopeful to find a good match. Mako was a cop, there didn’t seem a much better match in his mind except someone who worked in business like Hiroshi himself. But he had later learned for Asami’s rift with her father.

It had all deteriorated after that. She still had his leather jacket – No. He pulled his sunglasses from the ridge of his nose and looked ahead to the small ripple in the leather around the collar of the jacket in Korra’s grasp. There was the tone of its ash black as well. That was his jacket, no doubt.

Mako’s fingers gripped around the lever of his door, his blood boiling. So she had dumped him so suddenly (a bold move indeed for an Omega, even for one with such privilege of class and role like Asami Sato) and had found a new flame after all, a woman too. And now that new Alpha was wearing his old jacket. Even if he had told Asami he didn’t care about it, it still stung the man’s pride like nothing else. Mako pulled up the collar lapel of his new coat, covering his face still as the small procession of women got closer to Kwong’s Cuisine. Opal Beifong was louder than usual. The sound of her voice had always caught the wrong side of Mako but he had maintained his manners and never brought her up on it. Now, her calling out about a ‘quest for Saké’ only annoyed him more than he was already as he spied on Korra and Asami.

He tried not to smell them from across the road, but couldn’t help discern the familiar scent of his old flame. Korra’s was easily detectable, it came to him like the musk of a wet wolf. His grip around the steering wheel tightened like the rope around the neck of something – he really couldn’t escape the scent of a soaking dog once it came to him. No doubt Asami found it to be totally different. The way she kept her nose in the crook of the Alpha’s neck told Mako’s deductive skills how much she craved to be smelling her.

The urge to get out and berate them ground at his bones, compelling the back of his skull. But with Kuvira and Opal Beifong there, Mako knew he couldn’t – the taller Alpha alone could probably match him punch for punch. He knew a lot of how Kuvira had grown up in Zaofu as the adopted dark sheep of a family like the Beifongs. Mako also knew of her adoptive Aunt Lin.

She was so far up the chain of command he could hardly imagine her firing him, but she’d do worse if he went near Kuvira or Opal, even if she was in the South Pole.

The South Pole.

Mako looked again at the shopping bags, the ring of fur around the hood of a parka coat. It was hardly a difficult task to fathom they were all heading out of town in a couple of days for the Glacier Spirits Festival. That was where Lin and Kya had absconded to. Mako remembered Asami telling him they had gone last year. Confident in the knowledge Korra was going with her new Omega (the bags she was carrying seemed mostly for her already, although why her skin told Mako she was from the South anyway?) Mako relinquished the handle of his door and reached for the car phone.

“Mako, my dear boy!” The voice of Hiroshi Sato was a more than pleasant sound to the young Alpha’s ears as he pulled the key from his pocket. The tram going through the middle of the road obscured the four women disappearing into Kwong’s Cuisine. “What can Hiroshi Sato do for you today? I have to let you know it’s more than a little rude to reach me through my personal cell, Mako. I gave you that number for the hopes of future business...”

“That’s exactly why I’m reaching you, Sir.”

“Well then, that’s alright, son.” He still sounded suspicious to Mako’s ear. Growing up as the Alpha had, he knew how to gauge people’s responses quicker than most others. It was a talent he had used to great success in his line of work, allowing him to reach junior detective faster than many in the department. “What sort of business did you have in mind, Mako?”

Now came the make or break for him, Mako knew that. He had to think of his next words carefully, and then form them in a way that could sway Hiroshi from what he no doubt thought to be the truth. It was a part of the interview and the questioning phase the young Alpha still hadn’t mastered as a cop, but he would have to now, or lose all faith Asami’s father still had in him without her approval. To pull him away from his opinion of his distant yet perfect daughter would be incredibly difficult. Still, Mako decided this was the course of action he would take.

“Business that concerns your daughter, Hiroshi...”

There was silence, Mako knowing that his friend was now in the same state he had just been in. Hiroshi was thinking of how to handle Mako, and the younger man was beginning to sweat the longer the silence dragged on for; even half a second with Hiroshi Sato was fatal to some. But Mako fathomed one vital point that was another card to his hopefully winning hand – the silence meant Hiroshi had had his own suspicions. Either way, Mako had a game. A disgusting, traitorous game.

“Come to my office, Mako, I appear to be suddenly free for the rest of the afternoon. It’s been too long since we’ve had a chat, my dear boy,” Hiroshi told him, his old voice taking a very dark turn from his usually charismatic tones. Instead of his rallying and inspiring cadence, he sounded more bitter than Mako felt. “I’ll have my secretary let you in.”

“Thank you, Sir. I’m already on my way.” Mako keyed the ignition to a brand new roaring life and made his way down the central avenue, the monolith of Future Industries in the front view of his windscreen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an Author's Note right here to address some things going forward. 
> 
> Firstly - seriously thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything on this fic. As I'm writing this the story has almost 1000 kudos and almost 50,000 hits. Thank you so much for this, I never imagined this fic could get that much readership. I'm always having a blast writing each chapter, and there are still a lot more to come. 
> 
> On that topic, I am unsure where exactly or if exactly to split up the story, given how much of the previous chapters have been completely plotless, and where the plot is going to seriously trigger after this. We're almost twenty deep now and I feel like I've done a bad job in pacing out the critical story elements of the fic, and I have that problem going further as well. I have a LOT planned even after this vacation arc and I'm trying to figure out if I should split up those plans and make 2 different fics or just make this one long ass story. 
> 
> Finally, there will be more in this setting anyway, and there already is some! The series this fic is a part of serves to deliver more stories set during the month time skip from the earlier chapter and some to come after the fic is done. Oh, and I will be fixing Mako at the end of the fic because I really feel like I put him a little too far, even despite how you've all been totally fine with his character here. Thank you for the support there too. 
> 
> Thank you again, and enjoy this new chapter, where I actually try to build a little of the world and some new characters. And remember that I answer damn near any comments, especially any questions anyone has! Enjoy!

“ASAMI SAAAAAAAATO!”

“Spirits protect me,” the Omega recoiled heading down the sleek steps of the jet’s disembarkation ramp with Opal and Kuvira already hitting the snow before her. “Not again,” she added.

Asami braced herself, peeling her vision from the all-white floor and holding on the brim of her headwear to save herself from the sudden whipping of the boreal wind. The small orbs of flaked fur on her hat billowed in it, bouncing off of the lapelled collar of her packed coat. She came back south every year with her girlfriends, and the change from the coastline normalcy of Republic City to the biting chill of the South Pole always hit her when she got off of the plane. And all the same, just like every year, the other Omega and her Alpha were turning back to her and laughing as a welcoming committee called for her as soon as she landed.

“I thought you said you hadn’t told anyone at Blackstone that we were arriving today?” Kuvira asked, keeping her eyes almost fully closed from the sheer brightness of the sun catching the serene white of the runway. “You know he does this every year...”

The runway they always picked was far and out of the way of most of the commercial air traffic, mostly to be able to enjoy the descent and not be completely overtaken at the small municipal airport close to the South’s almost only city. Opal had already tucked her hands into the sling pockets of her fully-bodied coat and was stomping her boots into the powdery, the smile on her face telling her partner and everyone else how good it felt to be back at the very bottom of the world for a moment. She get the gritty teeth of her boots into one large clump of a snow drift, and skidded around in it for a moment, letting the biting air sweep through her short bob of beautiful charcoal hair. Korra bowed her head under the hatch of the jet and let the light of the sun against the show wash over her entire face before joining the conversation.

“I didn’t! I never let him know what day we arrive! I try every year to avoid this kind of thing and he always finds out the exact time we’re gonna land, Vee,” Asami retorted as her Alpha snatched at her back on the stairs. “It’s Zhu Li, I know it.”

“Think fast!” Korra yelled, heaving with a large portion of her strength and hoisting Asami under her bodice.

“Korra!” The Omega yelped like a small child as her partner lifted her up and walked her down the steps, using a great deal more of her wolverine strength to keep her balance between both heavy feet on each step. “Korra let me down!” Her Omega was laughing and panting the whole while as they passed down the steps onto the snow. Immediately the Alpha could tell she was back in the land of her birth.

“Asami! Asami Sato! Your chariots are waiting, Madame!” The same voice that had originally yelled for her arrival like a herald called from the small section of road near the small and private hangar silo at an offshoot of the plain and simple runway.

Opal shrugged, knowing there wouldn’t be much more time to sit or stand and play in the snow. Their luggage would already be at the hotel by now, and it seemed that the small cavalcade of snowmobiles and all terrain cars were to be a small mobilised escort for the four women. Already the smaller Omega could tell that the native Alpha wasn’t used to this, not at all. The private jet and the secluded runway off of the main circuit was one thing, but a professional escort such as this from a man hitherto mysterious was something else. And yet; Korra was totally unaware to the eccentrics of Blackstone and its even more flamboyant owner.

He finally caught her attention now as the Avatar let the wind carry her hair like the rest of them bar Kuvira. Korra was looking off to the small collection of three or so black cars with two more snowmobiles. It appeared more like a paramilitary display than someone that had come to pick up the small entourage of holidaymakers. All three of them could tell how deterred Korra was already from the group, but she didn’t know the man calling for Asami. When both Zaofu girls began to move towards the entourage waiting for them, Asami wrapped her gloved fingers around Korra’s and held her close, tightly, huddling for some of her warmth. Even in the chattering cold in the dead of the afternoon with the snow catching the sun and making everything so incredibly bright Korra looked and smelled incredible. Her deep and sensual skin juxtaposed the intense whiteness spread all over the runway, and the lupine intensity of her scent made Asami prepared to drop at her already weak knees.

“Don’t mind him, it’s just Varrick,” she spoke softly, trying to nuzzle closer as she guided her Alpha with the rest of their entourage.

“Wait, _Blackstone_ Varrick?” The Alpha echoed, the name familiar to near anyone who had spent time living in the South Pole. Asami knew why, had known the businessman for years (they were often of the same mind, nearly the same operating pathways) and knew what he was like, especially at his home.

“The very same, you know him?” Kuvira called from a couple of steps ahead with Opal skipping next to her.

“I know of him, it’s almost impossible not to know Blackstone Varrick down in the South.”

“Kya always says the same thing,” Opal added. “He’s a genius, but a total crazy one. Gives the North and South a kinda bad image when they deal with the Fire Nation given how big Blackstone Group’s operation is.”

“I always thought he was a little crazy,” Korra chuckled back, observing the man now ahead, his whole persona covered in a really over the top and effeminate fur bodice. It was one of the biggest coats Korra had seen even in the South and it surrounded the older gentleman even more profoundly the closer they came to contact. His thin and manic facial hair struck her first, then his eyes, somehow wilder than she remembered and staring right to her and Asami both. “From his commercials he never really came across as a normal kind of Alpha. Always wearing fancy clothes and trying to look like something else...”

She nearly leapt from her skin; the combination of Varrick looking at her through the four-woman crowd and Asami gently and lovingly squeezing her fingers with her own somehow startled her. Kuvira and Opal stopped en route and waited for the other pair to catch up.

“That’s because he’s not an Alpha, hon,” she answered.

"He’s not?”

“Nope,” Kuvira answered for them both, the two couples falling into step not that far away from the cavalcade now with the flamboyant and flippant billionaire staring at his watch hidden in the sleeve of his incredible fur coat. Korra spied another presence behind him now, seeing a smaller woman with the flash of glasses covering her eyes. “He’s an Omega just like ‘Sami. No wonder he’s always fawning over her whenever she comes back south.”

“It’s not just me... right?”

“Face it, it’s just you, thank the Spirits,” Opal sighed.

Korra’s Omega hummed the affirmative, her scent reinforcing it. Korra could discern her lover through the veil of the nippy cold, the smooth edges of her aroma blunted all the more and iced over with the frost of the South Pole. It was something Korra could already tell she had missed so dearly. She read her lover’s mind, sensing that she and Varrick were more than alike because they were nearly two of the same person in the same arena. Varrick, if anything, was more of an obscure curiosity of business – whereas Asami was only the head of her own little corner of Future Industries, Korra knew now that it was Hiroshi that had the whole company atop his shoulders (or more aptly, under his heels, answering to his every wish and crushing demand, even Asami herself). But Varrick was at the very top of the Blackstone Group. Rather, the sizable southern conglomerate was named after him and not his family as Korra had always theorised. The manufacturing empire was the biggest constructor of shipping vessels and infrastructure outside of the Fire Nation – Blackstone Group had created the entire Southern Trade Flotilla and had numerous contracts with the North and small coastal cities all over the Earth Kingdom. Korra had even spotted that more than a few hulks and freighters in the bay of Republic City had the Blackstone insignia brandished on their cool black chassis. Varrick was even a member of the South Pole’s infrastructure council; a powerful man considering he hadn’t ever ran nor held any form of public office. Yet here he was to pick them all up and take them to the city for the festival, to the point where Asami and the group had tried to avoid his eccentricities.

_The only Omega to head a company in the South Pole, maybe the world._ When they reached him, Korra could smell it above all else, and smiled.

“Well it’s about time ‘Sami, and here I was thinking we’d all be waiting out in the cold all day before you got into port,” Varrick spoke in a profound and extremely loud voice, as if he was fighting to be heard over the sound of a tidal wave hitting the side of one his boats. Asami offered him her hand but knew he wouldn’t have it. The billionaire clad in the thickest and most premium of furs pulled her in like she was his mother and showered her in a hug. It was cute, if a little weird. “Hot... Damn! It’s so good to see you again, my _darling_ ‘Sami Sato.”

Asami blushed, a little overwhelmed as her Alpha could tell. “It’s good to see you too, Varrick,” she tried to sound as sincere as possible, but they all knew she was. It was one of the loveliest things about the Omega – for the most part she never lied to those she loved, even Blackstone Varrick. “Business good.”

He shrugged, twirling the thin presence of his feminine moustache and thing goatee beard, feigning as if he was absurdly offended. “You know the deal, Asami darling – you don’t ask about Blackstone Group and I don’t mention the ‘H’ word until you’re above fifty-thousand feet on the way back to beautiful Republic City,” he wrote off. It didn’t take a lot of brain power on Korra’s part (feeling as much a fish out of water as she did around billionaires and artisans) to realise he referred to Hiroshi. No one mentioned Asami’s father in front of her, Korra hadn’t heard anyone do so yet in over two months. The eccentric Omega turned to the smaller Beifong girl and leaned to kiss her hand. “Opal, you’re looking as radiant as your mother...”

“You say the same sleazy things every year, Varrick,” Opal griped from the side of Kuvira, cuddling close to her own Alpha to ensure her fellow Omega wouldn’t try the same hug he had stolen from her counterpart.

“That’s because you lovely ladies are the highlight of my summer! I swear, every year it’s nothing but business and boring squabbling from the council and all those in Congress before you fine creatures return to me here in the South.”

“Well,” Kuvira nearly harshly tutted. “Obviously we had to come save you from the noble goal of politics. Nice coat by the way, Varrick.”

He leered, brushing his ringed and effeminate finger across the front grey and black fur, trying to show off how regal and feminine it made him appear. From what Kuvira and Korra could both smell, his Alpha associate came from behind him in a much slimmer and well more complimenting coat with a tablet in her palms and her hair bunched into space buns atop her scalp. Korra had hardly seen glasses so thin carefully balanced on the tip of her nose. She seemed standoffish at first, but mellowed and warmed when exchanging glances and handshakes with Asami and Kuvira. Both her glance and Varrick’s finally came to her and she could tell the smaller Alpha was taking her in, all of her before the billionaire could discern if he’d met her or not before. Korra knew she could answer that for him – for all she knew of him and his involvement with the municipal side of the South Pole, she knew he did not know anything of her. It had been purposefully kept that way and with a lot more people.

“Zhu Li Moon,” the woman stepped forward again, almost to force Asami from Korra’s side and offering Korra her hand away from her tablet. “Think of me as Varrick’s coordinator; I run his day to day, keep most of his Blackstone affairs in order. I didn’t know we’d be expecting more than just Asami, Kuvira and Opal.”

“Thank you, Zhu Li...” Varrick spoke before Korra could smile as soon as she really smelled it.

“Coordinator, huh?” The Avatar repeated, taking Zhu Li’s hand and almost snubbing Varrick’s for a moment as his grey fur coat got him closer. He pouted immediately. “You two aren’t..?”

“We do not ‘do the thing’ if you’re referring to that, kindly,” Miss Moon assured, addressing Korra’s line of inquiry more truthfully through the movement of her irises and the sudden swell of dark essence in her scent. Korra immediately understood, looking to Asami and sensing even more similarities between Varrick and herself. The darker-skinned Alpha gripped Zhu Li’s hand all the more, renewed grip hopefully displaying the admiration the Avatar now had for her position. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss?”

“Call me Korra.”

“Korra?” Varrick interjected.

One more moment and the Alpha’s heart utterly sank, the cool snow under her feet turning to jagged spikes of ice in her mind, freezing her casual hopefulness of the trip and leaving her alone in the wind sheared tundra of the ice plains that lay closer to the pole itself. Just the sound of someone like Varrick saying her name again in the south put her on edge, forcing her to tense until Asami grabbed her hand again. It got worse when she sensed both Varrick and Zhu Li take in her own scent, throwing her little trick back on her.

Varrick especially made her feel like she was balancing on knives, as if she was performing one of her more dangerous and erotic routines on the stage back in Republic City or in some of the worse places in Ba Sing Se she didn’t want to remember. Even that urn of flames she’d tossed around herself days before, or one time long ago when she had danced fully topless with a rare snake around her neck, playing on the audience’s interest in erotic asphyxiation, all of it suddenly made her feel scared. The inquisitive pair made her feel naked in the snow, foreign in her own birthplace. Their eyes shot to Asami, with near greedy and interested smiles taking shape – another moment and Korra knew what they could smell on her skin and in her hair, all about her. It was that old dog smell that so many had complimented her on (the latest being both Opal and Kuvira on the plane, loving how lupine she smelled at the base of her musk), and then behind all of it, the scent of Asami along with her.

“Well, Korra, it’s an incredible pleasure; now let’s get this show on the road,” Varrick broke the shear silence by grabbing the Alpha’s hand and nearly dragging her back to the cavalcade with Asami along with her. “There’s a bottle of my finest back at my hotel and now I am _dying_ to learn more about the sudden flame Asami’s flown to my doorstep!”

“Oh Spirits, no...” Asami groaned, knowing Varrick now couldn’t be stopped.

“Spirits, _yes_! Nobody stop me now!” He cried at the door to the car, signalling the whole operation (including Kuvira and Opal, before gesturing them to the second SUV) to roll onward to the capital and his palace-like hotel no doubt. “Zhu Li, please do the thing!”

His partner groaned too, hopping into the back of the car along with him and beginning to type away at her tablet like she was some form of armchair general for a siege. The motors started at the hands of bodyguards and private drivers, the plane remaining on the runway for the moment. “I’m so sorry he’s like this... This is why I tried to keep it all private, I have no idea how he found out we were arriving today,” Asami cooed, cuddling up as close as she could with her partner in the back of the middle SUV with Varrick himself and Zhu Li snuggled up closer together once the doors were closed. They looked almost domestic, in the strangest way possible.

“Don’t worry babe,” the Alpha whispered back to Asami, her eyes fixed on the snow drifts blown across the icy runway. “I’ve handled worse.

* * *

Being around Kya in Republic City, and knowing she was also from the South Pole was strange enough to Korra at first, having a part of her herself thrown back at her like looking in some carnival mirror with all the twists and bubbles looking back. But Varrick, and being in his hotel in the middle of the capital city of Kirima was so much more surreal. Everything was the same again – the walls, the drapery, heraldry, the lights set in small faux flipped igloos of sorts, the incredible furnishings so close to the old culture, all of it. Korra felt as if she’d stepped through a portal of sorts and had been transported to somewhere older and somewhere she knew. Even with the drinks this early in the evening (at least it was the evening by the time they’d all arrived at the hotel and everyone had checked in), the Alpha couldn’t shake the surreal amazement that hit her right at the forefront of her mind. Seeing Kya again when she and Lin joined the small entourage was even worse – she looked like the traditional older woman of the culture, of the city. Her grey hair made her look so regal, just like Korra had found her own extended family.

She remained more than a little quiet even with Asami falling into the clutch of her lap and embrace with more drink flowing from the bar. Varrick (and by real extension, Zhu Li Moon) owned and controlled it all, so every centilitre of alcohol that came from the bar between Kuvira and Lin’s fingers was free. It all tasted divine.

“So Iroh comes up to me at the VIP lounge of the finals and he’s asking me if I’d given any further consideration to his proposal...” Varrick was telling, retelling stories of all the blunders and capital of the last year of business – to anyone outside of that way of life it was totally alien and not at all fun. But the way he told it made it somehow intriguing to learn about that world.

“This is about him wanting to front Blackstone to the Fire Nation Navy because they’re looking to expand, right?” Asami asked, pouring the last dregs of a bottle of sparkling wine into her glass. She quickly passed Korra her own refill as one of the waiters removed the empty bottle. Neither of them could get enough of how it tasted. All of Varrick’s product was different, new and incredibly tasting. “Representatives from their foreign outreach teams have been begging my father for just a phone call.”

“Doesn’t help that his mother’s the damn Prime Minister, does it?” Varrick chuckled. “So he’s there, just pouring whiskey from the top shelf and begging for me to listen to how much money the government is looking to spend from their new budget...”

“Why does it make sense for them to overspend anyway?” Kuvira asked, sipping from her own glass and reaching for the bottle.

Zhu Li returned from the bar with four small plates of something that appeared like ice cream with even more alcohol surrounding and within it. Kya was behind her, more small plates for the rest of the table. “Who knows, maybe they feel threatened by shipping rights in the northeast. You all know naval pressure is the only form of diplomacy they know how to demonstrate,” she shrugged, talking about political instability between the Fire Nation and the North as if it were some childish game. Korra supposed she was correct, yielding her misgivings to her forward thinking and learning all the more just how smart both she and Varrick were truly demonstrating themselves to be. Moon’s tablet had disappeared for the most part and now behind closed doors she was a lot more like the woman Korra had smelled on the runway. She’d even removed her jacket from covering her blouse and looked all the more professional and boyish, enough to upstage Varrick and really reveal him to be the Omega between them.

Korra couldn’t help but like the woman.

“Iroh just keeps pouring whiskey, and I’m telling him I don’t want any part in giving my ship designs over to the Fire Nation Navy, and as he moves to leave...”

“Oh! I know!” Opal exclaimed quickly. “He trips on some of the spilt whiskey from pouring you drinks!”

“That’s exactly what he does!!” Varrick yelled back, lurching in his seat and forcing Zhu Li to move. The wine in his glass almost fully expelled itself as he rocked, the whole table erupting into a solid and incredibly feminine laughter with sparks of glee that infected all of them over again. Opal’s smile was one of the biggest from being able to tell where the story was going – from what had been said, Iroh was a young man of a similar age to Korra and the rest of them. Him tripping was funnier that way. “You should have seen his face, a young man like that, a navy man like that... It was downright cartoonish! More than me!”

Both his and Zhu Li’s eyes soon settled back on the Avatar with a fresh round of wine bottles hitting the table from the small hit squad of waiters continuing their rounds in service. It was Zhu Li who handed another flurry of yuan notes, keeping all the staff well tipped without even looking to Varrick for his opinion. The darker-skinned Alpha now suddenly couldn’t escape both of their glances.

“Tell us, Korra, what do you do for a living? It’s gotta be something in Uptown Republic City, right?”

The smaller, older Alpha asked it with much the same expression and tone as Lin or Kuvira had taken up when they had first met her, trying to glean into her life and find out more. The thought of sharing it now was somehow different – these weren’t average people (Asami and her girlfriends were hardly average people either, but weren’t constantly in the throes of the billionaire lifestyle courting government lobbyists or other business savants). These were Blackstone Varrick and Zhu Li Moon. Korra knew of them and saw them as a notch closer to her old life in the south than even Kya was. Five people, one of whom she loved more than anyone in her life at present, knowing she was a stripper, an Alpha who took her clothes off and showed so much skin for a living was one thing.

She didn’t know if she could stomach any more.

The sturdy but taxed Alpha felt her lover’s fingers curling around and into the palm of her hand, holding it close and pulling her reach over the small courtship of her navel. Asami’s scent wrapped around Korra’s body and neck like a perfect boa made of incredible smoke – the Alpha totally lived for it, let it enter her, contort her will and snap her resolve like a fresh chain. It was mortar to her concrete, holding her in place as the question landed on her again and again. Silently her Omega reinforced her.

_Let me handle it for you, and you can handle me later..._

Maybe it was the wine already talking but Asami appeared like a perfect doe, her silent scent with the expression of her intent so perfect. Holding her close, and letting her aroma waft this close like this became the only thing Korra definitely enjoyed about being there. “Korra’s a dancer in Downtown,” the Omega offered, smiling as her Alpha gave her a gentle squeeze and holding her closer. “Just a casual thing, with a small troupe.”

“That’s right.”

“Does it pay well? Can’t be too much, if it’s a small troupe,” Zhu Li continued, ploughing through her ice cream with all the more sparkling wine and other alcohol. “Anything we would know?”

The Alpha reached for her glass, wondering if now there was anything more than a little harder behind the bar and not from a tall wine bottle. She cast her mind back to the cheap liquor she’d always been fed from Ba Sing Se to Republic City; some of Korra’s best nights were spent on that kind of alcohol and a small part of her wished for some of it now.

“It’s enough to get by, and a little more, I guess,” she answered through almost gritted teeth and trying to purposefully sound nonchalant, almost evasive. Lying was never easy, but lying this closely to protect what pride she had (and to protect Asami indefinitely) was almost something inexcusable. But she wouldn’t waver. “It’s nothing really small, but it’s nice – we’re working out of a small studio near the tram station and we’ve had a couple of performances.”

Asami could tell she was wavering, gripping her fingers a little tighter. “She really is amazing. They call her ‘The Avatar’!”

“The Avatar?” Varrick echoed, his eyes wild and his interest peaking now with the mention of the stage name. For the first time he looked to Korra’s rolled up sleeves and the second of her tattoos around her right bicep, the cultural symbols of their shared kin. That, added with the name of her stage persona for whatever dancing she did added up; spiritualism of their home was her forte, and Varrick approved.

Fiddling with his moustache again and smiling, he sipped more of his drink. “A herald of Raava herself... Interesting choice.”

“It’s what I was raised on; to be perfectly honest it’s part of the reason I agreed to come on this vacation,” Korra answered most truthfully, turning to Asami and looking at her, taking in her gorgeous scent, observing her ever micro-movement. “But, of course Asami was the main reason. How could I say no?”

“Whoever could say no to what an incredible woman?” Varrick asked. “So who did raise you, Korra? Someone we know?”

“Excuse me?”

“Varrick’s asking, rudely, about your family Korra,” Zhu Li butted in, trying to rein in her chaotic Omega with flippant lips. “If you don’t mind us asking, who are your parents?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chapter 20! 
> 
> So, first off, thank you all again. The numbers on this fic are insane, I am unworthy of all this. But! I have a little contest I want to run. If this fic reaches 1,000 Kudos by Saturday February 27th, I will write someone a dedicated oneshot of Korrasami in this series based on what they request of me. So pls make your requests in the comments, and if the threshold is reached, I'll pick one and write it as a oneshot in the series! If no one requests anything, or if anything happens, I will differ to either my writing tumblr blog or my discord server to provide the goods!
> 
> Enjoy!

Korra had made a joke about staying in the Bridal Suite instead upon arrival, but returning to their smaller, and cosier large suite near the penthouse (which of course was being claimed by the hotel’s owner) felt more like returning to Asami’s apartment in Republic City. A lot of the drapery seemed the same, the layout of the bedroom area, and even the set up of the small and contained kitchen area, albeit completely turned around so it lay in reversed parallel to the large array of window panes overlooking the view of the bay. To Korra it was old and seen before, but to Asami it was as scenic as ever.

The smell was nowhere near similar, aside from the presence of her Omega. Korra tried to make sure it was all she took in when they were alone, the lightly low and going lower as the sky began to light up a little outside. The Alpha was by the mirror, staring intently at her visage, pouring her hair through her fingers.

“What would say if I said I wanna cut it?” Korra spoke softly, trying to remain calm. Being alone with Asami like this, even somewhere that wasn’t her apartment, that wasn’t far away from the South Pole was nice, incredible almost.

Feeling her Omega’s arms wrapping around her waist made it all the more real, Asami’s feminine and beautiful scent enveloping the Alpha totally. She surrendered herself to it, brushing her hardy fingers through from the roots all the way to the ends of her hair, feeling how ragged it was from a lifetime of doing almost anything with it. She’d never taken the best care of her brunette hair, keeping it in the three distinct pony tails at the crown and around the temples of her scalp. Everyone had made remarks, but she’d never given it much thought until now, with her Omega’s presence all around her. Strangely, Korra felt so detached from her mate, had done for the past day.

This close, Korra could feel their union, their mated love rekindling with a bright ember. She saw her partner smile in the reflection from the looking glass, followed by her slim and long fingers reach for the back of her lover’s head. Korra’s hair felt a little straw-like, but still incredibly soft. Her touch was the most soothing thing in the whole world, like feeling the crisp and white snow underneath the Alpha’s boot.

“How short would you cut it?” The simply gorgeous Omega asked, her red lips spreading into a young smile to show her perfect white teeth. There was something more in her scent, something way more.

_She smells like that night in the club. That light in her eyes is the same one when I was naked all over her, my tits in her hands, my cock tight against those stupid bikini bottoms. Like she’s mad on for me all over again like we’re meeting for the first time. Like the last four hours didn’t just happen. Like I’m not keeping shit from her._

Those tender fingers came deeper into Korra’s hair, the teasing of a scalp massage on their tips as Asami’s nails scraped against her crown softly, digging into the thicket of luscious brown hair. With her other hand the Omega grabbed a small clump of it, holding over half of the length in her fist. “What about this?”

The Alpha turned in her lover’s arms, gently but quickly stealing a kiss from her soft and plump lips. Asami’s red colour glistened against the low light and the double refraction from the mirror and wall of glass portals. Everything seemed slow, even their faster movements. Korra brushed her hair back, imagining how it would look at the length her partner had teased – in the Alpha’s head it looked good, boyish, with an air of free childishness about it, and nowhere near as butch and overwhelming as the pixie buzz cut Kuvira bad been rocking for a few weeks. Seeing Asami’s opened mouth inviting her in again, the Alpha stole another kiss, a silent agreement within her scent. After another kiss, the Avatar had to admit she was entering into a phase of insatiable want for her Omega, smelling the increasingly undeniable waves of her natural aroma.

“Why do you crouch a little when we’re together like this?” The Alpha found herself asking, her eyes gently flashing down to Asami’s bare feet, a slight crook in her knees to take her down by a couple of inches. It was as if she was actively trying to be shorter than her.

“I mean, I _am_ taller than you, baby.”

“But you don’t have to crouch to kiss me.”

The Omega made a darling coo, her nose gently gracing the tip of Korra’s as she pulled herself closer, trying to tantalise the beautiful dancer into taking a little more charge. The charm of her submissive willingness came across in her scent, in the small glimmer of her eyes. Korra saw it like the beacon of a lighthouse in a dark night; the grip she had over Asami’s waist tightened a little bit more. Asami did crouch close to her partner, the afterglow of her lips dangling in front of Korra’s kiss like a something sweet. She was sweet indeed.

“Kuvira’s taller than Opal, and Lin’s taller than Kya...”

“So it’s a role thing, right? Alphas usually being taller than their Omegas.”

Asami winced minutely. “I guess it is... I just like you kissing down to me; I don’t mind having to crouch a little so you can be taller.”

Another kiss pulled Asami even closer, Korra instinctively bucking her hips without even thinking about it. The way her lover smelled, the way she moved, the tiny instances of her recoiling against her Alpha’s hardly reach. She shuddered in a submissive way, almost traditional, a tell that the Alpha’s intoxicating musk could always infect her, could always make her feel this weak kind of way. Korra smiled into her lips, tasting as much of Asami as she could take, her tongue infiltrating her mouth and exploring all of her again and again.

“Come to me...” Korra gently commanded, one hand gripping the plump flesh of Asami’s beautiful waist under her dress and the other suddenly claiming her wrist, moving the hand herself.

There was a jolt; hesitation on Asami’s side anticipated Korra’s needy nature, her wrist fighting the Alpha’s grasp and her hips bucking backwards and forth. She was no match for her partner’s strength, her need. The musk from her skin told the Omega how Korra’s want was rising like an intense water level, her reservoir threatening to break before long. They both beamed, teasing the other with their lips and devilish teeth, Asami relishing the most of it as Korra’s Alpha hands handled her, countering her own initiative. The Omega breathed heavily against her lover’s mouth, her Alpha’s attention snapped and torn – with her own wrist she guided Asami’s gentle touch to her shirt, folding inward behind the curtain of it and inside to her breasts. In her eyes was the command. _Hold me here; I’ll take care of the rest. No more talking until we’re done._

“Korra...” Asami struggled, removing her hand almost as soon as her Alpha positioned it against her bulky chest.

“Okay. What’s up?” Korra retorted, knowing what would come next. Already the Alpha could sense the struggle in both of them – she could see the reluctance in her mate’s eyes and feel the hesitation in her scent. As much as she knew Asami wanted to know, Korra could tell she didn’t want to ask it; she wanted to be respectful above all else. “This is about with Varrick...”

The Omega took a gulp, a harsh breath. “I won’t ask you to tell me about your parents. But just, know that you can, if you ever feel like you want to,” Asami breathed, her words forming perfect and landing on Korra’s stressed shoulders like her beautiful hands would. Everything about her came so naturally, her tepid and calm nature soothing against Korra’s withheld secrets. It gave the Alpha pause, and calmed her racing nerves, her duress after the drinks downstairs. When Varrick had asked her, Korra ad paused, telling the most uninspired lie of them all.

She had always claimed her parents were no one; her father a simple workman in a construction firm helping with buildings as a contractor and her mother a day-care worker in the busier parts of Kirima. But the truth was far from that.

The Alpha crossed to the windows, reaching for the wall and turning off the last of the living space lights as the sky began to change shape and fidelity. Within the cloud layer, a bright zeal overran the sky, igniting the air like a river of burning elements in a hazy flame. Greens and blues and reds and pinks overtook the deep darkness, forming fords in the black. Small islands of the air sank between streams of light. The aurora stretched far off into the horizon, beyond the ice caps of the bay and probably back toward the frozen tundra and island mountains in the other direction behind the hotel. Korra hadn’t seen them in so long, it felt other-worldly. Asami flanked her again as she watched, not crouching this time but holding her from behind around her muscular waist and thighs.

“Aren’t they the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, Korra?”

“They used to be,” the Alpha mused nonchalantly, turning again and holding her Omega in her grasp, wanting to return to what they had just had before more talk of her parents interrupted. Her smile curled again and those glacial blue eyes widened, almost a neon blue. “Until I met you...”

"Since when did you become such a charmer?”

“I’ll say it if you want me to...”

“Say what?” Asami asked with the curve of one of her thin and alluring brows. Korra instinctively bit her lip, admiring and near intoxicated already by the enchanting view of her lover before, totally suspended between reality and her own desire. Within her pants, a sudden gravity formed around a growing mass, the Alpha’s bond with her mate swept up in a natural magnetism.

“I love you, Asami...”

There was a beat, distinct, singular and all of its own matter and force. Asami seemingly stopped for it, frozen a little unlike before. It wasn’t the first time either of them had said it, but the way Korra expressed it this time, a light fire behind the blue of her glacial eyes, her Omega felt it hit her deep inside of her skin. Asami pulled herself closer again, the grip of her fingers tensing around anything of the darker-skinned woman she could grasp. The magnetism tumbled into a field between them, more chaotic than a black hole as they collided into another kiss, something feral underneath the surface, with Asami instantly feeling hotter under her flesh. Korra waited only moments before stepping between her lover’s legs, holding them both stable, telling her Omega silently she didn’t have to crouch any longer. The Alpha had done so much talking at this point, all day spent introducing herself to Varrick and Zhu Li, overextending herself socially, emotionally and mentally – alone with her mate, her partner was pure bliss to her vexed mind and ragged muscles. Every kiss deeper filled her with a renewal, another kind of energy that acted as raw fuel for her desire. She could feel nothing but the overwhelming affection for her mate, the touch of Asami all around her, and a tightening mass swelling between her own legs. Asami’s fingers reaching under the hem of her pants jolted her into swift action.

“Korra... what are you..?”

“Hey, relax for me, okay?” The Alpha near snarled already, shifting her weight. Within another moment she was pivoting on her feet, taking her lover with her and spinning them both. The Omega hit her back against the pane of the mirror, her hair swaying in a picturesque motion that only amplified her pin-up style of beauty. “Do you... Do you trust me?”

“Trust you? Of course I do.”

Korra released an indulgent growl from deep within her throat, her hands sultry moving down the length of Asami’s slender thigh. The rest of her strength had the Omega stark against the mirror, the woman tight within her now rapidly useless clothing. She fed off of her Alpha’s energy, her incredulousness eased and replaced with a rising temperature and the safety of promised desire. She had bargained this trip as an excuse to keep warm – and even near the coldest place in the world, things were already feeling hot the higher and further inward Korra’s hands moved.

“Take off your top, I’ll only bite if you want me to,” the Alpha suggested, her lips thin and her promise a little light, almost worried.

Asami breathed out heavily, her body close to her Alpha, their pheromones already getting the better of each of them. She felt compelled to obey, to give into her carnal desires and indulge in what Korra offered her again. The snow could melt with the heat she felt within. Her burgundy blouse hit the carpet, Korra’s shirt unbuttoned and tossed atop it. The air of the suite hit the Omega harder than her counterpart – Asami felt her nakedness making her shiver gently as Korra’s palms hit the mirror either side of her barren shoulders. Her lips came to Asami’s neck to remind her of how addictive the Alpha’s charm really was. The Omega could smell only Korra in seconds, her musk heavy and close to her throat, the promise of a bite unheard but certainly guaranteed if she dared to ask.

The Alpha’s kiss was heavier still against her naked neck, Asami heaving as she pulled in Korra’s hips, needing them closer and closer again. She couldn’t handle the weight, the heaviness in the air that surrounded them both in a moment. It was like a black hole, crushing with the weight of their combined desire. With the Alpha’s centre close to her own, Asami could feel the dimensions of her promising bulge grace the lines of her legs, press up against her front and stir up the need she held within.

Her scent betrayed her, ratted her out and informed Korra on a whim; the Alpha’s eyes darted back up from eating up the rest of her mate’s delicious frame. Asami’s pupils dilated in chased terror, her heart rate palpable as she lurched alluringly in Korra’s grasp. Like a true Omega sedated on her mate’s essence she offered the Avatar her paler flesh, thrusting her hips at the lupine Alpha to satiate her. Korra’s blue eyes against her darker skin tone portrayed strength, more than her lips did. She melted into Asami’s taste again, doubling over into a deeper kiss with promise on her exploratory tongue slipping back and forth inside of her lover’s mouth. The Omega reluctantly squirmed, recoiling against the Alpha’s hardy frame and moaned in impatient relief as if to whine or pout without the use of her apprehended tongue.

_Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please fuck me, Korra..._

“You’re making me pretty hard right now, ‘Sami,” Korra confessed, her breath almost like fire from her throat against the wet and exposed section of her lover’s chest. She diverted her kisses from the Omega’s lips, pinning her against the mirror pane with the rest of her body. Asami’s fingers took a mile from the inch given and hooked rapidly around the hem of her lover’s pants again, a silent and sultry signal to tell the Alpha they had to come off. “Spirits.”

“Maybe I want it.”

“Heh,” Korra struggled, her hands still against the reflective surface as she kissed and licked all around Asami’s generous bosom. Her masculine hands meandered around her mate’s front, their destination the clasp of her soft bra, but Asami recoiled.

“Oh, it’s... It doesn’t open round the back,” she quickly quivered, pulling back her hands. “It's a front opener. Here, I...”

“I got it, I got it.” She couldn’t handle how awkward she was, suddenly fumbling in her mind – luckily it did not translate to her fingers. Asami’s bra came away effortlessly, and they locked eyes as the red of each cup fell to the floor.

“Is everything okay? We don’t have to do this...”

“I want to... I want you, Asami, it’s weird doing it here, back home.”

“I promised you we’d snuggle in the cold, we still can if you don’t...” Korra’s lips silenced her again, the Alpha refusing to let their lust and their flame die down to an ember, especially when she was still this hard against her lover’s lap. She could feel Asami’s fingers grabbing at the little space between them to reach for her cock, and in one beautiful moment, Korra decided to deny her with a smile into their kiss.

She kept Asami’s hands from her, holding her wrists coolly and putting them to the mirror pane, silently ordering her to keep them there for a little while. The Omega smiled, her palms flat against the mirror as Korra told her to. “What are you doing, Korra?” She asked with a coy twang to her voice. The Alpha snogged her neck momentarily, her hands coming to the Omega’s pants, releasing the pressure and tearing them down. The cold hit Asami’s navel with a swift grace, enough to make her shiver. She shook substantially more when she realised that her mate was tugging on the thin layer of her underwear as well, brining the trunks over the curve of her rump bottom and sliding into a crouch and taking all with her.

“Wait... Korra...” Asami’s voice trembled its way into a near whisper as she felt all contact leave between her thighs. There was nothing to wait for. Her body nearly convulsed in a well-earned sense of relief as she felt her Alpha’s nose grace between tiny hairs around her mound, and hungry lips and teeth salivate against her opening.

Her sex sung as the Alpha kissed deep between folds, tasting incredible wetness touch her lips. Asami moaned in ecstasy, her head rocking back against the mirror as her hair fell over her shoulders, and her mouth widened into a pleased gape. Each kiss against her sex filled her with another wave of beautiful harmony, her lust salivating as much as her mouth to meet Korra’s lips against her own. She didn’t need any direction; Korra waited for her to move herself, keeping a darling hold over Asami’s thigh and breathing deeply of her scent from its source. The Omega whimpered with each kiss and huff of her desire, more and more wetness to reward her owner as she went. The Alpha moved her lover’s ankle to guide her footing, keeping her stable and upright against the mirror. The cold wasn’t a problem for either of them, especially not from where Korra was crouched, her own lust pulsing against the stupid prison of her underwear. It longed for freedom, for stimulation the more she took of her mate’s throbbing sex. Asami was long gone by the time Korra capitulated and freed herself, her eyes closed and hands devilishly wanting to leave the mirror for more stimulation. The Alpha’s hands were far too busy to care; one still snaked around her lover’s thigh and the other furiously stroking her own appendage with an angsty lust for both their bodies. She knew what she wanted to do before anything else, before taking her mate to bed and pounding her into the mattress – Korra wanted to make Asami come.

“Please let me move my hands... Fuck, Korra... Please,” Asami went straight to begging, rocking her hips against the guiding flat of her lover’s tongue entering between her sodden lips.

She breathed deeply, ready to unleash with a very real and raw sense of urgency. Korra’s lips and tongue around and all over her greedy sex was almost dream-like, unlike any bout of cunnilingus, incredible oral sex she had ever been offered. Asami could almost taste her ecstasy, imaging it to be Korra’s hardy cock slurping down her mouth.

“Korra!” The Omega wetly moaned into the mild cold.

“What are you going to do with them if I say yes?” The devious Alpha inquired, her tongue flickering against the throbbing bead of Asami’s need.

“Please...”

The Alpha hummed her affirmative response, her lips curling as she resumed her play, the tip of her tongue entering deeper and tasting the rich honey of her lover’s sex. The flavour of her was near divine, the wetness smeared and caught all over Asami’s natural sex, the pulsing of her lips lulling Korra to drink even deeper, as much as she could. With the loss of the control, of any rules the Alpha had in place, Asami rocked back her ass, letting it catch against the reflective surface and then moving her hands at last, near totally high off of Korra’s lupine musk infecting her inner inhibitions. The things the Omega wanted now were spinning far too fast in her haphazard and zonked mind to even fathom. Her sense of solid physicality paused and all she could think was feelings and sensations. The most dominant of which was Korra’s tongue tasting all it could muster of her incredible sex, making love to her and penetrating her entrance. Asami caught a gasp, her teeth and lips gnawing on air at the feeling of Korra’s tongue slipping a little further inside, her hands gripping tight to her expansive chest. She held on tightly, Korra’s ravenous ferocity getting the better of her.

“Open your legs.”

“Korra, I...”

“Wider,” the Alpha near demanded, her hands coming from her cock and all around her lover’s legs. “Wider for me, Asami.”

The tone made the Omega all the wetter, her sex recoiling in glorious submissive fashion as she obliged, following her Alpha’s lead. A huge part of her wanted more, wanted to be further under her owner’s heel, to be at Korra’s feet and licking her boot. The fantasy was enough to force her moan from her, her legs wider and wider. “Perfect...”

Korra’s hands took her all at once, both raking and sliding around her legs and hoisting her off of her feet and still against the mirror. Asami lurched, crying out Korra’s namesake as lips contracted to her sex again, but it was so much different. There was so smooth motions now, no withheld aggression or reproached gentleness. Korra actively let go of her inner control, cock throbbing against the floor a second as she hoisted her mate, near swallowing her lower folds and tasting her fill until she was finished.

“What are you doing... Oh, fuck me, Korra! _Spirits_!!”

“...Taste so good...” The Alpha was mumbling, her lips preoccupied with tasting all she could. The further she tasted, the higher and fuller Asami seemed to moan, her body climbing the mirror backwards as her mate found her strength again and again.

There was no way it could go on, Asami would lose control far too soon before long, her body reeling and her legs turning near instantly numb the more Korra seized her strength. She held steadfast around the plump flesh of her mate’s thighs, keeping her steady and kissing again and again in and around her soaking sex. The beading of the Omega’s lust was palpable, her scent a near death tone against Korra’s resolve, further begging for a deep and dominant rut.

_Please fuck me. Please fuck me. Fuck me Korra. Spirits... fuck me._

“I’m close... Fuck, Korra... I want,” her breath hitched the more she thought about it, reading the tea leaves of her lover’s scent on the air, not only obvious but so distinct to anything the Omega had ever felt.

Months of being her mate had led Asami to become near blinded by her partner’s person; everything that made Korra herself was now second nature, vibrating information to the reeling, close Omega. She had overridden her prior exposure to others as far as intimacy was concerned. The fading scent of Mako, the feel of his body was completely wiped from her mind, she had become so occupied by the presence of the superior Korra. Even Kuvira smelled like an intrinsic stranger at the base of her scent. Of course, Asami still recognised her, and Opal as well as Lin and Kya, her darling entourage. But Korra was now fundamental, her touch so normalised, her scent something Asami didn’t want to be without. She took in deep of it, that familiar lupine and wolf-like musk that the Omega let hit deep into her inhibitions. Combined with the sensation of the mutt’s tongue against her sex, nearly violently now, Asami completely spiralled into the accidental.

She reeled, Korra already prepared against her lower half, and came utterly flawlessly into the Alpha’s mouth all her being. Korra didn’t stop, near couldn’t at this point, her lust and hunger for her mate’s sex was too much for her. Asami reached upward, clinging to the upper hem of the mirror’s dimensions and holding herself steady as her legs rested against and over her Alpha’s shoulders. Any way that Korra or Asami wanted it, that was the way the needed it, their ecstasy and entangled desire spiralling so rapidly out of control. As soon as the Omega heaved, bucking her hips to thrust her sex far into Korra’s mouth, the Alpha knew they were reaching the limits. She sensed the tension, Asami’s scent begging for relief now and only now.

Asami paused, ragged but forthright. She licked her lips with her lipstick shining, Korra’s eyes darting upwards and taking a profound mental note. Through her scent she begged for a taste, but had no chance to demand or claim it for her own. Her Omega was already coming.

* * *

They took to the bed just after Asami had regained control of her legs, her whole body still like jelly and Korra hungry for more. It had snowed for a time, creating little skirtings of frost against the very base of the window pane display and chilling the room with a light coating of cold as they finished up. The amount of times the Alpha’s name expired into the open space numbered near the hundreds, both quiet and loud. Asami was nearly proud she could still call it. Her sex felt ragged by the end, her body totally overtaken by the need to cling to her Alpha until the morning came.

“Want me to turn up the heating? It’s getting pretty heavy out there,” Korra mused, seeing the snowfall as the night grew darker and darker. The aurora borealis had ceased and now outside the windows of their suite was bogged down in a thick snow fog and utter darkness. The first night Korra had spent in her birthplace in some time. The fact was not lost on her even as she held firmly to her Omega.

They were both totally naked under the sheets and Korra was still relatively firm between her thighs, still incredibly turned on by her partner. “You’re warm enough...”

They were oddly still, not tired but not enough heat was between them to spark another round. Asami seemed mostly satisfied with Korra’s still spread all over her mound (clean up of course but the effect still lingered, stroking her more sultry and private inhibitions). The Omega reeled a little as her mate rejoined her in the bedding, cuddling close and instantly feeling the same blockage in Korra’s free spirit as was obvious earlier.

There was still one thought on the Alpha’s mind especially, a knot in her stomach, stopping her from thinking about much else. Varrick and Zhu Li came back to her, the collective eyes of Kuvira, Opal, Lin, Kya and the new pair all staring at her and Asami in her lap at the table as they continued to lightly drink. The Alpha felt weak for not answering, for keeping it all a secret from all of them, and now for so long. She wanted to be stronger than that, wanted to feel confident enough to confess and at least state something for the record. Asami snuggled up closer to her, the naked frame of the Omega’s bosom gracing her own and making her feel at least masculine.

“You really don’t have to tell me, Korra... It doesn’t matter...”

“But it does... I’ve been running from it for too long.”

“I don’t care if you don’t want to tell me, baby. It’s not like my father is someone who I can be proud of.”

Korra shuffled rather violently under the sheets, sitting up in bed and shaking the covers from her, naked still and now stark, still running from the truth. “But it’s not like that with my family...” She confessed, looking almost pained with the revelation on her lips. No. This had to be it – she had to tell her partner, or forever feel regret if they left the South Pole with the whole thing being a stupidly kept secret.

“I promise,” Asami set a little sheepishly, sitting up also and reaching for her Alpha’s hands, remind her of the love and support offered mere centimetres away. “You don’t have to tell me anything...”

“Asami, I want to explain,” the Alpha said rather quietly, softly, really pouring herself out in front of the otherwise detached businesswoman. “I kinda... ran away from home a couple of years ago,” Korra began, fiddling with her fingers in the crook of her lay where the white sheets of the covers well over her legs.

“My dad worked on the city council at the time; I was always a pretty rebellious kid – my mom said it was like I was born in the Fire Nation, I had that kinda spirit in me since I was a child. I even broke the back door once while I was rushing into a headbutt. None of the boys at school stood a chance against me, especially when I was hitting puberty and realising I was an Alpha. They’d all wet their pants when they got a smell of me,” she explained calmly, even laughing and revisiting all of it. “Me and my dad... we fell out bad one night, after I’d been with this Omega near the council building.

I said I didn’t care if he was ashamed of me, I was me and I wasn’t gonna chance back then. I left the house after the argument, hitched a ride with some dumbass I knew, even got this tattoo that night just to spite my dad,” she referenced the southern cuff around her right bicep, the one Asami had noticed secondary to the huge mural to Raava painted in a dull blue all the way down her immaculate back. “I was gonna go back... and then I met Tahno...”

“Your old boss.”

“We’d been friends for a while even before then, and he’d always wanted to use me like that. After the argument with my dad... He seemed like a sure thing, a quick fuck.”

“You slept with him?”

“The only time I’ve ever bottomed for someone, I guess...” Korra chuckled, the subject incredibly unfunny as she toyed with the skin on her smallest finger, wishing she was out in the snow. “I just pretty much, fell into being on stage after that – we both made a lot of money on Whaletail Island. The amount of Omegas who went crazy for an Alpha stripper. It seemed to make sense, even as we moved into the Earth Kingdom. But I split with him after Ba Sing Se, and found myself in Republic City... And then you came to Feel Good... and you looked at me like no one ever had before...”

It was a lot, but Asami could handle it. She told herself she could handle whatever came from her lover’s lips as her story a while ago. Resolutely, she reached for Korra’s hands, wanting to pounce onto her and shower her in affection – but this was Korra’s moment for the most part.

“Your parents, they’re still here, aren’t they... That’s why you were against coming back...”

“Yeah... My dad’s name is Tonraq and my mother is Senna... I don’t know if dad still works in politics, but if he does, Varrick would know him.”

“Fuck Varrick,” Asami forcefully spat, her hands fully holding onto Korra for dear life, her face determined and her scent fierce. “Korra... Do you want to see your parents?”

There was a pause, but Asami could sense what would come next, ready to walk into the tundra to make it happen even if she froze to the bone and joined the snow. Korra was her everything; she wanted one of them to have parents they could love. “I think so...”

“We can make it happen. Whenever you want. I’ll come with you, Korra.”

“I love you, Asami.”


End file.
